In the town of Lima, Ohio
by crowned queen of bitchland
Summary: After the loss of his parents Kurt is left to raise his baby brother all by himself. Closed off, guarded and inexperienced, he shies away from the advances of a certain curly-haired lawyer who falls desperately in love with him. Will he let Blaine in, or will his walls keep him away? Read and find out :)
1. Rooms

**A/N Okay…so…this is the first time I'm writing Klaine so please be nice  
I have this story pretty much planned out and I think it will update once or twice a week.  
Also for those of you who read my other stories Freedom for your love will not be abandoned (this is an information that should keep Sara from killing me hopefully).  
This story is AU so I'll stay away from the original series as much as I can (that being said you should know I own nothing and probably never will).  
This is just an introduction and it's short because of that….so please read and let me know if you liked it or not (suggestions, opinions and constructive criticism are amazing things)  
**

* * *

There's a house somewhere in the town of Lima, Ohio. There's nothing strange about it. It's small but not overly so, it's not brand new but the paint on the walls is fresh and vibrant, it's not extremely pretty but it stands out from the rest of the similar looking houses on a narrow street.

There are three rooms in a house somewhere in the town of Lima, Ohio.

One of them is small, filled with toy cars and stuffed animals, police officers hats and sheriff badges. The walls of the room are light blue and there are crayon works of art on them. There's a small closet and a lamp with giraffes on it that's turned on even if it is the middle of the night. There's a bed with dark blue sheets and racing cars on the pillow cases.

But most importantly, there's a chubby looking two and a half year old boy with a mop of sandy brown curls and a slightly pointed nose sleeping underneath the dark blue sheets.

His name is Damian. He's smart, and funny, and unusually graceful for a two and a half year old. He asks too many questions and eats too many cookies. He is friendly and talkative and loud and loves everyone.

But there's nobody in the world he loves more than the person whose room is just a hallway away from his.

This room is a bit bigger. The walls are gray and perfectly in tone with a soft looking carpet on the floor. The door to a walk in closet is open and a black suit complimented with a gray shirt and a black tie hangs off the hanger on the door. There's a table full of neatly stocked books, piles of sheet music and yellow post its with reminders to _**pick up the milk, **_or _**dentist, Tuesday 3 o'clock.**_

There's also a bed. With cream and dark gray sheets and more pillows than a single person could ever need.

But most importantly there's a boy sleeping in that bed. His hair is chestnut brown, his skin is pale and smooth and flawless, and if he were to look at you, you could see that his eyes are a penetrating mix of light blue and stormy gray and peaceful green.

This boy is fresh out of high school, he's intelligent, snarky, sarcastic, kind, warm hearted and driven. He' determined and sometimes pushy, but never rude, or cold to anyone.

His name is Kurt and he is Damian's hero.

If you were to ask the people of Lima about Kurt they would assume a hostile stature and rant about how his "life choices" were wrong, how he should be beaten up until he's "normal" again, how he would go to hell because he's a sinner and a lot of different versions of just how bad he is.

If you were to ask Damian he would tell you that his big brother is awesome because he can do all these voices when he's reading him a bed time story, he can make pancakes shaped like cars and if they are just plain circles he can make a smiley face on them with strawberry syrup because he knows it's Damian's favorite. He would tell you that Kurt is strong because he can lift him up and then Damian can be a helicopter, or he can pick him up under his arms and he can walk all over the walls, even the ceiling.  
In his eyes Kurt is also really tall because he can reach the top shelf in the kitchen cabinet and give him cookies when nobody's watching. He is also brave because he always checks for monsters under the bed, and he sleeps with his lights off because he's not afraid of the dark.

To Damian, Kurt is perfect.

He is also all Damian has got left.

There's a third room in the house; right in the middle of the hallway, between Kurt's and Damian's room.

It's the biggest room in the house. The walls are painted a gentle, barely visible shade of yellow, but the paint is chipping off in the corners. There's an en suite bathroom, but the strange thing is there are no toothbrushes on the sink, there are no used towels, or wet slippers, or soap stains on the bathtub curtains.

The walk in closet is almost the same size as the one in Kurt's room, and the door is open just like it is in his room. But the clothes in it don't smell fresh anymore and most of it is packed into the suit bags. The furniture is covered with crisp white sheets and there's a thin layer of dust on the floor.

Only a few months ago there were two people sleeping in a soft bed with lavender colored sheets and sunflowers on the pillowcases. There was a man with a pair of warm, chocolate brown eyes and a bald spot on his head; and there was a woman who teased him about that bald spot. She had long curly hair and playful blue-green-grey eyes. Eyes just like Kurt's; and hair just like Damian's.

The man's name was Burt Hummel. He was a mechanic, he liked football and greasy food, he liked plaid shirts and baseball hats. He was a simple man who never went to college and never considered himself to be smart.

But if there was one thing he was it was the best father in the world.

So maybe Kurt was Damian's hero, but Kurt's hero was his dad. Rough around the edges but endlessly kind, understanding and open minded. So when Kurt came to him at the age of 13 and told him he liked other boys, Burt looked at him and said: _"It's your job to be who you are, and it's my job to love you."_

His wife Elizabeth hugged him tightly that night and told him she loved him. Because she knew; and she prayed that she didn't misjudge her husband- she didn't.

She was warm hearted and silly sometimes. She was talented, and creative, and hard to keep up with. She had the most infectious smile and the most beautiful voice. She loved watching stupid movies, and eating ice cream with a fork. She liked to wear scarves in the middle of the summer and she liked to walk around the house barefoot just because she thought _slippers_ is an annoying word.  
But more than anything else, she loved her family.

So there's a house somewhere in the town of Lima, Ohio.

A house with a swing on a tree in the back yard, a house with a garden filled with colorful flowers, and a blue ball in the middle of a rose bush.

The house was once a home to a family. It was a nice family too. Like one of those families from the TV shows. There was a quirky, artistic mother, and an understanding, scary looking but soft hearted father. There was an irritable teenager, with an amazing sense of fashion and an overpowering personality, and there was a cute, stumbling and overly excitable toddler.

There was Burt, Elizabeth, Kurt and Damian Hummel.

Now there's Kurt and Damian Hummel.

There's no Burt and no Elizabeth anymore.

"It's because they are angels now, right Kurt?"-a two year old asks as he holds his big brother's hand, looking up at him with confused but hopeful eyes.

And Kurt looks down at him, at the small boy who's wearing a small suit and has a small bowtie around his neck, and he can't tell him that he doesn't believe in angels anymore.

He can't tell him that the chunks of dirt that covered two oak tree caskets are the dot at the end of the sentence.

He can't tell him that he doesn't know if they will get by and if he will be able to raise him right. The way they would.

So he smiles through his tears at the small boy that's holding his hand.

"Yeah buddy. They are."


	2. Assholes

**A/N Here's the next bit of this story.  
I have to point something out before you read it. I got a few really nice PMs about the style of writing of the first chapter. And my favorite critics told me it had some sort of a creepy, dark tone to it.  
Although that is my usual style of writing I don't want this story to turn into a sob fest so this chapter is (hopefully) more sarcastic and funny than the beginning of the story. I will go back to the darkish style every now and then when it seems appropriate.  
So, off you go…and let me know what you think**

* * *

_Two and a half years later_

"Damian, if you don't get out of bed in the next five minutes I'm flushing these elephant shaped pancakes down the toilette!"- Kurt yelled through the house as he untied the apron he had on while he made said pancakes.

He rushed around the kitchen setting the table and checking a green Ninja Turtles backpack to make sure everything was in there.

It's Damian's first day of school and Kurt wants it to be perfect. He wants Damian to find friends and have play dates and share his lunch with someone. That's why he made him a peanut butter sandwich and cut it in half. So that when Damian finds a friend he can give him half of it.

He wants his brother to enjoy his time in school. The way he never got to.

His mind goes back to the hallways of McKinley High.

_Rows of red painted lockers. They are all filled with pictures and drawings and souvenirs and memories. Every last one of them is different on the inside as it reflects the person it belongs to._

_On the outside they all look the same. All apart from one; that one is dented, the lock is broken and a word in black capital letters is written across it:_

_**FAG.**_

_That locker belonged to Kurt Hummel. All four years of high school._

He shakes his head to will the depressing thoughts away. It's Damian's turn to try and have a normal, happy school experience.

Kurt closes his backpack after placing the lunch box in it and glances at the clock.  
Ten minutes since he last called Damian.

"DAMIAN!"-he shouts at the top of his lungs and turns around to see a wide eyed five year old looking at him confusedly.

"I came down. Don't be mad at me?"-he says softly as he wraps his thin arms around Kurt's thighs.

The boyish chubbiness is long gone as he stretched and grew and now the top of his head reached Kurt's bellybutton.

"I'm not mad buddy. I yelled because I thought you were asleep and you couldn't hear me."-Kurt explained hugging the boy back and pointing at the pancakes on the table.

"You're scary when you're yelling."-he said with his mouth full and Kurt cringed but smiled nevertheless.

"Well next time you should get up as soon as I call you. And don't talk with food in your mouth. You'll choke. Or worse…spit on someone."

Damian laughed as he shoveled three pancakes into his mouth and washed them down with chocolate milk. He stood up and grabbed his backpack. He was excited to go to school. A bunch of his friends from preschool would be there and he honestly believed his brother got him the bestest backpack ever. It had Ninja Turtles on it. You can't beat Ninja Turtles.

"Let's go!"

Kurt looks him over and laughs loudly at the overly excited boy.

"How about you brush your teeth and change out of your PJ's hm?"-Kurt asks slyly and laughs at Damian's horrified expression.

The boy drops his beloved backpack and darts back upstairs to get ready.

Another fifteen minutes later and Kurt is hugging him goodbye as a bright yellow school bus pulls over to the curb and opens the door for him.

With one final wave Damian and his mighty backpack are on their way to school and Kurt realizes he has about 10 minutes to get ready for work.

He rushes to his room pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark gray shirt with a black cardigan to top it all. His knee high boots are already laced up and a blue scarf is wrapped around his neck by the time he has to get out of the house if he wants to make it in time.

There was a time when all of the clothes on him would have been designer. His shirt would have been an Armani original and his scarf would have been a McQueen.

Nowadays he can't afford that. His taste is still just as immaculate as it has always been, but his clothes are cheap and there are no designer tags on it.

But he's okay with that. Because not having a new McQueen scarf he saw in the window at the mall meant Damian could have his Ninja Turtle backpack. And the look on his brother's face when he showed him the backpack was worth all the second hand shop clothes Kurt owned these days.

The way the sassy part of his personality saw it, as long as his ass looked amazing in jeans it didn't really matter if he paid a hundred or ten dollars for them. A fine ass is a fine ass no matter what's covering it.

Kurt winked at himself in the mirror and fled to his car. It was an old SUV his father used to drive but Kurt loved it.

It still smelled like his dad; a mix of car oil and cigars (even though he never smoked) and aftershave.  
It was comforting, and Kurt loved it.

He pulled out of his driveway and soon enough he was cruising down the streets of his hometown.  
He didn't have a happy life there by any means but he was tied to the town and over the years he learned to love it.

A red light flashed in front of him and he gently pushed the break coming to a stop behind a red pickup truck.

He hummed along with a silly song on the radio when his head snapped forward and there was a sound of crashing coming from behind him. His neck snapped painfully and he felt dizzy from the impact.

He sat there for a second completely numb and confused before the sound of people talking and shouting pulled him back to consciousness. He unfastened his seat belt and carefully stepped out of his car rubbing his neck with his hand. It hurt like a motherfucker.

He didn't even get the chance to see what happened to his car when a tall, scary looking man in an amazingly tailored suit pinned him to his SUV yelling like a mad man.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CAN'T JUST HIT YOUR BREAK LIKE THAT. MY CAR IS COMPLETELY RUINED AND YOU'RE PAYING FOR IT. I THOUGHT A GIRL WAS DRIVING AND CLEARLY I WAS RIGHT. FUCKING FAGS….!"-he shouted spiting around making Kurt feel sick. The last insult however made him see white as he used all the force he could and pushed the man off.

"As much as I appreciate original, stereotyping insults thrown at me by ignorant, oblivious idiots I have to stop you there. I stopped because there was a red light. And you slammed into my car because your head was obviously so far up your ass you forgot the basic rules of traffic. So next time you decide to scream someone's ears off make sure you have your facts straight. Now you have a choice. I can sue you and you can pay for my car or you can give me your insurance information and we can deal with this like civilized people."-Kurt smiled sweetly at the man whose dark curls were now free from their gelled down position as he ran his hands furiously through his hair and his eyes were flying over Kurt's face to find traces of fear or any emotion other than determination so he could bring him down.

But Kurt was a fighter and he held his gaze firmly, his smile never leaving his features.

The crowd was now smiling and there was a quiet _"Way to tell him kid" _coming from an old man holding his granddaughter's hand.

The man eyed Kurt for a second before realizing the situation couldn't possibly be turned to his favor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, handing it to Kurt careful not to touch his hand. Kurt noticed it but didn't care.

Long gone were the days when things like that upset him. It was pretty obvious he was gay and men usually stayed away. Afraid of God knows what. Kurt just didn't care.  
He took the card and read the inscription:

_ Samuel Anderson  
Attorney at law  
_

Kurt vaguely recognized the name. Anderson & sons was one of the biggest companies in Ohio. Underneath the name there was a phone number and an email address.

"Contact me and we'll settle this down."-Samuel barked at Kurt before hopping back into his car and driving away, rounding Kurt's SUV.

The crowd cleared away and Kurt went back to his car grateful it was still running, as he rushed to work.

* * *

"Today is just not my day, is it?"-he laughed bitterly as he pulled into the parking lot and realized all the parking spaces were occupied. Turning around he rounded the cluster of buildings a few times before finally spotting a vacant space and easily gliding into it.

He stepped out of his car, locking it carefully before rushing around the wide building to get to his workplace. He was late, and his boss will nag until he wishes he was never born. Life sucks.

Working as a tailor in a small private shop was never the dream for Kurt, but somehow it was closer to it than he ever dared to hope for after graduating from high school and realizing that New York just wasn't going to happen for him.

He got to create his own gowns and suits, and help people look good in the clothes he made. So maybe he won't be walking down a runway to greet all the people who came to see atrociously starved models wobble around in a Kurt Hummel original, but he will make someone's prom picture bloody amazing, and that was just fine with him.

With every ounce of grace only a true ninja possesses (and yes, that was a Ninja Turtle reference-damn you Damian) he glided into a tiny, stuffy store, activating the most annoying bell hooked on the door knob. One of these days he will take that stupid bell and make someone swallow it.

"You're late!"-a scratchy voice sounded from the space behind a closed curtain. That was the studio; that was where magic was created. It was Kurt's safe place.

"I know!"-he shouted back in the general direction of the studio while unpacking his stuff.

"What I meant to say is please feel free to explain to your boss why you are late?"-the sarcasm was practically dripping from the walls.

"Because some high class jackass slammed into my fucking car when I stopped at the red light."-Kurt barked back feeling annoyed again.

"Language young man. Are you ok?"-a tall, slightly chubby, and vital looking older man came out from behind the curtain. His hair was white and neatly gelled into a thirties romance movies hairdo, his eyes were a startling dark brown color, and he was probably the most stylish elderly person in the world. Oh, and if mustache ever looked good on anyone, it was him.

So maybe Kurt didn't have a father anymore.

But he had Maxwell Brewer III (and Kurt wasn't quite convinced that was his real name but he decided to just take it as it was).

Max was the proud owner of the Brewer Tailor Shop for over 35 years. Kurt never really found out how old the man was. He dared to ask once, received an evil stare that could freeze hell over as the older man said he just stopped keeping track after 50. So he was older than 50.

After Kurt's parents died he tried to find a job so he could prove to the social services he could take care of Damian. He had no luck whatsoever. Nobody wanted a nineteen year old boy who had no work experience or recommendations. As a last resort he answered to an ad in the newspapers that said a local tailor shop was looking for an assistant.

The only experience Kurt had was making clothes for himself but he was quite desperate so he decided to give it a shot.  
Till this day he has no idea what the hell happened during what had to be the shortest and the weirdest job interview in the history of job interviews.

Basically he came into the shop and said hello, the old man looked him over and asked if he had chosen his outfit by himself, Kurt said he _made it_by himself, and Max just handed him a photo of a dress and pointed him towards the shelf with different materials.

That was over two years ago and since then the owner of the shop became a second father to Kurt…only weird and unpredictable…and with a mouth as big as his heart was. Kurt loved him.

"Yes I'm fine."-he answered, mock exasperated, rolling his eyes as he took the necessities for the dress fitting he had at noon and he had to make some alterations before the woman came to try it on.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me mister! I'm just trying to look after you. Is your car ruined?"-he said in his best _dad _voice as he followed Kurt to the working part of the shop.

"Not much but it's gonna cost to fix it."-he said as he lifted the thin, protective, plastic bag from the dress hanging on a mannequin.

"Was it his fault?"

"Well if you consider slamming into someone at a red light "his fault" then yes, it was."-Kurt glared at him annoyed.

"And is he paying for it, Captain PMS?"

"That asshole better be."-Kurt muttered angrily.

"Is that hate talk solely because he hit your car or did something else happen?"-Max smirked at him knowingly. Kurt was a bitch sometimes, but he didn't lose his calm over nothing.

"He may have called me a fag."-he answered quietly.

Max hated when people insulted anyone for any reason. He had a firm opinion that every person in the world deserved to live a life they wanted, without being harassed about it, as long as said lifestyle wasn't harmful to someone.

"I changed my mind…you're free to swear and call him an asshole."-he joked trying to lighten up the mood just like he always did. But Kurt just didn't feel like letting the grudge go and cheering up.

"Thanks Max."

He should have known better than to think Max was going to leave him to wallow in anger and resentment.

"By the way. I thought gay men liked assholes. Or did I read the wrong pamphlets?"-he said playfully nudging Kurt with his shoulder.

Kurt turned to him, gasping at his sudden bluntness, because really…what 50+ year old says something like that.

He blinked stupidly at the older man before bursting into hysterical laughter, once again grateful he was in his life. He calmed down enough to decide he would email The asshole when he's done with the fitting.

Well, maybe today was not so bad after all.

* * *

Samuel Anderson stormed through the almost sterile hallways of his company's building, practically screaming instructions at his assistants after attending one of the world's most boring business lunches ever. In his wake he passed by two spacious offices occupied by two attractive looking men. The "& Sons" part of the company.

Samuel graduated from Harvard Law School at the age of 24. A perspective student became a well known attorney in a prestigious law firm owned by one of his mentors. From there he proceeded to excel in every single one of his cases, finally deciding to start his own company at the age of thirty-two when his first born son came into picture; the first of the two attractive men.

Cooper Anderson: age 30. Ridiculously gorgeous; blue eyed; black haired; sharp tongued attorney at law known for wining most of the cases that had something to do with domestic violence, custody battles and divorce procedures.

Seeing his father snap and yell at everything and everyone made Cooper all tingly on the inside, as he snuck out of his office and pushed the door closest to his open. He walked in and winked at the man sitting behind a massive but still delicate looking, glass table; the second of the two attractive men.

Blaine Anderson: age 27. Equally gorgeous; hazel eyed; curly haired; playful and vibrant attorney at law specialized in cases dealing with discrimination of any kind. He is also a bit of a slut but we'll get to that later.

Separately, the brothers were amazing lawyers, intelligent, bright minded and relentless.

Together…well let's just say their father was history. Together they kept the company alive and running smoothly, owning the majority of it and kicking their father's ass.

To say Samuel Anderson's relationship with his sons was shaky would be like saying The Great Wall Of China was kind of long.

Everything was idyllic until Blaine came out at the age of fifteen. Samuel, like a proper father of the year material, pulled out every single move from the "Crappy fathers of gay children" handbook; the disowning, the straight camp, the "you will burn in flames because God hates sinners", the "my coworker has a really nice daughter you should take her out". It went on like that until Cooper lost his nerves and punched him in the face.

They tiptoed around each other for years after that. In the end Blaine managed to make his father somewhat proud by graduating from Yale at the top of his class and joining him and Cooper at the law firm. Anderson & Son became Anderson & Sons and day by day they fell into a comfortable routine working side by side.

But soon enough Cooper and Blaine started accepting cases that Samuel didn't really have the ear or the time for as he preferred financial frauds, and tax embezzlements (not always defending the innocent party).

Blaine and Cooper continued to rise and after a while the cases they handled began to make more money and they joined forces becoming the majority share holders. They kept the name though. Let the old man have something.

"He's on his period again."-Cooper said as he jumped, and stretched out on top of a dark brown leather couch in the far corner of Blaine's office.

"_Again _would mean that there are times when he's not on his period. We both know that's not true."-Blaine laughed as he closed his laptop and turned to his brother.

"What do you think got him this time?"-Cooper asked amusedly.

"God only knows. Maybe a pigeon decorated his jacket. Or someone spat in his coffee. In which case I want to meet that person and marry her/him."-Cooper laughed out loud at this clutching his stomach.

"Oh that would be just priceless!"

"On a more important note…we're going out tonight?"-Blaine stood up and walked across his office to reach the couch and slap Cooper's legs off it.

"Bro, its Monday."-Cooper said incredulously.

"Your point being…what?"-the shorter man dragged out mockingly.

"My point being nobody goes out on a Monday."

"I do."

"I rest my case."

"Asshole."

"Runs in the family."

"COOPER! BLAINE! MY OFFICE! RIGHT NOW!"-the shrilling voice of their father made them flinch.

"I think for once you might be right."-Blaine said as he pushed himself out of the comfy armchair.

"I just wish he would use his "we're at a funeral" voice sometimes."-Cooper added as he followed  
his brother out of the office.

* * *

Kurt huffed annoyed at the screen of the computer that Max set up in their studio after the younger man spent about three months explaining that emails would do wonders for his shop if they replaced the snail mail orders the owner seemed so fond of.

And that was just one of the quirks of Max Brewer III. At the age of "something over 50" he was okay with Kurt being gay, he was okay with a barely legal kid raising a child all by himself, he was okay with global warming and cloning DNA and God knows what not…but updating his technology was just plain wrong.

So after months of persuasion a brand new computer was set up in their studio. Kurt was ecstatic. Until he turned it on and realized that the internet connection was nonexistent. Confronting Max resulted in an explanation that "How the hell was I supposed to know I should have ordered more cables and thingies", and Kurt just told him to let him handle everything.

The computer incident was quickly solved by the younger man and now he found himself angrily staring at the incredibly rude response to his perfectly polite email to THE asshole.

_TO: anderson&  
SUBJECT: insurance  
Mr. Anderson  
My name is Kurt Hummel, we had a bit of an unfortunate encounter earlier today. I just wanted to check when it would be convenient for you to sit with me so we can go over our insurance details. So let me know when you're free.  
Respectfully  
Kurt Hummel_

In all honesty the first draft of this email looked quite a bit different than the final one.

Mr. Anderson was now replacing the words "Listen to me you asshole", unfortunate encounter stood for "you slammed your god damn car into mine because you were too busy being an asshole", and respectfully was now taking place of "I'm out asshole".

But Kurt was a well raised young man and to be frank using the word asshole so many times just didn't seem esthetically pleasing so he made it look polite and sophisticated.

That is why he snapped when he received a response a few minutes after he sent his email . He was pleased, at first, to be answered so promptly. But his happiness was short lived when he opened the email and read the response.

_FROM: anderson&  
SUBJECT: re: insurance  
Tomorrow, noon, my office.  
_

Kurt slammed his fist on the keyboard and shot back an apology to Max when he screamed at him to treat the devils machine with respect (not for the machine but the money that was spent on it).  
He turned the computer off and stood up chanting curse words at the wall.

_ASSHOLE!_


	3. Ways

**A/N Okay so third chapter is here. Not much to say but to read it and let me know how you feel about it (even if you hate it but don't be mean).  
I own nothing.**

* * *

Blaine had a certain way he liked things to be done. He liked punctuality, devotion, accuracy, responsibility. But most of all, he liked it when his way of doing things would clash with his father's way.

So when he settled himself in a plush, rotating chair next to Cooper on the opposite side of his father in his office and faked interest in whatever his father had to say to them that day he knew they were only seconds away from fighting. Again.

Rolling his eyes he turned back to listening to whatever the man was babbling about.

"…so the way I see it…"

"Oh my God I knew it!"-Blaine exclaimed suddenly more annoyed than he thought he would be when he came to work that morning.

"Knew what?"-Samuel huffed angrily glaring at his younger son.

"I knew there would be _the way you see it _in all of this."-Blaine answered standing up from his chair and rounding it as if placing a shield between the two of them.

"And what's wrong with that, son?"-the older man asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that just told Blaine that the word SON was actually meant as an insult just like everything else his father directed at him.

"Apart from the fact that I always hate the way you see it-nothing. Dad you slammed into that man's car from behind, at a red light. There's really no other way to see that. So you will act like a grown up, pay for his car and let that be that. Cooper and I have nothing to do with this honestly."-Blaine said leaning against Coopers chair as his brother nodded at his father to show that he agrees with the youngest lawyer.

Samuel glared at his sons with a look so dark it belonged into a horror movie as he raked his hand through his curly hair. Both of his sons inherited his curls but while he kept it neat and gelled all the time Cooper and Blaine opted to let the curls free and only mildly tamed with product.

It was like they were rebelling against their father even in the smallest of details.

"Well you two can get out of my office if you have no intention of being useful in any way. But I assure you I'm not paying that fag a cent for his car."

Cooper and Blaine, who were half way out of the office by then, stopped frozen at this statement.  
Blaine was used to this by now. He knew how his father felt about his sexual orientation but it still didn't mean it hurt less every time his father insulted him. It still stung like crazy whenever he would ask Cooper about his relationships and future plans for marriage and children, while purposely ignoring Blaine and his life and future. He tried to introduce his boyfriend to his father once. Needless to say, said boyfriend fled as if teleported after just one conversation with Samuel Anderson.

Blaine was crushed for a while, before finally deciding that his father will never accept him and proceeding to just hook up with whoever caught his eye.

Flaunting his sex life in front of his father's hating face along with biting remarks to everything he had to say gave him undeniable satisfaction. And it amused Cooper to no end, and Blaine loved making his big brother smile so that worked too.

Blaine took the door knob in his hand and without turning around icily said.

"I have no idea why you even thought I would help you with this- Us fags have to stick together don't you think?"

With that he walked out of the office and shut the door carefully. Blaine never got his anger out in front of his father, he never wanted to give him the satisfaction of knowing his words and actions hurt him.

Cooper was a bit less dignified.

"I changed my mind. I'll be here tomorrow at noon for the meeting."

"Well it's good to know at least one of my sons has some common sense left."-Samuel grinned at Cooper proudly.

"Yeah…I just figured that kid will come expecting a normal conversation and won't bring a lawyer. He'll need one and I'm free at the moment so, I'll see you tomorrow dad."-Cooper smiled sweetly and glided out through the door missing the annoyed shout of his name, followed by something shattering against the wall.

His father was a lunatic.

Nothing new there.

* * *

"…so now I have to meet him at his office tomorrow at noon, which means I probably won't be able to pick Damian up from school. Do you think you could get him for me? I know it's last minute 'Cedes but you'll be my hero forever and ever and I'll owe you big time and…"

_"Kurt, honey, shut the hell up! You know I'll pick him up and the two of us will have a great time just like we always do. But for the love of God, hide that awful turtle, mutant, karate, thing DVD because if I have to watch that one more time…let's just say I won't be a happy diva."-_Kurt laughed into his phone as he eyed the wide yard of the school Damian attended.

There were still a few minutes left until the last bell of the day rang and Kurt parked in the previously agreed upon spot in the parking lot.

Damian's biggest fear about going to school was not seeing Kurt's car parked in front of the school which would result in Kurt just picking a random kid and bringing him home instead of Damian. No amount of reasoning could convince him that Kurt could never replace him for a random kid so a few days before the school year started Kurt drove the car to the school's parking lot and they agreed that Kurt would show up a few minutes early and park the car in the third parking space from the left and wait for Damian there (they worked out a replacement space in case that space was already occupied).

Raising Damian was like a sport sometimes.

"Okay, hiding Ninja Turtle DVDs as soon as I get home. Thank you so much 'Cedes."-Kurt said sincerely as the bell rang and a sea of munchkins flooded the school yard.

_"No problem Boo. I'll see you tomorrow then. Love you."_

"Love you too."-he hung up the phone at the exact time the back door slammed open and an excited five year old jumped in, buckling himself in the car seat.

"Raph I love going to school, we learned how to count to a hundred, but I only got as far as 30 before I lost some numbers, but the teacher said I was good, and then we had lunch and I have the best backpack of all, and there was this girl that had a Hello Kitty backpack and it was pink and had shinny on it, and it wasn't even that cool shinny you use but some really ugly kind, and then…."

"Whoa there Leo, breathe, it makes it easier to talk like that."-Kurt smiled at the hyper boy, turning down the radio so he could hear him better, as the boy just took a deep breath and continued his rant as if Kurt's interruption never happened.

At one point Kurt started wondering where the hell his brother was all morning when his story started developing into a full on battle for racing track carpets and dominos and there were some cowboys and then someone had a broken tooth and orange hair and Kurt realized he had no idea what the boy was talking about.

But he had a good way of dealing with that. It was the technique called: nod, smile and hope it wasn't a question. It worked like a charm.

"…and then we sat down and sang a goodbye song and then you picked me up."

"That's amazing buddy. I'm glad you had a good time. Listen aunt Mercedes is picking you up from school tomorrow okay?"-Kurt said casting a glance in the mirror to see his brother.

He loved him more than anything and he was ready to do whatever it took to make him happy. But moments like these made Kurt miss his parents.

He remembered his first day of school; his dad was there on that same parking lot, waiting for him, he too nodded and smiled to whatever Kurt told him about his day probably not listening to a single thing, his mom waited for him at the door wearing her favorite green dress and a white scarf just like always, she made his favorite lunch and even made a homemade ice-cream. It was one of the best memories for Kurt.

After that, school related memories were filled with slurs and shoves and bruises and Kurt had a hard time smiling when he thought about it.

But the bottom line was, it was Burt who was supposed to be waiting in the car for Damian, parked in a red chalk marked space, Burt who was supposed to be lost in a story that made no sense whatsoever, Burt who should have brought Damian home where Kurt would be helping Elizabeth set the table and they should all eat together while listening to Damian's rant for the fifth time with the same lack of success in placing the pieces of the story together.

But that was not their reality. Damian had Kurt- and only Kurt. As the boy ranted the older boy realized his baby brother was happy with him.

To Damian this was normal. Having Kurt pick him up, and fix him his lunch and tuck him in before going to bed himself. Having no one but Kurt was the only thing Damian knew. For a moment Kurt was silently grateful his brother was free from bad memories as much as he could be. Two year olds barely remembered anything, and in this case it was probably better. It meant having a healthy, happy five year old in his care.

"Oh cool! Can she be Donatello? Because I think we should find him and Mic…Micangelo soon…we can't win a war alone…"-Damian said biting his lip thoughtfully.

A girl couldn't be a Ninja Turtle but Kurt didn't have that many friends and his friends from school and preschool weren't that cool.

"It's Michelangelo and I don't think she can buddy. She works a lot and she has no time to defend the world. We need someone who's free to save people all the time."-Kurt answered snickering silently at the thought of Mercedes dressed in an atrocious green spandex with a mask on her face and weapons in her hands. She hated that cartoon and watching Damian for Kurt sometimes resulted in that hate turning into an allergy where she would go pale and her eyes would roll inside her head at the sound of the intro.

"That's what I thought. And she's a girl too. Kurt I think you should have a boyfriend. Then he could be Donatello and if he has a friend or a brother we can have all of the turtles and we could be the awesomest."

"I'll see what I can do about that Leo."-Kurt laughed out loud wishing life can be as simple as it seemed to five year olds. Get a boyfriend. Fall in love. Make him a Ninja Turtle and save the world. Piece of cake.

They were silent for a while, just watching the road when a happy sounding tune started to seep through the speakers.

Kurt recognized the song and tried to sneakily change the station before Damian figured it out but…  
"KURT! TURN IT UP! TURN IT UP!"-he said as he bounced in his seat already singing along to the annoying song.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
_ _I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way_

Kurt clenched his fists and rolled his eyes as Damian screamed the lyrics like a mad man. He seriously loved the song.

"KURT! Sing with me pleeeeeeaseeeee!"-he pouted into the mirror and widened his eyes pleadingly.

Kurt sighed knowing that he could never say no to the boy. He turned the radio on and the two of them belted the silly lyrics ignoring the weird looks from the people around them.

_Hey, I just met you,  
_ _And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

By the end of the song they reached their home and they were laughing like crazy. Kurt loved days like that, when he could pretend that he was just an ordinary big brother, goofing around with his younger sibling and planning the future his parents will support him in.

* * *

Dinner was a special deal in the Hummel's home.

Kurt had a way of involving Damian in the process of making food as much as he could, and just like he did with his mom, he hoped Damian will look back on it someday and realize it was Kurt's way to tell him he wanted him close as often as possible.

"So what are we having tonight buddy?"-Kurt asked Damian when they wrapped themselves in aprons and Kurt made a makeshift chef's cap for the boy. He looked like an idiot but well, that's the way he liked it.

"Ummm...can we make pizza? That good kind where we make our own crust?"-Damian asked standing in front of the open fridge.

Kurt eyed the content of the fridge and found everything they'd need to make homemade pizza.  
"Sure we can. You wanna cut the cheese or make the dough?"-Kurt asked knowing full well that Damian will chose rolling in flour and water over cutting cheese any day.

"Dough please."-the boy said politely and Kurt smiled proudly because as much as he feared raising Damian alone the boy was the picture of a respectful, polite and well mannered child.

"Here you go. Knock yourself out."-Kurt said as he placed the mixture of ingredients in front of Damian who was kneeling on the bar stool next to the counter.

The boy dove in elbows deep in dough and Kurt cringed at the thought of the damage it could cause to the clothes he was wearing but the smile on Damian's face just made him not care about that.  
Kurt had a way of making Damian happy.

_That's all that matters, _Kurt thought as they placed the pizza in the oven and went up to change and wash up before dinner.

* * *

Tuesday started exactly the way Monday did.

Kurt screamed for Damian to get up, the boy shuffled sleepily to the kitchen, and brightened up when his pancakes were shaped like swords, he got dressed and instructed Kurt to tell Mercedes where to park because she knew him less than Kurt did so the risk of being replaced with a random kid was even higher, he kissed Kurt on the cheek and hopped on the school bus.

Kurt dressed to impress that day (and if the way his pants hugged his legs was suggestive…it was on purpose); impossibly tight brown and beige pinstriped pants, a crisp white shirt and a brown west over it. He freshened his outfit up with a soft beige scarf and dark brown, knee high boots.

He twirled in front of the mirror and, satisfied with the way his clothes looked, fled the room to get to work on time. Thankfully his car still worked, despite the dent on the back of it.

For a few hours he fixed broken zippers, measured girls for dresses, fitted a few suit pants for men with terrible taste and no ear for friendly suggestions, talked to Max about leaving early and earned his approval after a monologue about responsibility and priorities and for some reason the epidemic of flu in 1961.

Max' stories always made sense to a certain point. After that there was just no way to find a common denominator for different information he just spat at you. Kurt guessed that was the reason he got along so well with Damian. They spoke the same language.

At 11.45 he grabbed his satchel and walked out of the studio where he started working on a dress for Ms. Davenport; an older lady with a taste so impeccable Kurt lived for the days she would come to him to make her one of her outfits. She usually asked for his opinion and she accepted his suggestions making all of her clothes look stunning.

"Max I'm leaving!"-he shouted as he opened the front door.

"It's coming out of your paycheck!"-Max mimicked his tone jokingly.

"I love you too!"-Kurt threw back and left the store, jogging slowly to his car.

* * *

The building of Anderson & Sons was a gigantic monstrosity of glass and metal and Kurt kind of hated it.

Parking outside of the building, he crossed the concrete ground and pushed the heavy glass door to enter a wide and sterile looking foyer. His hate only grew with every step he took.

A platinum blonde woman sat at the reception and he gave her his name and informed her why he was there.

She stood up from her desk, revealing a skirt so short it could have been a belt if worn properly, and a cleavage so deep it reached her belly button. Kurt rolled his eyes at her clothes choice for the day, thinking how third class porn made the sexy secretary's look reach a whole new level of disgusting.

She escorted him to Samuel Anderson's office and after announcing his presence to the boss she clanked her way down the hallway on her distastefully rhinestone bedazzled shoes.

"Come on in. I don't have all day."-a snarky voice came from inside the office and Kurt pushed the door open coming face to face with the unfairly good looking man that made him hate the entire lawyers world. Samuel may have been older but he did have that classically good look.

"Dad…behave!"-another voice sounded, this one smooth and kind and reassuring.

Kurt looked up to see a tall, young man, with bright blues eyes and a smile that belonged on billboards.

"Cooper Anderson, pleasure to meet you."-the man blinded Kurt with a string of pearly white teeth and extended his hand politely towards him.

"Kurt Hummel."-Kurt took his hand and shook it quickly before letting go.

* * *

Cooper had a way of being heterosexual while having a serious appreciation for beauty regardless of gender.

So when Kurt Hummel entered his father's office he nearly fainted. The boy was a league of his own and Cooper knew Blaine had to come in and see him. Not that he wanted Blaine to ravage him like he did to most of the guys, he just wanted his brother to have a chance to see the most beautiful male he had ever seen.

He shook Kurt's hand, marveling the smoothness of his skin and musicality of his voice.

Blaine. Had. To. Meet. Him.

"Kurt make yourself comfortable, and I'll be back in a minute. Dad, don't speak until I get back."-Cooper rushed his instructions and dashed through the hallway to Blaine's office.

He "Cosmo Kramered" his entrance and rounded the table, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him outside.

"Cooper, what the actual fuck?"-Blaine yelled, yanking his hand away from his insane brother.

"Blaine, you have to come to dad's office. Just trust me. You'll thank me later."-with that the older man just pulled him along while Blaine squirmed and pulled back and ended up huffing frustratingly when he realized that his size was not really enough to beat Cooper.

They came to a stop in front of Samuel's door.

"Coop, I'm not helping dad double cross this man okay?"

"Neither am I Blay. Trust me it's the last thing I want. Just please come in with me."

"Fine. I'm right behind you."

Cooper pushed the door open and held it for Blaine to come in.

Turning back to Kurt he was barely able to contain his grin when he saw his brothers face as he stepped inside the room and cast a glance at the boy in question.

"Sorry about that, just thought another set of impartial ears will be helpful. Kurt this is Blaine Anderson."-Cooper said politely and waited for Blaine to react, but his brother was frozen in place, mouth wide open and eyes bulging out roaming over his new client.

Cooper bit his tongue to prevent himself from teasing the crap out of Blaine.

Blaine had a way with guys, he had that natural charisma that combined with those honey colored eyes and a knee weakening smile made guys swoon and fall at his feet.

But Kurt obviously took him by surprise. Cooper could understand. That's kind of why he dragged Blaine where he was right now.

Tired of all the second hand embarrassment his brother was putting him through, he jabbed him in the ribs and Blaine jumped breaking the uncomfortable gaze he held on the younger man.

"Hi, Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you…"-he trailed off suggestively and Cooper saw his brother was slowly coming back turning his charms up on full blast.

But before Kurt could accept the offered hand Samuel saw what was going on and decided to butt in. He may be in the unfortunate position to watch his son go through one gay man after another, but he would be damned if he would let him fall for a walking stereotype.

"Okay enough with the pleasantries. We have something to discuss. Mr. Hummel I assume you expect for me to pay for your car."

"I don't expect it sir, it is the right thing to do seeing how it was your fault."-Kurt said as politely as he could.

The presence of Cooper and Blaine threw him off balance for a moment there. He was sure he'd never seen someone as beautiful as Cooper until Blaine walked in. Kurt felt his insides turn as his breath hitched and his tongue got twisted in his mouth.

Kurt prided himself in being eloquent, snarky and witty. But Blaine rendered him speechless and Kurt hated it and he felt almost grateful when Samuel spoke and prevented them from touching.

"I think that could be discussed young man."-Samuel bit back rudely.

"What's there to discuss?"-Kurt was still fighting his urge to slap the man and be done with it. How someone could be so rude and unkind was beyond him.

"You're not the best driver, and while that's something to be expected…"

"Excuse me for interrupting but I came here to deal with what happened like a normal person and not to be insulted. I may be gay but I grew up in a garage and am fully able to disassemble and reassemble a car engine within five minutes with my eyes closed, and one hand tied behind my back. I assessed that the damage YOU made on my car comes to about 300 dollars. Here's my account number and personal information. If the money is not there within three days I'll press charges."-Kurt said handing the paper with the car information and personal data, and standing up from his chair.

"I will not be paying anything to you!"-Samuel yelled and slammed his fist on his desk.

"Yes you will."-Cooper said from the window where he was leaning and watching Kurt tear his dad apart. He truly liked the kid.

"Excuse me!"-Samuel turned to his son angrily.

"He has a solid case. Regardless of how it happened you were the one who slammed into him. Legally it's your fault. And since I'm his lawyer, if he'll accept the offer, I say he will win for sure if you take this to court. Think about what you're doing."-Cooper warned icily.

"They are right father. You have no chance of winning this."-Blaine confirmed doing his best to put on a cool facade and not just blatantly stare at the man in front of him.

The moment he walked in and saw him he was sure he had never seen someone so perfect.

Soft, perfectly styled chestnut hair shone in the sunlight and cast playful shadows on the unblemished, luminescent skin. Never had he seen someone so pale but not unhealthily so. His skin was pale in that aristocratic, angelic kind of way.

Soft, pink lips curled into a faint, nervous smile and the cute, upturned nose scrunched adorably in annoyance every time his father spoke.

His body was lithe and as far as Blaine could see when he stood up his legs went on forever, lean and elegant and perfect to wrap themselves around his hips as he held him against a wall and…

"Fine! I'll pay for the damn car. Can you please excuse yourself from my office? I have actual work to do."-Samuel's voice snapped Blaine out of his thoughts and he scolded himself and his brain for assaulting him with images of perfect skin uncovered, and angelic voice moaning underneath his fingers.

"Thank you. I'll be glad to get out of your way, sir."-Kurt bit back and after politely nodding to both Cooper and Blaine he exited the office.

Blaine missed his presence instantly. What the fuck was wrong with him. Blaine never acted that way. But now he didn't care. He just wanted that perfection to walk back in.

Lost in his imagination he missed the fight Cooper was having with their dad and the next thing he remembered was Cooper, once again, man handling him out of the room and into his own office.

"Well?"-he said smirking at his younger brother.

"Well what?"

"Oh cut the crap Blaine. I called you to see him because I knew he would set your gay loving instincts on fire."

"He set nothing of mine on fire Cooper."

"Riiiiiight. Silly me. I thought those were your eyeballs bouncing underneath his feet after you saw him."

"Shut up Coop."

"That was very clever bro. You came up with it by yourself or did you have some help. You like him and you know it."

Blaine glared at him angrily but how the hell could he say no. Cooper had good taste after years of being his wingman.

"Ugh fine. Jesus fucking Christ he was gorgeous! I think I should break into dad's office and steal his contact information."-Blaine said thoughtfully.

Cooper looked at him patronizingly and smiled.

"God you're dense."

"What, why?"-Blaine asked offended because really, he did nothing to provoke that comment.

"I'm his lawyer."-Cooper said.

"And…?"

"Maybe dense isn't the right word. Let's go with moron instead."

Blaine just blinked at him stupidly.

"I HAVE HIS CONTACT INFORMATION IDIOT!"

"Oh…"

Cooper face palmed and then smirked at Blaine.

"Who's the best big brother ever?"

"Coprandrsn!"-Blaine mumbled hating the stupid game the two of them shared since they were kids.

"I didn't hear that!"

"Cooper Anderson."-Blaine repeated.

"That's what I thought. So here's the plan. Kurt Hummel is a designer/tailor. And correct me if I'm wrong but there's a certain someone in this room who needs a suit for the upcoming wedding of his two best friends."

Blaine's eyes widened and a creepy smile stretched across his face.

"You ARE the best big brother ever!"-he said breathlessly.

"You bet you shrimpy ass I am!"-Cooper threw back and handed Blaine a piece of paper with an address on it before walking out.

Blaine had a way of charming people. And Kurt Hummel was his next target.  
Game on.


	4. Plans

**A/N Okay lovelies here's the next chapter. It ends a bit weird but I had no idea how to finish it so there you have it. Choppy ending is choppy.  
Enything you recognize in this story is most likely not mine.**

* * *

_It was Kurt's sixth birthday when Elizabeth woke him up at three in the morning. He was groggy, and unwilling to move from under his soft comforter._

_"Kurt honey, come on, wake up. Daddy and I have a surprise for you."-Elizabeth cooed at her son while laughing at his bewildered expression. Even at a young age his facial expressions were priceless. The perfected bitch-glare on the face of a six year old with ocean blue eyes that should have been nothing but adorable was somehow even scarier._

_"M'sleepy mummy, don't wanna get up."-the small boy rasped from under the cushion where he hid his face to shut the light out._

_"I promise you'll like it. And we have a long way to go so you can sleep on the way."-she pulled at his arm a bit and he reluctantly dragged his small frame out of the bed and into the bathroom._

_He went through the morning routine sleepwalking and not even trying to find out where they were going._

_His parents threw him off balance so much he forgot it was his birthday altogether. He crawled into his car seat, and proceeded to sleep._

_He stirred a bit when someone's strong hands lifted him out of the car and carried him somewhere else, he heard the commotion, and voices and beeping sounds he had no idea what they were._  
_He drooled a bit on Burt's shoulder but he didn't wake up._

_He slept through strange greetings and weird speech about emergency exits and oxygen masks (he made a mental note to ask his mum what that was when he wakes up)._

_A weird feeling in his stomach had him shivering slightly before everything around him stilled and he fell back to sleep._

_The next thing he knows his parents were waking him up gently._

_Their faces were radiating happiness and they were standing in front of the dreamiest place a child could possibly imagine._

_Kurt jumped from their arms and squealed with delight completely forgetting about the fact that he was supposed to be sophisticated and composed and not just run around like the rest of the boys he knew._

_But he couldn't help himself._

_His parents laughed at his antics and guided him to get their tickets for the day._

_Kurt had never had a better birthday._

_Kurt had never had a better day in general._

_Kurt had never been to Disneyland after that._

Kurt had a secret drawer in his desk. In it, he kept the things he prized the most. His mother's favorite scarf, the cufflinks his dad wore to his wedding, the acceptance letter from Parsons that was never answered or used but he kept it, to remind him that at one point there was someone who thought he was good enough, Damian's drawings, and a present the boy made him in kindergarten (for God knows what reason Damian thought Kurt would appreciate his attempt at sewing and he made him a hat…it was a blob like, blue heap of fabric with yellow buttons on it and Kurt almost screamed when he realized that Damian used one of his shirts to make it. But the boy had so much hope in his eyes when he gave his gift to his brother that Kurt wore the atrocious thing for a week before Damian forgot about it.)

In the far corner of the drawer, just behind the pile of sheet music Elizabeth loved, Kurt kept a glass jar.

Once upon a time there was some kind of jam in it (strawberry perhaps since Damian loved anything that tasted like strawberries), but Kurt cleaned it and glued the lid with permanent glue. He pierced a hole in the lid and used water proof markers to decorate it and write _"A trip to Disneyland for Damian".  
_  
His plan was to take the boy there exactly the same way Burt and Elizabeth did to him. Wake him up on his sixth birthday and make sure he slept through the trip and woke up just in front of the park.

He planned to spend the entire day with him taking crazy rides and pictures with their favorite characters.

He also wanted to have memories and proofs they were really there. So he needed a camera.  
The plane tickets, the money for the park itself, clothes, food for the day, camera, a rental car for when they get to California…Kurt just had no way to afford that.

So he cleaned the little jar, labeled it and started putting every space cent into it.

Two days after his unpleasant meeting with Samuel Anderson, 300 dollars joined another hundred and Kurt smiled proudly at himself.

Like he said to Samuel, he could fix a car with his eyes closed. But that didn't mean he wasn't gonna make the man pay for being a douche.

He placed the jar back in the drawer and walked outside the room to get ready for work.

* * *

Max opened the shop late on Thursdays. Something to do with the fact he always went to a local animal shelter on Thursday mornings to visit the puppies and bring them food and toys. He did it for years and he had no intention to stop.

So on Thursdays Kurt didn't have to be at the shop until eleven in the morning.

He glided into the store with a smile on his face.

"Hey Max."-he greeted his boss merrily.

"Hey boy."-Max smiled from his seat at the sewing machine in the studio.

"How are the puppies this week?"-Kurt asked sincerely interested in those little rascals Max loved so much.

"Amazing. Most of them have homes already. Only a few of them are left. You should have one for Damian y'know?"

"Max I can barely afford to have Damian let alone Damian and his dog."-Kurt chuckled at his boss amused by his idea.

"Are you trying to tell me you're underpaid Kurt?"-the older man faked an offended voice and looked at Kurt with mock hurt in his eyes.

"Of course I am you penny-pinching old man."-Kurt laughed wholeheartedly as Max grasped at his chest right above his heart, forcibly producing tears in his eyes.

Kurt almost fell from his chair laughing when the door bell chimed and he remembered that he hated that damn bell.

"I swear to god I'm gonna feed you that door bell when you least expect it."-he threatened to Max.

"Bring it on rookie."-Max shouted and scurried through the curtain that parted the studio and the actual shop just in time to avoid a can of gray buttons smacking him on the head.

Kurt however couldn't escape the wrath of picking up said buttons from the floor when the can he threw at Max hit the floor and snapped open spilling its contents all over the floor.

He did not think that through; he sighed and kneeled down to pick it up.

* * *

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about the young tailor since the moment he saw him.

The pale perfection of his skin just spoiled every other guy he might have deemed attractive before he saw Kurt.

The thoughts of his light brown hair made him want to sue everyone else for the crime of not having the silky, perfectly styled strands on their stupid heads.

Every other guy in his sight had legs that were way to short and pants that were way to loose and lips that were not enough pink and smooth.

And his eyes…oh God his eyes hunted every dream Blaine had since the moment he laid eyes on him. Lust filled ocean blue, fondness tainted grassy green and love smothered marble gray made him feel like he was losing his mind only two days after their first and only encounter.

And if you think it made him happy that a barely legal, big mouthed, admittedly stunning, prissy little diva made him fall behind on his work and turn down a gorgeous looking man's advances you're sadly mistaken.

Blaine hated it. It has been two days and he was on the verge of murdering someone if he didn't see him again.

He is Blaine Anderson for fucks sake. His plans for his future consisted of succeeding in fucking every gay man that tickles his fancy.

Oh! Oh that's it!

Kurt is a gay man. An attractive gay man. An attractive gay man that Blaine hasn't had the chance to play naked twister with.

So Blaine made a plan.

Thursday morning he walked down a busy street of Lima and wandered around until he reached the door to a small shop.

Brewer Tailor shop.

He pushed the door and smiled lightly as the door bell rasped from the jolt. He always liked bells.

Bracing himself for the inevitable sting of _wantneedclaim _when he saw the younger man, he leaned against the counter and waits seemingly patient and calm.

After a moment he heard the shattering sound and a gentle curse as the curtains opened and an elderly man with a smug smile stepped into the shop.

Blaine frowned a bit confused. Either he had the wrong shop or he was so far out of it from not getting laid for almost 5 days that he hallucinated Kurt and he doesn't even exist.

"Can I help you young man?"-a polite but edgy voice snapped Blaine out of his Kurt-lacking-induced stupor and he shook his head to clear his mind.

"Oh….um…hi, hello, yes…I need a suit…for a wedding."-Blaine stammered and reminded himself to be grateful Cooper will never find out about the slip in his usual dapper as fuck, smooth talking Blaine Anderson. He would never lived it down.

"Well you've come to the right place. What did you have in mind?"-Max asked as he opened his notebook where he wrote down his clients information, much to Kurt's charging because they do have a computer now.

"I…I haven't really thought about it. I usually buy premade suits but it's my best friend's wedding and I'm the best man so I'd like it to be perfect."-and he wasn't really lying either.

After years of fighting, signing petitions, representing people in court, Ohio has finally legalized gay marriage. And after almost 11 years together the world's greatest couple (and that's their words in case you were wondering) Nick and Jeff were getting married.

Blaine was Nick's best man and the pride and love for his friends made him want to run across the rooftops Spiderman style while whistling the wedding march.

So when he pulled his mind out of the gutter Kurt's legs placed him in, he realized he did want the perfect suit and the perfect hair and the perfect, blue eyed, cute nosed, long legged date…Jesus Blaine get a grip.

"Oh, that's a happy event. Congrats!"-Max smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thanks. We've been waiting for this for years."-Blaine said happily.

"Well in that case we should get you something perfect. How do you feel about an original design?"-Max asked.

"You can do that?"-Blaine's eyes widened and he felt excited. He did like clothes and to have something designed for him would be amazing (he could sure as hell spare the time of shortening the suit pants for once).

"Not me personally. But my assistant is an amazing designer."-Max answered tapping his pencil against the soft papers of his notebook.

"That would be amazing. Do I need and appointment or?"-Blaine said cheerfully. The day was brightening up for sure.

"Let me just see..."-Max said as he flipped through the pages stopping on what seemed to be the right one "…his only appointment for today is at one o'clock so I think he could see you now and you can work out the rest together."

"Great, thanks. Is it a problem if I really don't know what I want?"

Max laughed out loud at this.

"He's actually gonna have a field day with that. He loves making clothes for the people who let him decide what's best for them. Not a lot of them do. But the ones who are smart enough, never doubt him again."-Max explained and gestured towards the curtain.

"Just through there. He's having some technical difficulties."-Blaine watched as the older man smirked amusedly and pushed him in the direction of the studio.

Blaine thanked him with a smile and walked the short distance to the curtain.

He pushed the fabric out of the way and stepped into the studio area coming face to face with a white jeans clad, perky ass of one Kurt Hummel on all four.

Well shit.

* * *

"…stupid! That's what you are Kurt. White jeans and the dust on the floor should not mix and you damn well know it but instead of avoiding it what do you do? You throw a jar full of buttons that are the size of a male fly's balls to the wall. Good work."-Kurt scrutinized himself as he crawled across the floor picking up the buttons that had the nerve to just sprawl all over the studio.

Tapping his hand to see if he had missed any he made a small circle and stopped dead as he faced a pair of painfully polished black dress shoes and to his surprise a patch of skin on the person's ankles that should have been covered with socks if said person had any common sense.

His hopes died when he lifted his eyes just an inch higher to see black slacks rolled up a few inches to reveal the skin on purpose.

Trailing his eyes even higher he bit his lip as his gaze caressed a pair of toned thighs and narrow hips decorated with a light gray belt.

Kurt straightened up and took in the soft gray cardigan, a white shirt and a black and gray checkered bow tie.

The guys fashion sense was ridiculous but Kurt found himself liking it on the man in front of him.  
He stood up to his full height and inhaled sharply when he met plump lips stretched into a teasing smile, unfairly cute wrinkles around the honey colored eyes and a pair of triangular eyebrows hidden partially behind bouncy looking, chocolate colored curls.

"Need a hand with that?"-a velvety voice slapped Kurt right out of his haze and he lowered his eyes to the floor blushing.

Blaine's insides turned as the soft pink color hugged those angelic cheeks and small teeth worried the heavenly bottom lip in embarrassment.

Kurt shook his head and regained his cool after only a minute of confusion.

Ever since Tuesday the handsome lawyer plagued his thoughts and he was sick of it. The guy was nice enough but with a homophobic father he worked closely with he was as straight as they got, and Kurt was not falling for a straight guy.

Bitchy Kurt to the rescue it is.

"No thanks. I think I got them all and if there's some left I'll know where to look when Max slips on it and breaks his hip."

Blaine laughed at this finding the young man absolutely fascinating.

"Maybe I should leave him my card so he can sue you when that happens."-he joked hoping to elicit that mind blowing smile from Kurt.

"If that's gonna make you sleep better. But the two of you won't be able to prove a thing."

"I'm good at what I do. I'm sure I'll think of something."

"Well then good luck with that."

They both smiled at each other but their thoughts couldn't be more opposed than they were.

Blaine felt giddy because of their banter. He felt like Kurt was maybe flirting a bit when he saw a flutter of those ridiculously long eyelashes (and really, as if that alien like color wasn't enough his eyelashes just had to be unfairly long and thick).

Kurt on the other hand got confused and nervous and he just wanted the man to be gone. He did not like him and he didn't want to like him. So seeing his cute personality along with those ungodly good looks was just too much. He decided to see what the man wanted and send him on his way.

"So…what can I do for you?"-he asked pulling his best professional voice.

Blaine's mind escaped him once again swarmed with images of just how Kurt could help him.

_"You could start by stripping and wrapping those sinful legs around my waist if you don't mind"-_he thought but regained himself before saying it out loud. Something told him Kurt would not appreciate that particular approach.

"You boss told me you design clothes."-he said instead leaning against a table filled with scattered papers with designs on them.

"I do, yes. Do you need something?"-Kurt asked with a sudden peak in his interest because he loved designing.

_"Just for you to turn around and bend over that table of yours thank you."-_instead of that he said:

"I need a suit for a wedding."

Kurt snapped his eyes back at Blaine feeling his stomach flip. He was getting married. Well of course he was. He was beautiful. And his future wife was probably just as stunning as he was.

And he didn't like Blaine so he didn't care if he was getting married.

"Congratulations!"-he said in a chirpy voice that hid his jealousy perfectly. Oscars be damned, he was an amazing actor.

"Thank you. So can you do it?"-Blaine, oblivious as always, completely missed the way Kurt curled in on himself a little bit and lost just a tiny bit of his sass after he mentioned the wedding.

"Sure. Did you have something in mind?"

"Actually no, I'm afraid. I just found out I can get an original design and loved the idea. I heard you have some crazy ninja tailor skills so I figured I'd let you make me pretty."-Blaine smiled politely and tilted his head to the side as he watched the beautiful man in front of him.

"Even better!"-Kurt perked up forgetting immediately that the perfection he was talking to was straight and getting married. He only saw him a day and a half ago and he had no feeling for him whatsoever.

"Have a seat and we'll think of something okay?"-he gestured to a chair and settled himself in the one facing Blaine's.

"Okay…so…you want a classical black tux or something different?"-Kurt asked picking up a paper and a pencil.

"Um…I have only ever worn black or gray suits. Can't really go wrong with that. But if you think something different would be better I'm all ears."-Blaine smiled curiously.

"Well I lie to add a bit of color if it suits the person. I think you'd look good in plum or burgundy. But on the other hand I don't want to make your suit clash with the brides dress. That would be just tacky."

"Well that won't be a problem because there's no bride."-Blaine said feeling just slightly confused.

"What do you mean no…oh…okay…well then what color is the groom's suit?"-Kurt stammered a bit. The feeling of jealousy got even stronger. So Blaine was gay and getting married. How nice for him.

"Um I haven't asked them really. Don't know if they picked them out already."

"Them?"-what the fuck was wrong with this guy. How many people is he marrying?

"Um yeah. They…why do I have the feeling we are talking about completely different things?"-Blaine suddenly said laughing.

"I have no idea. I think I lost the grasp on this story a while ago."-Kurt returned the smile confused out of his mind. Damian's stories suddenly felt completely logical.

"How about we start over."

"That's a good idea."

"Okay so…in about two months my two best friends, Nick and Jeff, are getting married. I'm their best man, well Nick's best man, and I would really like to look my best because it's really special for all of us. We've been waiting for them to be able to do this for almost eleven years."-Blaine explained careful to chose his words correctly.

"Oh okay. Well now a lot of things make more sense to be honest."-Kurt laughed at their weird conversation.

Still a pang of regret made him sigh quietly. Blaine was straight after all. Well at least he wasn't homophobic. And God Kurt why does it matter.

"Good. So you were talking about color. I like burgundy."-Blaine returned their attention to his suit.

"I think that would look good on you. And I'll just go on a whim here and assume you have no idea what your date will wear. Burgundy is actually quite friendly and won't clash terribly with most of the colors so the dress can be whatever and still look good I think. Unless it's like, yellow, but let's hope it won't be for her own sake."

"That's good news. Except my date would look kind of funny in a dress."-Blaine laughed.

"That's a bit rude don't you think?"-Kurt asked frowning. The guy was an asshole like his dad wasn't he.

"Not really. It's kind of hard to find a guy that looks good in a dress don't you think?"-Blaine cocked an eyebrow at Kurt waiting for him to realize that Blaine was gay and actually really attracted to him.

"What…oh. Right, sorry I just assumed…"

"You assumed I was straight when you met my dad?"-Blaine finally caught up with Kurt's train of thought, and he couldn't blame him really. It was just a logical assumption.

"Kind of, I'm sorry."-Kurt said meekly, suddenly feeling like an asshole himself. He hated when people just assumed things about him and he just did the exact same thing.

"Don't be. He's an ass and I understand how you'd be inclined to think a man like that couldn't have a gay son. But he does. And Cooper and I make him remember that all the time just to torture him."-he laughed but it came out bitter somehow.

"Sorry."-Kurt repeated and Blaine smiled warmly. The boy really was too adorable for words.

"How about you stop apologizing and go back to making me pretty."-he flicked his wrist towards the paper in Kurt's lap mentally forcing himself not to look at Kurt's crotch.

"Right. So…burgundy it is, if you ask me. I doubt your date will wear a yellow suit so you're safe."

"Awesome. So now what?"-Blaine asked, not voicing the thought that Kurt would probably be caught dead before wearing a yellow suit. Yup Blaine was gonna take him to Niff's wedding. He was so smitten it was sad.

"Well I have to take your measurements and go through materials to see if you have any preferences but…"-just as he was about to finish the sentence Max called from the shop to tell him Ms. Davenport was there for him.

"…I can't do it today. How about you email me sometime tomorrow and we can set up a time for you to come by and sort things out."- Kurt asked as he stood up and pushed the curtain for an elderly, but very stylish woman, who greeted Kurt with kisses on his cheeks and a light hug that made Blaine seethe with jealousy. He wanted to hug that perfect body. He wanted to brush his lips against that creamy skin.

"Of course. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Bye."-and with that he left the small studio that echoed with jingly laughter that sent shivers down his neck and made his chest tighten with the sudden urge to be woken up by that sound.

He rounded a shelf of needles and buttons and walked to the counter where max was standing and smiling softly, with an unnervingly knowing look in his eyes.

"Everything okay?"-Max asked as Blaine took hold of the door knob.

"Yes. I have no idea what the suit's gonna look like, but he seems to have a pretty good idea so I'll just trust his judgment."-Blaine answered turning to the older man.

"That's a good decision. He really does know his job."

"Thanks again. And I'll see you soon."-Blaine said as he opened the door but was once again stopped by that coy smile and the soft voice.

"And he's single you know."

Blaine cringed at those words.

"Why would you…?"

"Just thought you should know."-Max nodded and turned around to continue folding the shirts.

Blaine stood there for a second before a stupid smile spread on his face and he skipped in an undignified manner towards his car.

Kurt was beautiful, sexy, shy, and somehow so tempting that Blaine's head was spinning with desire. He felt lust before. For every single guy he's ever slept with. But Kurt; he wanted him smiling and happy and relaxed and safe. He felt protective of him and that confused him.

Blaine was a slut. Everyone knew that. But he wasn't one of those people who stopped believing in love and slept around out of pure resentment and bitterness. He did it out of fun.

But he made a plan a long time ago that he would keep his heart open and wait for the right person to claim it. He wouldn't fight it or deny it.

When he first saw Kurt he saw him as a beautiful man he wanted to have. But talking to him just for a few moments made him realize there was more to the young tailor than a mouth watering body.

He was special.

And he was Blaine's even if he had no idea about it just yet.

* * *

**Reviews are like a drug so leave them..pretty please :)**


	5. Connections

**A/N Okay so here's chapter five, at least part one of this chapter, part two should be out soon. I know there's not a lot going on in this one but this story has just started so please give it some time  
Tell me what you think  
**

* * *

_"Please…"-Kurt trashed around the bed as he felt his skin burn from the inside out from the most delicate touch of rough fingers on his sides._

_"Please what, beautiful?"-the voice was smooth, low and raspy with lust and every word sent puffs of scalding air across the pale expanse of Kurt's naked skin_

_Kurt wanted to answer…truly he did. But the last coherent thought he had was lost on him when those strong hands circled his waist and lifted him up like he was weightless. He was held up in the air and then lowered down on the cool sheets one more time, only now without the last item of clothing that stood between him and complete abandon._

_He couldn't let himself get lost, somewhere deep down he knew that he had something to protect but there were teeth grazing his neck and hands roaming his chest and thumbs circling his nipples and he couldn't even think about stopping the loud moan that ripped from his lips when that silky, sinister voice sounded from right next to his ear._

_"Tell me what you need Kurt."-the low growl made Kurt shiver and moan quietly, desperately trying to find words to answer his tormentor._

_He wanted him to touch him, to kiss him, to taste him, to make him want to die and live forever and everything in between but he couldn't find his voice, or collect his thoughts._

_The only thing he could do was moan brokenly and twine his fingers into the soft curls as those vice like lips tore him apart and pieced him back together with every brush against his skin._

"Blaine!"-he moaned as the realization dawned on him in his sleep and his own dread pulled him back from his dream. He had just had a sex dream staring Blaine Anderson. A man he saw twice in his life and who was, as of yesterday's email confirming he would be stopping by the shop on Monday, his customer.

Sitting up in his bed, back against the headboard, drenched in sweat and sporting a Guinness world record strong erection was not his plan for Friday night, or as he realized after glancing at his clock, early Saturday morning. It was 6 o'clock already. He groaned and decided that any attempt at going back to sleep was fruitless.

His decision to get up and take a shower before Damian woke up had **nothing **to do with the fact that he wanted to stay away from any possible dreams of naked Blaine…or any kind of Blaine for that matter.

Stepping under the shower had never been more difficult than that morning. It was the first cold shower Kurt ever had to take.

The lack of out gay kids in his school made him realize that his love life will stay nonexistent until he moved to New York for college. That, among other things, became Kurt's motivation. The possibility of finally finding someone who will be proud to call him his, someone who will hold him while they watch a movie and kiss him just because. He believed in romance, he believed in love at first sight and he believed that all of that waited for him in New York.

But when his dreams crashed he found out love was just not in the cards for him. Raising Damian was his only priority and love was something he gave up on.

At the age of 21 he found out, rather unfortunately, that finding gay men in Lima with an ID (a real one) was much easier that it had been in high school.

Mercedes and Tina took him to a nearby gay bar to have fun for the night. He danced, he flirted, he had fun. But nothing more than that.

Because Kurt maybe gave up on love, but that didn't mean he stopped believing in it.

And that's why Kurt was now nearing his 22. birthday without the experience of a first kiss or a first boyfriend or a first anything really. So naturally his imagination ran wild and made him hard in the middle of the night. But he never had a problem with that because up until now his dreams consisted of faceless, toned bodies of men he knew never existed and he could enjoy the feeling it brought him. He trained his body and mind not to turn to countless straight guys he knew and found attractive. He thought he had no right to put them in that kind of situation with him. Even if it was just in his head.

Tonight though, probably for the first time, a body that drove him insane had a face. It wasn't just some random, generic body touching him and pleasing him. It was Blaine.

Sure Kurt thought that the young, cheerful lawyer was attractive, and he was nice to Kurt both times he saw him. But it meant nothing. Blaine was way too successful and gorgeous to want anything to do with Kurt. So he better pull his mind out of the gutter as soon as possible.

Cold shower it was.

* * *

Warmed up in his less stylish, staying at home clothes, Kurt padded into the kitchen to officially start the Saturday routine Damian deemed necessary and Kurt absolutely cherished:

8:00- Damian wakes up and Kurt already has pancakes shaped like whatever Damian ordered the night before.

9:00- after they clean up they snuggle on the couch in the living room and watch something on TV (something means TMNT)

11:00- they get dressed and walk to a nearby park where Kurt reads something while Damian plays with his friends until it's time for lunch which Kurt has either packed or booked the table at the small diner both of them love because the food is amazing.

Today they were sitting at the corner booth just like every time they came to Lilly's ("We have to sit with our back to the wall Kurt. That way the sneaky guys that are also bad can't just jump and scare us"-Damian explained dead serious and Kurt had no choice but to agree. He didn't want to be attacked for crying out loud.).

"Okay Leo, what's it gonna be?"-Kurt asked as Damian proudly opened the menu even though he still couldn't read. The fact that he knew what they had made it somewhat believable.

"Spaghetti! The slurpy ones."-Kurt laughed at this description.

"Okay, he'll have spaghetti with meatballs and I'll just have a chicken salad. Oh and some water please."-Kurt told the waitress. She seemed new to him but she was nice enough. All the staff at Lilly's was extremely welcoming.

Kurt discovered the little diner with his dad on their walk through their neighborhood one lazy Sunday afternoon. He was attracted to the little hole in the wall when he saw a huge rainbow on the window.

As the years went by the colors of the rainbow on the window faded but it was still there and it meant more to Kurt than ever.

He asked Lilly (the owner of the diner-a 40something old lady who reminded Kurt of his aunt that he loved) once why the rainbow was there. She said that she was left raising her nephew after her sister kicked him out of the hose for being gay. She realized that she wanted to own a place that will be obviously supportive and safe for everyone. Her customers knew that they had to leave their prejudice and judgment on the street if they wanted to enjoy her homemade cookies.

Kurt considered her nephew very lucky.

"Kurt can I have some apple juice?"-Damian asked with pleading eyes.

"Only if you promise not to drink all at once and fill your stomach so much you can't eat your lunch."-Kurt said knowing full well what apple juice did to Damian's appetite.

"I somlmly swear!"-the five year old mumbled but Kurt knew what that was about.

"It's solemnly buddy. I'll get you some juice. Don't go anywhere okay?"-he laughed at the kid's attempt to use the line from Harry Potter. He started reading the books to Damian a while back and the boy loved them.

He walked to the counter and stood in the short line to wait for the juice eyeing Damian all the time.  
So of course he didn't miss the moment when two men sat in the booth next to theirs and Damian struck a conversation just a second after they settled. The boy was honestly too friendly for his own good.

He grabbed the bottle of apple juice and rushed to the table. Just because Damian saw everyone as friends doesn't mean Kurt had to.

He approached the table just in time to hear Damian interrogate the two men.

"Are you here to attack someone?"

"Um…no, we're here to have lunch and meet with some friends."-one of them answered. He seemed quite tall and slim. He had gorgeous blonde fringe falling across his face and hiding his warm brown eyes. He had freckles on his nose and a cute smile.

"Then why are you sitting so close? You only sit that close when you're making bad plans."-Damian said confidently and Kurt was once again amazed by how his brain worked.

"Well we are planning something but it's nothing bad we promise."-the other man answered and Kurt kind of thought it was a bit unfair how absolutely stunning both of them were. This one was noticeably shorter and stockier than the blonde but his face was just as flawless with dark eyes and silky brown hair and a smile so wide and sweet it could melt glazers.

"What is it?"-Damian was obviously in the mood for sticking his freckly nose where it didn't belong.

"Okay Leo I think it's time you leave the nice men alone."-Kurt said as he threw an apologetic glance to the men and set Damian's juice before sitting down to his place.

"Leo? I thought your name was Damian."-the dark haired man said surprised.

"You're not supposed to say your real name if you want to be a superhero you know?"-Kurt smirked at his little brother whose eyes bulged in shock and terror that he forgot about something so important.

"I lied. Damian is not my real name."-he said with a shaky voice causing the three of them to laugh quietly.

"Oh? What is it then?"-the blonde asked.

"I'm not supposed to say."-Damian answered proudly and turned his eyes to Kurt for confirmation that he did the right thing. Kurt smiled at him and mouthed "good work" before rolling his eyes at the two men who were now laughing pretty loudly at the boy's cuteness.

"I'm sorry if he bothered you. He's really into talking to strangers no matter how much I try and tell him he shouldn't."-he said those last words were pointed at Damian if the accusatory tone was anything to go by.

"No it's okay he didn't bother us. Both of us really like kids and your son is adorable."-the blonde one answered smiling at Damian.

"He's not my dad. He's my big brother. You can't have a baby if you don't want to kiss girls."-the boy explained seriously sending the two men into a fit of laughter.

"Oh God Damian. I'm taking your Ninja Turtle DVDs for a week. You can't go around saying stuff like that to people."-Kurt said exasperated and a little angry. He was looking at the men to try and see if they had something against the fact that "he didn't want to kiss girls". Lilly's was a safe place but that didn't prevent the two from waiting for him outside and kicking his butt.

The brunette obviously sensed his discomfort because he stood up and sat in their booth, pulling the blonde by the hand.

He turned to Kurt and extended his hand for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Nick. The blondie here is my fiancée Jeff."-he said politely and waited for Kurt to realize that they meant no harm at all.

Kurt was startled when the two of them shifted to his booth but his fear melted when he heard they were getting married.

"Oh…Hi…I'm Kurt aaaand I guess you and Damian are friends already so…"-he took Nick's hand and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Kurt."-Jeff said as he replaced Nick's hand with his own to greet the younger man.

"What's a fiancée?"-Damian asked not happy that the attention was somewhere other than him.

"That's the person you're gonna marry buddy."-Kurt explained patiently. He had a strange feeling that he knew who the men were but he had no idea why.

"Are you getting married?"-Damian continued with the inquisition.

"Yes we are. In about two months."-Nick said smiling at Jeff lovingly. Kurt watched them and felt warmth spread through him at how beautiful their love seem to be.

They struck a conversation so easily Kurt felt like he knew them for years. They were loud and outgoing and downright ridiculous at moments.

Kurt almost choked on his water when Jeff started talking to Damian about cartoons and said he liked The Power Rangers better than Ninja Turtles. Damian looked appalled.

They were chatting for good 15 minutes when their lunches came out. Lilly came to their table and brought them herself which wasn't so unusual since she liked to come out and say hi to her regulars.  
She glided to their table with the plates and wearing a smile so big Kurt thought it was painful.

"Nick my boy! I haven't seen you in days."-she said loudly as Nick stood up and gave her a tight hug.  
Kurt still thought nothing of it. The woman was undeniably likable.

"Hi, aunt Lilly! Sorry we've just been busy with the wedding plans and stuff. Honest to God If I had known wedding were this exhausting I would have never voted for marriage equality in Ohio."-Nick laughed when Jeff punched him out of the way to hug Lilly himself after and offended "Hey!" thrown in Nick's direction.

Kurt sat there dumbstruck. Nick was Lilly's nephew. Obviously Ohio was much smaller than even he ever assumed.

"Kurt sweetie. I didn't even see when you got in. You should have said hi!"-she frowned mockingly at him and Damian.

"I thought you weren't even here today. Usually when you're here you're in the front so I figured it's your day off."-he said apologetically.

"Wait you know each other?"-Lilly asked finally catching up on the fact that they were sitting together.

"No we actually just met. Damian and Jeff are best friends. You know how 5 year olds make friends quickly."-Nick said earning himself another jab in the ribs from the blonde.

"Shut up Nicholas!"-Jeff said mock angrily as he laughed at the brunettes terror for using his full name.

"Play nice boys. I have to get back to work but you two should come for dinner sometime this week okay?"-she said to her nephew and with a small wave to Kurt and Damian (who was currently drawing ridiculously bad stick figure Ninja Turtles in his coloring book, and Kurt reminded himself to make sure he never let Damian take an art class in school) she walked into the back room of the diner.

Jeff and Nick were still bickering teasingly and Kurt smiled at how good they were together.

"So how long have you two been together, if it's not impolite to ask?"-Kurt asked curiously.

"Of course it's not impolite. We'll be getting married on our eleventh anniversary actually."-Jeff smiled at his fiancée who leaned in and pecked him on the lips gently.

"Wow, that's a long time. When did you get together, I mean you seem too young to have a relationship that long."-Kurt said looking at the in awe. Eleven years of love and tenderness and the feeling of having a home in another person. Kurt wanted that with all his heart.

"We're 27 actually, so we've been together since we were sixteen."-Nick answered this time.

"Yup, I still remember the first time I saw him…"-Jeff trailed off pensively.

"Honey don't bore Kurt to death with the tale of how we met."-Nick laughed at his excitable partner.

"No, he's not boring me. I'd love to know how the two of you met. Was it love at first sight?"-Kurt asked dying to hear more about the perfection that was their relationship.

"Ha! God no! I wanted to murder him. Stupid little fucker with his stupid sunshine smile."-Jeff answered and Nick laughed out loud at this adding a quiet "For me it was" as he took Jeff's hand.  
Drawn to curse words Damian snapped his head up looking at the blonde curiously.

"What's a fucker?"

Kurt spluttered with his water throwing Jeff an angry look to which the blonde just smiled.

"It's a bad word that you use to insult someone and you should never say it to anyone okay?"

"But…"

"Damian!"

"Okay."-the boy relented and turned back to his stick figures.

Jeff and Nick stared at the two of them silently impressed with the way Kurt was handling Damian.

They seemed somewhat closer than just brothers to them but they couldn't say why exactly that was.

Satisfied with Damian's behavior Kurt turned back to the boys.

"So why did you hate Nick?"

"He took the bed next to the window."-Jeff scoffed angrily.

"We were roommates."-Nick explained when he caught Kurt's confused look "Things were a bit weird for me. I came out to my mom and dad and it didn't go well so I came to Dalton weary of making friends or falling for someone. But there he was. Hating my guts when all I could think of was how perfect he was. I had no idea Jeff was gay. And he didn't know about me at first either."

"All I knew is that shorty over here took the better bed without even asking. And then I started hogging the shower in the morning as payback. And then he reset my alarm clock. I hid his uniforms, he locked me in my room for two days…you get the picture."

"We were always arguing and pulling pranks on each other."-Nick added with a soft smile people always wear while remembering something nice.

"I joined the Warblers…"-Jeff started.

"That's the Dalton's show choir."-Nick threw in a quick explanation.

"I know who Warblers are."-Kurt smiled.

"That's the story I wanna hear."-Jeff said excitedly.

"Tell me how you got together and I'll share."-Kurt bargained and Jeff nodded.

"Like I said I joined the Warblers right away. I love to dance and sing and it gave me an excuse to be away from my room and this douche longer. We made it through freshmen year alive and unharmed despite our efforts. And then came sophomore year. The first Warblers meeting always consists of auditions for new members. Nick came in, looking shy and afraid and self conscious and for whatever reason I felt like I wanted to protect him from whatever he was afraid of. Turns out it was me he was afraid of because he sang The only exception to me."-Jeff pulled Nick for a quick hug as he smiled down at their twined fingers.

"I prepared for that audition the entire summer. I knew that I had to fight my fears if I wanted to eve get close to having a chance with him. I guess he liked the song well enough."-Nick smiled shyly.

"It was the best performance I have ever seen baby."-Jeff said gently and kissed Nick's temple.

"You guys are perfect together."-Kurt said with teary eyes after they came back from their private little world.

"Okay, sap fest over. How do you know about Dalton?"-Jeff asked returning to his loud, cheerful self once again.

"I went there."-Kurt said simply.

"You what?"-Nick coughed.

"It was only for a year. My parents couldn't afford any longer. But I went there. All through junior year."

"How come?"-Jeff asked curiously.

"Um…things got a bit out of hand at my old school."-he said carefully eyeing Damian to make sure he didn't catch any of that.

"Oh I understand. That sucks. You weren't there when we were right? I mean you seem younger."-Nick caught on quickly to what Kurt was trying to avoid.

"I'm 21 so no…I was there a while after you left."

"So how was it when you came back to your old school?"-Jeff asked carefully.

"It was better actually. The guy who…um…did that…graduated along with the rest of his pack so it was bearable."-Kurt shrugged.

Nick listened to his story and he just couldn't shake off the feeling that he heard all of this somewhere. Something about Kurt and Damian and everything he said seemed so familiar to him.

He glanced around the diner to clear his head when the memory of his aunt telling him about a customer of her's and the torment he had to go through. He felt a stab in his gut when he remembered she updated him on the boy saying his parents died and that he was left with a baby brother to take care of all by himself. He had to check to be sure.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?"-Nick said trying to see if what he was about to ask would offend the younger boy.

"Sure. Ask away."-Kurt said not really sure what was his weary tone all about.

"Is your last name Hummel?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Don't get mad but my aunt told me about you. She liked you and she was sad all those terrible things were happening to you."-Nick said quietly.

"It's okay. I have no right to get mad because she told me about you too. When I asked her about the rainbow."-Kurt said with a small smile and Nick just nodded at him.

Jeff didn't ask what that was all about because he knew Nick well enough to know it wasn't the time.

They sat in silence for a while, finishing their drinks and the last bites of their food, Jeff helping Damian color his ninja abominations, and Nick humming quietly to the song on the radio.  
The buzz of his phone startled him and he picked it up to read the SMS.

"Blaine and Coop will be here in a minute. They got caught at work."-Nick informed Jeff and tapped a quick reply.

Kurt's eyes widened at the names. What the hell was going on with the world and the group bonding today?

And then it hit him. Nick and Jeff. Nick's best man. Was Blaine. Blaine with whom he just nearly had sex in his dream. Shit.

"We should get going."-Kurt said to Damian.

"Oh why don't you stay a while longer? You can meet our friends."-Jeff said and Nick almost laughed out loud when he heard his fiancée use his matchmaking voice

Jeff had a thing for pairing people. And while most of them were annoyed at that they had to admit he had a knack for it. His sister married their friend David after Jeff realized that David and Melanie would be perfect for each other.

When he got to college he met Jessica and the two of them became great friends. After about two months of knowing here he introduced her to Cameron (another fellow Warbler) and the two of them have two adorable kids.

And finally when he landed his first job as a music teacher he met Lyanna Cowel. A month later he barged into Cooper's house and dragged him out to meet a friend of his. Cooper fell in love at first sight and they've been living together for over a year.

His baby had mad skill; Nick had to give him that. But Kurt was way too perfect for Blaine. He loved his best friend, truly, he did. But seeing Kurt teary eyes when they told him how they met showed Nick that Kurt was a romantic. And Blaine didn't do romance.

"I um…I already know Cooper and Blaine."-Kurt said unsure of their reaction.

"Really? That's great."-Jeff said happily.

"How did you meet them?"-Nick asked.

And instead of picking Damian up and leaving like a smart person would do, he helped Damian draw a race car for him to color and delved into explaining everything to the two of them.

Nick laughed like a crazy person when he told them about the bride/groom confusion, and Jeff nearly fell off his chair.

They were still snickering together when the door to the diner opened ant Cooper and Blaine walked in looking just ungodly beautiful and turning heads all over the place.

Blaine took his sunglasses off and scanned the room for his friends. He glanced to the corner and stopped frozen in place.

Jeff and Nick were sharing a booth with Kurt the-most-beautiful-man-alive Hummel.

Cooper jabbed Blaine in the ribs coughing quietly to get his attention. He knew what got his brothers attention.

"Come on B. Let's get you closer so you can drool from the front row."-he laughed when Blaine scowled at him.

"I don't drool!"

"Tell that to your chin, squirt."-Cooper laughed out loud and walked to the table.

He rushed after him and came to a stop just as Kurt looked up and their eyes met.

"Kurt, hi!"-Blaine said breathlessly.

"Hello, Blaine. Cooper."-he said politely.

There was a tense silence while Kurt and Blaine eye fucked and Jeff, Nick and Cooper exchanged knowing looks. But while Jeff and Cooper were pleased and amused, Nick suddenly felt protective of Kurt.

Blaine was an amazing guy but Kurt had an air of innocence that Blaine could easily shatter with his behavior.

And best friend or not, Nick wasn't gonna help Blaine destroy someone as precious and as beautiful as Kurt.

Even if Blaine ended up hating him.

* * *

**Reviews will prevent Ninja Turtles from kicking your asses :)**


	6. Connections part 2

**A/N I'm so so sorry for taking so long to write this but I hit the worst writers block ever and the chapter just didn't seem right. I'm not so sure about it now either but this is the best version so let's just go with it okay.  
It's the longest chapter so far to make it up to you for the delay and I truly hope you like this.  
**

* * *

By some magical intervention Blaine ended up sitting directly in front of Kurt. He was staring at the young man like a proper creeper he was because Kurt's beauty seemed to grow every time he saw him. And if that was the case, the next time they meet, Blaine will not survive the sight of that silvery skin, and those hunting eyes and his sweet smile that seemed shy and small and completely different from the words that would spill from his silky lips.

His mere existence was torturing Blaine and he met him less than a week ago.

The blue eyed beauty was unfortunately ignoring Blaine who was half listening to Jeff's explanation of how exactly the two of them knew Kurt.

To Blaine's surprise Kurt left a pretty big space on the seat between himself and the wall (what he didn't know was that a while ago Damian decided he had to go undercover-in his mind that meant under the table-to practice his coloring skills in his color book that was now leaning against the seat while the table top made Damian invisible to anyone but Kurt).

Nick was just filling Cooper in with the plans for the wedding and begging for him not to get female stripers for their bachelor party, and Jeff was still talking Blaine's ear off with jumbled explanations.

"Okay so what you've been saying for the past 15 minutes in a language that most normal people don't understand is that you've just met Kurt a few hours ago. Right?"-Blaine cut in because he knew Jeff long enough to know that he won't stop talking any time soon.

"Yes, that's what I was saying."-the blonde answered, sounding impressed that Blaine was so successful at picking out the most important parts of his monologue.

"Yup, we came here to have lunch and we made great new friends!"-Nick flashed his excited smile at Blaine and Cooper.

"Wait…friends…as in…plural?"-Blaine frowned looking around the table like someone will magically appear out of thin air.

"Yes Blaine, that's what the little S at the end of the word stands for."-Jeff said and looked to the empty space between Kurt and the wall and drew his eyebrows together confusedly "Where did Damian go?"

"He's on a stake out. He's watching you."-Kurt said loudly to let Damian know he was covering for him while subtly pointing his finger under the table making Nick and Jeff smirk.

The both of them ignored Blaine's and Cooper's looks of confusion and ducked under the table screaming "attack" and ambushing the small boy who squealed delightedly and joined the fight, making the table clatter and forcing Kurt to hold on to a pair of glasses that were near the edge of the table.

Kurt laughed quietly and shook his head surprised at how Jeff and Nick were with Damian. He wasn't expecting them to be so willing to play with the boy. But obviously they were just as much of five year olds as he was.

Blaine was watching him intently, breath heaving at the sound of gentle chuckles and amused eyes. How could someone be so beautiful every time was beyond him? But Kurt was. Beautiful, and funny, and cute, and somehow combining cutting bitchiness with shyness so sweet it made Blaine ache to take him in his arms and protect him from whatever.

The thump from under the table snapped him out of his haze and he looked to Nick's side of the table when his friend spoke, voice breathy from the mysterious struggle Blaine still didn't understand.

"You ready to meet the amazing Damian?"

"Um…sure?"-it came out as a question because he had no idea who Damian was and what he did to his friends. Nick and Jeff were goofballs all the time but they managed to restrain themselves from sitting under the tables in diners.

A blonde fringe appeared first, followed by the rest of Jeff's lanky body holding a pair of wildly kicking legs in blue and black checkered vans and black, knee long, cargo shorts. What surprised Blaine the most was that the person Jeff was holding was obviously a child. Since he knew they didn't adopt yet and Cooper sure as hell didn't have a child, the only reasonable explanation was Kurt.

Beautiful, sexy, young, HIS Kurt had a kid.

Nick jumped from under the table holding the rest of the boy, clad in a white t-shirt with a printed vest on it and a chain hooked onto the belt loops of his pants.

Kurt had a stylish kid. That was less of a surprise for Blaine knowing by now that Kurt dressed impeccably all the time.

Nick sat back with Damian in between himself and his fiancée looking at Blaine.

"Damian, this is Blaine, and this is Cooper."-Nick said pointing at the two men sitting across the table.

Damian eyed them carefully, and it was obvious to Kurt he was trying to see if they meant any harm to planet Earth. Laughing silently once again he leaned over Jeff and whispered to the boy.

"They are not bad. You can say hi."

The boy's eyes lit up (he truly loved meeting new people) and he beamed at Blaine.

"Hi! I'm Damian."

"Hi Damian. I'm Blaine, it's nice to meet you."-Blaine said smiling kindly at the cute boy. He truly liked kids and Damian was adorable. Just like his dad was. He saw a lot of Kurt in Damian and it made him like the boy even more.

"Hey buddy, I'm Cooper!"-Cooper offered his clenched fist to the boy who happily bumped it with his own tiny one and smiled flicking his eyes between Blaine and Cooper.

"How come you have the same hair?"-he asked Cooper pointing at Blaine's mop of curly hair that seemed awfully like Cooper's at the moment.

"Well, sometimes brothers look alike."-Cooper tried to explain surprised with the boy's question.

"Is he your brother?"-Damian continued pointing at Blaine.

"Yup, he's my baby brother."-Cooper said lightly smacking Blaine on the shoulder.

At this information Damian smiled widely and everyone could see his expression turn competitive and challenging.

See, there's something you should know about Damian. He thinks his big brother is the best big brother in the world. No, actually he doesn't think so…he knows it. There's no brother like Kurt.

When he was younger he thought having a big brother was a privilege only he got to have. When he started going to kindergarten he met Jamie Nicholson. They became the best friends right away. And then he met Jason, Jamie's big brother. It was such a big shock for him to find out other people could have big brothers too, he spend the entire afternoon crying into Kurt's shoulder until Kurt explained that it wouldn't be fair to the other kids to be alone and not have big brothers because they would get lonely and scared at night and they would never be able to have cookies before lunch. Damian understood. He would be pretty sad without Kurt too.

But just because he allowed other people to have big brothers most certainly did not mean he allowed said big brothers to be better than Kurt. So far, none of them ever came close.

He turned back to Blaine ready for his big brother off.

"Does he make you pancakes?"

"Um…sometimes."-Blaine answered slowly, not really sure what to say.

"What are they shaped like?"-Damian asked with a serious voice. He hoped the answer would be no, and Kurt could have his points right away. This Cooper guy was good.

"Circles."

"Does he draw a smiley face on them?"

"No, not really."

Damian smiled. Kurt 1, Cooper 0.

"Did he buy you a Ninja Turtle backpack?"

"No he didn't."

Damian was keen on giving Kurt another point right there but he knew not everyone liked Ninja Turtles.

"Why not?"

"Um…I liked the Power Rangers better."

"Did he buy you a Power Rangers backpack?"

"Still no."-Blaine scowled at Cooper.

Kurt 2, Cooper 0.

"Does he lift you up to walk on the wall?"

"No but that sounds like so much fun."

Damian's smile grew wider. Kurt 3, Cooper 0.

"Does he pick you up from school?"

"I don't go to school any more, I have a job."

Damian paused for a second not really sure how to react because what kind of baby brother went to work. He thought about it for a second and then asked again.

"Does he pick you up when you go home from your job?"

"I have my own car so he doesn't have to."-Damian eyed him not really convinced Blaine was a baby brother any more. You can't be a baby brother and have a job and a car and do everything by yourself. Plus he didn't know how to give points for that.

But he wasn't a genius for nothing.

"Did he buy you a car?"-he asked proudly.

"No I bought it myself."

Cooper sucked. Kurt 4, Cooper 0.

"Kurt is a better big brother you know."-he concluded seriously before ducking back under the table to resume making plans for his superhero actions while coloring his racing cars.

Everyone at the table started laughing at this finally realizing what Damian was up to.

"Sorry if he offended you. He had this crazy idea that he was the only one in the world that had a big brother, and now that he knows better he has this competition going on inside his head. It's interesting that no matter how amazing the other person is I always get more points."-Kurt explained blushing a bit, hoping Damian didn't insult anyone.

They all assured him that it was okay and that the boy was just precious.

Blaine laughed with them freely, happy that Damian was his brother, not his son. Not because he wouldn't want to date Kurt if he had a son.

But because a son meant a possible partner and a life in which Kurt loved someone enough to want a family with that man and it hurt him more than he ever thought it would.

Kurt was his. And if anyone will be having a family with him it will be Blaine. And he was not being creepy at all, thank you very much.

"No offence taken Kurt. If you do all the things he asked about, you sure are a great big brother."-Cooper answered honestly, feeling a bit impressed by the relationship they had.

"Yeah we're pretty close…"-he started talking but the sound of his cell phone cut him off. He excused himself and slid out of the booth to answer it.

"Hello."

_"Hey Boo…are you and D still out on your Saturday lunch?"_-Mercedes' voice rang happily through his phone.

"Yeah, we're still at Lilly's. We should be going home soon I think."-Kurt answered glad to hear from his friend.

_"Well do you think you'd be up to coming to my place for dinner tonight? We haven't talked in ages and I miss you and D."_-she pleaded and he could almost hear her pout.

"I think I can squeeze you in somewhere in between having no life and having no life whatsoever."-he said sarcastically and she laughed out loud at this.

_"So how about you come around seven and we can order something in to have more time to catch up. Sound good?"  
_  
"Sounds great actually. I missed you 'Cedes. I'll see you tonight."

_"See you Boo."_

Kurt pocketed his phone and ducked a bit to check on Damian only to find the boy sound asleep with his cheek pressed against Jeff's leg.

"Well I guess that's my cue to finally go home."-he smiled at the men at the table pointing at Damian who was now happily drooling on Jeff's pants.

Blaine cringed at the thought of Kurt leaving. That wasn't enough time with him. The rest of forever wouldn't be enough time with the pretty boy.

Observing the situation he realized he was in the best position to pull Damian from under the table.  
As Kurt tried to reach for the boy Blaine stopped him.

"Here, let me. I'm closer."-he said and reached under the table, picking the boy up and cradling him in his arms gently, careful not to wake him up.

"Thank you."-Kurt smiled and reached out to take his brother from Blaine.

"How about I carry him to your car? He might wake up if we jostle him too much."-Blaine said ignoring the teasing smiles from Jeff and Cooper and the accusatory glares from Nick, and walking towards the exit with Kurt behind him carrying Damian's pencils and coloring books and action figures and things that Blaine would never think kids would want to carry around.

"My car is at the back parking lot. It was a bit crowded when we got here."-Kurt said to Blaine as he rounded the small square of the diner to get to the parking lot where his old pickup truck is now all alone.

Kurt unlocked the car and opened the back door for Blaine to strap Damian into his car seat. A small smile flashed across his face at how gentle Blaine was being with the sleeping boy, and his heart jumped in his chest when he pushed his hair out of his face after strapping him firmly into his chair.

Kurt dreamed of sharing raising Damian with someone. He wanted to disagree on the number of apple juice glasses he was allowed to drink, and fight over who gets to get up to soothe his nightmares. He wanted to have someone ready on his speed dial to pick up Damian from school when something comes up at work and for that someone to actually be there enough to know exactly where to park the car for Damian.

He fantasized about coming home to someone. To see someone's eyes lighting up at the sight of him and Damian approaching, to have someone hold them tightly when lightning comes because they are both afraid but Kurt has to play strong and be brave for Damian. And he just wanted to have someone who would scoop them both up in his arms and whisper soft, loving nothings to them until they calmed down and fell asleep.

Watching Blaine pet Damian's hair gently before crawling out of the car and standing in front of him made him think that maybe he could have it someday. And that thought wasn't nearly as scary as the thought of the sudden need to have that with Blaine. The man who was so far out of his league they could be living in different galaxies.

Blaine coughed pointedly smiling at Kurt for his mental field trip.

"You okay?"-he asked with a warm voice and a look so sweet it made Kurt's insides flare up, and he felt that heath rushing to his cheeks as he blushed and ducked his eyes from Blaine's intense gaze.

"Yeah, sorry…I just zoned out. I haven't slept very well last night."-his eyes shot up at that last bit of information because of course he fucking didn't sleep well when the very same man standing in front of him was doing things to him in his dream. Things that Kurt was sure were illegal and forbidden and now he was watching him with the same eyes that roamed his naked body, and Kurt knew it was all a part of his dream but he could clearly remember the tanned skin and the chiseled stomach and those god damned hands that made him crazy and he needed to get out of there before actually begging for Blaine to just ravish him in the middle of the quaint, family diner parking lot, in broad daylight.

"It's okay. No need to apologize."-Blaine said kind of awkwardly sensing the sudden change in Kurt's behavior.

He could practically hear his breathing and the blush on those heavenly cheeks made him want to run the pads of his fingers over that smooth skin to feel if the warmth was there too along with the color.

He clenched his fists by his sides to stop himself from doing just that. He was creepy enough with the staring at his lips and licking his own while watching his legs and it needed to stop until he at least took him out on a proper date.

"Okay sooo…I'll see you on Monday for the measurements and the fabric samples."-Kurt said as he rounded the front of his car to get into the driver's seat. The silence between them started feeling awkward and Kurt could sense the discomfort surrounding the older man. He interpreted it as Blaine being aware of Kurt's blatant attraction to him and feeling uncomfortable because he didn't even find him cute, let alone attractive or sexy.

Blaine nodded dumbly not really knowing how to make him stay. He just knew he didn't want him to go. Ever if that was in any way possible. Monday was going to be all about business and his suit and no chance of getting to know him better and he had to do something fast if he wanted a chance to date Kurt. And God did he want.

"KURT!"-he shouted at the younger man and mentally slapped himself for not having game at all when facing Kurt. What was with that man that made Blaine want to curl up next to him and never let go, when usually he couldn't wait for the moment the man he slept with walked out the door.  
The blue eyed beauty turned to face him already half inside his car. He leaned on the opened door of his car and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at Blaine questioningly.

"Yes?"-he asked as he received no response after his nonverbal acknowledgment of Blaine's shout.

"Ummm…there's a bar, well not really a bar but a small club, a few blocks from my office. And sometimes, Nick and Jeff and I play there, and we're playing tomorrow…and I guess I was wondering if…um…if you'd maybe, like to come and see me…I mean us…play?"-he stammered and his insides turned because well done Blaine. If that's not on the most awkward invitations ever list he'll be seriously offended.

Kurt's eyes widened because he did not expect that at all. Was that a date like invitation or truly a come see my band play invitation. Whatever it was it didn't matter because it was Sunday tomorrow and he couldn't go out because he didn't have a babysitter, he had no time to find one and even if he did find one there was no way he could go out and go to a club on a school night and come back God knows when leaving Damian alone with the sitter.

Kurt smiled at him warmly and Blaine's insides lit up with hope and promise that maybe someday Kurt's presence at his gigs would be a given and he won't even have to invite him.

"I'd love to Blaine, really…"-his tone just murdered Blaine's hope. Well not so much murdered as hit it in the face with a hammer, pulled out all of it's teeth and made a necklace out of them while repeatedly throwing darts in it's eyes…and then murdered it. It was a tone that signified a "but" coming soon and ruining that lovely beginning of the sentence where Kurt said he'd love to.

"But…?"-Blaine smiled a smile that he himself knew was fake and just an offence to all the other smiles in this world.

"I…I don't have a babysitter for Damian."-Kurt said quietly. He wasn't ashamed of being the one raising Damian by himself, but experience (although not really extensive) taught him that men usually didn't like to have a 21 year old boyfriend that came paired up with a five year old "almost son". Why would Blaine be any different.

"Your parents are out of town?"-Blaine asked not really seeming surprised by his answer.

"Um not really…it's…it's just the two of us actually…had been for over two years now."-he answered glancing at a sleeping Damian with so much love it made Blaine fall for him even more (and he wasn't even trying to pass his feelings off as just plain lust)because there he was, stunning and funny and smart and just the right amount of shy to blush at random comments and just enough sassy to throw a juicy joke every now and then and honestly he was just the right amount of everything good and adorable and lovable, and on top of everything he was raising what seemed to be the most amazing five year old all by himself. He just kept getting more admirable by the minute.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive."-Blaine apologized softly hating the teary look in those magnificent eyes.

"No, it's fine. We're okay now. But I really can't go tomorrow. It's a school night and all so…"-Kurt said knowing full well it was the first and the last invitation he'll ever get from Blaine.

"No, I understand. We'll play again sometime."-Blaine said trying not to sound disappointed by the fact that he would not be seeing Kurt in a non professional environment.

"Well I'll see you on Monday."-Kurt answered as he smiled at Blaine and sat in his car pulling the seat belt with a practiced move.

"See you then."-Blaine said before Kurt closed his door and waved at him gently before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road, disappearing from Blaine's sight after only a second.

Blaine bit back a pitiful sigh as he turned on his heel and walked back into the diner sliding back in next to Cooper who mirrored Jeff's smile and jabbed him in the ribs again.

"Aaaaand?"

"And what Cooper?"-Blaine snapped.

"Did you slam him against his car and kiss him?"-he asked playfully.

"What? No, of course not. I just helped him carry Damian so he wouldn't wake up."-Blaine answered not really wanting Cooper to know just how smitten he was.

"Right. And I guess he parked his car in Canada because it took you forever to go there, put the boy in the car, say goodbye and come back here."-Cooper laughed loudly at the scowl accompanied by a blush that made Blaine look like a crazed out teenager.

"For what it's worth I think you make a cute couple."-Jeff said in his usual "I know who fits together" voice and, knowing his blonde friend, that made Blaine feel better because every couple Jeff deemed fit ended up together and happy.

"We're not a couple Jeff. We're nothing really."-just because it made him happier didn't mean it made him less defensive.

"Maybe it's best if you keep it that way."-Nick said and Blaine turned to look at him surprised. What was his problem?

"Why is that?"-he asked.

"Because he's an amazing guy and I can see why you like him, but he's also a romantic and if what my aunt told me about him, he's had a pretty crappy life and he deserves someone to cherish him and take care of him."

"And you don't think I can do that?"

"No, Blaine I don't."-Nick answered honestly and that right there was why he was friends with him. He was honest. Painfully so but still, Blaine appreciated it. But right now it didn't sit right with him.  
He inhaled sharply ready to dive head first into a fight but Nick just raised his hand to stop him before he could.

"Look B, you're my best friend, and I think you're great and you damn well know that. But let's be honest here for a second. You don't date and love and have boyfriends and treat them like treasure. It's just not who you are. And we love you anyway. But I don't think I can just stand and watch you take advantage of Kurt like that. He had more than enough crap for a 21 year old and as much as I hate to say this having you break his heart is not what he needs."-Nick finished and he knew Jeff was glaring at him angrily and Cooper was shuffling uncomfortably but he only had eyes for his best friends reaction.

"What if I want it with him? What if I dream of cherishing him and taking care of him and loving him, hm? Did you think about that, Nick? I know I just met him but what if I want him to be mine forever."-Blaine whispered this but the strength of his voice made Nick cringe and eye him surprised.

"Like you said you just met him, Blaine, you can't know."

"Just like you didn't know with Jeff?"-Blaine bit back and Nick fell silent. He did know. At the age of 16 he knew after only 5 minutes that no one will ever be more perfect for him than Jeff. And if Blaine felt that about Kurt, well that changed everything.

"You really do like him, don't you?"-Nick asked.

"God it's crazy but I think I love him already. And please slap me and tell me it's impossible because I'm acting like a teenage girl."-Blaine cried out and the three of them gapped at him shell shocked because Blaine I-fuck-everything-that-moves Anderson fell in love after a week of knowing a man. Kurt was kind of a league of his own but still…

"Then go get him."-Nick smiled and Jeff pumped his fist in the air victoriously.

"I asked him to come and see us play tomorrow but he said he couldn't because of Damian."-Blaine said sadly.

"Well maybe another time then?"-Jeff said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe another time."-Blaine sighed and tuned out of the rest of their conversation successfully until they said their goodbyes and left.

He hated going back to his apartment these past few days.

He just wished he was going home to Kurt and Damian.

* * *

Kurt pulled up in front of Mercedes' building after an afternoon filled with laundry and vacuuming and dusting and a bunch of other things he hated doing but knew he had to.  
Damian helped too.  
He scared the crap out of dust with his swords.

Kurt unbuckled Damian and the boy bolted out of the car, into the building, up the stairs to the first floor and pressed the bell in front of apartment number 2.

Mercedes opened the door a second later and the boy launched at her.

"Hey you. How the most awesome kid in the history of kids?"-Mercedes laughed hugging the boy tightly and ushering him into her living room.

"Great. We went to the park today, and then to lunch and we met new friends and one of them wants to kiss Kurt."-the boy rambled and Kurt choked on his own spit at the sound of Damian's words because what the actual fuck?

"Does he now?"-Mercedes roared with laughter.

"Of course not. Damian what did we say about making stuff up about other people?"

"Not to do it. But he does want to."

"And how do you know that honey?"-Mercedes asked Damian amusement evident in her voice.

"He looked at him like _that._"-Damian said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Like what?"-Kurt asked wanting nothing more than to end this conversation.

"Like Aladdin looks at Jasmine. Except Jasmine is a girl and you're not. But you said that was okay. If a boy wants to kiss another boy."-Damian explained and Mercedes just sprawled on the floor laughing like a maniac while Kurt glared at her assuring Damian that yes it was fine for a boy to kiss another boy but none of the boys today wanted to kiss him.

"They did too."-Damian said in a voice that clearly indicated he was up for an endless exchange of "did not-did too" and Kurt just wasn't in for it.

"Okay buddy. Why don't you go and play while I talk to aunt Mercedes and we'll call you when dinner gets here."-Kurt said pushing the boy towards a corner of the living room that Mercedes decorated for Damian when he was born. It still looked the same only the toys changed as the boy grew. She loved him and Damian called her aunt and it made her so happy.

"Can we get pizza?"-Damian called out from his corner.

Mercedes looked at Kurt for approval and he just nodded not really wanting to be the responsible parent figure for one evening. Junk food twice in a week won't kill them.

"Sure thing honey."-she yelled back at Damian and after calling the delivery she settled next to Kurt on the couch.

"So…there's a boy who wants to kiss you."-she started teasingly and he picked up a pillow and smacked her on the head.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill that kid. 'Cedes there's no boy that wants to kiss me and even if there were it sure as hell wouldn't be Blaine."-he said and the clapped his hand on his mouth because he just gave her a name. Oh, she will have a field day with that piece of information.

"Blaine? Who's Blaine and why is this the first time I'm hearing about him?"

"Nobody…he's just…someone…I met…"

"Kuuurt!"-she warned.

"Ugh fine. God I hate you. Remember that asshole that hit my car?"

"Yes."

"Well it turns out he has two ridiculously handsome sons."

"And one of them is Blaine?"

"And one of them is Blaine."

"So how did we get from his dad smashing you car to him wanting to kiss you since Monday?"-she smiled amusedly.

"He doesn't want to kiss me for the love of McQueen. He's just…nice…I guess."

"Right. Then why was he looking at you like Aladdin?"

"Do you want to hear about him or not?"-he warned and she made a motion with her hand mimicking locking her lips and throwing away the key.

"Okay so he came to the studio after we first met and…"-for the next 15 minutes Kurt gushed about every single detail he could think of about Blaine, from the amazing chocolaty curls and strong arms, to just how ridiculous his hate for socks is and how he wears dress shoes barefoot.

She listened to him rattle and smiled because she wanted this for him for ages. To find someone worthy of him. To find someone who will make Kurt see just how incredibly special he is. Because he didn't think so. And she hated it.

"Wow he sounds amazing."

"Yeah he kind of is. And that is why there's no chance in hell that will ever happen."

"Kurt shut up, why do you always put yourself down?"

"It's not putting myself down 'Cedes it's just being realistic. He's a ridiculously gorgeous, 27 year old lawyer who can also sing or play or something because he invited me to come and see him and his friends play at this club tomorrow night and I'm just…me."-Kurt finished exasperatedly.

"Okay while you just being you is the thing that should make you have to fight men off with a baseball bat let's rewind to the part where he ASKED YOU OUT!"-she screamed in his ear making him jump.

"He didn't ask me out he was just being polite and asking me to come and listen to them play."-he said while she rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever. And I'm guessing you said no."

"Well yeah I mean it's a school night and I have to be with Damian and…"

"Damian has a perfectly capable and willing aunt who can have him sleep over tomorrow night and drop him off at school before work. What's your next excuse?"

He blinked at her suddenly looking forward to Sunday night until he realized he turned Blaine down and the man said nothing in the line of "well if you manage to get a sitter here's the address". He just accepted that Kurt wasn't coming.

He told as much to Mercedes.

"I just don't want to see needy or whatever showing up like that."

"Kurt…"

"Can we please just…not talk about him anymore? He's way out of my league anyway and it's not healthy to get my hopes up and end up getting myself and Damian hurt okay?"-he asked her sadly and she just hugged him knowing how hard it was to be so guarded because someone else depended on you.

"Sure thing Boo. But just so you know, there's nobody who out of your league. They should all feel lucky to have you even look at them twice."

He smiled at her and they stayed snuggled watching crappy TV, playing with Damian and eating a ton of pizza before Kurt called it a night when Damian shut out in the middle of the living room floor.

Kurt scooped him up and carried him to his car thinking back of the pair of strong, tanned hands that did the exact same thing earlier that day.

He wanted nothing more than for Blaine to be there again.

But he knew better than that.

He got home, changed into his pajamas and tucked Damian in his bed turning on the bedside lamp.

Exhausted he crawled into his own bed at midnight not even bothering to acknowledge the small red notification on his computer flashing the information of an unread email.

An email a certain curly haired lawyer sent after debating with himself for hours.

_Hey Kurt,  
I don't want to be creepy or bother you or something so please feel free to just ignore me. I just wanted to give you the address of the club we're playing at tomorrow night, in case you manage to find a sitter. Don't feel obligated or anything I just feel like it'll be easier for me to play if I can hope that maybe I'll see you there instead of just flat out knowing you won't come. So here's the address and if nothing else I'll see you Monday morning.  
Blaine X  
_

* * *

__**Review if you don't want Kurt to take away Damian's Ninja Turtles DVDs for a week :)  
**


	7. Revelations

**A/N  
I'm on a roll and I present to you the next chapter of this little mess of mine.  
I have a few things to say so bear with me:**

**1) thank you all for suggesting songs for this chapter: special thanks to**

**Margarites who reminded me of the song by Muse that I used in this chapter and to thomasinacoverly whose amazing artists suggestions helped me shape an entire chapter that you'll get to read at some point *kisses***

**2) the song used in this chapter is Undisclosed desires by Muse and please please pay attention to the lyrics (this is a reminder for people like me who just kind of fly over the lyrics to get to the plot faster). It's one of the sexiest songs for me.**

**3) to help you create a full experience, somewhere inside the story, you'll find this (*). With that I marked the spot where I suggest you play the song while you read. If you want to of course.**

**4) thank you for all your wonderful reviews and PM which I adore because you're all so much fun to talk to.**

**Okay I'm done now.**

* * *

Damian loved Sunday mornings. The only day of the week when he would wake up before Kurt, because Kurt said it was an absolute disgrace to set an alarm clock to ring on a Sunday. So he didn't.

Damian would wake up at around nine and then snuggle in his bed for another few minutes. He would brush his teeth and pad into Kurt's room still in his pajamas. He would lift the covers and crawl into the bed alongside his big brother to tickle him awake, and then cuddle until the both of them were too hungry to stay in bed.

This Sunday morning was almost exactly the same.

Exhausted from a busy Saturday, Damian slept in until almost 10 in the morning. He opened his eyes and stretched his arms high above his head to shake of the stiffness. As usually he rolled around in the warmth of his bed lazily not ready to get up yet. But the prospect of spending time with Kurt without rushing somewhere made him shake his sleepiness away and get up.

He shuffled into the small bathroom next to his room and went through his morning routine as quickly and as quietly as he could.

He opened the door to Kurt's room just enough for him to slip through without them creaking when they reached a certain angle.

Quietly lifting the covers he heaved himself up on the bed and started stretching his arms towards Kurt's ribs where he knew he was the most ticklish and would wake up the fastest.  
Just as he was about to dig his fingers into his brothers side, two larger hands grabbed his own and tossed him onto the soft pillows pinning him down as he started surprised.

"Gottcha, you sneaky little turtle!"-Kurt laughed at Damian's horrified expression and released his hands.

"S'not fair, you were supposed to sleep."-Damian pouted adorably and Kurt flicked his nose with his index finger.

"All is fair in love and war. And this was war."-Kurt said wisely and Damian stuck his tongue at him.

"Okay you can win this week."

"Well thank you mister Damian Hummel."-Kurt said courtly, accepting his victory with all the grace in the world.

"You're welcome. I have to let you win sometimes or you'll get sad and stop playing."-he said seriously wearing a look so proud it made Kurt want to just die laughing.

"Oh, so you let me win, hmm?"

"Duh, like you could out tickle me"-the boy said smiling and Kurt just laughed gently.

"Come here you."-he said pulling the boy in his arms to cuddle with him for a while.

They were lying in silence for a few minutes, Damian curled up in Kurt's side and Kurt quietly humming a song his mom used to sing to him when they had their own "doing nothing" moments.

"Kurt?"-Damian lifted his chin to look at his brother.

"What is it Leo?"

"I think aunt Mercedes is right."

"About what?"

"You're awesome. And Blaine does want to kiss you. I saw it."-Damian answered seriously and snuggled closer to his brother.

"Well thank you for saying I'm amazing. But D, about Blaine. You shouldn't say things like that you know."-Kurt said sighing deeply and wishing he could be five again, the age when letting someone climb the slide before you meant you were out on a date with the love of your ridiculously short life.

"Why not?"-Damian scrunched his eyebrows thoughtfully. He just had no idea why grownups made such big problems out of everything. Blaine liked Kurt and Kurt should like Blaine too because that's how it works and they should kiss and be together.

"Because it's a little bit more complicated than just wanting to kiss someone buddy. You'll see when you get older that just because you like someone doesn't mean they're right for you."-Kurt answered feeling like he's about 10 years early with the conversation.

"But you like Blaine, don't you?"

"Well yeah, I mean he's nice and funny but that really doesn't mean anything because I don't know him that well at all."-Kurt said feeling more and more awkward about that particular conversation. And really, was he just having a boyfriend themed conversation with his five year old brother? That boy was way too smart to be only five.

"Then I think you should ask him something?"-Damian said in a voice so vise Kurt chuckled again because how is this his life? Taking relationship advice from a five year old.

"What should I ask him?"

"I don't know. Stuff. Like what does he like to eat, and what movies he likes, and you already know he likes the Power Rangers but that's not so good since you like Ninja Turtles right?"

"Sure buddy. Love them"-he hated them. With a devotion.

"Will you then?"

"We'll see. If I see him again and we talk maybe I'll ask. Happy?"-Kurt laughed at Damian's excited nod knowing full well that there was nothing in the world he would like more than to know Blaine better. Not just as friends.

He wanted to know what his side of the bed was, and does he drink his coffee with one or two sugars. He wanted to find out if he gave change to the street musicians and held the door of the supermarket for the moms with 20 bags and a stroller. He wondered if his kisses were rough and rushed or did he take his time to taste the person he kissed. And would he take his time to taste Kurt when he kisses him for the first, second and a millionth time.

He shook his head to get the thought of Blaine's lips out of his mind.

_He's too good for you. He's too god for you. He's too good for you.  
_  
"Okay, breakfast time. What will it be?"-Kurt asked as if he didn't know.

Sundays were waffle days. Days when Kurt would make the batter and Damian would pour it into the waffle iron. For whatever reason, he loved it.

"Waffles!"-Damian catapulted out of the bed and bounced on his feet a bit waiting for Kurt to get up.

"Really? What an unexpected twist."-he sighed with a quiet laugh and sent Damian to get dressed and meet him in the kitchen in ten minutes.

His morning routine was still the same as it was in high school. Apart from the usual stuff he still had his moisturizing regime was still half an hour long and it made Damian cranky but Kurt was not giving it up.

He came into the kitchen dressed in his staying at home clothes which in his case meant skinny jeans that were an inch less skinny than his regular ones and a shirt that he loved a year ago but since he lost a lot of weight was now a bit too loose on him. He hated the fact that he was now skinnier than he was before. He hated buying jeans in a smaller size and he hated how his collarbones were jutting out sharply.

But when you become a single parent to you baby brother at the age of 18 and a half the stress and the worry and the obligations just chew you up and spit you out. He knew that when he said the social worker to go to hell when she suggested he put Damian into foster care. She said he was too young to remember and that he could have a life with a new family without even remembering his real parents, him or the loss they suffered.

Kurt flipped her off, made a scene and got a lawyer with the last bit of money he got left after selling his father's garage and fought like crazy for a chance to keep his brother with him.

He was happy that he did. Even if it meant giving up a lot of things he dreamed of his whole life he would never trade Damian for them.

But sometimes, when his annual insomnia fest kicked in, he would lay awake in his bed thinking that just maybe the boy would be better off with a good, complete family. A family with a mother and a father, and maybe a brand new big brother or sister.

A family with happy memories and loud mornings and actual grownups. He didn't wish all that because he wanted a way out. He wanted a better life for Damian. One he was sometimes sure he wasn't giving him. No matter how many times everyone they knew told him he was doing an amazing job raising the boy he still doubted himself.

But now as he stood in his kitchen with Damian happily smearing waffle batter all over the floor and rambling endlessly about how Halloween was coming (in about a month and a half) and that they had to come up with good costumes because last year he got more candy than usual because of the amazing pirate costume Kurt made for him (and if sexy pirate Johnny Deep had something to do with Kurt's inspiration that's for him to know and you to…not), Kurt smiled gently convinced for a moment that Damian was happy with him.

"This year I wanna be a Ninja Turtle."-he said and Kurt rolled his eyes because Gee what a surprise.

"Really? And you're okay with going alone, without the other Turtles?"-Kurt quirked an eyebrow at the boy who was currently pouring the batter into the waffle iron so carefully his whole face was scrunched up with concentration.

He closed the iron slowly and turned back to Kurt.

"You can be Raphael. And then we can find someone to be Donatello and Mi-chael-an-ge-lo. We have time."-he said careful to get the name right without Kurt's help this time.

"Riiight. Um…we'll talk about it okay?"-he said thinking that there was no way in hell he'll stroll down his street in green spandex. He loved Damian but his love had limits. Spandex was his obviously.  
His phone rang just as Damian opened the iron to take the waffle out.

Kurt picked the buzzing thing from his kitchen counter and pressed the answering button watching Damian and making sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Be careful it's hot. Hello!"

_"Hi Kurt it's Marty."_-a chipper voice of Brewer's fabric supplier rang through his phone.

Max usually got all of their material from the same place but since Kurt started selling his own designs the shop started making more money and Max hired Marty to be Kurt's personal buyer for everything he might need for his designs.

"Oh hi Marty. Tell me you have some good news for me."-Kurt said happily.

_"You bet I do honey. The cashmere and silk you asked for just arrived and guess what?"_-she said excitedly.

"What?"-he asked curiously, hooking the phone between his ear and his shoulder to help Damian scoop the last bit of the batter from the bowl so he can put it in the iron.

_"The colors are to die for. Remember last time, they were atrocious. Well this time it's absolutely stunning, everything they sent. So I emailed the color pallet for you. Take a look and just send back the codes of the ones you'd like for me to deliver okay?"_-she ranted everything and Kurt could practically see her waving her hand at the staff and directing the unloading of the shipment making sure nothing is damaged in the process. She was an amazing buyer and a professional at her work and Kurt loved cooperating with her.

"I'll check my email as soon as I finish my breakfast. If I let you know today do you think I could at least have some fabric samples first thing tomorrow morning?"-Kurt asked as he took out the plates and the syrup and cream cheese from the fridge while Damian balanced a tray of waffles.

_"Um I'll see what I can do. What's the rush?"_-she asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing urgent but I have three appointments tomorrow and I was gonna use that fabric for their clothes so I thought it would be good for them to see it while they were there instead of making them come all over again."-he explained, spearing a waffle on his fork and placing it in his plate.

Damian was already up to his ears in Nutella and Kurt smiled at the sight.

_"Well the sooner you send me the order the faster I can get it done. So eat up and I guess I'll see you in the morning."_-she said merrily and Kurt wondered if she was ever in a bad mood.

"See you Marty."-he said and placed the phone down on the table. He took a bite of his own food and moaned around the bite.

"D, you're gonna make an amazing cook someday you know."

"You like them?"-the boy asked proudly, his face coated in chocolaty cream and Kurt laughed at him.

"They're amazing."-he said and Damian beamed with pride as they finished their breakfast. As usual they made way too much food for just the two of them.

"We should have asked aunt Mercedes to come and have waffles with us."-Damian said, pouting because he didn't think of that earlier.

"Well we can put these in the microwave to keep the warm and you can call her now."-Kurt suggested as he cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay! Imma call her right now."-he screamed as he fled from the room to get the phone and call Mercedes.

Kurt shook his head and wiped his hands, sitting back at the counter and taking his laptop to see the color pallet Marty sent him.

While waiting for his laptop to come to life Kurt made himself another cup of coffee and then settled in front of the screen to check his email.

**2 unread emails**

Since he started taking orders via email it was no surprise to him to find them waiting for him when he logged in.

The first one arrived that morning at 8 o'clock and it was from Marty just like he expected it.

Determined to make the order right away he decided to just peek at the sender of the second email and then get to reading it after he made the orders.

But the name that flashed at him made him get lightheaded as a shiver raked through his body.

**Blaine Anderson**

Blaine sent him an email at…Kurt glanced at the time…11.53 last night. Wringing his fingers together Kurt traced the little white arrow to the email and tried to click on it but his fingers just froze and he couldn't get them to move.

Rationally Kurt knew there was only one explanation for the email. Blaine was either confirming or canceling his appointment at the studio. Blaine was Kurt's customer, and Kurt had to stop acting like a moron and just read the damn thing.

But he couldn't.

Because as much as he knew that the email was professional, not opening it meant he got to keep the hope that maybe, just maybe, Blaine was asking him out, or complimenting him, or asking him to marry him…and what? It could happen.

Not reading it meant he got to pretend for a little while longer that the content of the email was more along the lines of "You take my breath away" than "Can we move the measurements appointment for Tuesday?".

So he left it there. Unread.

Fingers shaking he opened Marty's email and scrolled through the color pallet picking the burgundy one for Blaine's suit, baby blue for Mrs. Davenport's shirt and a few other colors he liked just because he wanted them. Sometimes colors and fabric inspired new clothes so why not just get them. And Marty was right they were sensational. Kurt would be happy about it were it not for that stupid, unread email that clawed at his brain.

He played with the thought of reading it after all but decided against it when he heard the doorbell and then a stampede like sound of Damian running down the stairs to say hi to Mercedes like he hasn't seen her in years.

She walked into his kitchen wearing Damian like a necklace.

"Hi Boo."-she said smiling and bending her torso to make Damian swing on her neck while tickling his belly.

"Hi. I love your accessories."-he laughed at her and Damian.

"Thank you. I hear it's very chick this season."-she said with a mock snobbish tone of voice.

"See Kurt. I'm chick."-Damian laughed happily not intending to unhook his arms from around the girls neck.

"Sure you are buddy. Why don't you let you aunt Mercedes sit down and breathe now."-Kurt said amusedly.

"Okay."-the boy pouted as he released his death grip on her neck and landed on his feet.

" Aren't you gonna offer her some waffles?"-Kurt asked the boy and his eyes bugged out as he scrambled away from her into the kitchen to get her the food.

"Kurt, are you okay? You seem a bit pale."-she told him and he eyed her teasingly because pale was his default mode.

She picked up on his look right away.

"Fine you're more pale than usual. Has something happened?"-she stood up and walked over to where he was still sitting at the counter, his laptop opened and an unread email flashing from the screen.

He just pointed his finger at it.

She took one look and her smile lit up half of Ohio as she turned to face him.

"He emailed you! Well why didn't you read it?"-she asked bouncing slightly on her feet.

"If I tell you you'll smack me on the head with something."-he told her pointedly.

"When have I ever…"-she started but he cut her off with one of his patented and perfected bitch glares because really…she hit him all the time for all kinds of reasons.

"…okay fine. I promise not to smack you on the head."

"It's just…I don't want to open the email and see that it's business related. This way I get to pretend that he…y'know…that maybe he…"-he stumbled over his own words embarrassed and blushing fiercely.

"That he likes you?"-she said knowing full well what he thought.

"Yeah…ugh…I know it's ridiculous but…I guess it's just nice to fake it…for a while."

"You like him don't you? Like really like him?"-she placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"I think I do."-he said quietly looking at the floor.

"Read the email Kurt."

"But…"

"Even if it is just business, you'll see him in the morning. And you'll talk to him. Just read it."-she waved her hand at his laptop and he sighed as he clicked on the email.

His eyes grew wider and wider as he read the message and his heart pummeled in his throat at the sight of a small X at the end. He could feel Mercedes giggling behind him as she too, read Blaine's invitation.

_Hey Kurt,  
I don't want to be creepy or bother you or something so please feel free to just ignore me. I just wanted to give you the address of the club we're playing at tomorrow night, in case you manage to find a sitter. Don't feel obligated or anything I just feel like it'll be easier for me to play if I can hope that maybe I'll see you there instead of just flat out knowing you won't come. So here's the address and if nothing else I'll see you Monday morning.  
Blaine X  
_  
"Oh Kurt this is amazing."-she gushed squeezing his shoulders so tightly near his neck she nearly ripped his head off.

"What? What's amazing?"-he asked her snappily not daring to get his hopes up. Blaine invited him because he felt sorry for him never going out because of Damian and he wanted a friendly face in the crowd. That's it.

"Don't play dumb with me white boy."-she warned him with a tone he knew came right before she smacked him.

"I'm not playing dumb. He's just being nice. Maybe he just wants to have a friendly face in the crowd."-he said defensively and she snorted.

"And I guess his life is so empty that a guy he met 5 days ago is his best friend."-she bit back and he glared at her because damn her for using logic against him.

"Maybe it is. You never know."-he said childishly and this time she really did smack him on the head. Good thing he didn't bother to style his hair.

"You're going to that show."-she bossed him like they were still in high school.

"Yeeeeah…no I'm not."-he dragged out.

"That wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. I'm going to go and find you something to wear and you sit there and wait until I call you to try it on. Okay?"

"'Cedes I don't think…."

"OKAY?"-she repeated in a loud kind of don't-mess-with-me voice.

"Fine."-he huffed at her.

"YES!"-she jumped and rushed through the kitchen door to get to his room.

"I hate you!"-he yelled after her because that was the best he could come up with.

"Yeah, yeah…"-he heard her shout back dismissively just as Damian walked into the kitchen carrying two waffles covered in Nutella.

"Where's aunt Mercedes?"-he asked disappointed when he saw she wasn't there.

"She went to find me something nice to wear."-Kurt answered honestly wrapped up in his own world.

"Oh….I'll take this up to her then."-he said and walked to the stairs.

Kurt sat there dumbfounded for a moment before the words hit him in the gut and he jumped up from the chair running towards his room.

"DAMIAN DO NOT GET THAT NUTELLA ANYWHERE NEAR MY CLOTHES!"

* * *

"Why did I let her talk me into this?"-Kurt muttered to himself as he sat in his car in front of a dingy little club in the outskirts of Lima.

A flashy, neon blue and gray sign lit up the concrete floor in front of the entrance and two scary looking bouncers dressed in black that stood on each side of the door. There was a flow of people coming in and Kurt watched them until they got swallowed by the dark hole of the club's insides where a low beat was pounding making the floor vibrate so hard Kurt could feel it underneath his feet as he stepped outside his car.

He locked his car and leaned against it trying to think of a way out.

He couldn't go home because Mercedes decided to stay at his place with Damian since she had some of her clothes there already.

Just hanging around in his car until he deemed the time was right for him to go home and lie that Blaine's band was amazing and that he had a good time, was out of the question because Mercedes was a walking lie detector and she would know right away that he wasn't honest.

The only option he had was going into the club.

"Sub Zero" the sign read and Kurt sighed as he forced his feet to carry him to the entrance planning a very slow and painful execution of his best friend once this was all over.

Blood and beheading were a much more soothing topic to think of than Blaine…on the stage…succeeding way too easily to be everything Kurt had ever wanted in a man.

He flashed his ID to the bouncers and shivered when one of them gave his tight pants an appreciative look.

A cool breeze from the parking lot was quickly replaced with a mind numbing heat from the club, created by dozens of bodies grinding and twirling in time with the sexy bass beat from the small stage in the far corner of the club.

He carefully pushed his way through the mass of sweaty, heated and entranced bodies and found a single unoccupied chair at the bar. He sat gingerly and glanced at the stage.

To say he had his lungs pierced and all the air sucked out of them would be the biggest understatement ever.

The stage was a small, rectangular platform with barely enough room for the four boys on it. Jeff with a bass guitar dressed in black leather of all things looking like a sex god, Nick with tight black jeans and a black wife beater and a black fedora and how was that fair at all, Kurt wandered as he watched the soon-to-be husbands. How was it fair to have that much beauty in a relationship, because the two of them were absolutely stunning, Jeff pulling the strings of his guitar and Nick flying over his keyboard with his fingers?

Kurt realized he had no idea who their drummer was, a tall dark haired man with a lip ring and black painted nails.

But the curiosity about the drummer went out the window at the sight of Blaine. Kurt swore silently that there had never been a more beautiful man in the world.

His curls loose and slightly damp from the stale air and the ragged breathing in the club, his eyes closed as he strummed his guitar and sang God knows what, because his voice did things to Kurt's sanity and dignity and IQ obviously. The only thing he could register was that that honey like voice made his skin prickle and his eyelids flutter closed as he remembered a more intimate atmosphere with that voice singing praises to his skin and neck, and shoulders and chest and waist and hips and…God Kurt snap out of it.

He forced his eyes open just in time to see the bartender nod slightly to ask him what he wanted and a huge bulk of a man sit next to him and pay for his appletini.

"Well if you're not the prettiest man alive I don't know who is."-the man purred into his ear and Kurt eyed him with a scared look wanting nothing more than for the man to disappear and leave him to drool over the man on the stage who, still, had no idea he was there.

"Um…thanks I-I guess."-Kurt stammered and turned back to the stage…and who gave Blaine permission to wear jeans that tight and a shirt with a V neck so deeply cut Kurt was sure the slut in the front row could see his bellybutton.

His eyes zoned in the single drop of sweat trailing from Blaine's forehead, down his cheek and jaw and finishing on his neck and Kurt couldn't help but want to repeat it's path with his tongue and lips and teeth and just breathe him in until his scent is all he can smell and his taste is the only taste he can feel.

Somewhere far away from the world he was in, he could hear the man next to him ask something and he ripped his eyes away from the perfection that was practically moaning the song into the microphone. It was almost physically painful to look away.

"S-sorry did you say something?"-he asked the man and chanced a look at him. In a parallel universe, one in which there was no Blaine, Kurt would maybe find him attractive. But with Blaine, eye fucking his audience from the stage just a few feet away from him he thought the man could have three arms for all he cared.

"I asked if you wanted to have some fun. It's a shame for a beauty like you to be here alone."-he traced Kurt's thigh and Kurt jumped slightly swatting his hand away from him.

"I'm not here alone. My friends are playing. I'm here to watch."-Kurt said dismissively not even trying to bother to look at the man properly when he pushed him away.

His eyes just went out of control, roaming the taut body of the singer and he couldn't help wanting to touch him, to sway with him to the beat of the incredibly sexy song they just started to play **(*) **sending Kurt's mind into overdrive as he saw Blaine's impeccable body move with the music.

The man followed Kurt's gaze and smirked when he realized he was staring at Blaine. He knew who Blaine was, he knew what he did…hell they did it together once. He flicked his eyes between Blaine and the man he was trying to lure into finding a dark corner of the club with him and his crooked smile grew as Blaine's voice surged from the stage in a violently sexy ray of seduction and heat.

_I know you've suffered,  
But I don't want you to hide,  
It's cold and loveless,  
I won't let you be denied_

„I see you've set your eyes on the little singer up there."-he said with a wicked grin. Kurt tried to concentrate on his words, he truly did, but Blaine...Blaine was killing his last shred of sanity with the sultry whisper he delivered into the microphone with every new verse.

„What?"-he threw in the man's direction not wanting to miss a beat of the musical orgy that unraveled before his eyes.  
_  
Soothing,  
I'll make you feel pure,  
Trust me,  
You can be sure_

„You can look all you want. You're not Blaine's type."-he said leaning back in his chair and enjoying the sudden rigidness of Kurt's body. His back straightened and he clenched his jaw, squeezing the elegant glass in his hand tightly; almost breaking it.

Blaine's voice was still setting him on fire and making him feel like he's detached from his own body.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

"What are you talking about?"-Kurt asked suddenly feeling cold in the club that was hotter than hell itself.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're undressing Blaine with your eyes while I can tell you for sure that you're not his type."-the man said confidently.

"And how would you know?"-Kurt asked but his snapping didn't have the right tone to it. He knew the comment caught him off guard mainly because he already knew he had no chance with Blaine.

"Everyone knows what kind of men he goes for. I'll give you a hint. I slept with him."-he winked at Kurt and stood up from his chair stepping in front of Kurt propping his hands on the bar on either side of Kurt caging him between his arms.

"Just listen to the lyrics."-he said before sauntering away with that god awful smirk still plastered on his face.

Kurt sat frozen in place, and the lyrics that poured from Blaine's lips all of a sudden seemed much more important to concentrate on than his hands on his guitar.

_You trick your lovers,_  
_That you're wicked and divine,_  
_You may be a sinner,_  
_But your innocence is mine_

_Please me,_  
_Show me how it's done,_

Blaine could pinpoint the exact moment he felt his heart will burst out of his chest. He was singing lowly, growling the sinister phrases into his microphone and roaming his eyes over the crowded room. He glanced over the bar and found himself barely able to croak the correct notes out when his eyes got trapped by the most beautiful pools of sapphire flecks and sunshine beams. The eyes of the magical boy he couldn't stop thinking about. He was there.  
_  
_Blaine locked his eyes on the beautiful boy's face as he sang the next verse in a voice so convincingly gentle and smoldering at the same time it made both of them shiver.

_Tease me,_  
_You are the one_

Kurt swallowed at the last words knowing full well Blaine was just performing; he was playing the audience. And Kurt was audience. But god how he wanted those words to be real. How he wanted to be the one for Blaine.

He bit his lip as he felt his abnormally tight pants get even more constricted and his blood was almost boiling from the intensity of Blaine's look. It was like he was undressing him from the stage.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_  
_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Blaine felt like he was about to combust with the need to just jump off the stage and scoop Kurt in his arms to shield him from the looks he was getting. And he could see them all. The way men stared at his knee-high black boots that covered the bottom half of his illegally tight black and white striped pants. He could tell they all drooled at his partially unbuttoned shirt and a tie he hung loosely around his pale neck just luring Blaine into thinking about marking him, claiming him.

He had to make sure Kurt realized that the lyrics were for him. That he was in fact the one. He wasn't an idiot, he knew Kurt had a guard up and had no reasons to trust him. But he wanted him so badly he was willing to try anything to make him his own.

_Please me,_  
_Show me how it's done,_

This time Kurt snorted at the lyrics Blaine was singing directly to him because obviously there was nothing, anyone could show to Blaine that he hadn't already tried. And Kurt knew he had no right to judge because the older man was perfectly nice and polite and funny and if he spent his free time sleeping with Adonis' incarnations that was his own business.

But he was scared. Of the fact that he so obviously wasn't enough. Or worse…that Blaine will seduce him into giving him his all and then be done with him. He wasn't sure if he could survive that.

And he was jealous. Jealous of all the men that got to have him, see him unravel and sweat on top of them. He hated every man that knew how his lips tasted and where he liked to be touched. He despised everyone that knew what he looked like when he came and if he was cuddly afterwards like Kurt thought he himself would be.

He felt slightly nauseous at the words Blaine sang but he couldn't look away. He couldn't escape the destroying urge to listen to them and to trust him just for a second.

_Trust me,_  
_You are the one_

But he wasn't the one, was he?

How could he be?

With Blaine so perfect and wanted and him so plain and forgettable.

He had no idea that Blaine watched him as he sang thinking exactly the opposite. He watched him and saw perfection in every blink and rise and fall of his chest. He saw his future with him as he sang the chorus for the last time shaking with need to just be in his space for a while; to just exist in his proximity.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_  
_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

The song ended and Kurt blinked, returning from his imaginary place where he belonged to Blaine, to the dingy little club filled with people clapping to the four boys making their way off the stage.

He fidgeted in his chair contemplating bolting out of the club before anyone saw him but there was a warm hand on his waist and a scalding breath on his neck and curls tickling his ear and he realized Blaine was there, talking into his ear over the sound of the DJ announcing the next band.

"Kurt! You came. You have no idea how glad I am to see you."-Blaine said moving away to look at Kurt as the band started setting up, providing a few minutes of relative silence so they could talk.

"Um…yeah my friend offered to look after Damian. You guys were amazing."-Kurt said shyly trying fight with his own body that was desperately trying to lean closer to the hand splayed around his tiny waist, and at the same time trying to get away because he was way too skinny and Blaine didn't like that.

"I was hoping you'd come."-Blaine brought him back from his self consciousness induced haze with a soft voice and a gentle squeeze of that scorching hand on his waist. Kurt looked up at him and against his better judgment hope blossomed in his chest and he bit his lip timidly.

"Why is that?"-he almost whispered praying that his lack of experience didn't cause him to drive Blaine away.

"It's always better to play for someone you…"-he thought for a minute because he was that close to saying "for someone you love " and that would make Kurt run away faster than anything.

"Someone you what?"-Kurt asked not really knowing what to do with himself anymore. His body was pleading him to jump into Blaine's arms and stay there forever.

"Someone you find inspiring."-Blaine said looking at him with such intensity he felt weakness in his bones.

"You…you find me…inspiring?"-he asked disbelievingly lowering his eyes to his lap in an attempt to hide his fear.

"Beauty is always inspiring."-Blaine said afraid that he sounded corny but he meant every word he said. Kurt was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and he felt powered and fueled by that beauty. Kurt Hummel was like a masterpiece.

Kurt felt his mind crumble at the words Blaine whispered to him and he had to fight to stay behind his own walls.

Blaine was breaching them too fast and too soon and it was just too scary and he was going to get his heart broken by a man that slept with bulky, ripped men.

Blaine leaned into him to ask him if he wanted another drink when Kurt caught the eye of the man that told him about Blaine and just like that the walls were back up, his blush was gone and the need to be touched crawled away.

"No thank you. I should be going."-he said and jumped of the bar stool gracefully.

"What? Kurt wait!"-Blaine said confused as he ran after the young tailor into the chilly night. He caught him unlocking his car and placing his wallet and cell phone into the small space between the two front seats.

"Kurt…what happened in there?"-he asked startling the younger man with his presence.

"Nothing I just have to go home. It's late."-he said and turned his back to Blaine once again.

"Can you please just…just look at me."-Blaine pleaded knowing full well that all the chemistry wasn't just from him. He knew Kurt felt it too. He just didn't know why he was denying it.

"Blaine, you asked me to come and hear you play. I did, you were absolutely amazing, and now it's late and I have to go."-he repeated as he sat in his car and pulled the door.

"Kurt you know that's not why…"-the sound of car doors slamming cut him off and just like that the engine roared and Kurt was gone.

"…I asked you to come."-he finished into thin air raking his hand through his hair wondering just what he did wrong this time.

* * *

**It seems the threatening works wonders so here we go.  
Review or Kurt loses his best big brother points *evil laugh***


	8. Confrontations

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!  
1. This is a pretty important chapter and I hope I got it right (that's why it took a bit longer).**

2. This story needs a beta. So if you're interested please let me know because the mistakes and the choppiness of it are seriously making me sad.

3. I have a bunch of side material for this story (like detailed character profiles, pictures and stuff) and I have no idea if you'd be interested in that so let me know.

4. What do you think about a chapter made completely out of texts? That's what I had planned and I want to know what you think about it.  


* * *

Confused out of his mind Blaine dragged his feet back into the club scanning his eyes across it to find Jeff and Nick. He spotted them cuddled together in a booth talking to some of their "fans" as Jeff liked to call the few people who actually made the effort to come to the club just to hear them play.

He smiled at the sight of the two of them. Looking like serious bad asses in leather and black wife beaters, but wrapped around each other like they feared the other one would just vanish if they let go.

Blaine envied them. After so many years together they still looked like they shared the same breath and a single heart was keeping the both of them alive. So in love, so perfect for each other, so in tune with each other. He wanted that so desperately it caught him off guard.

Sure he wanted to find love and have what his best friends had, but he never felt like he wasn't happy without a man in his life. He never felt incomplete without someone to wake up next to every morning. He just lived his life as best as he could, he enjoyed himself and waited. Waited for that special someone to come along and make it all even better.

And now that he was sure he had found him, the blue eyed beauty was so confusing to him his head was spinning.

Sighing he dropped into the booth next to Nick and Jeff and dramatically joined their embrace, throwing a leg over Nick's lap and hugging Jeff around the neck. The all started laughing when he squirmed happily pretending to purr with contentment.

"Where's Kurt? We wanted to say hi."-Jeff asked and all of a sudden Blaine wasn't so playful and cute.

"He left."-Blaine said as he rearranged his limbs and sat like a normal grown up.

"What?"-Nick exclaimed sitting up so fast he threw Jeff from his lap.

"Why?"-Jeff seemed unfazed by the fact that he was just dropped on his ass.

"Would you believe me if I said I had no idea?"-Blaine asked looking at them pleadingly.

"Not really, no."-Nick said in time with Jeff's determined head shake "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything. I came to him to say hi, and he seemed normal, said we were great and all. And then I said I was happy he came and he asked me why and I kind of said that I thought he was beautiful and inspiring and all of a sudden he tensed and left. I tried to stop him but as you can see I failed miserably."-Blaine ranted and then slumped back in his seat pouting. He wanted to talk to Kurt.

Admit that he couldn't stop thinking about him, ask him out, ask him to be with him. But all he did was scare him away and the worst part was that he had no idea how.

"Honestly you did nothing wrong. Maybe you came on a bit too strong but still you were complimenting him, and rather nicely if I may add, so I have no idea what to tell you."-Nick said again looking at Jeff to see if he could make something of what Blaine told them.

Jeff furrowed his eyebrows for a moment thinking deeply before speaking.

"Maybe he just got scared."-he suggested and sighed at the confused expressions that met his statement "I mean we don't know a lot about him but let's be logical for a moment. He had a rather crappy life what with the bullying and then losing his parents and raising a child by himself. Maybe he just doesn't know how to let someone in. "

Blaine thought about it for a moment and was about to agree with Jeff when his own fear kicked in.

"And maybe he just doesn't like me."-he said sadly.

"It could be. But if the way he looks at you is any indication that is the furthest from the truth."-Nick said and smiled at Blaine's eyes lighting up again.

"So what do you think I should do?"-he asked hopefully and that was the Blaine they both knew and loved.

Nick contemplated for a moment before turning to Blaine.

"You're seeing him tomorrow right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I was thinking maybe it would be a good idea for you to tell him what it is that you feel for him. Now I don't think you should be this smitten version of Blaine and tell him you wanna have his babies but you should…I don't know…take him out to lunch and be straight forward. Tell him you like him and that you'd like to take him out and see if there's something there or not. From what I saw he's really self-conscious. Maybe the thought of you liking him hasn't even crossed his mind."-Nick said once again proving to Blaine just why he was his best friend. With a degree in psychology Nick read people really well and usually gave pretty good advice.

"I think you're right. I'll do just that. Better to know for sure than to wonder right?"-he said with a mixture of hope and anxiety in his voice so thick it made Nick's own throat clench. He really wanted for Blaine to be happy. And if Kurt was it for him than he would do whatever it took to make them see that.

"That's the spirit. Now go home. Beauty sleep awaits."-he patted Blaine's shoulder as the curly haired man stood up stretching his limbs.

"Yes because _he _obviously needs that."-Jeff huffed making a motion with his hand towards Blaine's face, making Nick pout in false jealousy, and Blaine laugh.

"You want to join me Jeffy?"-he lowered his voice as he teased his best friend, causing Nick to tighten his grip around his fiancé's waist as he stuck his tongue at Blaine, winking at the blonde.

As if on cue they both jumped up and started doing an incredibly stupid dance around each other while singing "na na na na na na you can't touch this" and groping any part of the other's body they could reach.

Blaine doubled with laughter and raised his palms up in mock surrender as he started walking backwards through the mass of people looking at them saying "I don't even know who they are".

"But Blainey we thought you love us."-Jeff said loudly, waggling his eyebrows at Blaine.

"I'm gone now."-he threw at them as he pushed the door open and walked out of the club smiling to himself.

The confusion Kurt left behind was still there, but now he had a plan, and knowing what to do never failed to make him feel better.

Kurt Hummel, prepare to be courted into oblivion, Blaine Anderson style.

* * *

His house was dark when he came back. A thick silence, so characteristic for that time of the night when every light in every house was off, crept around him, raising the hair on the back of his neck and making his skin prickle.

He padded across the hallway, careful not to disturb the peaceful slumber settled in his home and entered the living room.

Ever since Mercedes first stayed the night after his parents died he took the couch in the living room and let her sleep in his bed. He slumped in the soft cushions of his old sofa and threw a hand over his eyes.

The night had exhausted him and confused him and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and let his subconscious deal with it while his body rested. He wanted to come to terms with his decision to keep Blaine at arm's length at all times and he wanted to force himself to be okay with it. He needed to be okay with the fact that the beautiful lawyer liked his men bulky, muscled and manly, and not like him.

But knowing himself that wasn't gonna happen. He would most likely toss and turn and flail and obsess the entire night and look like he survived an alien invasion as the only remaining sane specimen of the human race in the morning. Fuck his life.

He was about to get up to strip out of his clothes when a small lamp on the table next to a chair suddenly lit up the smirking face of his, soon to be dead for scaring the living crap out of him, best friend.

"I've been expecting you."-she said with an exaggerated voice that belonged in one of those God awful action movies that all had the same plot and the same lines.

"Mercedes what the hell? You nearly gave me a stroke."-he whisper-shouted at her with bugged out eyes and a hand in front of his body protectively holding his own shoe.

She looked at the shoe and doubled over with laughter while he glared at her offended.

"Put the shoe down and nobody gets hurt…oh-oh boy…you s-should see your face…"-she stammered and resumed her laughing fit for another five minutes.

Kurt chose to be sophisticated and ignore her in favor of slipping into his pajamas and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

He snuggled back into the blankets on the couch and waited for the last of her hiccups to trail off before speaking.

"So, care to tell me what are you doing here at…two in the morning?"-he asked glancing at his wrist watch.

"Waiting for you obviously."-she snorted as if the magnitude of stupidity of his question was offending to her.

"I meant why are you creeping around in the dark?"-he bit back.

"Oh that…no reason. I just always wanted to say that after emerging from the darkness. It always looks so cool in the movies."-she giggled quietly.

"It's nice to know I helped to make your fantasy come true."-he said slyly and she winked at him.

"Well…as far as I know I'm not the only person whose fantasy you made happen tonight."-she said to him with an amused tone and he threw a pillow at her grumbling as he buried his face into his blanket.

"Shut up 'Cedes. Tonight was a disaster."

"What? Why?"-she was by his side in an instant, allowing him to cuddle next to her and wrapping her arms around him.

"I just…I don't even know. I shouldn't have gone."-he mumbled into her shoulder making it almost impossible for her to hear.

"Come on Kurt just tell me what happened?"-she said as she pried his hands away from her shirt and forced him to look at her.

He sat facing her and started talking about everything that happened since the moment he left the house.

He told her how scared he was of going, how he just wanted to go back home, he told her how amazing Blaine was on the stage and how beautiful and sexy he looked, he told her about the man who paid for his drink and his unwanted advances that ended up with him finding out that Blaine was rather "friendly" and how the man said he wasn't his type. He stopped her from convincing him otherwise by telling her how he sang that sweaty and sticky song while boring his eyes into his body so relentlessly he thought he would be set on fire by the end of it and how good it felt to have his hands on him even if it did make him self-conscious that Blaine could feel just how different he was from the men he usually liked.

He hid his face again when he told her about the sound of Blaine's voice when he said his beauty was inspiring and he scooted away from her when he told her he could feel that he was lying to him and how he ran away from him as fast as he could without even a good explanation.

She watched him and listened intently but for the love of her she had no idea what his problem was. This Blaine, lawyer guy was obviously interested in Kurt and for whatever reason her friend was either blind or completely oblivious.

"Kurt, honey…why did you run away?"-she asked softly.

"What…'Cedes, he seduces men for fun. And if you saw that other guy you'd know what he meant when he said I wasn't his type. He was…big…muscled, tall, bulky, strong, masculine…he was everything I'm not. So why bother and end up with my heart ripped apart."-he said leaning his head onto her lap and letting her calm him down by brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Sweetie…someone as beautiful as you is everyone's type, trust me. And Blaine…I don't know what his angle is but I don't think you should just dismiss his like that. Maybe you should give him a chance. Get to know him."-she suggested, careful not to push him too hard.

"Even if I did that you know I can't really afford to just casually go around town and hand chances to date me to random men. I have a five year old to take care of. I can't just flip my hair and date someone for the kicks of it."-he said with an exasperated tone. It was late, he was tired and emotionally drained and he just wanted to sleep.

"I didn't suggest you do that. But using Damian as an excuse for shutting people out is not right. Yes I understand that he comes first and that he takes away a lot of your time but Kurt if that other man really likes you he's gonna understand. And he's gonna want to be there for you AND Damian, with you AND Damian. If Blaine is that man don't you think it would be a shame if you let him go?"-she said and Kurt knew she was right. She usually was.

If Blaine was the man for him he wouldn't mind canceling their date if Damian got sick, he would be there to bring him soup and tuck him in. If Blaine was the one he wouldn't mind picking him up from school, or making lunch while Kurt picked him up.

Kurt could see all of that in his head. The days in the park, the nights curled up under the blankets with Damian between them watching a movie, reading bed time stories with someone by his side picking up where he left off after dozing lightly.

He could see it all and it terrified him.

Mercedes was still looking at him questioningly.

"Why don't you give him a chance Kurt?"

"Because he scares me."-he said so quietly she nearly missed it.

"He scares you?"-she repeated not really expecting an answer like that.

"I met him a week ago. And I can already see myself waking up next to him every day; I can see him picking up OUR mail from OUR mailbox because we live together. And I can picture us celebrating birthdays and going on summer vacations and arguing about take out for dinner and everything else. I can see us together forever. I can see myself loving him. And it terrifies me."-he said as warm tears cascaded down his pale cheeks and Mercedes hugged him closer whispering soothing nothings to his ear until he calmed down.

When she looked at him again his eyes were half closed and he looked exhausted but she knew he had to get to work in a few hours.

"Is he coming to the shop tomorrow?"-she asked carefully.

"Yes. What am I gonna do 'Cedes? I can't face him."-he said fisting his hair desperately.

"Just give him a chance Kurt."-she said with a determined voice.

"But…"-he started but she shushed him placing a finger on his lips.

"Kurt you said you can picture the two of you together forever right?"

"Yes but…"

"What if he can picture the same thing?"-she asked rendering him speechless. She sat next to him for a few more moments to make sure he's not going to argue with her before standing up and walking towards the door.

"G'night Boo. I'll take D to school so you can sleep a bit longer. Love you."

"Night."-he barely managed to say before sleep washed his confusion away.

His last coherent thought was _what if he can see the same thing.  
_

* * *

Blaine called in his office the next morning to tell Cooper he wasn't coming in. His brother wolf whistled and laughed until Blaine told him what happened the night before and how confused he was by Kurt's behavior.

"Blaine, he's young and he has so many responsibilities already. I don't think he's ever been in a situation like this. You have to let him get used to the fact that someone wants to be with him. And Damian."-Cooper said trying to make Blaine realize that Kurt wasn't just another 21 year old he can pursue and then throw him away when he got bored.

"You think he's reluctant because of Damian?"-Blaine asked suddenly seeing things from a completely different perspective.

"I'm sure of it. Think of it this way. Damian will have to meet the man Kurt is dating. He'll get attached. If said man leaves them he'll hurt the both of them. And from what I've seen about Kurt he'd be okay with being hurt himself, but he'd do anything to protect Damian."-Cooper said and Blaine wondered how the hell he was mister children specialist all of a sudden. Before he realized that he was dating a first grade teacher and some of her knowledge must have rubbed off on him.

He held his phone tight to his ear as he slammed his head against the desk. How was he so stupid? Of fucking course Kurt would put Damian first. The kid maybe his brother but Kurt was a father to him in every sense of the way. It was only natural for him to be guarded and keep men at a safe distance to stop them from hurting him and Damian.

But he wanted Kurt. He liked everything about him. And that meant Damian as well.

"Coop…I want to be there for the both of them. As…as long as he'll have me."-he said quietly praying for his brother to understand that he wanted it all with the pretty tailor. He wanted to be a part of the small family he and Damian made, he wanted to keep them safe, make them happy and love them.

"Then tell him that. Make him understand that you're serious. Not just about him. But about the boy too. He is Kurt's world, and if you're not willing to accept it then don't string him along. He deserves better."-Cooper said hoping Blaine thought about everything and that he knew what he was getting into.

"He deserves everything Coop. He's amazing."-Blaine said sighing into the phone and making Cooper laugh at his smitten younger brother.

"Than go make sure he lets you be the one to give him everything."-Cooper said teasingly but Blaine knew he wanted things to work.

The fact that he even got involved in Blaine's life was enough of a proof. Cooper hated every single guy Blaine ever went out with (read: slept with). So the fact that he, himself dragged Blaine to see Kurt, gave him the information to help find him and voluntarily offered advice on how to woo him made Blaine sure that Cooper saw something in Kurt. Something he deemed worthy of his brother.

"I'll do my best Coop. I promise."-Blaine said with a grateful tone.

"Just be careful Blaine. Treat him right."-his brother warned him again.

"He deserves nothing less than that."-Blaine said in a voice he hoped was convincing enough. His brother was weirdly protective of the young beauty that caught Blaine's eye.

There was a moment of heavy, meaningful silence from the other end of the line before Cooper spoke again.

"You're really serious about this. You really like him."

"Yeah Coop. I don't think I've ever met someone who meant more to me than he does. And I just met him."-he answered truthfully. He never kept secrets from Cooper.

"Well I'm happy for you little bro. And I know this should go the other way and I should be threatening Kurt to treat you right but Blay, if you hurt him, I'll be very pissed off."

"I'm not gonna hurt him Cooper. I just want to make him happy."-he said with a voice so small Cooper hoped with all his heart Kurt let him.

"Then go and do just that."

"Okay. Thanks for covering for me."

"No problem. Go get him."-Cooper laughed.

"I'll try. Bye Coop."-he said and his finger already loomed over the red button on his phone when he heard Cooper scream from the other side.

"Call me with the details, lover boy."

"GOODBYE COOPER!"

* * *

Kurt's morning was hectic to say the least.

He wasn't used to waking up to an empty house and somehow the peace and quiet made him slower than he usually was. And he missed Damian's morning babbling and making him pancakes just as much as he enjoyed having some time to himself.

He showered quickly and coiffed his hair to look just so because he knew Blaine will see him that morning.

He chose his outfit just as carefully as he did every morning, red skinny jeans, black off shoulder sweater and black, knee high, lace up boots. He draped a black scarf around his neck and ran out of his house to get to work at a decent time.

Max looked pleased for some reason when he came in.

"Hey boy. Did you have a fun night?"-he asked with a smirk and Kurt froze in place wondering what and how did he know.

"Who told you what?"-he asked cocking an eyebrow at his boss.

"I called you last night to tell you that Mrs. Davenport cancelled for this morning so it'll just be the fancy lawyer and Mercedes told me something interesting. Said you went out with the lawyer."-Max said proudly and Kurt wanted to smack his smug face. He had to find people who didn't meddle. And the jitters he had from knowing Blaine will be there soon only intensified when he realized he had nothing to do until then to keep him mind of the conversation that was bound to be awkward.

"I have to find new friends. And a new boss. With a filter. And a mouth cork."-he said as he placed his bag and coat to the hanger behind the door.

"Well until you do you're stuck with the ones without those things so start talking."-Max said and Kurt sighed knowing there was no way out.

Max got the censored version. He went to her them play, they talked a little, he went home, they were friends and nothing more than that.

The older man eyed him suspiciously but said nothing until Kurt finished and left to find something to do to calm his nerves. Only two hours before Blaine arrived.

Max waited for him to be out of earshot before muttering "We weren't mentally undressing _just friends _in my days".

* * *

Half an hour before Blaine was due to arrive Kurt was furiously pacing the floor. Since he got in that morning he rearranged all of his sketching materials, he folded the samples Marty brought in as soon as they opened the shop (the girl had some serious telepathic skills because she glided in the shop the moment the turned the door sign to read "open"), he dusted the shelves with fashion magazines, he washed the window of the shop and he asked Max if he needed him to check if his bike was locked properly.

At that the older man grabbed him and forced him into the chair next to his desk shoving a pencil in his hand and ordering him not to move.

As always he got lost in his drawing and he completely shut the rest of the world out. He colored and fixed things along the way until a rough sketch of a suit in a rich burgundy color looked promising enough for Kurt to start working on it.

That's how Blaine found him.

He entered the studio at Max's suggestion and nearly fainted at the sight of those creamy shoulders uncovered and those sinful legs attracting looks in his red jeans. He felt fury bubble inside of him as he imagined how many lustful looks lingered on that beautiful body that belonged to him, before he scolded himself for acting like a possessive psycho.

He crossed the space between them quietly and peeked over Kurt's shoulder curiously smiling when he saw that the figure Kurt drew appeared to have dark curls. It made him happy that his angel thought of him.

"You were right. Burgundy is my color."-he said and momentarily regretted it when the young tailor squeaked and jumped from his desk smacking his hip against the sharp edge of the small cupboard next to him. He hated thinking that that luminescent skin of his probably bruised easily and that there would be an ugly mark on it because of his own thoughtlessness.

"Blaine! Hi. Hey. You scared me."-he said breathlessly as he rubbed his hip with his hand making Blaine wish he would let him do that.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention. Max told me to come in here."-Blaine said softly trying to get Kurt to calm down. As cute as he thought it was he wanted Kurt to stop being so jittery around him.

"That's okay. I was just…just drawing something."-he said as he propped himself on his desk and unsuccessfully tried to hide his unfinished design from Blaine.

"It looks amazing so far. It is mine isn't it?"-he asked playfully, desperate to make Kurt relax.

"Um…yes this one…is yours."-he said pulling out the drawing Blaine saw when he came in.

"I love it!"-Blaine said honestly, because Max was right. The design wasn't finished yet and it already looked amazing.

"It's not finished yet."-Kurt said with a small smile that made Blaine happier than such a small thing should have made him. Blaine wanted him to feel comfortable and he figured that doing his job made him feel safer that talking to an obviously smitten man he met a week ago.

"Well I can tell it's amazing. Measurements now?"-he asked striking a ridiculous pose with legs parted wide and arms reaching to the ceiling.

Kurt eyed him amusedly, feeling a lot of last night tension leave him as he spend more time in the presence of the older man.

"Yes, measurements now. But you can stand like a normal person. I'll tell you when to move."-he said as he took the measuring tape from the drawer in his desk while Blaine basked in the sound of that angelic voice seeming less weary and more bitchy.

He approached Blaine carefully as if expecting him to pounce on him and stretched the tape in various directions on his body.

Blaine tried his best to remain calm when he felt those slender arms wrap themselves around him to measure the width of his torso and he barely managed to contain a moan when fragile fingers brushed his ass measuring the length of his legs.

He was sure he'd do something to embarrass himself in front of the blue eyed beauty.

But he held his own and just like that the measuring was over and Kurt tucked the small notebook filled with numbers and names back inside his drawer along with the yellow tape.

Kurt held his breath in, careful not to breathe in that mind numbing smell of the man in front of him. Being close to him was difficult enough. The nerves he felt vanished almost completely the longer Blaine went without mentioning the previous night. Kurt figured he realized he wasn't what he wanted after all and as much it hurt to be right it was easier to work like that.

"That's it. The design should be done in a day or two and I can email the final look for you to approve and then I'll let you know when to come for the fittings and stuff like that okay?"-Kurt said and Blaine hated that it was over so quickly and that Kurt was so frustratingly professional when all he wanted to do was take him in his arms and promise never to hurt him if he would just give him a shot. When Kurt turned from him and started cleaning up his desk while talking to Max through the heavy curtain he realized he was expected to leave and that he had to do something and he had to do it soon.

"Y-yeah that sounds great. Listen Kurt I wanted to ask you if you'd like to have lunch with me after work."-he said with all the confidence he could muster determined to talk to Kurt and see if there was at least a tiny bit of hope for him. He could see Kurt's shoulders tense as soon as the question was out of his mouth, but he decided not to let him run away.

"Um…I have to pick up Damian after my shift."-Kurt said as his heart constricted because he did want that. More than anything he wanted to have lunch with Blaine but his fear once again paralyzed him. He was so grateful he had an honest excuse.

"Oh…okay well how about some other day then?"-Blaine asked not willing to give up just yet.

"I…I don't know if I can Blaine I…"

"You can take the rest of the morning off boy. We have no appointments for this afternoon."-Max walked in interrupting Kurt's lame attempts of refusing Blaine's offer and winking at Blaine. Damn his morethan50 years of life if he's gonna let the most amazing young man run away from something that was so obviously good for him and away from someone who looked at him the way Blaine did; hearts in eyes and all.

Blaine grinned at the older man as he realized that Kurt needed some pushing to accept a date with him. Picking up quickly he figured that sticking around would actually give Kurt time to find another excuse and he started walking towards the younger man.

"Excellent. I know this adorable little restaurant just a few blocks from here."-he said and twined his fingers with Kurt's, pulling him towards the door.

"I…I can't…"-Kurt said blushing furiously at the feeling of those warm fingers holding his own.

"I'll fire you Kurt."-Max said making a shooing motion with his hand and Kurt sighed and allowed himself to be dragged out onto the busy street by the one man he wanted and feared the most.

Blaine waited a moment for Kurt to put his coat on before twining their fingers again squeezing the soft hand soothingly. He wanted Kurt to stop being afraid.

They walked a few block in silence, Blaine never letting go of Kurt's hand and Kurt fighting his own need to snuggle closer to Blaine and borrow some of his strength and warmth.

"I hope you didn't agree to come just to save your job."-Blaine said smiling as they settled themselves at the table in the far corner of a quaint little restaurant Kurt never even knew existed.

Rich brown and beige colors were accentuated by a few dark green details making the small space feel like someone's living room, and Kurt felt himself relax a bit. One lunch never killed anyone and maybe Blaine wanted them to be friends and friends were good, right? Right.

"Well that and the free food made the decision for me."-Kurt retreated to his sarcastic self to keep Blaine at a friendly distance. But this time he could tell the handsome lawyer was onto him as he smirked playfully from across the table.

"Why Mr. Hummel. I never said I was paying."

"Well you did invite me to lunch so that was a given."-Kurt said winking at Blaine and sending him into an epic battle against the winged monsters in his belly. Butterflies my ass, Blaine thought as he pleaded his heart not to explode. He knew the bitchy, brave and flirtatious Kurt was an act; a self preservation technique. But he couldn't help but admire that side of the angelic man in front of him.

"I like to think that I'm a modern man and that just because I invited you doesn't mean I'm paying."-Blaine said and nodded as if to confirm his own words as he smiled at Kurt.

"So if I'm reading this correctly, instead of fighting who gets to pay like people usually do when they have lunch together, we're fighting over who gets to NOT pay."-Kurt said returning Blaine smile and surprising himself because that smile wasn't a defense mechanism. That particular smile was an instinctive response to that sunshiny beam that Blaine sent his way with his own smile.

"Exactly. I knew we had something special going on."-Blaine said cheerfully and then slapped himself mentally because Kurt's smile faltered and he curled back into his chair like he was trying to put as much distance between the two of them without actually standing up.

"Blaine…"-he started and Blaine's heart clenched as he saw his sad eyes and that insecure tremble in his voice. He looked so small that Blaine just wanted to pull him into his lap and scare all of his fears away. But for now he had to be satisfied with saying what he needed to say.

"Kurt, please. Just hear me out."-Blaine pleaded with huge eyes and a slight quiver in his voice that made Kurt just nod timidly and wait for his next words.

"I know we basically just met but I really like you. I was actually hoping that this could be a date like kind of lunch, and before you ask, yes I usually pay for that."-he said hoping that Kurt will relax after his joke.

Kurt watched him with wide eyes not quite believing what was going on because the most beautiful man he ever saw just said he liked him. HIM.

"But…but I'm not even…"-he trailed off thinking of the man from the club that said he wasn't Blaine's type.

" You're not what?"-Blaine asked gently but feeling confused. He wasn't what…interested? God he hoped that wasn't the end of his sentence.

"I…um…I thought I wasn't your type."-he said so quietly Blaine almost missed it. And when he did hear it his eyes bugged out and he spluttered madly because where in the world would Kurt hear something like that. And how could the prettiest man alive NOT ne someone's type.

"What? Kurt, why would you think that? You're beautiful."-Blaine said trying to sound as convincing as possible, noticing Kurt dismiss the compliment quickly and he hated that. He hated that the walking work of art thought so little of himself.

"I'm not. And the man at the club said so and he seemed to know you so I just…"-he said timidly as he shrugged, those unreal, blue eyes of his avoiding Blaine's pleading look.

"What man? Wait is that why you left so quickly last night?"-he asked desperate to know what happened.

"Kind of…I just thought that…I don't know actually."-Kurt said and it was the truth. He had no idea what to say. He was scared to let Blaine know he liked him too in case this was all a joke but the older man seemed honest and genuinely upset that someone said something to Kurt.

"Can you tell me what he told you?"-Blaine asked carefully, but he had to wait for his answer because their drinks arrived and they had to order their food. He did so unthinkingly. He couldn't care less about what he ate at a moment like that.

As soon as their waitress left he turned to Kurt expectantly.

"I…I think he hit on me at first. And then he said…um…that…he said he saw me looking at you…and that I could forget about it because you liked different men and…"-he fell silent not really wanting to let Blaine know he knew he slept with whoever that man was.

Blaine felt his heart swell at the sound of Kurt telling how he watched him but he tamed it because who the fuck did that asshole think he was. He had no idea what kind of men he liked. He could hear that Kurt didn't tell him everything.

"And…?"-he prompted curiously.

"I don't really want to repeat it…"-Kurt said making Blaine's brain hurt trying to figure it out.  
"I'm not gonna make you. But I'd like to know what he said to make you think I didn't like you. Because that's ridiculous."-Blaine said throwing a compliment casually.

Kurt eyed him carefully, blushing and fidgeting in his chair.

"He said you liked men like him…because you…um…the two of you…y'know and that you liked men like him."-he flailed his arms to make a point of drawing a big man like figure in the air feeling like the word VIRGIN was tattooed on his forehead.

Blaine gasped and clutched the armrests of his chair because he knew what Kurt meant. He slept with whoever the man was, and the man looked like his one-night stands usually looked like. He had never hated his lifestyle more than he did just then.

"Kurt I…"-Blaine started but Kurt raised his hand to stop him.

"Blaine you don't have to justify yourself to me."-he said and he really meant it. Blaine's life, Blaine's choices.

"I know that. I just want you to know that what he said was a lie. Even if I did sleep with him at some point that absolutely does not mean that HE is my type. There's a reason I'm on a date with you now. I…I admit I made some questionable choices. But I assure you I knew that when I met the man I wanted to be with I'd do my best to treat him right. When I saw you…I thought I've never seen someone as beautiful. When I talked to you I could tell how sweet and funny and smart you were. And when I saw you with Damian I could tell how caring and responsible and devoted you were.  
Kurt…you're wonderful and I…I'd like the chance to prove that to you. I'd like a chance to show you how special you are."-he said looking at the man in front of him so intently Kurt felt his heart soar with want and need.

"Blaine…I don't know…I mean I like you to I'm not gonna go and deny that but…my life is not simple with my job and raising Damian and everything I just don't think I can casually date someone."-Kurt said returning Blaine's gaze for the first time since their conversation started.

"I'm not asking for casual dating. God you'll think I'm weird but I feel like we're supposed to be together. I don't want to freak you out but I want to be there for you and Damian. I want you to have me to lean on and to keep you safe and happy. I know you can't trust me right away and I'm willing to take it as slowly as you need it as long as you say that you'll give this, us a chance."-Blaine said pleadingly. He looked down as Kurt contemplated wondering when the hell did their food arrive because he had no idea.

"I…okay."-Kurt said finally feeling like his body was singing with happiness and gratitude for his decision because it craved Blaine. He already knew he was caving in. He was done for it when Damian's name was mentioned.

"Okay?"-Blaine's heart thumped violently and he beamed across the table jumping childishly in his chair, making Kurt laugh adorably.

"Yeah…just…slowly okay?"-he said biting his lower lip nervously, like he had a hard time believing he just said yes.

"Whatever you need. I promise."-Blaine said smiling at him and feeling like the luckiest man alive.

Kurt nodded and took his fork as he started to eat the lukewarm food in front of him so overwhelmed that Blaine didn't dare to ask anything more until the end of their meal.

They made small talk for the next half an hour until Kurt had to go and pick Damian up. The waitress brought them the check and Blaine paid because, yes it was a date like kind of lunch.

They walked to Kurt's car with their fingers twined again and Kurt could barely breathe from all that he felt.

They exchanged phone numbers and after kissing his cheek gently Blaine left promising to give him a call.

Kurt stood in front of his car feeling his skin prickle from the touch of Blaine's lips and his heart skip madly with desire and hope and what felt like love but Kurt couldn't know since he never loved another man.

Shaking himself from his daze he sat in the car and pulled out of the parking lot forcing himself to concentrate on the driving.

He cruised the streets of Lima tentatively, wondering what he just got himself into as he heard his phone ping.

* * *

**Go back and read the author's note. Yes you! I know you skipped it.  
Review or Blaine loses his phone and Kurt thinks he tricked him.**


	9. Beeps

**IMPORTANT NOTE! (Read…or else!)**

**1. I am so sorry for taking so long. Writing a text chapter is harder than it seems. I left it light and fluffy because I think that serious conversations are for when people are face to face. Texts are a childish way to say serious, significant things. (keep an eye on the time in the texts so you don't get confused).**

**2. This story now has a beta (please make some noise for I Hate Mosquitoes). She made corrections to the first two chapters and I will be re-uploading them sometime soon but there's no need to read them again (unless you want to, which is fine with me). In case we decide to make changes to the plot itself I will let you know so you can go back and catch up.**

**3. This story is now officially on tumblr (inthetownoflimaohio dot tumblr dot com). I posted a few things for now just to see how it looks and if you like it so come say hi and let me know.**

**4. I realized that I never publically thanked all the wonderful people who read and review and favorite and follow this story as well as take the time to PM their suggestions and opinions. I love every single one of you and I had no idea you'll like this little mess of mine. So thank you.**

**Ramble over. Read on.  
**

* * *

_He cruised the streets of Lima tentatively, wondering what he just got himself into as he heard his phone beep.  
_  
**TO: Kurt (2:05pm)  
**Just making sure you didn't give me a false number just to get me off your back ;)

**TO: Kurt (2:34pm)  
**Kurt?

**TO: Kurt (2:45pm)  
**Oh, God you did give me the wrong number :(

**FROM: Kurt (2:53pm)  
**Blaine…I was driving.

**TO: Kurt (2:55pm)  
**Oh…well…now I just feel like an idiot.

**TO: Kurt (3:08pm)  
**This is the part where you tell me my creepiness is actually really charming and all that.

**FROM: Kurt (3:11pm)  
**Sorry, sorry…getting the groceries out of the car.

**FROM: Kurt (3:11pm)  
**And I'm not sure if charming is the word I would chose but…

**TO: Kurt (3:13pm)  
**That was mean.

**FROM: Kurt (3:15pm)  
**Sorry

**TO: Kurt (3:17pm)  
**You're being smug aren't you?

**FROM: Kurt (3:20)  
**What? No, I'm not.

**TO: Kurt (3:23pm)  
**I can hear your smugness over my text mister.

**FROM: Kurt (3:25pm)  
**I don't even know what you're talking about. There's zero smugness going on.

**TO: Kurt (3:25pm)  
**Liar.

**FROM: Kurt (3:27pm)  
**So I'm a mean, smug liar now? Thank you. I feel really special  
**  
TO: Kurt (3:30pm)  
**Yup, but look on the bright side.

**FROM: Kurt (3:32pm)  
**There's a bright side to this?

**TO: Kurt (3:34pm)  
**Of course there is.

**FROM: Kurt (3:35pm)  
**Okay…enlighten me. What's the bright side?

**TO: Kurt (3:37pm)  
**You're a beautiful, mean, smug liar.

**FROM: Kurt (3:42pm)  
**Blaine…I thought we said we were doing this slowly.

**TO: Kurt (3:45pm)  
**We are. But there's nothing wrong with compliments.

**TO: Kurt (3:48pm)  
**But if it's making you uncomfortable just say the word and I'll stop.

**FROM: Kurt (3:50pm)  
**No I just…I guess I'm not used to it that's all.

**TO: Kurt (3:52pm)  
**Well then I'll do my best to get you used to it. You deserve it.

**FROM: Kurt (3:56pm)  
**I should go make Damian lunch.

**TO: Kurt (3:58pm)  
**Would you mind if I texted you again sometime?

**FROM: Kurt (3:40pm)  
**No I think I'd like that.

**TO: Kurt (3:42pm)  
**Great. Say hi to the little guy and I'll talk to you soon.

**FROM: Kurt (3:44pm)  
**Bye Blaine.

**Tuesday**

**TO: Kurt (7:22am)  
**Good morning gorgeous.

**FROM: Kurt (7:25am)  
**Morning Blaine.

**FROM: Kurt (7:28am)  
**Did you need something or?

**TO: Kurt (7:30am)  
**No…Just wanted to say good morning before going to the office :)

**FROM: Kurt (7:32am)  
**Oh that's nice. I should get to work too.

**TO: Kurt (7:34am)  
**Talk to you later.

**TO: Kurt (1:03pm)  
**I am a genius!

**FROM: Kurt (1:06pm)  
**Um…

**TO: Kurt (1:08pm)  
**I have to say I was expecting a more enthusiastic response.

**FROM: Kurt (1:11pm)  
**Sorry…I don't have a lot of experience with people discovering their ingenuity.

**TO: Kurt (1:13pm)**  
Well you could have faked it :(

**FROM: Kurt (1:17pm)  
**Oh…um…do you want to try again?

**TO: Kurt (1:20pm)  
**Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.

**FROM: Kurt (1:22pm)  
**Okay I'll give it my best this time.

**FROM: Kurt (1:30pm)  
**Blaine?

**TO: Kurt (1:32pm)  
**I'm just letting some time pass so I can surprise you again. Duh!

**FROM: Kurt (1:34pm)  
**Of course you are. Well whenever you're ready.

**TO: Kurt (1:50pm)  
**I am a genius!

**FROM: Kurt (1:53pm)  
**Really? What made you realize this fascinating fact? Must have been an amazingly interesting event/idea/action that I can't wait to hear about.

**TO: Kurt (1:56pm)  
**That was much better.

**FROM: Kurt (2:00pm)  
**Thank you, I'll be here all week.

**TO: Kurt (2:02pm)  
**I was hoping you'd be here longer than that ;)

**FROM: Kurt (2:04pm)  
**Aaaanyway, am I going to find out about your genius discovery or?

**TO: Kurt (2:07pm)  
**Oh that…right…well I just helped Cooper crack an amazingly difficult case with a rather brilliant idea (if I do say so myself) and he didn't show enough admiration so I decided to look for it elsewhere. You did well.

**FROM: Kurt (2:08pm)  
**Imagine my joy.

**TO: Kurt (2:09pm)  
**You're being mean again

**FROM: Kurt (2:11pm)  
**:P I have to pick up Damian. Talk later?

**TO: Kurt (2:13pm)  
**Count on it gorgeous.

**TO: Kurt (8:34pm)  
**Well I guess I should be grateful they gave me an excuse to text you but Nick and Jeff are in trouble.

**FROM: Kurt (8:37pm)  
**Oh my God what's wrong?

**TO: Kurt (8:40pm)  
**Calm down it's not a life threatening situation.

**FROM: Kurt (8:42pm)  
**Blaine…I'm losing it here. What happened?

**TO: Kurt (8:44pm)  
**Their tailor screwed up their suits. They look terrible.

**FROM: Kurt (8:46pm)  
**I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WASN'T A LIFE OR DEATH KIND OF SITUATION?  
**  
TO: Kurt (8:48pm)  
**Ummmmm

**FROM: Kurt (8:50pm)  
**GIVE ME THEIR NUMBERS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE INCOMPETENCE! SOME PEOPLE SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO WORK. I'LL MAKE THEIR SUITS MYSELF. GIVE ME THE NUMBER.  
**  
TO: Kurt (8:52pm)  
**But..but…what about my suit. It'll feel abandoned and betrayed and not special…

**FROM: Kurt (8:55pm)  
**Number, Blaine!

**TO: Kurt (8:56pm)  
**Sending, sending….

**FROM: Kurt (9:57pm)  
**Well I think we'll survive the catastrophe.

**TO: Kurt (10:00pm)  
**How so?

**FROM: Kurt (10:02pm)  
**They are coming to the shop on Friday for measurements and I'll be making their suits. They sent me an email with the photos of the suits (I'm using the term "suits" because I have no better expression for those abominations). Nearly gave me a heart attack.

**TO: Kurt (10:35pm)  
**Is that why you were gone almost an hour? I kinda missed you.

**FROM: Kurt (10:37pm)  
**Hahaha no…I put Damian to bed first and then talked to them for about 20 minutes or so. They really are amazing.  
**  
TO: Kurt (10:39pm)  
**I thought you liked me the best

**FROM: Kurt (10:41pm)  
**The competition is still running (I like daisies, dark chocolate and scarves :P )

**TO: Kurt (10:43pm)  
**Are you trying make me buy your affection, Kurt?

**FROM: Kurt (10:45pm)  
**I thought I made that clear after fishing for a free lunch :P

**TO: Kurt (10:47pm)  
**Right. Well the lunch did go rather pleasingly. I'll get right on it

**FROM: Kurt (10:50pm)  
**That's the spirit. Anyway I think I should get to sleep. Early start tomorrow. ? G'night Blaine.

**TO: Kurt (10:52pm)  
**Night gorgeous.

**FROM: Kurt (10:57pm)  
**Blaine can I ask you something?

**TO: Kurt (10:59pm)  
**Anything.

**FROM: Kurt (11:02pm)  
**Why do you call me that?

**TO: Kurt (11:04pm)  
**What, gorgeous?

**FROM: Kurt (11:05pm)  
**Yes.

**TO: Kurt (11:06pm)  
**Because it's what you are.

**FROM: Kurt (11:08pm)  
**I don't think so…but thank you…I guess.

**TO: Kurt (11:10pm)  
**How about you just take my word for it? Y'know I'm older and wiser and what not

**FROM: Kurt (11:12pm)  
**Riiight. Okay…going to bed.

**TO: Kurt (11:14pm)  
**Sweet dreams, gorgeous.

**FROM: Kurt (11:15pm)  
**You too, Blaine.

**Wednesday**

**TO: Kurt (8:20am)****  
**Good morning, gorgeous.

**FROM: Kurt (8:22am)**  
No…not really.

**TO: Kurt (8:23am)****  
**Is there something wrong?

**FROM: Kurt (8:25am)**  
Can we go straight to tomorrow now? Today sucks.

**TO: Kurt (8:27am)****  
**Do you want to talk about it? Or, well…write about it?

**FROM: Kurt (8:31am)**  
Ugh…I woke up late, D missed his school bus, I had to drive him to school so I was late for work, Max forgot to order the right buttons for your suit and to top it all my favorite silk fabric I was gonna use for the suits for Nick and Jeff is all sold out….

**TO: Kurt (8:33am)****  
**It does sound like a crappy day. Hold on a second.**  
**  
**TO: Kurt (8:35am)****  
**Customer: Knock knock  
Tailor: Who's there?  
Customer: iGent  
Tailor: iGent who?  
Customer: iGently drive you crazy with 16 fittings

**FROM: Kurt (8:37am)**  
Blaine, is this a tailor joke?

**TO: Kurt (8:39am)****  
**Yes it is.

**FROM: Kurt (8:40am)**  
I can't believe you just texted me a tailor joke.

**TO: Kurt (8:42am)****  
**Well I wanted to make you feel better.

**FROM: Kurt (8:44am)**  
I know and thank you for that. But a tailor joke?

**TO: Kurt (8:47am)****  
**What can I say I work in mysterious ways.

**FROM: Kurt (8:49am)**  
I thought that was God.

**TO: Kurt (8:51am)****  
**Precisely :P

**FROM: Kurt (8:53am)**  
Well it worked a little bit. Thank you.

**TO: Kurt (8:55am)****  
**Anything for you gorgeous.

**FROM: Kurt (8:57am)**  
I have to go back to work. I have about a million things to do.

**TO: Kurt (8:59am)****  
**Are you free this afternoon?

**FROM: Kurt (9:02am)**  
No, unfortunately. Damian has a birthday party tomorrow so I promised I'd take him shopping for presents today.

**TO: Kurt (9:04am)****  
**Oh okay. I thought we could have lunch again but you have fun with the Ninja.

**FROM: Kurt (9:07am)**  
HA! He's gonna love the fact that you just called him that

**TO: Kurt (9:10am)****  
**You're gonna tell him?

**FROM: Kurt (9:14am)**  
Well yeah.  
If that's okay with you…I mean I don't have to…if it's bothering you or something…

**TO: Kurt (9:18am)****  
**You're cute when you ramble (even through a text). But it's perfectly fine with me if you want to tell him. I told you he means to me just as much as you do.

**FROM: Kurt (9:20am)**  
I'll fill you in on the reaction. I really have to go now though. Gotta fix what can be fixed and cry over the things that can't.

**TO: Kurt (9:23am)****  
**Good luck…I hope your day gets better.

**FROM: Kurt (9:25am)**  
I hope so too. Bye!

**TO: Blaine (1:23pm)  
**Thank you.

**FROM: Blaine (1:25pm)  
**What for?

**TO: Blaine (1:28pm)  
**Oh…sorry…I just thought…well this is embarrassing. Let's start over.

**TO: Blaine (1:29pm)  
**Hi Blaine.

**FROM: Blaine (1:32pm)  
**Hi Kurt.

**TO: Blaine (1:34pm)  
**What are you doing this fine afternoon?

**FROM: Blaine (1:37pm)  
**Just waiting to hear if this gorgeous guy got the daisies I sent him to his workplace.

**TO: Blaine (1:40pm)  
**So it was you? I thought I just completely embarrassed myself. You're a meanie, not me.

**FROM: Blaine (1:42pm)  
**Sorry…I just thought about your adorable blush and I couldn't help myself but tease you a bit.

**TO: Blaine (1:44pm)  
**How can a blush be adorable?

**FROM: Blaine (1:46pm)  
**You should ask yourself that. It's your adorable blush not mine.

**TO: Blaine (1:48pm)  
**I guess I'll look into it when I catch some free time.

**FROM: Blaine (1:50pm)  
**I volunteer to make that blush appear so you can investigate it.

**TO: Blaine (1:52pm)  
**You are too kind. I have to run and pick up some fabric before picking D up. Thanks for making my day better.

**FROM: Blaine (1:54pm)  
**Anytime

**Thursday**

**TO: Blaine (8:13am)  
**Hey do you think you could stop by the shop with Nick tomorrow? I want you to take a look at the final drawing and the fabric before I start making it.  
**  
FROM: Blaine (8:15am)  
**Hmm if you say yes to having lunch with me after that I can be persuaded.

**TO: Blaine (8:17am)  
**I'm dropping Damian at his friend's house around 4. Is that too late for you?

**FROM: Blaine (8:20am)  
**I get to see you twice in one day. I'm not complaining.

**TO: Blaine (8:22am)  
**It's a date then.

**TO: Blaine (8:23am)  
**I mean it doesn't have to be…a date that is.

**TO: Blaine (8:25am)  
**If you don't want it to be..

**FROM: Blaine (8:27am)  
**It's definitely a date.

**TO: Blaine (8:29am)  
**Okay, good then…that's good.

**FROM: Blaine (8:31am)  
**Well unfortunately I have a meeting to go to (one of many today-feel free to call the restaurant and have them poison my water). Can I text you goodnight?

**TO: Blaine (8:34am)  
**I'd like that.

**FROM: Blaine (10:23pm)  
**You still awake?  
**  
TO: Blaine (10:34pm)  
**Yeah…we're having a fussy night.

**FROM: Blaine (10:37pm)  
**Sorry to hear that. What happened?

**TO: Blaine (10:40pm)  
**Damian had a nightmare. He caught a glimpse of a scary movie while I was making dinner. Freaked him out I guess.

**FROM: Blaine (10:42pm)  
**Poor guy. I know it may be a stupid question but is there something I can do to help?

**TO: Blaine (10:44pm)  
**It's not stupid. It's sweet. And you can keep me awake long enough for me to finish drawing Nick's suit. It would be pretty unprofessional of me to have nothing when he comes to the shop in the morning.

**FROM: Blaine (10:47pm)  
**How come only Nick is coming? Aren't you making Jeff's too?

**TO: Blaine (10:50pm)  
**Well I can't let them see each other's outfits before the wedding now can I?  
**  
FROM: Blaine (10:52pm)  
**Judging by the tone of that text I'm gonna go with no, you obviously can't.

**FROM: Blaine (11:03pm)  
**Kurt?

**TO: Blaine (11:05pm)  
**Sorry. I guess I dosed off. This day exhausted me.

**FROM: Blaine (11:07pm)  
**Go to bed Kurt. Nick won't mind the half finished drawing. What he will mind is me kicking his ass for being the reason you are tired in the morning.

**TO: Blaine (11:10pm)  
**'kay.

**FROM: Blaine (11:13pm)  
**Sweet dreams, gorgeous. See you tomorrow XXX

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too awful.**

**And now to keep the tradition alive:**  
**Review or Niff's wedding will be canceled (I am particularly mean this time)**


	10. Shivers

**Okay beautiful people here's the next chapter (it's stupidly long and I hope it doesn't bore you to death.)**

**IMPORTANT  
****I wanted to recommend something amazing for you to read:  
1. If you are a fan of Charmed or you just like supernatural Klaine read **_**The torn identity by Saraklaine- **_**it's an amazingly written story and one of my favorites.**

**2. If you like soulmate stories check out **_**Bad connection by Kenna 7 Elefant- **_**it's also in my top 10 favorite stories and I promise you'll love it.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and in case you were wondering I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Kurt woke up Friday morning sore and stiff and highly uncomfortable. He barely managed to open his eyes at the sound of his alarm clock and he twitched at the feeling of something sharp digging into his hip, and something plastic and cold sending shivers down his neck.

He shook the sleepiness out of his body and stretched under the covers.

Reaching underneath himself he pulled out a black pencil that was dug so deeply into his flesh he thought he had drawings on his bones. It didn't help that the bruise from smacking against the table when Blaine walked in to his studio was still beautifully blue and green and purple on his pale skin.

Wincing at the sharp pain he pushed the waistband of his pajama pants down to inspect the damaged skin. The bruise was now accentuated with a pencil shaped indentation and an angry scratch from the tip of the pencil. It hurt like a bitch.

Sighing he slapped the waistband back on his body and proceeded to extract his cell phone from under his neck.

He scanned the column of his neck with his fingertips, feeling the traces of keys and edges of his phone branded into his skin.

He looked around tiredly rolling his eyes at his own stupidity when he spotted the crumpled sketch of Nick's suit and a binder with the rest of his designs opened and half ruined on the floor.

Cursing himself for sleeping like a tornado he lifted his phone to check the time and caught the text from Blaine still opened on his screen.

His insides turned with giddiness at the word "gorgeous" Blaine was so adamant on using and he gently ran his thumb across the cool glass caressing the words that made him feel so special for the first time since he could remember.

His mind whirred back to the countless conversations he had with Mercedes since the second he said "okay" to Blaine.

_"I…um…I had lunch with Blaine today."-he said to his friend as she bustled around her kitchen preparing them dinner._

_"WHAT?"-she jumped three feet in the air spinning on her toes as she landed and hitting him with a crazed look that made him cringe._

_"Yeah we went yesterday after work…"-he started but she cut him off with a squeal that made the glass on her windows shake threateningly._

_"Tell. Me. Everything."-she said bossily and sat across from him turning the stove off and letting the beginnings of their dinner go to waste in favor of listening to Kurt talk about the handsome lawyer._

_"There's not much to say…we went to lunch, talked, he asked for a chance and…"-she cut him off with a sharp blow of her fist to the back of his head; just the way she did when she wanted to tell him he was stupid during high school, and just the way he hated the most._

_"And you said no you little asshole, didn't you? After all we talked about and after all the pining for the last million years how you wanted a person who would love you for who you were and all that, you just stumble upon an amazing guy and you turn him down before he even had the chance to prove himself to you. I can't believe you…"_

_"I said yes."_

_"What?"_

_"I said yes…to Blaine."-he said as he poked his left pinky inside a small rip on the armrest of her sofa; a rip that Damian made with his broken fire truck toy about an hour after the brand new sofa was set in the assigned place in Mercedes' living room._

_"Boo that's amazing. Oh I am sooo proud of you honey."-she said delighted and not at all noticing the fact that his shoulders were hunched and his head was hung so low his chin was resting on his chest._

_"Is it thought?"-he asked her quietly still picking her sofa with his finger nervously._

_"Is what?"-she asked back confused._

_"Is it really amazing?"_

_"Why wouldn't it be? Kurt, he likes you. And there's nothing wrong with wanting someone for yourself. Nothing wrong with letting someone in. Someone other than me and Max."-she answered confidently forcing him to look up with the strength of her voice._

_"What if he leaves? What if I actually fall for him even more and he just leaves? What if he's lying to me?"-he asked shakily and she hated how insecure he was; how completely unaware of his own beauty._

_"Why would he do that?"-she asked him quietly, careful of Damian who was playing in his corner._

_"I don't know. Fun, bet, pity…how should I know…"-he scoffed bitterly and her eyes flared with anger. She knew he was self-conscious and she knew he was guarded but to hell with everything if she was gonna let him shy away from Blaine just because he's scared._

_"Okay listen to me here. I think a little tough love is what you need right now. We're not living in a high school themed teenage movie Kurt. Blaine is a grown man with a serious job and a serious life and he definitely has better things to do with his time than pull ridiculous pranks on people. He seems to like you, really like you. And while I can't guarantee that you'll stay together forever and love each other until you die I can tell you that you will regret if you deny yourself this chance, Kurt. Everything you told me he said to you doesn't sound like he's just messing with you. And you don't have to jump into this. You said it yourself you agreed to take it slowly. So do just that. Let him get to know you. And let yourself know him before you take your relationship further."-she said with a firm voice all the while holding his cheeks in her hands, wiping the stray tears from under his glasz eyes._

_"You think he's for real?-he asked sniffling slightly and feeling just a bit pathetic for letting someone reduce him to a pile of tears and insecurity._

_"Yeah Boo. He's for real."-she chuckled kissing his forehead and bumping his shoulder with her own._

He smiled lightly to himself as he jumped from the warmth of his bed glancing at it and wishing for the millionth time that a certain mop of curly hair was occupying the pillow on the other side. Blaine scared him; there was no doubt about it.

But Mercedes had a point.

He would regret letting Blaine go without even seeing what they could be. He always took pride in the fact that he was brave. Now seemed to be a good time to put that bravery to use and just give them a chance. If last week was any indication Blaine was quite perfect for him in every way. He made him feel wanted and special and he made him laugh.

Kurt was far from believing he was good enough for the older man but if Blaine thought he wanted him then he would try to believe.

Finishing up his morning routine quickly he made his way into Damian's room, sneaking across the floor and sitting at the edge of his bed. Smiling lovingly he brushed the crazy, bed messed curls out of the boy's serene face and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Wake up Leo. Time to go to school."-he said in a sing-song voice laughing when Damian's eyebrows scrunched up and he flipped over under the covers.

"No…m'sleepy."-the boy mumbled and Kurt chuckled quietly.

"I know you are but the sooner you get up and go to school the sooner the time will pass and you'll get to go to a party."-he said glancing around and counting on his fingers the five seconds he knew will take for Damian to realize what he just said.

5…4…3…2…1…and…

"Kurt! The party. We have to go!"-he screamed as he dashed out of the bed and out of the room to brush his teeth, trying desperately to do three things at once to get everything done in time.

"Leo calm down. You still have to go to school before the party."-he said leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

Hearing him Damian's hands flailed and then fell limply to his sides. His toothbrush was hanging from his lips and a sad look made his warm eyes huge and watery.

"Ogh…"-he spluttered around the foam in his mouth.

"Yup. School first, party later. Hurry up I'll make breakfast in 15 minutes. What do you want your pancakes to look like today?"-he asked laughing at the crestfallen boy.

"Ummm…tigers!"-he beamed.

"I don't know how to make tigers D. We have elephants, racing cars, smiley faces, hearts, flowers and just a regular pancake with nothing on it."-he says because seriously…tiger pancakes?

"But…I wanna have tigers."-Damian says sadly and Kurt figures that puppy dog look will have to go sometime soon because he just can't say no to it.

Sighing he turns on his heel and heads to the kitchen after saying "I'll think of something" to his brother.

The pancakes looked nothing like tigers. At best they looked like elephants without the trunk and the floppy ears. But the power of suggestion proved to be an amazing thing so Kurt bragged about his tiger shaped pancakes at the top of his lungs making Damian absolutely thrilled with how they turned out.

_ Kids were so easy to deal with sometimes-_Kurt thought as he watched Damian make raaaawr sounds while he ate the sugary tigers.

"Kurt did you wrap the gift?"-the boy asked when he finished his pancakes and stood up to take his plate to the sink the way Kurt taught him to do.

"Oh, God D I forgot!"-Kurt face- palmed loudly watching carefully for Damian's reaction. The boy's eyes widened, he stood frozen in place with his mouth slack and fingers shaking.

"But...but…you said you would. You promised."

Kurt watched him for a few more moments but when tears started forming in his eyes he lost the will to tease him.

"I'm kidding Leo. I wrapped it in that pretty paper with balloons you picked out yesterday and I'll bring it with me when I come and pick you up."

"Why can't I take it with me now?"-Damian whined as he collected his bag and handed it to Kurt to check if he had everything for the day.

"Because you always give presents at the party. It's the rule."-Kurt said with a determined voice.

"What if everybody else brings their present at school?"-Damian huffed peeking into his lunch box to make sure his sandwich was made correctly (with three pieces of bread instead of two, because that way you get to have two layers of Nutella or peanut butter instead of just one).

"I promise you they won't. But how about this. I'll drive you to school and we'll take the present with us. If everyone else brought theirs so will you and if not I'll just keep it safe until the party, okay?"-he asked as he crouched next to the boy to fix the lapels on his stylish blue blazer.

Damian beamed and threw his arms around his neck.

"You're the best Raph."

Kurt smiled and his heart warmed as they picked up their stuff and walked out of the house to face their day.

* * *

As it turned out none of the kids brought their presents to school which made Damian accept the offer of Kurt keeping the gift until the party.

He bounced into the school yard happily and joined his new friends after yelling an obnoxiously loud "Goodbye Raph!" to Kurt, making him chuckle.

Kurt pulled out on the street again and turned the radio up as he drove to work. He knew he would need the distraction because for the past couple of weeks whenever he wasn't filling his mind with everything he had to do for Damian, Blaine would just invade his thoughts and he couldn't force him out.

The date they had set for later that day made Kurt's insides turn and his blood boil with a weird mixture of overwhelming need and paralyzing fear.

He talked it out with Mercedes over and over and she reassured him that he was doing the right thing.

But Blaine still scared him. He still haunted him. The thought of his soft curls made his skin prickle and just a tiny bit of wondering what his lips tasted like made him shiver.

Kurt felt his fingers clench the steering wheel and he forced himself to think of his designs to prevent himself from wrapping his car around the nearest pole.

Stopping on a red light he tapped his fingers in time with the beat of the song as his eyes followed a group of teenagers crossing the road.

He zoomed in a bag one of the girls was carrying. A simple, polka doted handbag with a black bow on top of it and a yin-yang button in the middle of the bow.

His mind whirred back to the sketches he made for Nick and Jeff and he felt himself smile as an idea formed in his head.

Pulling into a parking lot he typed Nick's phone number and pressed the call button as he locked the car and headed towards the shop excited to hear what the couple thought of the idea.

* * *

The morning sun was gently seeping through the closed blinds of the window and soft rays cast playful shadows and patterns on the pale, freckled skin completely bared and lying on the bed. The pale man was arching his back and squeezing his eyes, licking his lips and moaning loudly as the brunette head bobbed between his legs making him fall apart.

"Oh…God baby yes…don't stop…I'm s-so close…NICKY!"-Jeff screamed as his fiancée swallowed around him hungrily, his fingers tangled around brown locks, and his thighs squeezing Nicks head in ecstasy.

The blonde man slumped back on the bed as the last waves of his orgasm subdued into dull spikes of pleasure as Nick licked him clean, minding his oversensitivity just like he always did. He placed loving kisses all over the freckled skin as he crawled upwards to gather a boneless Jeff into his arms.

"Good morning sweetheart."-he kissed the pale forehead underneath the platinum blonde fringe and smiled when Jeff just snuggled closer into his body and purred happily, his eyes still bleary from sleep.

"Mmmornin'"-he slurred slightly and Nick laughed at him quietly, patiently waiting for Jeff to come to his senses after being woken up by a blowjob from the love of his life.

They had that little game going on for years. Who could go further in the art of teasing and pleasing without waking the other up early in the morning. So far Jeff was losing spectacularly simply because Nick was an early riser and Jeff took ages to wake up as was proven by the fact that he was currently drooling onto Nick's pajamas where he was hidden in the crook of his neck.

"Oh…Nicky I'm the worst fiancée ever!"-suddenly he jumped from Nick's arms flailing around the bed and watching Nick's amused smile with huge brown eyes.

"And why is that blondie?"-Nick asked chuckling at the man in front of him.

"Well I should return the "good morning" properly don't you think?"-Nick trembled as he witnessed the return of the sex god Jeff Sterling, completed with the smoldering look and a wandering hand tracing Nick's thigh teasingly.

"Well as good as that sounds it won't be necessary."-Nick said tugging at Jeff's hand and pulling him back into his arms.

"Why not?"-Jeff asked worriedly. He knew Nick loved him, of course he did. But they were together for years and they have only ever been with each other. He hated to think about the possibility of becoming boring to Nick and not being able to please him.

Nick sensed his fiancée's discomfort and he pressed his lips against his in a scalding kiss pulling him closer until they were a tangled mess under the sheets.

"Because even after all these years the sound and the look of you coming is the hottest thing I've ever seen and it's more than enough to get me off."-he whispered against the damp lips he loved for so long.

"I love you."-Jeff said reassured that he was enough for Nick. He was always going to be enough.

"I love you."-Nick answered and pecked his lips again.

"And I love the both of you but please be dressed when I come in to beat you up for being late."-Blaine hollered from behind closed doors making them laugh like crazy as they flailed to get their boxers on before he acted on his threat.

Rushing around the room they both managed to pull their underwear on before the curly haired man burst into the room, making them giggle childishly as they put their clothes on as quickly as they could.

"I knew we will be late. Damn you and your sex life. Haven't you had enough of each other already?"-Blaine huffed and launched himself into an old, ratty armchair Jeff insisted on keeping even though Nick hated it.

"Would you get tired of this beauty if you had him?"-Nick laughed wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist and hooking his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Well why don't you lend him to me for a while and I'll let you know."-Blaine teased them the way they always did to each other.

Jeff laughed and bounced to the chair plopping himself on Blaine's lap. Blaine started groping Jeff and Jeff mock moaned loudly making the three of them tear up with laughter at how ridiculous it all looked.

"Fine. You keep blondie. I'll take Kurt. With those eyes and legs he should help me forget the two of you in no time."-Nick said turning around and walking towards the door of their room smirking as he waited for Jeff to react.

Just as he took the doorknob he felt the weight of someone lanky and tall jumping on his back and wrapping legs around his waist as he clung to him.

"You like my eyes too Nicky, right? And I have legs too. You wouldn't forget me, right?"-Jeff pouted and Nick shivered from all the love he felt crushing down on him as he tilted his head and kissed his crazy, childish, jealous fiancée.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes in the world, you have the sexiest legs I have ever seen and I would never, ever, ever forget you."-Nick said honestly because to him Jeff was it. The first, the last and the only man he would ever want.

"Sorry Blainers. He wins. I mean you're pretty and all but he's my Nicky."-Jeff said winking at Blaine who smiled gently at the two of them feeling his heart skip from the love they felt for each other.

"Yeah I figured I could never compete with him."-Blaine laughed and followed them out of the room.  
They sat at the counter in the kitchen drinking coffee when Nick's phone rang.

"Hello."-Nick said waving his hand to make Blaine and Jeff quiet down a bit.

_"Hi, Nick. It's Kurt."_-the crystal voice rasped from the other end and Nick smiled. He genuinely liked Kurt. The young tailor was bright, intelligent and snarky and Nick loved what he did to his slutty best friend. Blaine was like a puppy because of Kurt, and as protective as he was of the younger man it made him hopeful that he will give Blaine what Jeff gave to him.

And if the way Blaine jumped in his chair and glared at Nick with jealous, possessive eyes was any indication, the "friendly" lawyer was already wrapped around the tailor's finger.

"Morning Kurt. We're just having coffee and we'll be on our way to the studio!"-he said swatting Blaine's hand away as he tried to snatch his phone to talk to Kurt himself.

_"Yeah that's why I called. I had an idea this morning and I wanted to ask if Jeff could come as well to talk about it."_

"Oh um…let me just check with him…"-Nick turned to his fiancée and told him Kurt wanted to see the both of them to talk about an idea for their suits. With his mouth full of coffee and cookies he insisted on eating for breakfast Jeff just nodded with bugged out eyes as if Kurt will change his mind if he answers late.

"He says it's fine. Same time or?"-Nick asked shaking his head at Jeff who started choking on his cookie as he struggled to swallow so he can talk to Kurt.

_"Same time works. I'll see you then."_

"See you soon."-Nick said and ended the call earning a slap on the back of his head from Jeff.

"I wanted to talk to him!"-Jeff pouted.

"You'll see him in 20 minutes you big baby. What did you need to tell him so urgently anyways?"-Nick asked as they rinsed their mugs in the sink and scattered around to pick up their keys and wallets and cell phones.

"Nothing big. I like him and I want him to be my friend."-Jeff said dead serious and Nick locked eyes with Blaine who winked at him in return. Jeff was still as excitable and adorable and playful as he was when he was 15. They teased him about it constantly but the blonde knew they loved him so he didn't mind all that much.

"Awww baby. Did you plan on asking him to be your friend over the phone?"-Blaine cooed ruffling Jeff's hair.

"As a matter of fact yes, I did. And he will be my new best friend and you won't. So there."-he said flipping his fringe dramatically before walking out and sitting in the driver seat of his car, leaving Blaine and Nick to laugh quietly at his antics and follow him to the car.

They sang along to the radio while driving to the tailor shop but both Nick and Jeff could tell that Blaine's mind was somewhere else.

"You ready for that date today?"-Nick asked peeking at his friend in the mirror.

"Yeah I think. I just hope he likes it."-Blaine answered nervously and Nick smiled.

"Are you still taking him to the spot?"

"Yup. I just wanted to be somewhere where I know I'm relaxed and hopefully he will be too."-he said with a worried sigh. The beautiful tailor made him question everything he thought worked with men. He wanted to be better for him.

"Don't worry Blainers, he'll love it."-Jeff said warmly.

"You called me Blainers. Does that mean I'm your best friend again?"-Blaine asked smiling as they pulled up in front of the tailor shop where Kurt was just rearranging the window and putting some shirts and scarves on display.

Jeff bounced out of the car and stormed into the shop hugging the shocked Kurt into oblivion.

"Kurt will you be my best friend?"-he asked pleadingly and Kurt just gapped at him for a moment before catching Nick's eyes and seeing him nod vigorously.

"Ummm…sure Jeff, I'd love to."-he said confusedly as his heart flipped at the sight of Blaine's smile.  
Jeff let go of Kurt and strutted into the shop throwing over his shoulder that yes, Blaine is officially fired from his best friend position.

Nick followed after him leaving Kurt and Blaine alone and the second their eyes met the air around the thickened as they became aware of the fact that it was the first time they were face to face since they started texting.

Blaine climbed a single step in front of the shop and suddenly he was invading Kurt's space numbing his senses with his scent and making him squirm with the smolder in his eyes.

"Good morning gorgeous."-he said, smiling as that blush spread over Kurt's cheeks making him look positively delicious. His eyes skimmed the lithe body and he felt his blood rush south as he took in the black, knee high boots that, along with sinfully tight jeans, appeared to be Kurt's trade mark, the dark purple shirt and a gray cardigan completed with a scarf in the same shade of gray.

"H-Hi Blaine."-Kurt said quietly, hating his body for betraying him again. He wanted to appear collected and confident and not scared.

But Blaine made him tingle and blush and he just couldn't help but lower his thick eyelashes and twist his fingers nervously as the beautiful lawyer smiled and raked his eyes over him.

Blaine saw that Kurt was nervous and thought it was so adorable he was struggling not to just scoop the younger man up and cradle him in his lap until he relaxed and let him in. But they were going slowly and Blaine respected that. Now if only he could get Kurt to stop being a nervous wreck and look at him with those beautiful eyes of his…

"Kurt…Kurt please just relax."-he stepped closer and took Kurt's hands in his own, making him untwine the painful looking knot his fingers created "Look at me."

Kurt took a deep breath to calm the shivers that shook his body at the skin on skin contact and he lifted his eyes to lock them with hazel ones.

"There you are."-Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand gently "It's really nice to see you."

"You too."-Kurt said, voice still small and timid, but his heart soaring madly at the gentleness Blaine was showing him.  
"Good. I'm glad. Now as much as I'd love to just spend time with you and talk you have work to do and the sooner we're done the sooner I'll get to go and prepare everything for our date today."-Blaine said cheekily and Kurt shuddered at the thought of them alone somewhere, Blaine holding him maybe.

"Okay. Um…do you want to sit in there while I work or…um…you could wait out here…or…whatever you want."-Kurt said as he pulled his hands away from Blaine's reluctantly and walked over to the curtain that Blaine knew led to the studio.

"I'll sit in there with you guys if you don't mind."-Blaine said, because there was no way he would pass the opportunity to be close to Kurt.

They walked into the studio to find Jeff cuddled happily in Nick's lap dozing off.

"Sorry Kurt. I think we woke him up way to early."-Nick smiled and shook the blonde man in his arms.

"Blondie, come on. Wake up. Time to talk wedding suits."

Jeff stirred and cracked his eyes open.

"M'sorry. I'm up now. Talk to me."-Jeff said and Kurt laughed at them fondly. They were so adorable together he felt even more sure that his idea was going to work. They just had to say yes.

"Okay well the reason I called you both is that I had an idea and like I said I wanted to run it by you since it's your wedding and all that."-he said as he pulled the chair for Blaine and settled himself into the last one. Jeff was still sitting on Nick so they took just one.

"Since the second I saw you guys I couldn't help but think you're absolutely perfect for each other and that what you have is really special. I wanted you to have special clothes too."

He stood up and grabbed a jar with colorful buttons in it and sifted through it until he found what he wanted.

Crossing the room he handed the button to Nick. A yin-yang button.

"I saw this and it gave me an idea of making you suits that represent that symbol. The symbol of completion. Yin and yang cannot be perceived one without the other. One does not exist without the other. And that is how I see you. So I thought I could make themed suits. A white one for you, Nick to wear since you're dark haired and skinned and a black one for you, Jeff. And I was planning on sewing one of these buttons to each; somewhere where it's not visible but you'd know it's there. And hopefully you'd be reminded that you belong together."

The silence that met him after his explanation was almost palpable. Nick was staring at him without blinking and Jeff's eyes got misty and unfocused.

Feeling uncomfortable he twined his fingers again and turned to Blaine, instinctively seeking comfort from him, but found him just as dumbfounded as the other two were.

"I…it was just an idea…it's perfectly fine if you don't like it I just thought…"-he was cut short by two pairs of arms tangling around his frame as Jeff cried quietly.

"Kurt…that is the most amazing thing I have ever heard. I never thought clothes could hold so much meaning but you just…I don't even know what to say…thank you."-Nick said as he released Kurt from his grip and pried a crying Jeff away too.

"S-so you're okay with it?"-Kurt asked still unsure about it.

"More than okay. At this point I'm grateful that idiot ruined our suits. Right blondie?"-Nick turned to his fiancée but Jeff just wailed something and slumped around Nick's neck.

"That means yes."-Nick said and Kurt smiled, relaxing and happy his idea went so well.

They waited for Jeff to calm down a bit before Kurt took their measurements and showed Blaine some of the fabric samples along with the finished drawing of his suit. They all complimented the sketch but he could tell the couple was still thinking about their own suits.

Finishing up with the last details they said goodbye and Nick and Jeff gave Kurt tight hugs before leaving Blaine alone with him.

Kurt looked up at him through his lashes and his breath hitched at the infinite warmth he found in those golden eyes that caressed his features.

"You…are amazing."-Blaine said as he approached Kurt and took his hand once again. He lifted it, palm up, and brought it gently to his lips, brushing them gently against the pulse point. Kurt's fingers twitched and his whole body trembled with want, and need, and fear and everything in between.

"Not really…I just…I want them to have a perfect wedding. They deserve it and I just…"-Kurt started dismissing the compliment like always. He wasn't amazing or gorgeous or whatever Blaine said he was. He didn't feel that he was and it made him uncomfortable. It was like his insecurities were making Blaine lie to him and he hated it.

Blaine saw his discomfort the second he saw Kurt's fingers twitch and twist around each other. He realized rapidly that it was a sign of Kurt feeling vulnerable, scared and closing off.

Tugging his hand back in his own again Blaine brushed his thumb over the back of Kurt's palm soothingly.

"They will have the most amazing wedding ever. And a big part of it will be because of you. Don't put yourself down gorgeous. You're incredible."-Blaine said gently as he pulled Kurt by the hand that was still tingling from the warm touch and wrapped the other around his slim waist.

Kurt felt lightheaded when he stumbled into Blaine's embrace and rested his hands between their bodies, palms opened on Blaine's chest.

Blaine didn't push or demand something Kurt wasn't ready to give. He just hugged him briefly before pulling back a bit and pressing his lips to his silky cheek, rising another heavenly blush on the pale skin.

"I'll see you later ok?"-he whispered into Kurt's neck and his hands detected the tremble of the graceful body this time. Kurt was shivering because of him and his mind spun out of control, as his grip tightened slightly before he released the younger man, wishing with all he had he could just keep him close forever.

"Okay."-Kurt said nodding and swaying gently, dizzy with the residual warmth from Blaine's body on his.

"Meet you here at 4.15?"-he said walking towards the exit, his hand trailing Kurt's waist as he prolonged the contact as much as he could.

"I'll see you then."-Kurt barely managed to say before Blaine let go completely and walked out of the studio, leaving Kurt alone and able to slump into the chair and heave for a minute before standing up and pretending to do something with the rest of his working hours.

* * *

"Okay, here we go. Ready to party?"-Kurt threw over his shoulder as Damian hopped into the car excitedly.

The whole time in between school and the time they had to leave the house to go Damian was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

Kurt laughed as he shoved lasagna they had for lunch in his mouth as if eating faster will make time itself move quicker.

"Yes! Let's go!"-Damian shouted clutching the colorful box in his hands and bouncing in his car seat.

Kurt pulled out of their driveway and drove to the correct street that was not too far away from theirs.

Damian squealed delightfully at the sight of balloons and a bouncy castle along with tables filled with food and drinks for the party goers.

Kurt stepped out of the car and took Damian's hand as they crossed the street and walked into the backyard where a few kids were already having fun.

"Hi Damian."-a slightly chubby but impossibly adorable woman approached them with a huge smile and an outstretched hand "and you must be Kurt."

"Yes, hello Mrs. Marsh. Thank you for inviting Damian. He's been very excited about this."-Kurt said politely, shaking the woman's hand.

"It's Jess sweetie, Mrs. Marsh makes me sound so old."

"Damian, come play with us!"-a girl with cute, reddish pigtails called out and Damian turned his eyes towards Kurt.

"Alright Leo, go ahead and have fun. CALL ME IF YOU NEED…"-but the sounds of excited screams cut off his sentence.

"…anything."-he shook his head at Jess and she laughed loudly and freely and Kurt liked her for that. She seemed happy with her life.

"Don't worry honey. He'll be just fine."

"I know I'm just not really comfortable leaving him somewhere yet."-Kurt said as he fidgeted nervously feeling like an overprotective parent.

"Every parent goes through that phase. Trust me I've been there with all of my kids and I have four. You never get used to it."-she said patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh um…Damian is not mine…I mean he IS mine just not son…I he's my brother."-he said awkwardly not really knowing why he said all of that to the woman he only just met but she seemed so nice it felt natural.

"Oh, well why the nerves then? Let mom and dad worry and you just bask in the cute moments and feel annoyed the rest of time as all the other older siblings do."-she bumped him with her hip lightly and he smiled at her mentally cringing at the fact that he obviously had some explaining to do.

"It's actually just us. So I guess I get to do it all."-he said not really wanting to make the situation awkward and uncomfortable but knowing it's gonna happen anyway.

"Wow…well that sucks. But from what I've seen of Damian you're doing a hell of a job hon."-she said and Kurt bugged his eyes at her in shock that she didn't feel the need to tell him she was sorry and she didn't look at him with pity and tears in her eyes. He liked her even more.

"I do my best."-he said modestly and she smiled at him nodding.

"Oh I'm so rude. Please feel free to have some coffee or something to eat."-Jess said as she rushed to get him a cup.

"No, no thank you I should actually get going I um…I have a date."-he said blushing and toeing the grass with his boot.

"How nice. Well don't keep her or him waiting because being late for dates is not really classy."-she said casually and Kurt coughed as he realized she just used both pronouns for his date without a care in the world. He decided to just keep the conversation going by using the right one since she seemed perfectly fine with it.

"Yeah I shouldn't make him think poorly of me."-he said as she ushered him out of the backyard. She noticed he was looming hesitantly, not really ready to leave his brother.

"Sweetie, don't worry. Here's my cell phone and home number if you want to check on Damian at some point and text me so I can have yours in case I need to reach you for whatever reason. I promise he'll be just fine."-she said handing him a small piece of paper and he quickly tapped the numbers into his phone and gave her cell a call to leave his number in case of an emergency.

"Okay I'm going now."-he said heavily and he chuckled amused.

"Go. We'll be fine. Have fun."

"Thank you. Call me if anything happens."

"I will don't worry. I'll see you at seven thirty."-she waved and turned to go back to the party.

"See you."-he said and drove off with shaky fingers both from leaving Damian alone and going on a date with Blaine for the first time.

* * *

Blaine was already waiting in the parking lot, leaning against his car as he waited for Kurt to arrive. The tailor was not late but Blaine was antsy and time seemed to positively crawl while he fidgeted like a crazy person.

Thoughts of Kurt not coming and Kurt forgetting plagued his mind and he shivered with anxiety.  
The roar of Kurt's car soothed his nerves and pulled his lips into a smile as he bounced to it and opened Kurt's door for him.

"Hi! You came!"-Blaine said and bounced happily.

"Were you hoping I wouldn't?"-Kurt asked playfully and Blaine shook his head vigorously.

"I wasn't hoping, I was fearing. But you're here. So this date started amazingly!"-Blaine said and Kurt just had to smile at him because he was practically vibrating with excitement and it was making Kurt believe him just a bit more.

"Wow your expectations are low, aren't they?"-Kurt snorted and then blushed embarrassedly covering his mouth with his hand and bugging his eyes at Blaine who just laughed and pried his hand away from his lips gently.

"Adorable."-he said caressing Kurt's palm and the younger man blushed even stronger training his look on the floor.

"Okay. So…are you ready to go?"-Blaine asked not wanting to make Kurt revert into the closed off, shy version of himself.

"Sure, yeah. I um…I just wanted to know where we're going since I have to be back by seven thirty to pick Damian up. I'm sorry but…"-Kurt started rambling and Blaine just shushed him with a raised palm.

"Kurt, stop apologizing for taking care of your brother. I had something planned and I sort of want to keep it a surprise but we'll be back here in time for you to pick him up. I promise."-Blaine reassured him and Kurt just nodded following Blaine to his car and sitting in the passenger seat a Blaine pulled out of the parking lot and drove in an unfamiliar destination.

They drove for a while, listening to music and Kurt reveled in the sound of Blaine's voice when he forgot himself and sang along to the radio.

Blaine pulled up in front of a small playground surrounded by messy bushes that came up to Kurt's waist as Blaine led him across the field a basket in his hand. He glanced around confusedly and Blaine took his hand gently puling him towards himself.

"When I came out my parents kind of freaked out. My house became a really bad place for me and I needed a place to get away from it all and just be alone with my thoughts and my music. Cooper made this for me."-he said as he pulled a ratty bush aside and down to allow Kurt to climb over it and step into a tiny clearing that was so obviously handmade.

The thorny branches were all patted to the ground making a soft carpet like floor and Kurt bounced a bit loving how the elastic branches helped his lithe form to jump higher.

In the middle of the clearing someone made a small roof with wooden boards and plastic covers to keep it from rain.

Underneath the roof stood a small plastic table and a soft looking loveseat that looked brand new and completely out of place.

"We change the sofa every couple of months as it gets ratty. This one was brought by yesterday."-Blaine said when he figured Kurt was looking at the piece of furniture.

Kurt was mesmerized and he instantly fell in love with the place.

"Blaine this is…absolutely amazing. I wish I had a place to get away sometimes."-he said as he helped Blaine unload the plastic bags and various containers he brought on the table.

"Well if you ever need it, this place is always open."-Blaine joked as he beckoned Kurt to sit next to him on the loveseat.

"I couldn't possibly impose. This is your sanctuary."-Kurt said shaking his head.

"So are you."-Blaine answered quietly and Kurt felt, for the hundredth time that day, shivers rake his body.

"You want to eat something?"-he asked not really wanting to let his statement loom over their heads. He just thought that hinting his feelings for Kurt would help the blue eyed boy understand that he was honest and that he had nothing to fear.

"Um…sure…what did you bring?"-Kurt asked suddenly reminded that he was in fact hungry since his nerves didn't let him have lunch properly.

"Let's see. I had no idea what you liked so I have lots of different things…I have a cheese plate, a chicken salad, some turkey and green salad sandwiches, roasted vegetables, fresh vegetables, fruit and chocolate. I also have water, lemonade and wine. Take your pick."-he rattled as he placed all the food on the table.

"You really didn't have to go through all this trouble. This is spectacular, honestly."-Kurt beamed at him, moved that he did all of that for him.

"Of course I did. It's our first date. I want a chance to have a second too, you know."-Blaine winked at him and they took their food sitting back down and eating in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Blaine suggested playing 20 questions to get to know each other better.

The next hour was spent in answering questions about favorite books, movies, songs, places, people, plans for the future, crazy things they did in the past and whatever else they could think of.

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he felt so good around someone and his walls quietly slipped down a bit revealing more of the true Kurt to a stunned and enchanted Blaine.

They were laughing like crazy as Blaine told a story about Jeff and his idea that the statues in the Dalton yard are real people with feelings and that they too felt cold during the winter, which is why he went and bought knitted hats and scarves and gloves and put them on every statue on the grounds. He ended up going to the shrink twice a week for a month until they were sure he was just eccentric instead of schizophrenic.

"I'm telling you he is insane."-Blaine finished wiping the tear from the corners of his eyes and taking a gulp from his lemonade bottle.

"I did always wonder what those pictures in the halls represented. I found them hilarious."-Kurt said as he chuckled silently.

"Oh God they still have those?"-Blaine exclaimed laughing when Kurt nodded "Jeff is gonna love that. He always said he wanted to be remembered at Dalton and now…wait…how do you know about those?"

"I went there."-Kurt said simply smiling at Blaine's confusion.

"Really?"

"Yeah but only my junior year."-he said looking away from Blaine's knowing eyes.

"God, let me guess. You were bullied?"-he asked sighing heavily and screwing his eyes at Kurt's nod as the wave of anger washed over him "you don't have to tell me but what happened?"

The thought of someone as angelic as Kurt going through that made him sick.

"I always knew I was different. And I was always picked on. Never really had friends except for my mom and dad. I thought it would get better as I got older but it only got worse. They called me names, threw slushies at my face, slammed me into lockers so hard and so often my bruises had bruises, they told me I was worthless and that I should just do everyone a favor and kill myself."-hot tears streamed down his face and he brushed them angrily, hating himself for crying on their date.

"Kurt if you want you can stop talking about it…I…I want to know but not if it upsets you so much. I never want to see you hurt."-Blaine thumbed the fresh tears from under Kurt's eyes and he vulnerably leaned into his touch letting him comfort and soothe his pain.

"It's fine I…I think I want you to know."-he nodded and Blaine just held his hand and listened patiently.

"The whole school hated me, apart from a few people that were my friends; Mercedes namely who is still my best friend. There was this one guy in particular that took my existence as some sort of personal insult. He made sure to shove me into the wall every time he walked by and to tell me I should just disappear and make my family happy. It took it all and tried to be strong for so long. One day I just snapped; I couldn't take it anymore. He shoved me into an open locker and I cut my neck. I freaked and screamed at him to leave me alone. I didn't even realize we were alone in the locker room until he slammed me against the wall and…I thought he was going to hit me or something but…he kissed me."-he said turning away from Blaine and waiting for the older man to realize he really didn't want to deal with all of his baggage.

Blaine just pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him, feeling his body tremble and struggle against the need to just be protected by someone after being alone for so long.

"It's okay, shhh, I've got you…you don't have to do this."-he whispered, brushing his lips against Kurt's temple and rocking him gently.

"I…um…I told him I won't tell but I guess he got paranoid and he threatened to kill me. I realized I had to tell my parents at that point. They had some money saved and they transferred me to Dalton immediately because the school board said I had no evidence of anything happening to me and that it would be my word against his. So I left."-he said as he involuntarily snuggled closer into Blaine's chest making the older man's heart skip a beat.

"They treated you well at Dalton right?"-he asked worriedly.

"Of course. It's an amazing school, but…I never felt right there."-Kurt said.

"What do you mean?"-Blaine asked feeling a bit confused.

"I felt safe there I can't deny it. But a part of me felt like I betrayed who I was; like I gave up fighting and just rolled over and let them win when they were so painfully wrong. I wanted to go back and I think that eventually I would have even if my parents could afford one more year."-Kurt said and Blaine held him tighter admiring the strength and the bravery of the man in front of him.

"You are so amazing, so brave…"-he whispered into his hair and Kurt felt himself smile.

"It wasn't all me. I had some inspiration on the way."-he smiled gently at the memory.

"Really? Who inspired you?"

"I don't know really. It was almost the end of junior year. I was studying in the library and I got bored so I kind of started looking around. I found an inscription on a table leg and somehow those few words made me realize that I had to go back and just fight. It made me realize that running away is not the answer if you want to change the world."

"What did it say?"-Blaine asked shakily.

"It said _"and miles to go before I sleep"_. I knew when I read it that I really did have a lot to do before I just let it go and let others win. So I went back. And I survived. Obviously. I mean…Blaine what's wrong?"-he suddenly lifted his head from Blaine's chest to find the other man teary eyed and shell shocked.

"I…I wrote that."-he stuttered and felt the tears crash down his face as Kurt watched him with disbelief and amazement.

"You did? But how…Why?"-he asked not really knowing how to react. The man that managed to breach his walls had been his inspiration for so long. His heart soared with screams of _mine_ and _destiny_ and _forever_as he waited for Blaine to answer.

"I was never bullied because I always went to private schools just like Cooper did. When I came out the only people that made a big deal out of it were my parents. They wanted to kick me out of the house and disown me right away; and at first they did. I lived with my grandmother for almost a year before she got pissed off and went to yell at her own son for being an asshole. When they threw me out I felt worse than I ever did in my life. I couldn't believe they did that to me. I found that poem by accident and that last line became my personal life motto. That line made me become a lawyer and fight for a better world. Just like it says. We've got so much to do before we can say we're done. I can't believe you saw that…god this is so surreal."-he said as he looked at Kurt who stared at him in awe and he could tell he was grateful and surprised and stunned just like he was.

"Thank you."-Kurt said simply hoping that Blaine will understand that he made his life better. Back then and right now. He was like his guardian angel.

"For what gorgeous?"-Blaine asked brushing a stray lock of hair from Kurt's forehead and welcoming him back into his arms when he leaned in subconsciously.

"For being the inspiration I needed back then. And…"-he trailed of timidly and Blaine could have sworn his blush burned through their clothes.

"And…?"-he prompted carefully.

"And for being patient with me now; for…waiting for me I guess…"-he said and Blaine smiled into his hair.

"You're welcome. And I'll wait for you forever if that's what it takes." –Kurt's body shivered once again and he held him closer basking in his presence "but how about we end the sap fest now and get back to cheerful conversations?"

"I'd like that."-Kurt said with a chuckle as he sat up a bit, but not so much that he moved from Blaine's embrace "what should we talk about?"

"Ummm okay…tell me something random."-Blaine said happily.

"Something random?"

"Yes."

"Okay, ummm…ants tip on their right side when they're drunk."-Kurt said with a dead serious voice.  
Blaine blinked at him for about a minute reminding Kurt of a confused cartoon character.

"Oh my God I meant about you, personally."-Blaine said dramatically.

_"I, personally_, think it's fascinating that ants tip to their right side when they're drunk."-Kurt smirked.

"You think you're so funny don't you."

"I've been told."-Kurt answered smugly and they glared at each other for a few moments before bursting out in laughter, all thoughts of tears and bullies and bad memories behind them as they shared silly stories with each other and reveled in each other's company.

Kurt checked his clock and realized he had to get going if he wanted to be in time to pick Damian up.

"I um…I think we should go…I don't want to be late, Damian is pretty particular about that…I'm sorry for ending the date…"-he started apologizing again.

Blaine just smiled at him and picked up their things leading Kurt back to his car, holding his hand again.

They drove back mostly in silence, breaking it every now and then to ask something they didn't think of when they played 20 questions.

Blaine pulled up in the parking lot next to Kurt's car and turned the engine off.

Kurt sat still not really sure what to do.

They had a great time and he loved being with Blaine but Damian was waiting for him and even if Blaine wanted to spend more time with him he just couldn't and Kurt knew that it was a lot to ask from someone at the beginning of something that wasn't a relationship yet but had potential to become one.

He just wasn't sure if Blaine understood that and after everything they shared that night he wanted it all with Blaine. He just had a feeling that he had to give him a way out before they got in too deep.

"Blaine are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?"-Blaine asked turning to Kurt completely, his eyebrow scrunching with confusion.

"This, us? I'll understand if you want to just be friends. I just…Damian comes first for me and I don't know if you wanted a longer date or for us to do something after dinner that I can't do I just…I don't know. I can't change my life and honestly I don't want to change it. I love him and he's all I have and I want to be there for him, I want to spend time with him and watch him grow and learn and become someone amazing and I know it's too much to ask from you to put him first too. I just think that you should think about this."-Kurt voiced his concerns and Blaine took his hands into his own.

"Kurt I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I admire you for raising Damian all by yourself and I want you to put him first because he is more important than anything. I just want you to give me a chance to be there for the two of you. I don't want to freak you out but I can see myself falling for you."-Blaine said pleading for Kurt to hear him and know he was honest.

What he didn't say is that he already fell; faster and harder than he thought was possible but he couldn't care less. He just wanted Kurt to understand that he was there and that he wasn't going anywhere.

Kurt's mind rushed back to the night when he heard him play and Mercedes' words that maybe Blaine can see the same things about them and he could feel his resolve crumbling down and his walls rearranging themselves to let him in.

He stared at the beautiful man in front of him and he wanted him so badly in that moment that he couldn't even control his own body anymore.

With a shaking hand he reached around Blaine's neck and glancing at him shyly but determinately he tugged him forward until their lips were only inches apart.

"You sure?"-he asked again timidly and Blaine bumped their noses together as he cupped his cheeks in his warm, callused palms.

"Positive."-he whispered against those petal like lips and gently brought them to his own.

Their lips slid together so perfectly and they lost themselves in the feeling of their first kiss. Blaine reached behind Kurt and wrapped his arm around his waist as Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls tugging gently as a soft whimper broke from his lips and Blaine swallowed it hungrily not letting Kurt get embarrassed about it.

Kurt's mind was spinning and he could feel his own trembles forcing him closer to Blaine, making him lean into his touch and steal his warmth.

They kissed languidly for a few more heavenly moments before air became the prime necessity instead the feeling of each other's skin on their own. They broke apart breathing heavily and resting their foreheads together.

Kurt blushed and looked down shyly and Blaine's heart skipped because he adored the man in front of him.

Lifting his chin with his fingers he pecked his lips again before placing a kiss to the tip of his nose and sitting back up.

"I had a great time today."-he said and Kurt smiled at him.

"Me too. Thank you."-Kurt answered as he reached for the door knob.

"Kurt I…um…there's a fair an hour away from Lima. Would you and Damian like to go tomorrow?"-he asked biting his lip hoping it wasn't too soon.

"I'll talk to him but I think I'll get to the word "fair" and he'll be more than willing."-Kurt smiled.

"I'll give you a call in the morning okay?"

"Sure. I have to go or I'll be late. I'll see you."

"See you tomorrow gorgeous."-Blaine said and as Kurt walked to his car and drove away a huge grin spread across his face and he sped away from the parking lot singing at the top of his lungs like a love struck idiot he was.

* * *

**The line is from the poem by Robert Frost (you can find the whole thing on the tumblr account for this story- inthetownoflimaohio (tumblr com with the dots in between so come say hi).  
**

**Review or Damian doesn't get to go to the fair because he's grounded.**


	11. Games

**A/N I'm keeping it short this time. I'm so sorry for taking so long but I got stuck and I didn't want to give you a chapter that I thought wasn't worthy of publishing. I respect you all way too much for that.**

**I wanted to say thank you to each and every one of you that reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Also a huge thanks to everyone who added me to their favorite authors lists. I am humbled and honored and so so grateful.**

**NOTE: I will be putting the links with the detailed information on the shows they saw to the tumblr account (inthetownoflimaohio tumblr com with the dots in between) so come and check it out if you haven't already.**

**I disclaim! And I'm not happy about it.  
**

* * *

"Is Blaine here yet?"-Damian pranced into the kitchen breathlessly for the 20th time since he woke up. He was insufferable since the moment Kurt told him that Blaine wanted to take them to the fair. He didn't even care they were breaking their Saturday tradition of cartoons, park and lunch at Lilly's because they were going to the fair.

"Unless he snuck into the house through the window since the last time you asked, which was 5 seconds ago, no he's not here yet." –Kurt rolled his eyes and Damian pouted, dragging his feet as he went back to his room to play.

"Oh he's so precious!"-Mercedes laughed and Kurt nodded at her with a grin on his face and sipping from his coffee cup.

She barged into his room that morning screaming like a banshee how he was an idiot because he never called her after his date to tell her all about it and how she couldn't sleep not knowing so she gave up around 5 in the morning, got up and decided that she would just come to him and force him to talk to her.

That's how Kurt found himself sitting across a squealing Mercedes while he told her about his date, and the little heaven in the middle of an abandoned park and the hours of talking and just enjoying each other. Her eyes watered when he told her that Blaine wrote the words that gave him so much strength over the years and Kurt was sure he heard her whisper "it's like you were destined to love each other". She bounced when he told her that Blaine kissed him and that it was everything he ever dreamed his first kiss would be; sweet and tender and tasty and only slightly scary but in the best possible way.

Mercedes knew Kurt was in love the second she saw his dazed expression and a shy smile he gave her when she commented on the details he shared with her.

"So um…you and Blaine…are you together now or?"-she asked and Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it. But we said we were taking things slowly so I guess no, not yet."-he said with a small smile.

"Do you want to be with him?"-she asked nudging his shoulder playfully.

"Yes. I really do."

"I'm so happy for you Kurt. You deserve this."-she told him sincerely and he knew she meant it with all her heart.

"Thanks 'Cedes. Now let's just hope I don't screw up."-he said chuckling and she smacked him on the head, but gently this time. She didn't want to ruin the good mood they were in.

"You won't screw up."

They silently drank their coffee for a few more minutes before Damian stomped down the stairs again.

"Is Blaine here yet?"

"No Damian, he's not. How about this? You go and play in your room and I'll call you when he gets here. Okay?"-Kurt shook his head at his overly enthusiastic brother.

"What if I can't hear you?"-Damian said worriedly.

"I'll shout really loudly?"

"What if I still can't hear you?"

"Mercedes will shout with me."

"And what if I still can't…"

"I'll come get you!"-Kurt stood up and took hold of Damian's small shoulders turning him around and pushing him towards the stairs "go…play…".

Damian trudged up the stairs huffing annoyed and Mercedes laughed at how much of Kurt's mannerisms he picked up. His hissy fits were top game, just like Kurt's.

Kurt came back and sat down at the table cupping his coffee with both hands and chuckling with his friend. Damian, while being high maintenance sometimes, was generally a really sweet, smart and funny kid.

"So…when does Mr. Lawyer O'Sexy coming?"-Mercedes asked taking a sip from her cup and eyeing her friend.

"Not sure. He said he had something to take care of before but that he should be here by eleven."

"Oh good. Can I meet him?"-she clapped her hands happily.

"Um...isn't it a bit too soon for that?"-Kurt said hesitantly. Introducing Blaine to his best friend seemed like a big deal. Like Blaine was there to stay.

"Well you met his brother and his best friends so I think we should keep things balanced."-she said dead serious and he laughed at her.

"I met his brother before I knew him and I met his friends because Damian can't keep his mouth shut around strangers. None of that was planned."-he told her and she waved him off with her hand.

"That's beside the point. You met his people and he has to meet your people."

"Since when are you my people?"

"Excuse you. I'm your people since I saved your skinny white ass from sleeping in a locker thank you very much."-she turned her nose up offended that he even asked such a silly question.

"You're my hero 'Cedes."-he said placing his clasped hands over his heart and blinking at her dramatically.

"I should get me a cape."-she said proudly.

"I could design one for you."-Kurt offered happy to see her distracted by something enough to stop asking to meet Blaine.

"YES! It should be gold with…"-she paused looking at him sideways before she smirked "OOOH you think you're so smart, changing the subject, making me talk about something else. Well it ain't gonna work. I'm meeting Blaine The Lawyer to make sure he's right for my Boo."

"Okay fine. You can meet Blaine. Just…be nice okay. I…I really like him. So no smacking on the head, no threatening, no background checks, no calling the FBI and most importantly, no sharing embarrassing stories about me."-he ticked off his fingers as he gave her the instructions and she scowled at him half because he dared to think she would be that bad and half because she was planning on being that bad and now she had to promise not to.

"Ugh, fine…I'll behave like a perfect lady that I am."-she glanced at him raising his eyebrow at her and she chuckled "okay I'll behave. Promise."

"Good."-he nodded before an ear piercing sound made him jump from his chair.

"KURT!"

"WHAT?"

"IS BLAINE HERE YET?"

"NO, DAMIAN, HE'S NOT."-he sat back down smacking his own forehead as Mercedes shook with laughter.

"Actually…he is."-a velvety voice came from the kitchen door forcing the hair on the back of Kurt's neck to stand up and his body to react so rapidly he thought he was going to faint. He jumped from his chair, ignoring his friend as he shakily walked over to the curly haired man.

"B-Blaine…hi…"-he breathed out standing in front of him with his fingers twisted around each other and that adorable blush sitting high on his cheeks.

"Hi. I knocked a few times but I guess you didn't hear me. And the door was unlocked so I let myself in. I hope that's okay."-Blaine answered taking a hold of Kurt's hands as he nodded that yes it was okay for him to just come in, and prying them apart as he slotted their fingers together, gently pulling Kurt closer to him.

Feeling the pull Kurt stumbled into him gasping and steadying himself by placing one hand on the older man's shoulder. He peeked at Blaine through his lashes and Blaine's eyes flicked between his eyes and his lips before he leaned in and brushed his lips against Kurt's so gently he would have thought he imagined it had it not been for the electrifying tingle that ran down his spine at the touch.

He broke the barely there kiss first swaying in Blaine's hands and trying to force his brain to start working again. God the things that man did to him.

They stood there, holding each other and basking in the closeness until an amused cough snapped them back to the real world; where things beyond the two of them and their shared breaths existed.  
Kurt extracted himself from Blaine's arms missing the contact immediately.

"Right…um…Blaine this is Mercedes, my best friend. 'Cedes this is Blaine."-he said shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Hi Mercedes, it's really nice to meet you. Kurt told me so much about you."-he extended his hand towards her.

"So you're the Blaine my Boo keeps talking about."-Mercedes grinned cheekily as she shook Blaine's hand, and Kurt gapped at her, horrified.

"What…I…I don't…I've never…Mercedes!"-he flailed madly and blushed, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Hey now…No hiding that gorgeous face. I talk about you all the time. Ask Nick and Jeff…and Cooper…they would hate you if they didn't like you so much."-Blaine said as he lowered Kurt's hands away from his face and stroked a thumb across his cheekbone, smiling warmly at the embarrassed man.  
He loved how easily he blushed but the last thing he wanted was for Kurt to be ashamed of admitting he thought about him or talked about him. He was proud of what they were starting to build together and he wanted the world to know that this amazing, beautiful, sweet and caring man was his.

Mercedes watched them and smiled gently at the scene. She was going to interrogate Blaine and scare him into treating her best friend the way he deserved, but seeing how he kissed him careful not to freak him out, how he held him close so gently like a stronger touch would break him, how he looked at him like he was the single, most amazing miracle the world has ever known, made her realize she had no need to get involved. She could sit back, relax and enjoy as her friend gave his heart to the man who so obviously deserved it.

"I should get Damian. He's really excited about this. You're like his new favorite person in the world."-Kurt laughed and Blaine felt his heart jump at the thought of the small boy liking him so much. He wanted that so badly it scared him.

Blaine stared in awe at Kurt retrieving form wondering how on earth was someone as perfect as him still single. Were all the gay men of Ohio suddenly blind or something? He contemplated his own theory for about a minute before his head snapped at the surprise blow to the back of it.

"What the…"-he turned around angrily and met Mercedes with her hands on her hips threateningly and a glare that made him want to shrink so much he could hide inside his own shoe.

"Okay, listen here. Kurt said I had to be nice to you but he can't see us right now so I'll talk fast and you'll make sure to keep up, get it?"-he just nodded dumbly at her. Thank you Harvard for wasting all his tuition money without actually teaching him how to deal with crazy best friends of potential boyfriends.

"My boy likes you…"

"I like him too, I…"

"Ah ah ah…the Diva is talking now."

"Sorry."

"So, like I said, my boy likes you. And I can tell that you like him too. Maybe even more than like if your dopy smile is anything to go by."-she winked at him and instead of fighting it like he usually would he just nodded and blushed for the first time since he was in high school and a stupid haired senior Jeremiah asked him out.

"I want him to be happy."-gone was her playful tone "so please be good to him. You don't even know how perfect he is but you will see in time. There's no one like him. So don't destroy that. Don't hurt him. If you do…"-she trailed off tracing her thumb across her throat menacingly.

"I just want to make him happy. Him and Damian. I promise I will never purposely do something to hurt them or make them sad."-he told her honestly, hoping with all his heart she'll hear in his tone what he wanted Kurt to hear first spoken out loud. That he loved him already. That he knew it was foolish and rushed but he didn't care because his heart made the decision for him the second he saw him.

She obviously did because she smiled at him warmly and nodded.

"I like him better since you came around, you know?"

"What do you mean? Why?"-he asked confused.

"He's happier, he's taking chances, acting braver than I've ever seen him when it comes to something not Damian related. I love seeing that after he's been so guarded for so long."

Blaine didn't really know what to say. His throat constricted with emotion and his fingers shook, but his heart…his heart soared once again, singing the love and desire for the younger man who owned it completely.

"It's good to hear that."-was all he managed to choke out breathlessly before Damian ran madly into the kitchen and slammed himself against Blaine's legs, wrapping his small arms around his thighs.

"HI BLAINE!"

Kurt was just about to warn Damian about shouting inside the house for no reason, when words escaped him as Blaine lowered his body to lift Damian and shouted an equally loud "HI DAMIAN!" to the giggling boy.

"Oh my God there's two of them now."-he said mortified and Mercedes doubled over with laughter.

"Lucky you. Well I have to go, but you have fun Boo."-she kissed his cheek as he watched in horror while Blaine and Damian shouted stupidities at each other for no apparent reason.

"No, don't leave me alone with them. They're crazy."-he clutched her hand.

"Yeah but they're your crazy so…"-she said and walked out laughing.

Kurt turned back to find Blaine sitting on the floor cross legged while Damian pranced around him, prodding his tiny fingers into his shoulders explaining that it is a very old way the ninjas inspected people to see if they were evil.

"Hey, evil people don't take little kids and their big brothers to fairs."-Blaine pouted exaggeratedly.  
Damian bit his lip eyeing him carefully before accepting the explanation and allowing the older man to get up.

"Are we going now?"-Damian asked bouncing with excitement.

"Actually I have a surprise for you."-Blaine said with a big smile and Damian grinned.  
"I love surprises. What is it?"

"There's a big bag in the hallway. Do you think you could get it?"-Blaine asked Damian and the boy nodded enthusiastically loving the fact that Blaine gave him the task. He puffed his little chest out and marched out of the room proudly.

Kurt hid his giggle behind his palm but it still caught Blaine's eyes.

"Your laugh is beautiful."-he said and Kurt blushed lowering his eyes shyly. Blaine was just about to lean in and claim his lips again when Damian dragged the huge bag inside the house; his tiny face red with exertion and immensely pleased with the completed task.

"What's that?"-Kurt asked not sure if he liked the smirk on Blaine's face.

"Well…we are going to the fair but…it's not a regular fair."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a renaissance fair. So…to make the experience complete…"- he dived into the gigantic bag pulling out heaps of fabric and fake metal "I got us costumes!"-he beamed.

"You got us…costumes…"-Kurt said terrified while Damian jumped around screaming with joy.  
"Yup. And they have a theme."

"Oh god you got us themed costumes."-Kurt groaned miserably and Blaine chuckled.

"They are awesome. Wanna see?"-he asked cheerfully.

"Yes please!"-Damian answered instead of his brother who was eyeing the pile of costumes like they were about to come to life and start tap dancing in front of him.

"Well, little ninja, your brother here gets to be the fair prince."-Blaine said pompously as he separated thick, black tights, and a light blue tunic with a grey west over it, held together by a beautifully decorated silver belt.

Kurt liked the costume very much but he wanted to know what made Blaine decide to dress him up as a prince. He was just about to ask when Damian cut in.

"What does fair mean?"

"It means pretty."-Blaine explained locking his eyes with Kurt who blushed again and looked down again biting his lip.

"Oh. It's good that Kurt gets to be that then. He's pretty."-Damian nodded, obviously pleased with Blaine's decision "and what do we get to wear?"

"You're gonna love this. You and I get to be his knights. Do you know what a knight is?"-Damian shook his head with wide eyes. He had no idea what a knight was but it sounded amazing.

"Well a knight is a person that protects the kings and the queens. He makes sure that the bad guys don't hurt them."-Blaine answered.

"Do they protect the princes too?"-Damian asked and Kurt's heart warmed because he knew the boy was asking because of him.

"They sure do. So today…you and I are knights and we make sure nobody hurts Kurt. Deal?"-he asked holding out his fist to the boy who bumped it happily.

"Okay good. Let's get dressed and get going."-he said and they all went to change into their costumes for the day; Kurt in his tights and tunic and Damian and Blaine in a fake armor with a helmet and a fake, light and blunt mace. Damian was over the moon with happiness as they piled into Blaine's car while the owner of said car had a hard time focusing on the driving because of the distraction that was Kurt Hummel in the passenger's seat.

The light blue tunic made his eyes pop out even more and Blaine almost choked when those glasz orbs locked with his. The tights stretched over his legs smoothly and the boots he decided to wear to complete his look made Blaine drool. He already knew Kurt's legs were his weakness but Kurt's legs in tights and boots were like a drug. He couldn't take his eyes off them; off him. The thing that baffled Blaine the most was that the young tailor seemed completely unaware of his own beauty and the looks men threw at him.

The drive to the fair was filled with casual conversation and Damian's epic tales of school playground adventures and his first homework and everything else he could think of.

Blaine was always good with his friend's children but he never really pictured himself with a kid. But now, listening to Damian babble unceasingly made him smile and feel warm and tingly and he thanked inwardly to whoever was "up there" for giving him the chance to be something potentially important to Kurt and his adorable brother.

* * *

The line to get the tickets was filled with eager people waiting to explore the fair. From the entrance the huge space filled with booths, tents and tournament arenas looked so tempting, colorful and fun that Kurt did a discrete little bounce with happiness hoping that Blaine missed it as he yammered off with Damian.

He took the moment to look at the older man immersed in a deep conversation with his brother and it tugged at his heart in the most pleasing way ever.

Blaine patiently answered every single question thrown his way and there was not a single sign on his face that he was annoyed or bored or trying to get away from the task. He actually seemed to enjoy it.

He felt his eyes tear a little and he raised his hand slowly and dabbed the corner of his eyes with the back of his fingers.

The movement was however caught by Blaine who turned around, worry etched on his face.

"What's wrong gorgeous? Did something happen?"

"N-no…everything is absolutely perfect."-he answered quietly flicking his eyes between Blaine and Damian who made a lot of space around them as he wielded his mace around making the people smile but still back away for good measure.

Blaine followed his look and somehow it made sense to him. The happy tears made sense like nothing ever made sense in his life. But he decided it was till way too early for them to talk about it. In Blaine's mind, in his heart they were becoming a family but it was too soon to voice it so he just reached out and gently twined his fingers with Kurt's.

The younger man looked around himself fearfully but it seemed like the fair was an accepting place as there were two women in the line in front of them and they gently kissed each other on the lips not attracting a single glance; hating or any other kind. Reassured he gave Blaine's hand a light squeeze and left his hand resting in his larger, warmer one. The love tugged at his heart once again when Damian grasped Blaine's other hand like he'd been doing it his entire life.

Holding hands they got their tickets and entered the fair area, momentarily stunned by the ruckus and the colors and the noises and the people moving around in their own costumes.

Blaine let go of their hands reluctantly to unfold the small map they got at the entrance to help them around.

"So what do you want to see first? I think we don't have the time to see everything because most of the things are set as small shows or interactive activities so we can't just breeze by."-Blaine explained as he read the map.

"Well what's there to see?"-Kurt asked as Damian jumped up and down trying to see the map as well.

Without even thinking or considering what he was doing Blaine handed the map to a confused Kurt and picked Damian up in his arms leaning them both over the map.

Kurt blinked at him for a moment before deciding to just relax for the day. They could have all the serious conversations some other time.

"Well there's the falconry arena. They have these huge trained falcons and eagles and you can watch the tricks their trainers taught them and sometimes they will let someone from the audience hold one of the birds."-Kurt read from the map simplifying the words for Damian to understand.

"I wanna go and see the birds."-Damian clapped excitedly wriggling in Blaine's arms to be let down so they could go.

"Okay how about we go and check that out and then we'll decide what to see next? Keep it casual?"-Blaine lifted an eyebrow at Kurt who nodded and together they walked towards the arena; Blaine smiling delightfully when Kurt allowed him to wrap his arm around his slim waist as they walked.

The falconer turned out to be a beautiful blonde woman dressed in a dark brown coat lined with grey fur and protective, thick, leather gloves. She worked with three beautiful birds, all in various shades of dark brown and gray; two falcons and a bald eagle. She let them fly around one by one always luring them back with a treat and a special whistling sound until they landed on her arm. The audience loved her performance even more when she asked for volunteers.

Damian was too small and quite frankly he was a bit afraid of the huge birds while still being positively entranced by them.

In the end they decided none of them would try their luck with the birds and the settled for just watching the amazing presentation as a few bolder members of the audience stepped inside the arena to hold the bird, always flinching when the bird first approached them.

"Kurt can I have an eagle?"-Damian asked when they walked away from the arena and made their way to the glassblowing booth.

"Yeah I don't think so."

"But why not?"

"Because they are way too big to be held at home. They have to have a place to fly and to build their own home."-Kurt patiently explained.

"Where do they live?"

"Well they build a nest somewhere in the woods or on a mountain sometimes, depends on the bird. Every bird likes to made her home somewhere else."

"Do they make a nest out of bricks like we do?"

"No, they use branches and twigs and leaves and sometimes they use a little bit of mud to hold it together."

"Can we make a nest for the birds in our back yard?"

"I don't think I know how to make a nest but I'll tell you what. We can hole up in our garage one day and make a bird house and hang it in our yard so we can leave food for the birds. What do you think?"

"Yes! Can we do it tomorrow?"

"We'll see if we have everything we need to make it. If not then sometime next week okay?"-Kurt smiled at Damian's excited nod and hoped that the boy was finished with interrogation.

"Kurt what do the birds eat?"

But he obviously wasn't. The two men chuckled and Kurt proceeded to answer a bunch of questions while they walked.

* * *

Kurt fell in love at first sight. There was a fire roaring in tall metal furnaces and men held long pipes in their hands with a blob of melted glass at the end of each one.

He watched entranced as the shapeless blobs turned into works of art in front of his eyes as the glass blowers put every single ounce of the strength and talent they had to make the pieces.

As the glass blowers demonstrated their skills the man up front took them through the theoretical part of the trade.

Glassblowing consisted of using three furnaces. The first one used to simply melt the glass, the second one to reheat it to help with the stretching and the shaping and the last one to cool the glass off during the period of a few days to keep the glass from cracking. After that the glass was ready to be decorated with paint.

The audience watched amazed as the men finished shaping the pieces they were working on and slid them off the pipes to put them to cool off.

This presentation was not interactive since the trade was pretty risky and potentially dangerous. It didn't stop Damian from deciding he wanted to be a glassblower when he grew up.

Kurt just nodded at him and smiled knowing that there was a realistic possibility that by the time the day was over Damian will probably change his future career at least 15 times.

He continued watching the men create beautiful glass trinkets and all of a sudden Blaine felt a bit jealous. The glassblowers were all tall, buff and shirtless and sweaty and Blaine had no idea what kind of men Kurt dreamed of. Maybe it wasn't someone like him. He looked at Kurt and saw his eyes still glued to the men.

"They're um…they're kind of hot right?"-he said shakily looking away from Kurt thus missing the way his eyes glinted with a trace of hurt and his posture stiffened.

He forgot completely what Kurt told him on their first lunch together. How he thought he wasn't his type and how the man in the club told him he liked big, bulky men.

"Not my type but I guess I can see where you're coming from."-he answered somewhat coldly wrapping his arms around himself protectively.

Blaine frowned at his tone and looked at him only to find a stone cold expression failing to cover the insecurity in his eyes.

All of a sudden the conversation from the restaurant flashed back and he wanted to murder his stupid ass for ever saying a single word.

"Kurt, gorgeous, I said it because I thought you liked them and I got jealous. Not because I like them."-he said softly.

Kurt blinked and turned to him wide eyed and hopeful.

"I-I don't like _them. _They aren't even my type."-he said quietly to prevent Damian from hearing. But the boy was obviously too interested in the glassblowing to even acknowledge their presence.

"Oh? So you have a type?"-Blaine perked up immediately, lightening up the mood one more time, as he took Kurt's hand again and pulled him a bit closer to himself.

"N-no…I mean not really…well maybe…kind of."

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"Your type?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Why not? Come on please tell me!"

"No way. Leo let's go. We'll be late for the knight's tournament."-he took Damian's hand and led the excited boy towards the tournament arena leaving the pouting Blaine to trail behind them, huffing and whining the whole way.

* * *

The crowd roared happily when the knights participating in the tournament walked into the arena, leading their horses gently behind them.

Each of them wore a shiny armor that resembled the ones Blaine and Damian were wearing but they were made out of real metal and looked quite authentic. Their lances were lined up in a neat row I front of the audience.

The announcer introduced every knight by his name, status, a brief explanation of his family's history and a description of his sigil.

It all seemed very real and professional to Kurt as he watched the details they kept alive to make the experience even more realistic. He clapped as each of the introduced knights climbed onto their horse and rode a circle around the arena waving a polite greeting to the people watching.

Kurt tore his eyes away from the knights to check on Damian, finding him glued to his seat, wide eyed and excited beyond anything Kurt has ever seen. His face was glowing and he practically drooled at the swords and horses.

Kurt smiled at the boy lovingly and then brought his eyes back to Blaine's. The older man was watching his brother with a heartwarming smile before he caught Kurt's eyes. Kurt started to reach out for his hand because he felt better when his fingers were wrapped around Blaine's.

The tips of his fingers barely brushed Blaine's when he jumped slightly at the feeling of a huge, glowed palm taking his other hand.

Turning around he was met with a pair of piercing green eyes and a messy blonde hair falling past an infectious and confident grin.

Kurt gulped as he watched the man warily, still to shocked to remove his hand from the stranger's warm grasp.

"I was hoping you'd agree to be my lucky charm today."-the man spoke with in a deep, sultry voice and Kurt tensed at the sound. Usually men spoke to him like that when they wanted to get in his pants and he didn't like that. Well he liked it when Blaine did it.

"What do you mean?"-he asked the knight careful not to lead him on with anything he did.

"Well it's a tradition as old as these tournaments. Knights chose someone to be their lucky charm. The person they chose gives them a token for good luck and they fight for that person and dedicate their victory to that person...provided they win of course."-he explained playing the innocent "this is just a part of the show" card that Blaine wasn't buying for a second.

To his dismay Kurt obviously was because he beamed at the man and unclipped the simple silver broach he fastened to his vest.

"How amazing that you're following the tradition. And it's a great way to involve the audience. Nice work to whoever is choreographing this."-he babbled obliviously as he fastened the broach to the collar of the knight's shirt peeking from under his armor.

The blonde man looked baffled by Kurt's obvious lack of understanding that the guy was actually flirting with him. Quite obviously. It made Blaine smile, but he decided to keep an eye on the blonde's moves as the man thanked Kurt, and walked away promising to meet him after the tournament to return the broach.

"So…is he your type?"-he asked Kurt after the man left.

"My lips are sealed."-Kurt said in a singsong voice.

"Well I could easily unseal them."-Blaine whispered into his ear and he smirked when he felt, the now familiar, shudder of his body.

"R-really?"

"Hm hm."-he said against his lips, sending shockwaves in Kurt's direction as he breathed into him.

"Blaine…not in front of Damian."-he managed to say glancing at the boy who speared them no attention whatsoever as he watched the first round of the tournament; the sounds of cheering drowning their voices..

"Oh..oh god Kurt I'm sorry I wasn't even thinking…"

"Hey, hey…"-Kurt cut him off quickly "it's okay. Nothing would have happened if he did see us but we just started…this and I haven't had the chance to talk to him about the fact that you'll be around more often. I want us to be sure about what we are to each other before I bring him into it."

"Of course. I understand. Sorry."-he said hurriedly, silencing the urge to tell Kurt that he was sure about what he was to him. Everything.

But he settled for taking his hand and watching somewhat bitterly as Kurt's fanboy won every god damned round.

* * *

The audience was invited to join the post tournament gathering where they could taste the authentic food and mingle with the knights and each other.

The three of them chatted with a few people and danced a bit goofily before settling for a cup of some strange punch like drink and a few dry, cinnamon cookies.

They chatted with Damian while the boy retold every move the knights made as if they weren't there with him, when the blonde knight approached with a predatory look in his eyes as he stared at Kurt.

"I knew you'd be my lucky charm."-he said huskily making Blaine cringe and scowl at him. But the curly haired man remained ignored by the blonde knight, Evan, as he tried to charm the pants off of his boyfriend. Stupid prick.

"No, I didn't do anything. You did great. Congratulations."-Kurt said and Blaine actually wondered for a brief second if he was playing the innocent, oblivious beauty because it felt unbelievable for someone to miss the "I wanna get you naked" vibes the guy was sending his way. But Kurt missed them. Spectacularly.

The knight seemed determined not to give up as he asked Kurt a bunch of questions, not batting an eye at the mention of Damian or Blaine. What the fuck was wrong with the guy, Blaine had no idea. He just knew he hated him.

The guy was just stepping closer to Kurt, way to close for comfort when a salvation in the form of a tiny boy swooshed in.

"Is that a real sword?"-Damian hopped over to them fascinated with the sharp, shiny weapon hanging from the knight's waist.

"Yes it is."-the tall man answered looking down at the boy with a gentle smile. Blaine hated him even more. He was trying so hard to impress Damian and now this stupidly blonde sweet talker was just butting in and ruining everything because he had a stupid sword.

"Can I hold it?"-the boy fixed his face into the most impressive puppy dog look Blaine had ever seen. His eyes were huge and slightly watery, his cheeks puffed and his bottom lip pouted. He even added a small tremble to his lip making him positively irresistible.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Leo."-Kurt said amused by his brother's behavior. He was putting his all into his pout. He turned to Blaine to roll his eyes at him but laughed when he found him just as enchanted as the knight.

"It's a little bit heavy. But you can try."-the armored man smiled and slid the sword from its case, handing it to Damian, blade facing the ground as he mouthed a silent "it's not sharpened" to Kurt.

"Be careful."-Kurt said anyway as the small boy reached out and wrapped his fingers around the handle. His face wore the expression of pure bliss when he took the sword and dragged it a few steps away from its owner.

A cloud of dust surrounded him as he dragged the sword left and right, the point buried in the sand as he was unable to lift it. It didn't kill his enthusiasm in the slightest, and the three men laughed at the adorable sight.

"Can you kill someone with this?"-Damian asked squishing a poor dandelion on the side of the path.

"Why do you ask?"-the man asked playfully.

"Well I have to know because I'm a superhero and if you're mean and you are going to hurt someone I have to save them."-Damian said seriously.

"Oh well…I hate to break it to you but the bad guys don't really let the superheroes know when they will hurt someone."-he answered and Damian's jaw fell open.

"So how does a superhero know when he has to save someone."

"He has to find out for himself."

"How?"

"Well he can watch the news and read the newspaper, or look it up on the internet."-the knight said helpfully but Damian was already filled with terror and his eyes watered, gigantic tears milliseconds away from falling.

"But…but…It's my bedtime when the news come on and Kurt never lets me use the computer when he's not around and…and I can't read by myself yet…"-he rambled miserably and the knight lost his composure, not really sure what to do. Surely making the boy cry was not the best way to woo his stunning big brother.

He was just about to try and fix things when Blaine crouched down to the boy and wrapped an arm around his tiny frame.

"How about this? I read the newspaper every morning when I come to work and I watch the evening news. If I see something suspicious I'll let you know."-he said gently and Kurt was sure he fell in love just a little bit harder.

"What's spicious?"-Damian asked hiccupping sadly.

"SU-spicious means that something looks bad or wrong."-Blaine answered patiently, making sure to pronounce the word correctly.

"Oh…and you will tell me right away?"-he peeked at Blaine through his wet eyelashes.

"Absolutely."

"Okay then."-he smiled at Blaine and slipped his small hand into his own as he handed the sword back not interested in the knight anymore. He skipped to the next knight to ask if he can pet his horse.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and inched closer to him and all of a sudden the guy realized that he never stood a chance.

Annoyed with the short hobbit he gritted his thanks to Kurt once again, gave him back the broach and stalked away.

"What's his problem?"-Kurt frowned as he pinned the broach back to his tunic.

"Oh come on Kurt. Did your really not notice he was flirting with you?"-Blaine said and then laughed at Kurt's baffled expression.

"What? He was not. He was just being nice. Why would he flirt with me?"

"Because you're beautiful."-Blaine said matter of factly.

"No I'm not. He said it was a tradition. They all did it."-he argued.

"Yes you are. Kurt, your eyes are enough to cause a pile up car crash. Your eyes alone. Without your beautiful smile and that flawless skin and silky hair and that ridiculously hot body."-Kurt fidgeted uncomfortably and blushed shaking his head.

"Blaine…"

"I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable but you would have to be blind to see the looks you're getting. Every man would kill to get a chance to be with you gorgeous."-he stroked his heated cheeks.

"Well they're not getting it."-he said quietly.

"Hmm?"-Blaine hummed questioningly.

"You want to know what my type is?"-he looked at Blaine shyly.

"Yes."-Blaine said grinning.

"I like men older than me, dark haired, hazel eyed, curly and able to make my brother smile like that."-he pointed at Damian who was learning how to handle a mace Blaine brought him giggling happily.

"Well it's a good thing you have one of those as your boyfriend."-he said before he could change his mind. He wanted Kurt. He knew that. And they could take things slowly while still being together.

"Boyfriend?"-Kurt gasped at him wide eyed but looking almost hopeful.

"If that's something that you want, then yes."-Blaine said honestly.

"A-are you sure?"-he bit his lip shyly.

"More than anything."

"Then I….I do…want that."-he chanced a glance at Blaine before quickly looking back down making the older man swoon.

Blaine beamed at Kurt and he just nodded at him blushing and letting him wrap his arms around him. He still felt too skinny in Blaine's arms but his self-consciousness edged away slightly.

He felt happy like never before when they scooped Damian up and greeted the older knight who was talking to him, exiting the arena to go and look at the games they could play.

"Kurt can I have a horse?"-Damian asked and they all laughed as he explained that no, he could not get a horse, because they were big and expensive and they had no space to run in their back yard and they couldn't take the horse to run down the street and back because the horses belonged to the big fields with lots of grass to eat and no, their back yard did not have enough grass for the horse to eat.

They spent a few more hours milling around, playing silly games, winning stuffed animals for Damian and having a good time.

* * *

Blaine bought Kurt a beautiful little ball made out of blown glass and Kurt bought Blaine a keychain shaped like a knights mace.

The night started to slowly set as they started walking back to the exit, the two of them talking while Damian skipped ahead of them with his stuffed horse. All of a sudden he spun around and waited for them with a thoughtful face.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah!"

"Can I have this costume for Halloween? I wanna be a knight."

"I'm sure we can work something out, buddy. If that's okay with Kurt."-he added as an afterthought, not wanting to intrude if they already had plans.

"Kurt pleaseeee."-Damian pouted adorably but Kurt looked pensive and unsure. He turned to Blaine and lowered his voice as much as he could to prevent Damian from hearing.

"Is it gonna cost much to get it for him?"-he asked shyly and Blaine's heart thudded with the resolve to never think of anything as too expensive if it meant making Kurt and Damian smile.

"It's not gonna cost me at all. Jeff's sister has a small costume shop just outside of town. I'll just ask her to keep this one a little bit longer."-he answered beaming when Kurt's hand found his, and delicate fingers sneaked in between his own.

It was the first time Kurt initiated a physical contact between them and it meant the world to Blaine to see him letting himself go and simply just _be _with Blaine.

"You sure about that?"-Kurt checked one more time.

"Yup."-Blaine said with a bounce in his step, because he was doing something for the amazingly smart and cute little boy.

"Okay then. You can tell Damian that he's all set."-Kurt said and laughed when Damian squealed delightfully at the good news.

"Thanks."-he said to Blaine when he came back to him from talking and bouncing with his brother.

"Anything for the two of you."-the older man answered truthfully and brushed his thumb along a pink tinged cheekbone.

Kurt looked at him worriedly for a moment before deciding that the day was way too perfect to give in to his fears. He licked his lips and tentatively moved in, placing a shaking hand on Blaine's neck as he kissed him; careful, closed mouthed kiss, as he prayed for Blaine not to realized that he was possibly bad at it.

But Blaine seemed to disagree completely as he kissed back, gasping and feeling his mind fuzz over when Kurt's smell and his taste overtook his senses.

"Ewwww gross!"-Damian cried as he saw them and they broke apart giggling, continuing to walk towards their car.

"Actually you just saved my own reputation with this costume thing."-Kurt said after a few moments.

"How so?"-Blaine asked confusedly.

"You just saved me from wearing spandex for Halloween."-he chuckled at Blaine's expression completely missing the meaning of it.

"Um…you're telling me that I just personally ruined my own chances of seeing you in tights?"-he spluttered miserably.

"I'm wearing tights right now Blaine."-Kurt rolled his eyes hoping to cover his blush.

"Yeah but you have boots hiding half of your legs and then you have the tunic hiding most of the other half so I'm not really seeing much, am I?"-he argued logically.

"Not much to see anyway."-Kurt said fiddling with the button of his tunic.

"Except for the world's sexiest legs."-Blaine threw the compliment casually, deciding it was high time Kurt realized just what those god damned legs of his did to Blaine and his sanity.

Kurt bugged his eyes at Blaine and then lowered them to look at his legs; skinny, twiggy, and underneath the clothes (and was it stupid to hope Blaine would never see that?) unattractively pale things. And Blaine said they were sexy. He smiled gently to himself. If Blaine thought so…maybe…

"Do you think renaissance princes took their tunics off if they got hot? 'cause it's a pretty warm day and I don't want you to over heath or something."-he winked at Kurt and he giggled so cutely Blaine wanted to smother him with bear hugs.

"No, Blaine, I don't think they did."

"Well that's just stupid."-he pouted and ran after Damian leaving Kurt shaking his head and laughing as he walked after them, smiling.

It was the single most perfect day Kurt Hummel had in a long while, he thought as he put Damian to bed later that night after Blaine dropped them off.

He went to bed smiling giddily at the usual _"Sweet dreams, gorgeous"_on his cell phone.

* * *

**Review or Damian doesn't get his bird house. You don't want that pout on your conscious do you?**


	12. Masks

**A/N Here's the next chapter. I'm not really sure how I feel about it so if I figure out how to make it better I'll replace it with a better version.  
****  
I have a few suggestions for angst lovers:**

**1. Ryleigh Hayle- Underneath**  
**2. AlexaCardew- Somebody that I used to know**  
**3. Rakasklaine- Kiss me goodbye**  
**They are all amazing stories but like I said they are pretty angsty so if you like that like I do go check them out you won't regret it**

**I want to say thank you to every single one of you who took the time to review this and I wanted to let you know you helped make my dream come true when your reviews went over 100. I love you all.**

**The song in this chapter is Hourglass by Mindy Gledhill (* marks the spot where you should play it while you read).**

* * *

September melted into October unnoticed by Kurt who felt like time was doing its best to kick his ass. He had so much to do he thought he would never be able to sleep or eat or just sit and relax for a moment.

His days were filled with rushing to make the suits for Nick, Jeff and Blaine, and the recent development of events left him with two more outfits to figure out for the wedding; the ring bearers, or as Kurt liked to call him, Damian, and his own. Blaine didn't really ask as much as he ordered him to go so he had no choice but to say yes.

_"Hi!"-Kurt said as he tilted his head up to allow Blaine to peck his lips when he slid into the booth next to him._

_"Mmmm…hi gorgeous."-Blaine moaned quietly at the taste of the damp flesh beneath his own lips. He loved how Kurt always tasted like fruit when he kissed him; how the sweetness of his lips never ceased to make Blaine dizzy and craving more._

_He stole one more kiss before he turned to the waitress and ordered a cup of coffee._

_"So…what was the emergency?"-Kurt asked sipping his mocha and trying to make his head stop spinning. Blaine just did things to him. They were officially together for a month and a half and he was nowhere near getting used to the feeling of being kissed and wanted and held._

_"I missed you."-Blaine pouted childishly._

_"Blaine! You said I had to get out from work for a while because there was an emergency. I have a ton of work to do and about a week and a half to get it done. If I want to sleep ever again I have to get back to work!"-Kurt said as he made a move to get out of the booth and leave._

_Blaine added a gentle tremble to his pout and Kurt was convinced he was taking tips from Damian because a grown man pouting like that should not be as adorable as it was._

_Sighing deeply he slid back to his seat._

_"You have half an hour."-he said to a beaming lawyer who nodded earnestly bouncing in his seat._  
_Kurt chuckled and shook his head at the older man covering the fact that he was all tingly on the inside because Blaine missed him. He listened to Blaine's complaints about his latest case that was causing him headaches as they sat there together and drank their warm coffees._

_Kurt concentrated so hard on grasping the names and the meanings of legal terms and procedures that the next statement from Blaine caught him completely off guard._

_"…honestly I can't wait for the wedding. I just want a nice evening of fun with my friends and with you."_

_"What?"-Kurt coughed as he inhaled a sip of his coffee._

_"What what?"-Blaine frowned at him._

_"You are not leaving the wedding early just so you can be with me Blaine. Nick and Jeff are your best friends and you'll be there for them and…"_

_"Whoa, Kurt, what are you talking about? You're coming to the wedding with me."-Blaine said like it_

_ was the most obvious of things._

_"I…I am?"-the young tailor asked confusedly because really. There were less than two weeks until the wedding and since he wasn't invited by neither Jeff nor Nick he just figured he wasn't invited at all._

_"Of course you are. I mean even if we weren't together they would want you and Damian there. But since we are it's kind of a given that I'll grab the opportunity to show my gorgeous boyfriend off. I bet you look really hot in a tux."-Blaine winked at the horrified Kurt who sat across from him white as a sheet and on the brink of a nervous breakdown._

_"Oh god…"_

_"Kurt what's wrong?"_

_"There's no tux for me to look hot in. Oh god I'll never make it in time. I have to go."-he jumped from his seat, crushed into Blaine kissing him nervously before fleeing the café muttering his own measurements under his breath. Blaine stared after him dumbfounded before shrugging and finishing his coffee._

That's how Kurt found himself taking his work home on more than one occasion doing his best to get the work done in time and save some time to spend with Damian. His brother was important to him and he had no intentions of planting him in front of the TV for hours on end just because he had better things to do. He swore to himself that he would always have time for him and he was intent in keeping that promise.

However his newfound circle of friends just kind of invaded his peaceful life and more often than not Blaine would stop by and spend some time with the boy while Kurt worked, or Jeff would bounce to his home with a new game that he just had to show to Damian because he was the only one who truly appreciated the value of the latest video game.

Kurt quickly found out that it was absolutely impossible not to like Jeff. He had agreed to be his friend the day at the studio but he never thought they could become so close in such a short time. They went out to lunch a few times and hung out over coffees, dinners and double dates.

The blonde man was always talking like he was running on batteries, he had an amazing ability to think of new games in a matter of seconds making Damian addicted to him, he could dance and sing and make jokes and make people happy; and then he could just flip his personality upside down in a matter of seconds and calm Kurt down when he was having a panic attack, or talk about Nick with such devotion and awe it made Kurt's heart clench every time.

Another thing that left Kurt speechless was their relationship. He honestly couldn't remember he met a couple that fit together better than the two of them. It was like someone had split a single person in half and then left destiny to make sure they piece them back together. Jeff was bubbly where Nick was grounded, playful where Nick was responsible and affectionate where Nick was subtle and weary. They fit together like nothing Kurt had ever seen before and he found them so inspiring he wanted to be around them all the time.

That's why it caught him off guard when he came back from work a few days before Halloween and found Jeff sitting on his porch, eyes red and puffy and looking completely miserable.

_"Jeff? What's wrong?"-he asked the distressed man curled in on himself when he usually stood so tall and proud._

_"I…I didn't know where else to go…Blaine was Nick's friend first and…sorry…I just…I needed someone to talk to and…I thought you wouldn't mind."-the blonde sniffled miserably and Kurt took his hand to pull him into the house._

_"Of course I don't mind. You can come here any time you want. But, what happened?"-Kurt asked as he sat next to the older man on his couch._

_Jeff shook his head and started crying desperately, scaring Kurt to no end._

_"I…I l-lost him Kurt…"-he sobbed and that was the last thing Kurt managed to get out of him before he curled in on himself, silent tears streaking down his cheeks._

_Kurt patted his shoulder and went to make some tea and call Blaine because he was sure to know what to do with his best friend._

_He set the water to heat and dialed Blaine's phone._

_"Hey gorgeous! What's up?"-Kurt smiled at the cheerful voice of his boyfriend. He still called him gorgeous every time they spoke. Kurt still whined about it but he secretly loved it and he knew that Blaine figured him out._

_"Blaine um…I don't really know…I came home and Jeff was here and something is wrong because he's not well."_

_"What do you mean "not well"?"_

_"He's been crying and he doesn't want to talk to me."_

_"Can you see him now? What's he doing?"_

_"Umm…let me just peek through the door…I'm in the kitchen…he's…he's eating M&Ms."-Kurt said with a surprise in his voice._

_"Okay that means he had a fight with someone. Now can you tell me what color he is choosing?"_

_"What…?"_

_"Jeff eats M&Ms when he's fighting with someone. But he doesn't eat all of them, he eats a specific color, red for when he's fighting with his older brother, brown for his dad…please Kurt just tell me what color?"-the story was ridiculous beyond belief but Blaine sounded serious and they were talking about Jeff so it's was completely possible._

_"Okay hold on…"-he wondered into his living room and squinted his eyes at Jeff hand. He shook a few M&Ms into his palm and picked the ones he wanted, returning the rest into the bag. He lifted an orange M&M to his lips carefully and sniffled as he ate it._

_"Orange. He's eating orange ones."-he told Blaine when he took the phone back into his hand._

_"Shit. Shit. Okay I'll be right there."_

_"Blaine wait, what's going on?"_

_"He hasn't eaten orange ones since college Kurt. Orange is for Nick. He's fighting with Nick."-Kurt didn't really have the time to answer because Blaine hung up and Kurt figured he'd be there soon anyway. Sure enough 10 minutes later Blaine pulled in the driveway and got into the house going straight for Jeff._

_"Hey Gangly. What's going on?"-he asked with gentleness in his voice Kurt only heard him use when talking to him or Damian._

_Jeff turned to his friend and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck hiding his head under his chin. Sobs were still shaking his body and Blaine held him closer, locking eyes with a worried Kurt who stood in the middle of the room not sure what to do._

_"Jeff, talk to me. What's wrong?"-Blaine persisted._

_"N-Nicky…he…he's sleeping with someone else."-he managed to get out before breaking down again. Kurt gapped at him matching Blaine's disbelieving expression because there was no way in hell Nick was cheating._

_"Jeff, come on. Nick worships the ground you walk on. He's not cheating on you."-Blaine said determinately._

_"Not anymore B…I lost him."-he said again, but this time his voice was completely void of his usual brightness._

_Kurt felt a tear cascading down his cheek and he leaned against the doorframe feeling his own heart ache for his friend._

_He sounded so small, so pained and lost that Kurt wanted to wrap him up in cotton candy and never let anything bad touch him. He could how much he hurt because of Nick and the thought that he was with someone else._

_A warm hand on his cheek startled him and he glanced up to find Blaine thumbing his tears away; Jeff curled on the couch asleep from exhaustion._

_"Hey…don't cry. I'm sure there's been a misunderstanding. I know Nick better than anyone…he lives for Jeff."_

_"But what if he really did find someone else?"-Kurt asked stepping closer until his head rested on Blaine's shoulder; nose buried in his neck, seeking comfort._

_"He's not. And you'll see that when he gets here and explains."-Blaine said rubbing Kurt's back gently._

_He felt a bit guilty for cheering on the inside when the younger man sought him out and snuggled into him. He felt needed and he loved the fact that he could make Kurt feel safe._

_"You're calling him here?"-Kurt gapped at him._

_"Well if you don't mind then yes. Jeff is stubborn and hurt right now and he won't answer Nick's calls or go and talk to him. So I'm bringing Nick here to tell him to get it together because I will not allow for them to split up."_

_"Wow you're passionate about this."-Kurt smiled cutely._

_"They're my best friends. But…but it's more than that."-Blaine said softly._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"When I came out…and kind of figured that there were more gay boys at Dalton and I quickly learned that they all shared the same opinion. Wanting to find someone for a quick fuck and then move on to the next one."-he chuckled when Kurt blushed and lowered his eyes "I admit it that I lived like that for quite some time. But all those years I had Nick and Jeff to prove me wrong. To show me that love does exist and soulmates do exist. Their love is one of the rare things I believe in. I kind of need them together."_

_Kurt smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him._

_"Call Nick."_

_Within the next 5 minutes Nick stormed through the house; to this day Kurt swears he teleported. The dark haired man knelt next to the couch and ran his fingers through the blonde fringe falling into Jeff's face, stirring him awake._

_"Wh…Nick!"-Jeff jumped away from his fiancée like his touch was burning his skin._

_"Hey Blondie. Care to tell me why you ran out of the house and ignored every one of my calls?"-Nick asked and Kurt saw his hands shake when he placed them on his knees._

_Jeff remained silent, biting his lip and blinking the tears away as he shook his head at Nick. The shorter man strode over to him and scooped him up in his arms, fighting through Jeff's squirming to be let go._

_"Jeff, Blaine told me what you said and baby…god Jeff I would never ever cheat on you. Why would you think that? Blondie you're everything to me. Please beautiful, just look at me."-he cupped Jeff's cheeks in his hands and forced his head up to meet his eyes._

_Jeff was now openly crying and Kurt could see just how much he wanted to allow Nick to hold him; to comfort him and reassure him that they were fine._

_He could tell how much he needed him. Soon enough, Jeff's determination broke and he collapsed into Nick crying his heart out._

_Blaine watched his friends and he could hear Jeff promising to be better and Nick promising there was no better than him._

_They sat together on the couch after that, talking it out._

_Turned out Jeff found condoms and a strange pair of boxers in Nick's gym bag when he was doing the laundry._

_Turned out Cooper called Nick while Jeff was at Kurt's to inform him he took his bag AND his condoms preventing him from having a fun day with his girlfriend._

_Turned out Blaine did not feel comfortable imagining his big brother having sex._

_It also turned out Nick and Jeff were going to be just fine._

Kurt smiled gently at the memory as he stretched from above his sewing machine. His joints cracked viciously protesting against the uncomfortable position he was sitting in.

Glancing at the clock he figured it was high time he woke Damian up from his nap. It was Halloween and they agreed he'd nap in the afternoon so he could trick or treat longer in the evening.

Nick and Jeff were taking him much to Kurt's surprise.

Walking down the hall to get a glass of water before waking Damian he remembered their conversation from a few days ago.

_"Hi Kurt!"-Nick pecked him on the cheek when he opened the door to let the couple in._

_"Hi guys. What brings you here?"-Kurt said ushering them to the living room while Damian hung from Jeff's shoulders after jumping on him from the last two stairs "Damian I swear to god one of these days the person you jump on is gonna be moving too fast and you'll plant that freckly little nose of yours straight into the floor. And I'll laugh at you. Because I warned you about the jumping."_

_Nick and Jeff laughed at Damian's pouting face as he clung to the blonde man tightly._

_They sat in the living room and Kurt brought them coffee and some cookies he made the day before._

_"Kurt…we wanted to ask you something. And before we say anything else, let me just point out that this was Jeff's idea and I can't say no to him. I mean…look at those eyes."-Nick sighed and Kurt laughed at Jeff who batted his eyelashes at his fiancée._

_"Okay now I'm curious. What is it?"-Kurt asked._

_"Well we wanted to ask if you'd be willing to let Damian go trick or treating with us?"_

_"Are you serious? Why?"-Kurt blinked at them like they were mad._

_"Like I said our reasons are different. You see Blondie here, wants to go trick or treating and he figured people won't be keen on giving candy to a grown man. So his brilliant plan is to take a kid with him."-Nick stopped talking because Kurt was rolling on the sofa with laughter._

_"Oh you guys are insane. So why did you agree to this?"_

_"Well…I figured you and Blaine could use a few hours alone."-Nick winked at Kurt but the younger man's smile fell and he bit his lip nervously._

_"Did he…um…did he say something to you? Is he not…happy…with this…I mean I…"-Kurt stuttered, hating that the first thing that came to his mind was Blaine figuring out that having a five year old constantly around wasn't as awesome as he thought it would be._

_"No…no sweetie Blaine didn't say a word. And we've known him for a while and I can tell you he has never been happier than he is since he met you. We just thought that we'd give you a chance to spend some time together while we have fun with the mini you."-Jeff smiled and Kurt relaxed slightly._

_"Oh…well…as far as I'm concerned it's okay. You'll have to ask him though."_

_"Hey Ninja!"-Jeff called out and then waited until Damian shuffled back into the living room._

_"What?"-Damian asked excitedly. He was five, he didn't need to know what the excitement was about._

_"Would you like to go trick or treating with Jeff and me?"-Nick asked._

_"Is Raph going?"_

_"Well no I'd be just the three of us. Him and Blaine can stay home and act old."-Jeff teased._

_"Will you be sad if I go without you?"-Damian turned to Kurt worriedly._

_"No sweetie. If you want to you can go with Jeff and Nick."_

_"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! What are you gonna be?"-Damian asked them as Kurt smiled gently at his small brother._

_"I'm gonna be a cowboy and Jeff's gonna be a horse!"-Nick answered happily._

_"It's because he likes to ride me."-Jeff said to Kurt seriously, making him spit out his coffee all over himself._

_"On second thought maybe he shouldn't be alone with you!"-Kurt said through his coughing fit making them all laugh._

In the end Damian was still going with the two of them and Blaine was coming over for a romantic dinner alone with Kurt, and the young tailor was almost jumping out of his skin with nerves.

In a month and a half they've been together they didn't spend that much time alone. And the times they were alone, Blaine respected Kurt's wishes of going slowly and he would hold him and kiss him without ever pushing for something Kurt wasn't ready to give.

He knew he'd have to talk to Blaine about his experience level, or lack of it, soon, but he just didn't know how to say it. You don't just slide "Hey, by the way I'm a 22 year old virgin, how's your steak" kind of statement into a dinner conversation.

But the more he thought about it the more he felt like he needed to tell Blaine. So he figured that maybe the time will be right while Damian was out with Jeff and Nick and the two of them were alone.

Casting the terrifying thoughts aside he went into Damian's room to wake him up and get him ready.  
He pushed his door open gently not to startle him and gapped as he found him already awake and tangled into his fake armor.

"Need some help there buddy?"-he laughed quietly.

"I can't find my sleeve. It's gone."-Damian whined.

"No it's not. You just got it tangled with your pants. How did you manage to do that?"-Kurt stared as he tried to untangle the costume.

"It did it by itself. I left it on the hanger like you said."-the boy said defensively.

"The costume tangled itself?"-Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes."-Damian said determinately.

"Well in that case maybe we should dress you in something else. I don't want the costume to go wild while it's on you and make you trip or something."-Kurt said knowing full well what happened to the costume.

"NO!"-Damian exclaimed.

"Why not? If the costume is really that naughty we shouldn't let it out."

"It's not a naughty costume."-Damian said quietly.

"It's not?"-Kurt faked a surprise.

"No."

"Then how did it get tangled?"

"I left it under my bed after I took it off."-he admitted slowly.

"Oh…well that makes much more sense. What did we say about that?"

"To always put the clothes away in the closet or in the drawers."

"Good. Remember that okay? Let's go. The guys will be here any minute."-he said as he helped him dress all the way and together they went down just in time to hear the door bell ring.

Kurt let the guys in and immediately started to ache from laughing as he saw Jeff and his gigantic fuzzy horse head. He looked ridiculous.

"Oh my god you look like an idiot."-he said as he clutched his sides. He glanced over to Nick and stopped laughing immediately. Hot damn he looked yummy.

"You on the other hand…yum!"-he said cheekily.

"Hey!"-Blaine pouted as he strutted to Kurt scooping him up and kissing him on the lips fiercely.

They separated with a loud smack and Kurt stumbled a bit.

"Yummier."-he said shyly and Blaine bounced happily.

"Okay, sap fest is not my thing. D are you ready to go?"-Jeff turned to find the boy covering his eyes and chanting "yuck yuck yuck yuck" to himself.

"YES!"-he screeched and bolted out of the house.

They laughed at him and then Jeff and Nick ran after him to keep him safe and Blaine pulled Kurt to himself closing the door and pushing him back against it gently but hungrily.

"You…"-he said huskily as he kissed his neck "…look…" he kissed behind his ear "…so…" a gentle bite to his earlobe "…hot today…"-he kept kissing his neck and jaw and Kurt couldn't help but moan a bit as he lifted his chin to allow him more access.

Blaine's hands slid softly down his sides taking hold of his hips and pulling him forward until he was almost glued to Blaine.

He could feel his heartbeat on his own chest and his breathing picked up when Blaine's lips finally found his.

He let Blaine explore his mouth before returning the favor and tasting every nook of his warm mouth before pulling away.

"We…um…we should…dinner…"-he stuttered and Blaine chuckled at him affectionately.

"Lead the way gorgeous."

* * *

"Okay D. You know this block better than we do. Where are the nice people with a lot of candy?"-Jeff asked flinching when nick smacked him on the shoulder and muttering "domestic abuse" under his breath.

"I thought all the people that live here were nice."-Damian said naively like only a child could and Nick smiled at him warmly.

"Of course they are. Jeff was just kidding. Now where would you like to go first?"

"Mrs. Camden! She always has the best candy bars."-Damian said pointing to a cute little house at the end of the row.

"Mrs. Camden it is."-Nick said and they all crossed the street mingling with the other trick or treaters.

* * *

"Hey could you hand me the salt? It's in the second cupboard to your left."-Kurt asked as he stirred the sauce.

"Sure."-Blaine said as he got the salt shaker and handed it to Kurt over his shoulder, staying behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You really want me to burn the food?"-Kurt teased but in reality having Blaine so close made his limbs refuse to cooperate and there was a legitimate possibility of burning something.

"No...but I can't stay away. God you're so beautiful."-he said as he spun Kurt around to face him.

"Blaine…I'm…"-Kurt started, blushing wildly but Blaine cut him off.

"You're not allowed to disagree. Ever. Got it?"-he smiled at Kurt's small nod and a smile that tugged the corners of his lips. He had to kiss him.

Leaning in he met the plump flesh with his own lips and tightening his grip around him he kissed him like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Kurt broke the kiss to turn the stove off before wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him closer.

The counter dug into his lower back and Blaine's body crowded the personal space he was usually so protective of, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to just stand there and let Blaine kiss him like that forever.

He felt Blaine's hands skim down to his hips and then he shivered when they went lower and lower until they grabbed the back of his thighs picking him up like he weighed nothing at all.

He let out a surprised gasp that ended up lost in Blaine's mouth when the older man placed him on the counter, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Blaine's mind clouded at the feeling of those legs finally around him; he could feel himself lose control every time Kurt squeezed his waist with his thighs when he liked something Blaine did to him.  
He was so hard it was almost painful and he wanted Kurt more than he'd ever wanted anyone else. Nimble fingers got trapped in his curls yanking desperately as he sucked on the pale skin of Kurt's neck, and the soft moans he tried to hide so adorably made Blaine crazy and he grasped his ass pulling him towards himself until their hips met and he could feel Kurt just as hard as he was.

Kurt rolled his hips against Blaine's completely lost inside the pleasure he was feeling. He could tell how excited Blaine was and his inner voice cheered at the thought of Blaine being turned on by him, wanting him. He kissed back with fervor, clutching at the slightly damp curls, until he felt a hand sneak under his shirt, up his chest and over his nipple.

Suddenly overwhelmed he yanked himself away from Blaine's lips panting against them.

"Blaine…t-too much…"

The abrupt lack of contact cleared Blaine's head and he lifted his eyes to look at his boyfriend.

"Sorry. I just…I forgot to control myself for a moment there. You just…you drive me crazy."-Blaine practically moaned and Kurt felt the sound straight to his bones.

Kurt looked at him, taking in his disarrayed appearance and he smiled softly knowing they'd have to have to talk about THE THING.

"It's okay. I…I think we need to talk."-Kurt said as he hopped of the counter and took Blaine's hand to lead him to the living room, dinner completely forgotten.

* * *

"Have we brought any toilette paper with us?"-Jeff asked as they backed away from the house whose owner clearly disliked Halloween.

"Shut up, Jeff!"-Nick scolded him pointing, not so subtly, at Damian.

"Why? Do you need to go to the bathroom?"-the boy asked curiously and Nick laughed at Jeff's appalled expression. Did they learn nothing at that school of theirs these days?

"No you use the paper to…"

"JEFF SHUT UP!"

"But I want to know!"-Damian whined bouncing in front of Jeff with pleading eyes.

"Nicky he wants to know!"-Jeff whined bouncing in front of Nick with pleading eyes.

Nick eyed them carefully for a moment.

"Fine. But if Kurt decides to harm you, I'm not helping and you keep me out of it!"

"Yaaaaaaay!"-they both cheered and Nick trailed after them as Jeff explained Damian how to deliver toilette paper punishment to people who refused to hand candy on Halloween.

* * *

"Okay…I um….I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna do it and then you can decide what to do with the information. I mean I know most couples don't really need to do this but I think you deserve to know and I…"

"Kurt.."

"Hmm?"

"I think Damian will be back in a few hours so you might want to say it before then."-Blaine chuckled at the younger man tripping over his words.

"Right…yes…okay…I…um…oh this is so embarrassing."-he sighed and lowered his head between his hands.

Blaine smiled and pried his hands away; his heart swelling with love he knew was way too early to voice. But , God did he want to.

"No, hey…none of that. I told you a hundred times so far, you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. Just tell me."

Kurt looked at him and saw the kindness and gentleness in his eyes and he knew his confession probably won't change anything between them.

"I…you're my first."-he said finally glancing at Blaine and finding him completely confused.

"First what?"-Blaine asked dumbly because there was no way that Kurt meant what he thought he meant.

"First boyfriend, first kiss…well first that I wanted…and um…what we just did in the kitchen…I've never…done that…"-Kurt said wringing his fingers when he was met by silence.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Blaine will find him ridiculous and leave. What if he thought he was pathetic and a prude. What if the only reason he ever asked him out was to get in his pants and now that he knows he won't be able to he decides Kurt's not worth it.

He worked himself to the brink of a panic attack when he felt arms around him and lips on his.

"Kurt you're trembling!"-he heard Blaine through his haze.

"Sorry I just…I you weren't saying anything and I thought…"

"I think I have a pretty good idea about what you thought."

"So you don't mind?"

"What exactly should I mind?"

"That….that I'm a virgin. I mean…I'm almost 22 and I've never…and it's a bit pathetic, but I've always wanted my first time to be with someone I loved and who loved me back and then I got left alone with Damian and I just figured it'll never happen and I was okay with that…and then you showed up and I want you to be happy and I don't want to disappoint you…" his eyes filled with tears suddenly and he wiped them off angrily, hating how he always seemed to cry like an idiot in front of Blaine.

"My sweet, beautiful, silly little thing."Blaine cut his rant short "How could you ever disappoint me? Kurt, whatever we do together will be perfect to me. When and IF you're ready we'll go further, but don't ever feel like you have to do something to make me happy. Just looking at you, holding you, knowing you want to be with me is enough. Okay?"

"You sure?"-Kurt asked but to Blaine's surprise he sounded playful.

"Yeah?"-the look in Kurt's eyes made him sound like he was asking instead of saying that.

"Because I was okay with the kissing and stuff like that. And since we're alone I was wondering if maybe you wanted to…um…kiss me some more?"-he did that thing with his eyes that drove Blaine crazy with desire. The one where he would glance into his eyes and then avert his look blushing adorably.

"Well…I'm always willing to kiss you."-Blaine answered already leaning in.

They were just about to close the distance between them when the front door banged and Damian stormed into the room tired but excited and building his way up to a mother of all sugar highs ever.

A pleased looking horse and a pissed off cowboy came in after him, collapsing into the armchairs.

"Kurt look at what Jeff taught me. He said to do it if someone is being mean and not giving candy to the kids."-he ranted excitedly as he lifted his middle finger carefully and flipped them off, puffing his chest proudly.

Kurt gapped at his little brother horrified as the small finger was still on display. Rushing to him he took his hand in his, hiding the offending gesture.

"D…remember that we talked about showing that and said it's a really rude thing to do. Jeff was just joking. RIGHT JEFF?"-he spat the last part in Jeff's direction, making the blonde man snuggle into Nick frightened.

"Oh no…I told you not to count on me when Kurt came after you. I love you and it was nice knowing you."-Nick said as he pulled away from Jeff leaving him to endure Kurt's bitch glare by himself.

"Damian, why don't you go upstairs and change before dinner?"-Kurt said sternly.

"Okay."-Damian said sensing there was something weird in the air and leaving the room immediately.

"Nick let's go find something to eat."-Blaine pulled Nick after him leaving Jeff alone with Kurt.  
About five minutes later proud looking Kurt entered the kitchen with Jeff behind him, shoulders hunched and an apologetic expression on his face.

"All good?"-Blaine asked finish up with the table setting.

"Yup…let's eat. Call Damian."-Kurt answered and they settled around the table to have dinner, chattering happily and listening to Damian rant about his trip around the block collecting candy.

* * *

"Okay Leo…you're squeaky clean and ready for bed. Hop in."-Kurt said as he held up the comforter waiting for the boy to snuggle under it before tucking him in.

Blaine walked Nick and Jeff out after dinner and was waiting for him to finish up so they can have a few more minutes alone before Blaine left home.

"Sing to me."-Damian asked tiredly and Kurt smiled at him lovingly.

"One song. What would you like to hear?"-Kurt asked as he settled next to Damian hugging him gently.

"The one with the boy and the rocket and Peter Pan."-Damian answered curling up into Kurt's side, closing his eyes.

"Okay sweetie. You comfy?"-he brushed a stray curl from Damian's forehead.

"Mhm…song now."-the boy mumbled and Kurt laughed before starting to sing quietly. **(*)**

_Little boy, when you speak  
I can't help but kiss your cheeks  
I love the way you grab my hands  
And tell me all about your plans  
_  
_Rocket high, comets fly  
You and I could hitch a ride  
And fly away to Neverland  
And give our best to Peter Pan_

Downstairs Blaine finished clearing the table as he heard an angelic voice singing an impossibly soft and loving song. Creeping up he trailed after the divine sound ending up in the doorway of Damian's room watching as Kurt sang his brother to sleep gently.

He couldn't believe such a voice existed. Light and pure and breathtaking. He leaned against the door unnoticed and listened as the song went on, now even quieter because Damian was already sound asleep.

_When you reach for the stars  
Don't forget who you are  
And please don't turn around and grow up way too fast  
See the sand in my grasp  
From the first to the last  
Every grain becomes a memory of the past  
Oh, life's an hourglass  
Life's an hourglass_

Kurt snuggled lower into the bed still unaware of Blaine's presence as he sang, now slower and raspier and Blaine figured he was close to being asleep too._  
_  
_Story's read, prayer is said  
Close your eyes sleepyhead  
While angels linger in your dreams  
And hold you in their feathered wings  
Just like you, I was small  
Not that long... ago at all...  
__  
_The sound faded out as Kurt fell asleep next to his brother exhausted from all the work he was doing for days.

Blaine waited a while longer before approaching carefully and brushing his hand across Damian's forehead.

He took in the image of the two of them snuggled together and his heart thudded wildly wishing with all he had to just stay with them forever.

"Please let me keep you."-he whispered to a sleeping man he loved more than anything in the world, and the little boy who meant more to him than he ever thought someone would.

He ducked his head and kissed Kurt gently on the cheek making him stir and blink up at him.

"Oh…I was sleepy…fell asleep…sorry."-he said and he was so cute Blaine had to chuckle.

"It's okay. You've been working way to hard lately. Want me to help you to your bed?"-Blaine offered his hand to Kurt.

"No!"-Kurt swatted his hand away "Carry me. M'too tired to walk."-he made grabby hands at Blaine.

"You're getting spoiled Mr. Hummel."-Blaine said as he picked him up gently and carried him to his own bedroom placing him onto his bed.

He backed to the door again watching Kurt sit up and glance around him nervously.

"Is everything okay gorgeous?"-he asked worried.

"Yes I just…it's late and I…I thought that you'd…maybe…want to stay with me tonight?"-he asked timidly.

"I'd love that!"-Blaine said and Kurt beamed at him as he got up to find them something to sleep in.

They changed and crawled under the covers.

Blaine came closer to Kurt tugging him until he curled into his side, resting his head on his chest.

"I…I've always wanted to sleep in someone's arms."-Kurt said shyly as he nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck and Blaine tightened his grip on his waist.

"Sleep then, angel."-Blaine said and settled down for what promised to be the best night's sleep he had ever had.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too bad.  
Review or Kurt won't make the suits in time. You don't want that do you?**


	13. Preparations

**Okay lovelies here's the next chapter.  
It's short because it's a small filler before the next big thing which is the Niff wedding.****  
I want to thank every single one of you for reading, following, favoring and** **reviewing** **this story. It means the world to me and every time I see the new emails I get so excited I literally scream with joy :)  
I hope you had great holidays and have fun reading this little bit of the story.  
**

* * *

1:43am

"Kurt. 'r you there?"-Blaine blinked fighting the darkness and glancing at the pillow now occupying the place in his arms where Kurt had slept.

"Shh. Go back to sleep."-he heard the voice coming from the door as Kurt snuck his way back in.

"Why are you up gorgeous?"-Blaine asked sitting up under the covers and eyeing Kurt as he dragged two huge garment bags into his room.

"I have to iron the suits. I don't want to ruin their wedding by having them wear ugly, wrinkled suits."-Kurt replied and Blaine felt the edge in his voice. He stood up walking towards Kurt and he wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him close.

"You ironed the suits already baby. And they won't be ugly or wrinkled. Everybody will adore them. Okay?"

"Oh…are you sure…because if they're not pressed right then…"

"I'm sure, gorgeous. Now come back and give me my cuddles."-Blaine smiled as he led Kurt back to the bed, letting him rest in the crook of his neck where Kurt liked it the best.

Since Halloween Blaine spent every night with Kurt, sneaking out before Damian woke up and found them. Kurt wasn't ready to let him know how serious they were and he respected that.

He tightened his hold on him placing a soft kiss on his head as they fell asleep.

2:30am

"Blaine! Blaine wake up."-Kurt prodded Blaine's chest repeatedly until the hazel eyes peeked at him from behind heavy lids.

"Wha's wrong?"-Blaine slurred feeling like they fell asleep three seconds ago.

"Did you remember to take socks? Because you can't wear a suit without socks no matter how much you hate them, and I am not letting you go without socks…"-he ranted and Blaine laughed amused.

"Yes I have socks. Don't worry."-he said reassuringly but Kurt eyed him disbelievingly.

"What color are they?"-he asked and Blaine gasped fearfully.

"Um…well…it's, they're pretty I swear. And they match."-he said in a rush.

"Show me!"

"But…it's late and you should sleep and…"

"Blaine…show me the socks!"

"Fine."-he huffed as he got up and pulled a small ball from his overnight bag tossing it to Kurt.

"Oh god! Oh my god Blaine! YELLOW! You bought yellow socks?"

"They were pretty…and they have a flower on the front. A pretty, purple flower. See!"-he said as he stuffed the sock in Kurt's face showing the flower.

"I'm lending you my black socks for tomorrow."-Kurt said snuggling back under the covers.

"But…the flower…"

"Black…socks…Blaine."

"Meanie."

3:24am

"Blaine?"

"Hmm."

"Are you sure the rings are with you?"

"Yes, gorgeous. They are in my pocket. Don't worry."

"Oh okay. But don't let Damian have them until the last minute. I don't want him to lose them."

"He won't. We'll keep an eye on them rings until he has to walk down the aisle with them."

"Okay. Good. Night Blaine."

"Night angel."

4:53am

"Blaine."

"…"

"Blaine!"

"Kurt? You okay?"-Blaine slurred as he tried to hide the fact that he really wanted to sleep and not reassure Kurt that he did sew all the buttons on the suits and that the thread matched the color of the fabric and that he didn't make their suits with open back as one of his nightmares obviously suggested and many many other scenarios one of which included the suits being eaten by a herd of sheep.

Kurt was restless all night and he kept waking up checking things and double checking things and Blaine was a bit worried by now.

"I just…I can't sleep."

"I figured that much, gorgeous."-Blaine laughed but his laugh died down when he saw Kurt biting his lip obviously distressed by something "Kurt, what is it? Why are you so nervous?"

"I just….I don't even know. I think I just want people…not to hate the suits, and not to hate Damian if he messes up and not to hate…me…"-he said quietly, not looking at Blaine.

"Baby…look at me…the suits are absolutely perfect and Nick and Jeff love them which is the most important thing since it's their wedding, Damian is not going to mess up because he's just as much of a perfectionist as you are…and he's five Kurt. Even if he does mess up people will most likely just melt into puddles of adoration because he's cute like that. And Kurt…nobody could ever hate you."

"But…all your friends will be there and I have to meet them and they might not like me and I…"-he started rambling but he was cut off by a pair of firm lips crushing against his.

A soft moan escaped him and he melted into Blaine's hands allowing him to calm him down and reassure him that everything will be okay.

"No one is going to hate you…in fact they'll probably do what Nick and Jeff did the moment they met you."-Blaine chuckled when he broke the kiss, lowering Kurt down on his back and hovering over him.

"What's that?"-Kurt asked cocking his head adorably, making Blaine smile and kiss the tip of his nose.

"Trade me for you. Or haven't you noticed they only talk to me if I'm accidentally with you when they call you to chat…stupid pricks."-at this Kurt actually laughed out loud covering his mouth with his hand to prevent the loud sound from waking Damian.

"That is so not true…"-he began but then he thought about it and…yeah it kind of was "…okay maybe a little bit."

"I have terrible friends."-Blaine laughed hiding his face in between Kurt's neck and shoulder making him shiver as his warm breath hit his skin.

He felt him wiggle beneath him and it made him crazy with want as he placed a small kiss to his neck. Kurt's laugh died down instantly and he squirmed under Blaine's lips, lifting his chin to invite him to kiss him some more. He never thought his neck was so sensitive but the way Blaine bit down gently onto soft skin, the way his tongue soothed the sore spot, the way he blew lightly at the damp skin, trailing the goose bumps all the way up to his ear where his teeth tugged his earlobe, made him ache with desire and he realized suddenly he was ready for more with Blaine. He wanted more.

Feeling like he was going to faint from all the nerves and the fact that he was so turned on he decided he had to do something to let Blaine know he wanted him. When the older man turned his head to kiss the other side of his neck he chased after his lips with his own, while wrapping his arms around him and pulling him on top of himself.

Blaine startled and broke the kiss looking at him with burning eyes.

"Kurt…are you s…"

"Please…please don't ask me if I'm sure I'm gonna freak out and I don't want that right now…I just….I want you…not everything, not even very much further but I…I do want…"-he trailed off and Blaine brushed his hair from his forehead, pecking his lips gently.

"I want you too angel. But not if the only reason you want this is because you're nervous about tomorrow okay. I want you to be truly ready so you don't regret anything later."-Kurt looked at him with so much gratitude in his eyes that he almost choked.

"I know…and it's not because I'm nervous…it's because you've managed to calm me down, to make me feel safe…it's because you're you."-he said as he threaded his fingers through Blaine's curls tugging him forward and locking their lips together. And Blaine couldn't even pretend his brain was working properly as Kurt arched off the bed and touched his lips with his own.

The older man ran his hands through the soft brown locks as he tilted Kurt's head to free himself some space on his neck making him whimper as he nipped and kissed the exposed skin.

Stilling himself for a second he kissed his way down to Kurt's collarbone and pushed the fabric of his pajamas away to uncover more skin as his other hand traveled down his chest and under his shirt.

He knew Kurt wasn't ready to be naked in front of him and he didn't want to push him even though he wanted to see him more than anything. He knew he would be beautiful, miles of pale, flawless skin and warmth but for now he settled for tracing his stomach with the tips of his fingers and kissing down his pajama covered chest until his lips joined his hand on that strip of silver skin.

"Blaine…I…don't…"

"I won't…just kissing you…relax…and Kurt if you want me to stop just say so. All I want is to make you feel good."-Blaine said lifting his head from Kurt's stomach and looking at him with so much gentleness the younger man thought he was going to burst.

He tugged the messy curls until Blaine was back up again and molded their lips together once again. Blaine shifted so he was completely on top of him and slotted their legs together, feeling Kurt's erection press into his hip and knowing Kurt could feel his too.

Carefully he moved his hips into tiny little thrusts and all of a sudden Kurt's lips were gone from his as the younger man arched back pressing himself closer to Blaine and wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Oh…B-Blaine…"-he mewled and Blaine felt his skin burn with desire as he rolled his hips harder, reveling in the feeling of those lean but strong legs holding him in place and those delicate fingers scratching his back as the younger man moaned brokenly.

"Is…is this okay?"-he had to check, he had to know if his mind was just fooling him into thinking Kurt was pliant and warm and desperate beneath him or it was real and he was there; wanting and clingy in the best possible way.

"Y-yes…just don't…don't stop…Blaine please…"-he whispered burying his face in his neck as if feeling ashamed of his neediness and the way his hips rocked against Blaine's on their own accord.

"I don't plan on stopping. And don't hide yourself from me. Kurt please, just look at me."-he said stilling his thrusts for a second as he cupped his chin and pulled him from his shoulder "you are so beautiful, so sexy, so hot, so gorgeous…"-he breathed as he accentuated every compliment with a sharp thrust of his hips.

Kurt stared at him wide eyed, those blue orbs of his hazy and unfocused, damp lips parted and gasping, mind spinning with the coiling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was so close already and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment when he realized they were only at it for about 10 minutes.  
He stiffened trying to prolong it as much as possible, to at least try and give Blaine the chance to enjoy it as well, but it was so difficult when the lawyer's hands grabbed his thighs, his lips slamming onto his as they stole air from each other's lungs and exchanged soft moans between their touching lips.

He couldn't even think anymore and his body went willingly with everything Blaine did to it. The heath in his belly grew stronger until he wasn't able to ignore it anymore.

"Blaine…I…I'm gonna…"

"I know baby…you can let go for me…"-and his words were Kurt's undoing.

He muffled his screams in Blaine's shoulder as his fingers pulled his curls and his entire body shook with pleasure.  
Blaine watched him in awe, thrusting a few more times before his own release hit him harder than he could remember he ever had. His head sunk into the crook of Kurt's neck and he panted heavily as he tried to get a hold of himself again.

Kurt's beauty literally caught him off guard when he lifted his head, finally able to breathe normally. His cheeks were flushed, skin warm and soft under Blaine's lips when he started childishly pecking him on the nose, forehead, cheeks, chin and wherever he could reach making him giggle adorably.

"You think you're calm enough to sleep for a few more hours?"-Blaine asked when he summed up the strength to stop kissing the beautiful face in front of him, chuckling when Kurt scowled at him.

"I will stay up and bug you on purpose if you keep teasing me."-the both laughed at this and then silence fell over them; this time feeling heavy and not all that comfortable.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine…"-they smiled when they started talking at the same time and Kurt gestured to Blaine to go and say what he wanted to first.

"Was that too much for you? I mean did I cross any lines?"-he asked as he settled next to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him.

Kurt scrunched his nose the way Blaine absolutely adored and gestured down to his crotch.

"Um…would it be okay if we cleaned up before we talk. I...it feels gross."-he blushed.

"Not in love with the feeling either. Okay, clean up and then talk. Let's go."-they stumbled out of the bed and changed in the bathroom as fast as they could before running back to bed shivering from the cold.

Blaine pulled Kurt back into his arms and the younger man rested on his broad chest sighing contentedly.

"No, it wasn't too much. I…I liked it."-he said quietly without waiting for Blaine to repeat his question.

"I'm glad gorgeous."-he answered and for the first time it seemed as if Kurt preened under his compliments a little bit. That was a welcome change in Blaine's opinion "What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh…um…well…It's really not that important…can we forget about it?"-he stuttered and Blaine frowned but decided pushing for answers would most likely get him nowhere so he murmured his consent and snuggled Kurt closer to him closing his eyes.

They lay there in silence for a while and they were both drifting to sleep when Kurt shifted from his shelter on Blaine's chest and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Blaine?"

"What is it gorgeous?"-he asked not opening his eyes.

"Did…um…was it good for you too?"-a small, timid voice rasped from under his shoulder and he snapped his eyes open and looked at the younger man.

"Kurt…it was perfect. YOU were perfect. I enjoyed every second of that angel."-he said earnestly and Kurt nodded against his shirt settling back down and allowing the sleepy haze to wash over them once again.

It didn't last long though…

"Blaine?"

The older man actually barked out a laugh at this and hummed his response patiently.

"You really mean it don't you?"-Kurt asked with that awful insecurity in his voice, and Blaine got confused.

"Mean what gorgeous?"

"That…when you call me…gorgeous and everything else. You actually think that I look okay."-he said with an undeniable awe in his eyes that made Blaine smile gently at him.

"No, I don't think you look okay."-he said and Kurt's smile fell as he glanced to the side embarrassed.

"Oh…"

"I think you look breathtaking all the time. I think you are unreal, angel. And I think I'm a lucky guy to be with you."-Blaine said tilting his head to kiss his slightly swollen lips.

Kurt nodded and curled into his side with a soft smile on his face and his fingers tracing abstract patterns onto Blaine's stomach.

The lawyer sighed happily and tightened his hold on the other man allowing his mind to whirl around and lull him to sleep.

"Blaine?"-there was a small chuckle and he cracked an eye open to find Kurt looking at him mischievously.

"You did that just to annoy me didn't you?"-he asked teasingly and Kurt nodded eagerly, his product free hair bouncing into his eyes adorably.

"Well…I look good when I don't sleep. I suppose you can pull off the bloody eyes and the bags under them too hm?."-he shrugged and Kurt bugged his eyes at him.

"G'night Blaine!"-he whisper-screamed and forced Blaine's hands back around him as he pressed his eyelids tightly together.

"Sleep tight angel."-Blaine kissed the top of his head and drifted off to a blissful sleep.

Neither of them remembered to set the alarm clock to wake up before Damian could find them together in bed.

* * *

"Raph! Raph, wake up! Time to go and carry the rings."-Damian stormed into the room crazily jumping on the bed and then frowned when he realized someone else was in there with his brother.  
Careful not to wake them up he lifted the covers and a huge grin spread on his small face when he saw that Blaine was giving Kurt snuggles.

He liked Blaine. Kurt was all smiley since they met and he played with Damian all the time.

They watched cartoons together, and they made the birdhouse together and they made the blanket fort in the living room while Kurt was making dinner that one time.

He also let Damian know everything he read in the paper and found on the internet about the bad guys but Lima seemed to be a nice place because no bad guys ever needed catching.

The only think he didn't like was that they kissed ALL. THE. TIME. And on the lips too. Yuck!

He asked Max about it one day and he said it's what grownups do when they have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Damian decided hell never have any of those. Gross.

Peeking under the covers once more he decided they have to wake up because he was hungry and Kurt never let him make pancakes by himself. Not that he knew how but…whatever.

"Blaine!"-he jabbed his finger into the man's ear making him yelp and jump like a crazy person waking Kurt up effectively.

"Wha'?"-Kurt asked groggily and Blaine laughed at his expression.

"Nice bed hair, angel."-he chuckled.

Kurt went from confused to appalled in a matter of moments muttering a string of "oh my god"s as he covered his hair with his hands and dashed for the bathroom slamming the door.

Blaine tickled Damian and the boy laughed when the bathroom door reopened and Kurt poked his messy head out.

"I like the merino sheep thing you have going on up there as well FYI."-he said and then stuck his tongue out at Blaine before going back to getting ready.

* * *

They took their showers one by one and then settled to have a light breakfast before they had to head to Nick and Jeff's apartment.

The couple decided to get married in their own home not really interested in renting an unfamiliar space. They loved their apartment and there was enough room for their guests anyway.

Kurt eyed Blaine and Damian laugh together and he took a deep breath to start the conversation with his brother.

"D, can you put the pancakes down for a moment. We need to talk about something."-he said and Blaine caught his eye nodding in understanding.

"What is it? Do I not get to carry the rings?"-he asked with watery eyes and Kurt jumped to reassure him that carrying the rings was definitely his job for that afternoon.

"I wanted to talk to you about Blaine and me."-Kurt started cautiously and Damian watched him curious as to what his older brother had to say.

"You know how Blaine and I have been spending a lot of time together? And he's been hanging out with you too?"

"Yes. That's 'cause you're boyfriends and boyfriends always spend a lot of time together."-Damian nodded not really sure what Kurt was yammering about. Blaine was around for a long time already. Why was it such a big deal now?

"Well that's right. What I wanted to know is…are you okay with that?"-Kurt asked and Blaine tensed, somehow fearing the answer. He knew Damian's opinion meant keeping the two of them or losing them no matter how Kurt felt about him and their relationship.

"Sure. I like Blaine."-Damian shrugged and picked at his pancakes frowning slightly "Do you like Blaine?"

"Yeah…I really do like Blaine."-Kurt answered and Damian's smile settled back onto his face.

"Good. He likes you too. He thinks you're an angel. He said so this morning when I woke you up. Are you really an angel? Do you have wings? Can you fly? Can I fly?"…and just like that the serious conversation about Blaine's role in their lives was ended with Kurt reassuring Damian that he was no angel and that Blaine was just kidding and that he couldn't fly, and his lack of wings seemed to upset Damian more than the sleepovers his brother had with his boyfriend.

God, was it awesome to be five.

* * *

After breakfast they loaded the suits into the car and made their way over to Nick and Jeff's. The grooms haven't seen each other's suits and Kurt insisted it remained that was until it was time for them to actually get married.

They wanted to protest but they figured since he was letting them sleep in the same bed the night before the wedding they could get dressed in different rooms and make their look a surprise for the other one.

Kurt was buzzing with nerves when he knocked on their door and Blaine laughed at him earning himself his very first Kurt Hummel bitch glare. It scared the shit out of him and as soon as Jeff opened the door he scurried into the house to track Nick down and seek refuge from the murderous eyes.

They laughed a little and fixed an odd decoration or two before finally declaring it was time to go and get ready when the first guests started arriving.

Kurt eyed the unfamiliar people verily before asking Jeff is he could help him get dressed and all that to get away from the crowd a little bit.

"You don't even have to ask sweetie. And I've seen your clothes. I'm probably gonna need a manual to figure out how to put on the suit."

"Okay then. Let's get you ready to marry the man of your dreams."-Kurt smiled as he walked Jeff towards his room at the same time Blaine pulled Nick towards his own.

The blonde and the brunette smiled at each other before running towards each other and kissing desperately.

"Last kiss as fiancées."-Nick whispered against Jeff's lips.

"You still sure about this?"-Jeff grasped Nick's palm resting on his cheek.

"Blondie…I knew since the moment I saw you."-Nick answered kissing him one more time "Now go get ready. I can't wait to kiss my husband. I hear he's smoking hot."

"Oh really? Should I be worried?"-Jeff winked as he walked back to Kurt.

"Not even a little bit."-Nick smiled back before they were both pulled into their respective rooms to get ready.

* * *

**Okay so I have a really small surgery in the morning and I wanted to give you this before I go. I hope you like it :)**

**Review or Damian will trip and lose the rings *evil laugh*.**

**No but seriously, your reviews might help me get better faster *cheeky wink*.**


	14. Vows

**I have nothing better to do since I'm on bed rest so I have to write...  
Enjoy this chapter and once again thanks to every single one of you who read, follow, favorite and review this. I try and respond to everyone but I want to thank you in here too :)  
You make me feel happy like you wouldn't believe.**

SUGGESTION-**for this chapter is Heteroflexible by Picking Violets. Or any other of her stories. She is so amazing and so sweet so I recommend go and check her out :)  
**

* * *

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god…"-Jeff was pacing up and down the room he was getting ready in. Nick managed to calm him down for about 5 minutes before he started panicking again and Kurt had no idea what to do.

Jeff's scenarios kept getting more and more ridiculous as the time went on. It started with Nick changing his mind and calling off the wedding and it escalated quickly to Nick being abducted by aliens and having sex with all their guests in front of Jeff…even the female ones.

At one point Kurt wanted to actually pour cold water on him but he decided his suit was way too fabulous to ruin like that.

"Jeff please calm down. Nick loves you. He can't wait to marry you and you know that."-he pleaded with the distressed blonde but his words remained unheard because Jeff was now singing very loudly and very off key…for a former Warbler that was outrageous.

Kurt was at a loss what to do and he was just about to run to get some help when his phone rang.

"Oh Blaine thank god."-he screeched into his speaker getting confused when Blaine just laughed.

_"Hi angel. We can hear Jeff singing. I assume he's having a nervous breakdown?"_

"That's an understatement. I think he's about 15 minutes away from jumping out the window. What do I do?"-the younger man pleaded and Blaine shushed him comfortingly.

_"Nick has something to say to him so pass him the phone."_-Blaine said and Kurt turned around to find Jeff rocking back and forth in some kind of a trance.

"I don't think he's capable of holding the phone honey."-Kurt said and then clapped his mouth with his hand when he realized he used a pet name squeezing his eyes shut.

_"I like being your honey. And you can put Jeff on speaker it'll be okay."_-Blaine said pretending not to give too much attention to the pet name while he did a ridiculous little happy dance that made Nick double over with laughter.

Kurt exhaled relieved and glanced over to find Jeff completely still now and staring at the wall without blinking.

"I think he went catatonic. Okay you're on speaker now. Fix him."-Kurt muttered into the phone and heard the other two laugh amused. There was nothing funny about the situation in Kurt's opinion but they knew Jeff a lot longer and if they thought it was funny than Kurt would just believe them.

_"Blondie…"-_a soft voice same from the phone and Kurt smiled when he realized it was a special tone Nick used to talk to Jeff. It was filled with so much love and patience and tenderness it made the blonde man blink and turn to the phone.

"Nicky…"-he breathed surprised.

_"Hey honey. So…I heard you're panicking in there."-_Nick said gently even if it was obvious he was teasing.

"What? No I'm not…well…not really…maybe a little teeny tiny freak out…totally harmless…."-Jeff stammered and Nick laughed at him.

_"Baby…you scared the crap out of Kurt. Now do you know what you are to me?"_-Nick asked and Kurt watched in awe as every single muscle in Jeff's body relaxed.

"Nicky…I can't say that when there are people listening."-the blonde blushed glancing at Kurt.

_"It's just Blaine, who heard this already, and it's Kurt who's dating Blaine so he heard a lot weirder things from him. Now is that gonna calm you down?"_-Nick asked ignoring the offended "HEY!" coming from Blaine.

"Yes."-Jeff said quietly.

_"Okay then. What are you to me?"-_Nick asked again.

"I'm your reason."

_"And how long will I love you?"  
_  
"A day after eternity."

_"Do you feel better now?"_

"Lots."

_"So can I go and get dressed now or do you want me to marry you naked?"_-Nick asked and Kurt giggled at the sudden spark in Jeff's eyes.

"Well now that you mentioned it…"

_"Get dressed blondie…"-_Nick barked before handing the phone back to Blaine.

_"So…now you have a calmed Jeff to dress. You gonna be okay with that?"_-Blaine chuckled.

"If he remains that way I'll be fine."-Kurt laughed when Jeff stuck his tongue out at him and bid Blaine goodbye.

"Sooo…what was that?"-Kurt turned to Jeff teasingly.

"Which part?"-Jeff sighed embarrassed.

"Both actually. The freaking out and the calming down."

"Well…the freaking out part…I've always had this fear that Nick will grow tired of me. I'm…I'm childish and over the top and downright annoying sometimes and he puts up with it and he had put up with it for so long. We were fine like that when we were younger because he was like that too. But now…he's all grown up and responsible and serious and I'm…well I'm not. I'm still the same old me who watches cartoons and forgets his keys and gets freaked out by a scary movie. And sometimes I'm afraid he's gonna realize he's outgrown me. I know he loves me I truly do. But it's not enough sometimes y'know?"-he finished with a sad smile and Kurt came up to him hugging him tightly.

"It may not be enough out here in the real world where us mere mortals live. But you and Nick…you're living in a world of your own. Where nothing and no one can come between you. He loves you Jeff. He loves you so much I feel like I'm gonna choke whenever I see the way he looks at you. He's never gonna get tired of you."-Kurt told him and Jeff smiled the slightly watery smile that made Kurt chuckle.

"Thanks Kurt. Sometimes I just need a slap in the face."

"Well I'm against violence, but Nick has a way of calming you down it seems. Wanna tell me about that?"

"Nick knows I worry about that. Hell Nick knows everything about me. And it's his way of telling me he's here and he'll always be. We…we went to college across the country from each other. And I was afraid he'll find someone better. And he would always tell me that he doesn't have the time to meet someone because he's taking extra classes and that I'm the reason he's doing that. That I'm the reason he wants to be done with college as soon as possible so he can come back to me. And then he would say he will always come back because he'll love me until the day after eternity. And over the years it became the one thing that can keep me grounded when I freak out. Knowing that he's there and that he's never leaving me."

Kurt stared at him with misty eyes and choked back his sob.

"You…you guys are perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"Yeah…I guess we are."-Jeff smiled and Kurt hugged him again.

"So…are you guys walking "down the aisle" together or…"

"Like hell we are. Why would only the girls get the chance to strut down the aisle and not guys? Fuck that. I'm strutting, the wedding march is playing and that short asshole better be waiting for me in front of the Minister all wide eyed and shit…like they do in the movies."

"Aaaand there's the Jeff I know and love."-Kurt laughed and together they put the finishing touches to Jeff's hair before it was time to go.

* * *

"Nick why are we going up there without Jeff?"-Blaine asked when the two of them emerged from Nick's room and walked to the Minister saying hi to people who were already sitting down and waiting for the ceremony to start.

They didn't divide the seats into Nick's and Jeff's guests because the two were together for so long most of the people were there for the both of them equally so people opted to sit wherever they wanted.

"My baby wanted to strut."-Nick said with a fond chuckle.

"What?"

"Blaine…it's Jeff. Just go with it."-Nick said and Blaine realized "it's Jeff" Is probably the best explanation ever.

After a few moments Kurt walked out of the room and gave a tiny nod to the orchestra before settling down on his seat in the front row, saving the seat next to him for Damian when he's done with his duties.

The music began to play and a small girl with a beautiful, puffy white dress came down the path carrying a small basket filled with…candy?

Yup…she was throwing little chocolates and lollipops on the floor. Kurt glanced at Nick who once again shrugged and mouthed "it's Jeff", making them all laugh. Kurt found out a few hours before that the girl was Jeff's little niece Gabriella. She was four and she was so adorable it wasn't even funny.

She finished her way down the aisle and turned around to the crowd bowing like she just delivered a Broadway worthy performance making everybody coo at her adoringly.

Next came Damian wearing a tiny tux, completed with a gray west and a crisp white shirt, finished off with a checkered, black and gray bow-tie.

He was carrying a white cushion with two platinum wedding bands resting on top. The bands were tied with a satin ribbon but Damian was walking so slowly the band had to play the song twice before he got to the end of the line grinning proudly and showing Kurt he got the rings there safely.

Kurt nodded at him raising two thumbs up and Blaine actually leaned in and whispered a "great job" making the small boy beam.

The song transferred to the traditional "Here comes the bride" or in this case "Here comes the man who's jealous of the bride" and the door to the room opened one more time revealing a jittery Jeff whose eyes registered one person and one person alone. Nick.

Nick who was standing in front of everybody looking at him like he was the most precious thing he'd ever possessed.

Nick whose eyes were tearing up and his smile was lighting up the room.

Nick who actually walked towards him when he was a few steps away clinging to him and whispering "I love you I love you" over and over in his ear making every single person in the room reach out for their handkerchiefs to dab their eyes.

They walked the last few steps together and turned to the Minister who actually looked a bit choked up himself.

Nick couldn't help but steal glances at Jeff every few seconds. His black suit accentuated his pale skin and that gorgeous blonde hair and he was glowing and Nick couldn't really believe he got so lucky to get to spend his life with him.

On the other side Jeff did the same thing. Admiring Nick's soft, dark hair, those warm eyes and that sunshine smile he first fell for. He thanked to whoever was up there for allowing him to keep Nick forever.

"Dearly beloved"-the Minister started in a familiar fashion "I was explicitly forbidden to continue this sentence the way I usually would."-there was a round of laughter from everybody in the room.

"Instead I'm just gonna say that I am honored to bind these two men into matrimony. Witnessing just how much they love each other truly makes me happy I chose this job, it makes me proud that Ohio is a place where a love like theirs can finally be recognized because it deserves it. Now I'll stop yammering and let the grooms say their vows to each other. Nick you're first."

Nick took a deep breath as he turned to Jeff, taking his shaking hands into his own; calm and reassuring and warm.

"Jeff, blondie"-he smiled warmly "the second I saw you I said to myself this is the man I want to wake up next to every morning. And then I actually saw how what you look like when you first wake up and I changed my mind."

The room burst out laughing at this and Jeff punched Nick in the arm playfully shouting "SHUT UP!" at him.

"I'm kidding your bed hair is adorable. Just like the rest of you. Jeff, you're the most amazing person I have ever met. You're sweet, and caring, and funny, and clever and beautiful and quirky in the best possible way. You're childish and even though I know you think that'll make me run for the hills the truth is I love that about you. I love the fact that you balance me out. You make me laugh. You make me take life just a little less seriously and you make me happy to come home knowing I'll find you there. I always want to come home and find you there Jeff. So with this ring, I'm trying to do just that. I'm trying to keep you with me. 'Till the day after eternity, blondie."-he said as he took the ring from Damian and slid it onto Jeff's shaking finger. He lifted his hand and kissed the ring briefly before dabbing his eyes with the corner on his sleeve making Kurt's head spin.

The Minister sniffled quietly before taking the spotlight again.

"Jeff, it's your turn to say your vows to Nick."

Jeff smiled and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, shrugging apologetically for his forgiveness and making Nick whisper a quiet "that's my baby" to himself.

"I was actually reluctant to read this version of my vows but hearing how you insulted me I feel much better."-he said and took a deep breath.

"Nicky…you're an idiot."-he started and the guests started laughing immediately "you could have had anyone in this world and yet time after time you choose me. You chose me to sing to when we were 16, you chose me to take to our senior prom when you knew any guy would give anything to go with you. And then when I thought I'd lose you for sure to some smart, college guy, you chose me again. And I'll never stop being surprised and humbled by it because in reality I know how much better you could do. I know how compassionate you are, I know how patient and gentle and loving you are. And the reason I know it is because you chose me to give that love and patience and care to. You chose me to be yours and I'll never, ever stop thanking whoever it takes for that. I'll always treasure you and I'll always be yours. 'Till the day after forever."-he said and slid the second ring onto Nick's finger.

By that time both men were crying freely, hardly believing they were truly there. Bound to each other completely.

"Now the part that I have to say. By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husbands. May you always love each other like you love each other now and may your life set an example to everybody around you. You may kiss each other."

The two men turned to each other and Nick pulled Jeff towards himself.

"The people were right."-he grinned.

"About what?"-Jeff asked frowning.

"My husband is smoking hot."-he laughed before cupping Jeff's chin and locking their lips together gently, slowly, lovingly.

The pace of the kiss reminded Jeff of their first one, nervous and new and exciting. This one was a lot like that, but there was an underline of promise and certainty somewhere in it that made it just that much better for the both of them.

* * *

Kurt was bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet waiting for Blaine to come back from the bathroom. As soon as he got back he planned to introduce Kurt to his friends from Dalton and Kurt was a nervous ball of nerves. That's how nervous he was.

What if they all hated him? What if they hated the fact that Damian was around? What if they told Blaine to leave him and find someone more successful or more attractive or just plain more than Kurt could ever be?

"You're gonna combust if you keep that up, gorgeous."-Blaine came from behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt melted into his touch instantly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really, really nervous."-he said sheepishly and Blaine took his chin to lift his head up towards him.

"There's no need to be nervous. They are all awesome guys and they will adore you. Now let's go. Trust me."-he said and Kurt nodded trailing behind him fidgety and anxious.

They walked towards a table filled with men of Blaine's age and Kurt knew he was meeting the Warblers.

"Guys, can you stop shouting for a minute so I can introduce you to someone."-Blaine started and all of a sudden he had their undivided attention.

He pulled Kurt's hand and the younger man stood beside him smiling shyly at the group.

"Kurt these are the Warblers. That's David, Wes, Thad, Trent and Cam. Guys this is Kurt."

"Oh please god be merciful and tell me he's single."-Thad shouted pleadingly.

"Dude you're straight. If he's single I'm calling dibs."

"You can't call dibs on a person…besides I'm the best looking here so I'm getting his number."

"The most attractive or not you're also married Wes. To a woman."

"Guys! GUYS!"-Blaine shouted and they all turned to him once again "He's my boyfriend."

And then all hell broke loose. There was congratulating and yelling and back patting and then some hugs and all that time Kurt stood with his eyes wide and his body slightly hiding behind Blaine for safety until a tall, dark skinned man (David?) turned to him.

"It's nice to meet you Kurt. I'm Jeff's brother in law. Blaine is one lucky guy that's for sure."-he smiled warmly and Kurt took his hand carefully.

"Nice to meet you too. And thank you."-he said quietly and Blaine slid a hand around his waist again.

"Oh Blaine he's adorable. Hi honey I'm Trent. It's so nice to meet you. But are you sure Blaine is the guy you want to date? Because let me tell you, you could do so much better than shorty over there."-Trent joked and Kurt actually relaxed a bit after that to everybody's relief.

"Yeah well…he's cute so I guess I'll live."-Kurt smiled back at Trent and Blaine cast the sassy Warbler a grateful look receiving a nod in return.

Not half an hour after that Kurt was sitting at their table laughing and talking and charming the pants (figuratively of course) off of every single person there.

"You really got lucky Blainers."-David pulled a chair closer to Blaine and nudged his shoulder.

"You have no idea just how much David."-Blaine sighed looking at the blue eyed angel he fell in love with.

"He seems like an amazing guy, really. I'm glad you decided to be with someone for real slut."-David teased and Blaine smacked him on the arm.

"Yeah well I decided I'd never settle for less than perfect. And I got my perfection. I just wish he could see that."-he said somewhat sadly and David nodded.

"He does seem shy. I can't really understand why. I'd leave my wife and daughter and go gay for a guy like him."-he said playfully when a pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Oh darling, you already are gay. Gabby and I are just a cover."-Melanie laughed and kissed his cheek loudly "but even I would forgive you for leaving me for him. Blaine he's magical."

"You don't have to tell me that."-Blaine laughed and glanced at Kurt who was excusing himself from the table.

"I…I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to go and check on Damian."-he said to Blaine's friends but Melanie caught his hand and smiled.

"Oh you don't have to worry about him sweetie. He's having fun."-she said and pointed to the dance floor where Damian and Gabby were spinning to a slow song next to Nick and Jeff who kept smiling at the two adorable children.

Kurt laughed that shy, quiet laugh of his that Blaine adored and he stood up offering his hand to him.

"How about we join them?"

Kurt looked at him wide eyed and nodded taking his hand.

They found a place on the makeshift dance floor and Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms gently caressing his back as they spun around slowly.

Time seemed to rush by them while they reveled in the feel of the other on in their arms and Blaine turned his head catching Kurt's lips in a small kiss that made the younger man shiver and tighten his hold around Blaine's neck.

"Thank you."-Kurt said quietly.

"What for?"-Blaine asked feeling a bit confused.

"I…I've never had the chance to slow dance with someone. And I have always wanted to."-he whispered shyly and Blaine squeezed his slim waist tighter.

"Well I've never slow danced with someone as beautiful as you so that makes this a first time for me too."-Blaine leaned in to kiss him on the lips again but something small and panicking crashed into their legs.

"Kurt, hide me please."-Damian screeched as he reached up with his hands to ne picked up. Kurt bent down and scooped the small boy in his arms.

"What's going on Damian?"-he asked scared that something bad happened to his little brother.

"You know that girl with the dress and the candy? We danced and it was funny 'cause she's small and she kept falling over her dress, but then she just came to me and she kissed me Kurt. And now she's saying to her mommy she's gonna be my girlfriend and I don't want a girlfriend. Girls are yucky and they always cry and they are boring. Tell her I don't want a girlfriend. Tell her Kurt."-Damian wailed desperately and Blaine and Kurt did their best to take the situation seriously instead of just laughing their asses off because Damian just got his first kiss from a girl who was the size of a peanut and she was threatening him with a relationship he did not want.

"Oh sweetie don't be like that. She's small and she likes you. Girls always like older boys because they are way cooler and you, my little buddy are the coolest five year old I know. You should go and dance with her again. I bet she'll be happy."-Kurt said and Damian perked up when he said he was cool.

"Okay. But she's not my girlfriend."

"Of course not Leo."

"She's not."-he yelled as he went back to the little girl whose entire face lit up when he took her hand and led her to Nick and Jeff to dance again.

* * *

"Can I please have your attention?"-Blaine knocked his glass with his fork and it produced a muffled, pathetic little sound nobody else but him could hear and he frowned at it "well that looked much better in the movies. Anyway it's time to escort our newlyweds to their honeymoon but before we do I would like to say a few words. I met them both in high school and they both became my best friends. Shut up, David I called you my best friend on YOUR wedding day! Anyway, like I said I've known them for quite some time. And in that time they became like a religion to me. I believe in them… I think I always have. When everyone told them they would drift apart during college I was there to see how much they missed each other. When everyone else mocked them for being gay I was there to see them comfort each other and keep each other safe. I'm glad to be here today to see them happy and together and flipping off all of those people who swore they would never make it. I always knew they would. I believed they would. Because of you, Nick and Jeff, I believe that love exists. So congratulations and thank you for showing me what it means to love someone."-he raised his glass and everybody else tipped theirs back to drink to the grooms.

A few more minutes later they were standing in front of their apartment walking them out. Gabby and Damian fell asleep on the sofa so Melanie went home with her while Kurt phoned Mercedes who agreed to came at any hour and pick the boy up to spend the night with her.

"Blaine I was gonna ask you to feed my cat but…"

"Jeff you don't have a cat."-Blaine said confused.

"Well I wanted to get one but Nick here said I couldn't so…"

"You wanted to get a cat just so you can ask someone to feed it for you while you're away?"

"Yes but like I said Nick said no. So I'm asking you and Kurt to water my plants."

"Jeff you don't have plants either."

"Yes I do…Nicky bought me two of those because he felt bad for not letting me get a cat."-the blonde man grinned happily and Kurt laughed at Blaine's horrified expression.

Nick just shrugged in apology and Blaine stuck his hand out.

"Fine. Give me the key. I'll water you damn plants."

"Yaaaaaay. Okay we can go now."-he said and bounced off to the car happily pulling Nick by the hand.

"I'll be back soon okay angel?"-Blaine turned to Kurt hugging him tightly. He agreed to take Nick and Jeff to the airport and drive their car back so they don0t have to leave it there for days and he knew Kurt was vary of staying alone with his friends.

Salvation came in the form of Trent; the always friendly and happy Trent who Kurt seemed to like a lot.

He took Kurt's hand and pulled him inside the house.

"You just go Blaine. Well be having fun without you."-the sassy Warbler winked and slammed the door in Blaine's face.

* * *

About an hour and a half later he walked into the almost empty apartment stopping dead in his track when he heard someone crying.

He rushed to the living room to find Trent sitting on the sofa, holding a very much crying and very much drunk Kurt. He was obviously talking about something because Trent was nodding and talking back.

"…and he has really pretty eyes. And big…huge…like they take half of his face. And he gives these nice kisses and has hair that's all fuzzy and nice…and he's warm…he gives warm Blainey cuddles. I like warm Blainey cuddles."-he heard him rant when he got closer and he shared a grin with Trent liking what Kurt was saying very much.

"Did he ever give you warm Blainey cuddles?"-he asked training his huge blue eyes at Trent.

"I don't think he gave me the same kind of cuddles he gives you but he did hug me."-Trent answered gesturing for Blaine to take over and hold the ranting man. But before he could Kurt started talking again.

"Blainey hugged lots and lots of people. Pretty people. Did you know they all had muscles?"-he asked again and Blaine's heart clenched when he heard what he was saying.

"No sweetie I didn't know that."

"I don't have them. I'm skinny. Blainey won't like skinny."

"I'm sure Blaine likes you just fine honey."-but Kurt shook his head childishly.

"Nope. I can go to gym though. I could get them too…so Blainey will like me too like he liked them. Do you think I could do that?"

"I think you could but you don't have to. You're pretty enough."-Trent said and Blaine smiled at him gratefully.

"No m'not…so sleepy…I hafta get muscles…g'night…you give nice cuddles too…"-he said as he yawned and then he just slumped against the older man and fell asleep.

"I thought you said you were gonna keep an eye on him!"-Blaine sighed as he sat next to Kurt pulling his head onto his lap smiling as he snuggled closer to him.

"Nooo I said we were gonna have fun. And we did. Until that happened."-Trent grinned teasingly but Blaine frowned.

"How did that happen exactly?"

"I honestly have no idea. I just know he's a lightweight."-Trent laughed and Blaine looked down to the sleeping boy a sad shadow dancing on his angelic face.

"I hate how insecure he gets. I truly hate it."-he sighed to his old friend who looked at him supporting.

"I don't get why. I'm serious Blaine, he's beyond beautiful. And he's so sweet and funny."

"I know that. But try and tell him that…he just cuts you off and changes the subject. I wish he would stop comparing himself to the people he thinks I like. Because he's who I like. Nobody else."

"You really care about him don't you? I mean I've never seen you like this."

"Yeah I truly do. More than I thought was possible. I…I think I'm in love with him but it's way too soon for that. Isn't it?"

"Blaine…there's no too soon or too late with that. We've just been to a wedding of the two people who fell for each other the minute they met even though it did take them a year to pull their heads out of their asses. So don't worry about that. You just take your boy home. Help him recover and then talk to him. It's not healthy to be that insecure."

"I guess I'll do that then. Thanks Trent."-he said as he picked Kurt's lithe form up and carried him to their car.

The drive home was quiet except for Kurt's sleepy huffs that made Blaine smile at the adorable man beside him.

He helped him out of the car and into the house, assisting him as he got changed before crawling under the covers next to him slowly.

Kurt shifted and woke up looking confusedly before a realization settled on his face.

"Blaine…"-he said in a small voice.

"What is it angel?"

"Are you mad at me?"-this made the older man chuckle lovingly.

"No gorgeous, I'm not mad at you. But we are having a serious conversation tomorrow. Just you and me."

"Are you gonna be mad at me then?"

"No, I won't be mad at you then."

"Oh…okay then. What are we gonna talk about?"

"Lots of things. Important things!"

"Okay."

"…"

"Blaine"

"Yes."

"Are your friends gonna be mad at me?"

* * *

**Blame the pills if it sucked.**

Review or Blaine really gets mad at Kurt :D


	15. Mirrors

**Here's the next chapter of this story. I hope you like it :)**

**RECOMMENDATIONS: If you like Kurt the model check out "A Look that's made for you" by canarian- it's an amazing story and I'm looking forward to the next chapter.**

**If you've never heard of this amazing author called Picking Violets you should be very much ashamed of yourselves. Go find her profile and read...well...everything! :)**

**A huge thank you goes to my amazing beta who's working through the old chapters trying to fix everything that needs fixing so this story could be even better. You rule woman :***

* * *

"Wake up angel!"-Blaine whispered to the sleeping man snuggled under the blankets so much only his hair was still visible.

"G'way!"-he mumbled and wiggled to get even deeper under the covers.

Blaine chuckled and ran his hand over what he supposed were Kurt's back, making the younger man purr and arch back into his hand.

Smirking, he decided to use the love Kurt had for being caressed that way as bribe.

"Come on, sleepyhead. No more back rubbing if you don't get up."-he said removing his hand from Kurt who rolled over to him in protest.

"No want up. More."-he said childishly, peeking from under the covers and positioning himself so that his back came in contact with Blaine's hand again, pushing against it gently.

He waited for a moment until he realized Blaine had no intention of petting him. Frowning, he pushed his back further into Blaine's hand and started moving left and right to make the hand move across his back. Blaine laughed loudly at how cute he was, huffing angrily when Blaine remained passive.

"Okay I'll tell you what. I'll go and make you some breakfast and bring it here. You have until I'm done to sleep and then we have to nurse your inevitable hangover and talk. Sound good?"

"D' I get m' back rubs then?"-he mumbled sleepily.

"If you're good."

"M'always good."

"Sure you are gorgeous. I'm going now. You have about half an hour."-he said as he got up from bed and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Setting up the things he would need to make a big greasy breakfast on the counter he ran a hand through his hair thinking how exactly to go about the talk he was about to have.

He knew Kurt was shy and insecure since he first saw him, but last night showed him there was more to it than just shyness.

Kurt really did think he wasn't good enough, he really did think those bulky, strong men were what Blaine wanted. And, okay, Blaine was not about to lie, he did like them when he slept with them. But the "liking" part never went further than just liking to be in bed with them, liking the way they felt against him for a few hours.

He never had the urge to run his hands all over their bodies so he can remember every single dip and curve; he never had the urge to kiss their skin and bask in their warmth; he never cared about any of them.

But Kurt…Kurt was lean and tall but still fragile looking and soft and he was perfect for Blaine's arms. For the first time ever Blaine found himself longing to be with someone; missing someone after only a few hours apart; wanting nothing from them but a kiss and the permission to hold them in his arms. He knew Kurt was still reluctant to let Blaine in; he was still fighting his demons and trying to find the courage to let his walls go down around someone.

As Blaine arranged Kurt's breakfast on a tray he found himself determined to at least make a crack in those forts and hopefully those cracks will be enough to tear the rest of them apart eventually.

He took a deep breath and scooped the food up to take it to Kurt.

He pushed the door open with his ass and wiggled inside the room focusing on not spilling anything on the carpet and setting Kurt-the neat freak on fire.

He turned around ready to call out for the sleeping man but the bed was empty and the blankets were bundled up on the side where Blaine usually slept when he was with Kurt. Giddy with the thought that he had "his side of the bed" in Kurt's bed he settled the tray on the nightstand and turned around trying to figure out where the pills might be (Kurt was bound to have a serious headache).

Deciding the desk drawers were his best option after the bathroom, that was currently occupied by Kurt, he walked to it carefully and opened the first one finding a stack of paper, a bunch of pens and pencils along with Kurt's designing kit and some stray needles and pins.

The next drawer held a folder filled with Kurt's drawings and Blaine felt the urge to look through them and admire but he decided against it not wanting to intrude on Kurt.

He closed the drawer and pulled the last knob revealing the strangest cluster of things with seemingly no common denominator. Scarves, cufflinks, childish drawings, perfume, an official looking letter with a golden seal on it, and a small jar that rolled to the front when he pulled on the knob.  
He picked it up curiously and read the label saying _"A trip to Disneyland for Damian" _and his heart ached for the beautiful man whose life handed him all the wrong cards. He didn't save money to buy stuff for himself; he just wanted to do something nice for his little brother. And he had to work so hard for it.

Blaine sighed thinking about his own bank account; loaded and completely pointless without someone to spend the money on. Well until now anyways. He smiled as he placed the jar back into the drawer determined to make Kurt and Damian have everything they need with him. He opened the small drawer on the other side of the desk and found some pills that should work for Kurt's headache.

Placing the pills next to the water on the tray he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Kurt to get out of the shower.

He was trying to figure out and opening line, a way to start the conversation he knew would not be easy for Kurt when he heard a soft rustling sound coming from the bathroom door and he lifted his head immediately losing his ability to think.

Kurt…his Kurt, was standing in front of him dressed only in a bathrobe that came to a stop right under his perfect ass. A mile long, perfectly toned and mouthwateringly pale legs were on display and the sides of his bathrobe created a deep V on his chest playing hide and seek with the soft, flawless skin.

Blaine thought his life couldn't possibly get any better. He was looking at a work of art and he couldn't tear his eyes away from his pale beauty.

His gaze raked from perfect little toes, over delicious knees and thighs, dizzying chest to a pair of eyes that dripped with discomfort and fear.

"Kurt…"

"Can you please turn around?"-he asked quietly and sure…Blaine could do that for him. But today wasn't about Kurt hiding and Blaine letting him get away with that.

"I don't want to."-he said gently, doing his best to keep his eyes on Kurt's face.

"But…why?"-the younger man asked fidgeting on his feet feeling like he was in a shop window for all the world to see.

"Because it's just you and me here. Because I don't want you to be ashamed of me seeing you. Because you're flawless."

"Blaine…"

"Come here."-the older man cut him off reaching out and taking his hand, feeling the way his fingers pruned from standing under the water a bit too long. He pulled him towards the edge of the bed and made him sit next to him.

Kurt pulled the ends of his bathrobe down and over his knees as best as he could while avoiding Blaine's eyes determinately.

"I made you breakfast."-Blaine decided to ease up the tension a bit before they got back to the serious themes.

"Oh…thank you."

"And I put the pills on the tray for you so eat up, take the pills if you have a headache and then we'll talk."

"Is there a way for me to get out of the talk?"-Kurt asked as he pulled the tray onto his knew and taking a gulp of water.

"No…not really. I know I said I won't ever push you into something you don't want to do but…but I think this is something we should talk about."-Blaine said nodding his head as if trying to convince the both of them.

"Yeah…I…I guess you have a point…d' you want some?"-he offered some of his breakfast to Blaine and the older man smiled, sharing the bite of pancakes and eggs and feeding Kurt tiny pieces of fruit in return.

He could see Kurt did his best to drag the meal out as much as possible; probably hoping Blaine would forget about the talk and just let it go. But he was determined to do it right and do it now.  
He took the tray off of Kurt's knees when the last bit of food was gone and Kurt twisted his fingers in his lap waiting silently for Blaine to start talking.

"You feeling okay?"-he asked gently.

"Awkward as hell actually."-he snapped a bit and then glanced guiltily at Blaine "I'm sorry. I get…I get bitchy when I'm nervous."

"It's okay angel. So…care to tell me how exactly did you end up wasted last night?"-he asked teasingly and Kurt groaned hiding his face under his palms.

"I have no idea. David gave me a drink. And it was pretty. Green. And I only had that one but I suppose it had more alcohol than he told me."-he shrugged helplessly and Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"You…you got like that because of one drink? ONE? Oh my god gorgeous. I thought they poured the entire bottle into you."-he laughed and Kurt scowled at him huffing in annoyance.

"Yeah well…I never drink so…"-he smacked Blaine's hand when he barked another teasing laugh.

"I get it. I'm just kidding. And um…how much do you remember from last night?"-he asked, carefully treading the dangerous waters.

"Ugh…we laughed, and then I went to get something to eat because I was way too nervous before that, and then…I remember sitting next to Trent on the couch and…that's about it."-he shrugged again picking a loose thread on his bathrobe.

"You don't remember what the two of you ended up talking about?"-Blaine asked and he knew Kurt would close off as soon as he mentioned it but he had to anyway.

"No…not really…I know we talked but I don't know what about."-he said and then his eyes bugged out and he gripped Blaine's hand tightly "I didn't…um…dance to a very awkward song that involved black tights and a sparkly vest did I?"

Blaine eyed him curiously and shook his head.

"No…but that's something I'd like to see."-he said trying and failing to get those images out of his head.

"Shut up. So if I didn't embarrass myself what did you want to talk to me about? I mean…I thought I made you look bad in front of your friends."-he said quietly and Blaine shook his head once again trying to make him understand that he didn't do anything wrong.

"No, of course not. If anything they went home questioning their straightness. Well apart from Trent who's already gay so he just got to enjoy the view."-he winked at the blushing man next to him.

"Oh…I…um…they were just being nice Blaine…"-he started but the lawyer cut him off again.

"Baby…that right there is what we need to talk about."

"W-what do you mean? You want to talk to me about your friends being nice?"-Kurt eyed him like he had lost his mind.

"No…look…I know this will not be easy so I'm just gonna say it and we'll go from there okay?"

"Um…sure."

"Last night I walked in on you telling Trent how you thought you're not like the other men I was with and that that means I don't like you like I liked them. You said you wanted to go to the gym and get muscles so I would like you because for some reason you think you're way too skinny to be attractive to me."-he rattled off in a single breath and the further he went the more nauseous Kurt felt.

He had made that big of a fool of himself. There was no way Blaine would stay any longer and deal with his crap after that.

"I…I don't remember that. But I was drunk Blaine you know people say stupid things when they drink."-he tried to lie his way out of the terrible situation.

"They also tend to say the truth. And Kurt this is something I noticed about you from the start. You don't take compliments seriously, you don't believe me when I tell you how beautiful you are, you don't trust me when I tell you I've never liked anyone the way I like you and…I guess I just want to know what's going on in that pretty head of yours. What made you think you weren't absolutely perfect?"-at this point he was kneeling in front of Kurt clasping his hands in his and pleading him with his eyes to just let him in and let him be his support system.

Tears were welling up in those powerful blue eyes and he knew Kurt was fighting against his own mind to tell Blaine what happened to him.

His fingers flexed in his hand and he could see him taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before speaking; never looking at Blaine.

"Life, people, high school…I…nobody ever found me beautiful Blaine…when they tell you a million times how ugly and ghostly pale and disgusting you are, you're bound to believe it sometime. There's only so many times you can pick yourself up and hold your head high before you start thinking that you're the one who's wrong. I guess I reached my limit at some point."-he said sadly and lifted his eyes to look at Blaine, finding him pressing his lips into a thin line angrily.

"What did they tell you?"-he asked him in a voice that left Kurt shivering.

"W-why do you want to know that?"

"Because I want to prove them wrong on every single little thing that left their stupid mouth. I want to make you believe something other than what they told you. I want you to see who you really are. I want you to see what I see when I look at you."-he said as his own tears spilled for the first time in front of Kurt.

"How are you gonna do that?"-Kurt asked him feeling guilty that he made the beautiful man in front of him sad.

"Come with me."-he said as he pulled Kurt to stand in front of him next to the full sized mirror on his wall "you're gonna tell me exactly what they told you. You're gonna tell me what you see when you look into that mirror. And when you're done I'll tell you what I see."

"Blaine…this…this is making me uncomfortable. I don't see how standing in front of a mirror and listing the things I hate about me will make me stop hating things about me. It might make things even worse."-he added the last sentence in a lowered voice and looking away from the reflection of Blaine's honey eyes.

"What could be worse?"-Blaine asked and the younger man shuffled nervously on his feet feeling ready to just bolt into a dark corner and disappear "come on Kurt. Today we're honest and free to say whatever we want. Just tell me angel."

"W-what if you see those things too?"

"What things?"

"The things they saw on me. What if I tell you and you actually see what they meant and…"

"Kurt that's never gonna happen. In fact how about I share a few things that I hate about myself to make it even?"-Blaine interrupted as he held him around the waist from behind, hooking his chin on his shoulder and looking in the mirror.

"But you're beautiful. Why would you hate stuff about you?"-Kurt eyed him curiously.

"That's exactly how I feel about you. Now…look carefully and tell me…tell me anything that comes to mind I don't care. Just talk to me. And when you feel too exposed just squeeze my hand and I'll tell you stuff about me. Okay?"-Blaine threaded his fingers through Kurt's and gave him an encouraging squeeze as the younger man nodded and locked eyes with his own reflection, observing like he had just seen a stranger. He took a deep breath and raised the unoccupied hand to touch his hair.

"They would throw slushies over my head. Telling me it would look better covered in the fruity ice. At least then something on me would actually be tasteful."-he lowered his hand and brushed his fingers across his lashes blinking slowly.

"They said I had the eyes of a vampire and that they were scary to look at. That it was no wonder people would shut their eyes while they were kissing me. But then they would remember that nobody ever wanted to kiss me so they would continue teasing me about that."-he said as he touched his lips with the tips of his fingers lowering his eyes for a second and Blaine saw a tear run down his soft cheek before feeling a barely there squeeze on his hand.

"I actually hate my hair. I used to gel it down with a huge amount of hair gel until I realized I looked like my father so I started letting it curl. But I always hated it. I look like broccoli."-he said and Kurt giggled through his tears reaching behind him to twirl one curl around his finger.

"I like them though. They make you even more beautiful."-he said as he braced himself for the next round of confessions.

"I was chubby. It's weird because now I'm like a skeleton. But back then I had these squirrel cheeks and pudgy arms and that just gave them more to hate about me. They said that extra padding made them push me into the lockers harder so that I could feel it under all the fat."

Blaine stepped on his tip toes and kissed his cheek gently giving him courage to go on.

"I think they hated my voice more than anything else on me. They said that it was obvious why no gay man would ever be with me when I sounded like a girl. People used to confuse me and my mom on the phone all the time so that one was the easiest to believe. I look girly too. I dress that way, and I'm interested in girly things and the girls always called me an honorary girl. So I guess they had a point about that. They used to ask me how was it that I thought I was gay when I was really a straight girl. It hurt…and I knew they were wrong. But after a while I just…I believed."-he shook his head slightly and gave Blaine's hand another squeeze silently asking to take the spotlight off of him just for a second.

"I have a big tummy. People always think I'm toned and whatnot but in reality I look pregnant."

"What?"-Kurt looked at him like he lost his mind.

"It's true. See!"-he said as he stepped away from Kurt and lifted the hem of his t-shirt revealing a lightly hairy and protruded belly. Kurt chuckled and tentatively ran a finger down his chest and over the small, soft bump of Blaine's stomach.

"I have to say this is a surprise."-he smiled.

"So you don't like me anymore?"-he winked at the younger man who blushed.

"Of course I like you. Now I know what makes you so comfy to sleep on."-he said and Blaine laughed at this.

"So you're just using me for my pillow impersonating skills."-he pouted.

"Maybe."-Kurt said quietly as he brushed his fingers through the soft hair on Blaine's chest "I don't have this. I was grateful for it until I realized it made me even more feminine. And we had swimming as a requirement for our PE classes. Once a week the attention shifted from my face and voice to my body. First too fat, then skinny and girly and freakishly pale. They would ask me if I had died and just failed to notice that I was a ghost. Others would shove me around and told me I was two boobs away from being a woman…an ugly woman at that. I…I have scars. A whole bunch of them on my back. They're disgusting. But nothing I did managed to get them to disappear and I just taught myself not to look in the mirror too hard so I don't see them."-he whispered at the end, choking on tears and Blaine held him tightly not really caring about the hand that Kurt was squeezing desperate to change the topic.

"I'm short. Like stupidly, annoyingly, unnaturally short for a guy. I mean you're on the smaller side when it comes to men and I'm shorter than you by good three or four inches. I'm a midget. And I wish I had my brother's height."-Blaine said blinking back the tears and swallowing the lump in his throat as he tried to lighten up the mood with the jokes about himself. He thought about the good natured teasing he got from the Warblers and how it taught him to just accept who he was and make it into a positive thing. Kurt didn't have that. He got malice and poison and cruelty. And for nothing. None of the things they said about him were true. Not a single one. He turned his gaze back to the mirror to find Kurt looking at himself with hurt, disappointed eyes.

"I don't think I ever felt like I was good enough. Every time someone would come close and say something nice about me I'd shut them out knowing they weren't telling the truth. I'm not pretty, I'm not sexy and I'm not attractive in any way. I cover my flaws up with skillfully chosen clothes and I look decent. But when the clothes are gone…when my cover is gone...all that's left is me. And it disappoints me and eventually it'll disappoint you. And I just…I don't think I can do that. I don't think I have enough spite left in me to square my shoulders and act proud of myself. I don't know how…"-his shoulders shook with sobs and Blaine buried his face into the back of his neck hating the world for what they did to this amazing man. He wanted to make them hurt and ache and fear like they did to Kurt. But as he held the trembling man in his arms he knew the best way to get back at all of them was to make him happy and proud of who he was again.

"I'm not gonna try and convince you to change your mind about yourself right now. What I am going to do is…I'm gonna take this off…"-he said reaching for the bathrobe and giving it a small pull.

"No…I…"-Kurt clutched the material desperately.

"Kurt…you know how people say looks don't matter? And they are absolutely right. But even though it's true, I'm a shallow man. The first thing I thought when I saw you was that I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you. Now, I know that you're smart and funny and sweet and scary sometimes and talented and lots of other things. But what first pulled me to you was the way you look. So you're gonna relax, and you'll let me show you exactly where they have gone wrong. I promise I won't push you to do anything. I just want to see you and I want to tell you what it is that I see. Please?"

Kurt eyed him scared and confused and so convinced it would make Blaine walk away from him. But the look in those sunshiny eyes was warm and gentle and he found himself nodding as he lowered his fingers down stiffly closing his eyes.

"Look into the mirror with me."-Blaine said as he brushed Kurt's hair off his face waiting for him to look up. Their eyes met and Blaine smiled at him encouragingly.

"Your hair is always so perfect. I remember the moment I saw you run your hand through it for the first time. We weren't together yet and I had no rights to want that but I wanted, more than anything, to be the one to push it out of your face while you're sketching.  
Your eyes…God Kurt how can anyone stay sane when you're looking at them with those galaxies of yours. So unusual, so unique, so expressive. Every time I catch you looking at me I feel like I'm left in space all alone and that color is the only thing I have left. And somehow I'm perfectly okay with that."-his fingers scaled down from his hair and he ran his thumb over his lower lip gently.

Kurt stared at his reflection in the mirror; face colored with emotion and eyes brimming with tears. His lip was trembling under Blaine's touch as he continued staring at himself trying desperately to find the man Blaine was describing. It was hard to believe it was him. Because that person from Blaine's story sounded magical.

"I love kissing you. You're always so gentle and careful but I can still feel the power behind your kisses, I can feel what you feel every time. I also like it when you smile. You smile this annoyed little half smile whenever someone's being a pain in the ass, and then you smile this radiant smile when Damian is around you and I can tell how much you love him. You have a small, amused smile when you're around Jeff and Nick and a gentle one when you're with Mercedes. You have a smile for me too. The one that makes you blush and look away from me while you're complaining but in reality I know you like it. Like when I tickle you, or when I mess up your hair, or mismatch my outfit. And I think every smile you have is beautiful."-he said and Kurt smiled a watery smile sniffing and raising his arm to wipe at his nose.

"Okay so the snotty smile is not so pretty but we'll ignore that."-he joked and Kurt actually laughed at this. The bells-like laugh Blaine adored.

They smiled at each other through the mirror and the atmosphere shifted again. Kurt felt goose bumps raise on his skin when Blaine hooked his thumb under the collar of his bathrobe and pulled it to reveal one of his shoulders.

"Your skin…is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Creamy and soft and these adorable freckles just serve as a reminder that you're still a mere mortal instead of an actual angel."-his lips ghosted over the smooth skin and he placed a kiss on the bare shoulder, trailing his lips tantalizingly slowly over his shoulder blade to the back of his neck.

He revealed the other shoulder and repeated the process of worshiping it with his fingers and lips. The cool skin tasted fresh and fruity and he wished he could just stay there forever; wrapped in the smell and the taste of Kurt.

The bathrobe slipped down to his waist and Blaine took a look at Kurt's back. And sure enough the scars were there, but somehow they made him look even more perfect instead of marring his skin. He felt Kurt's shoulders tense and he lowered his head to kiss each and every one of them whispering "beautiful" and "perfect" and "flawless" in between the kisses until he felt his body release the tension and relax, leaning gently against him; his back pressed into Blaine's chest.

He ran his hands all over that pale expanse of skin and his palms felt like they were on fire with how good it felt to touch Kurt like that. He pushed the knot of the bathrobe belt and it caved, making the robe slide down between their bodies and fall to the floor leaving Kurt in his tight black boxers and with a blush blossoming on his skin.

Blaine looked at him in awe and his face revealed that all of his dreams just came true.

"How could you possibly think you're not beautiful? How could anyone think you're not sexy and attractive? God, just look at you. Kurt…you're perfect. Your body is not even close to being girly. You're slim and fragile looking, that's true. But you're also strong and lean and gorgeous beyond belief. I could just stare at you for hours and not have enough of you."-he turned him around and kissed him for the first time since they started the conversation. Kurt's skin was cold by now and his lips were shivering slightly because of the temperature drop in the room, but he returned the kiss with something he never gave before. He kissed back with hunger and ferocity that could only come from someone who's fighting to change something. And he was doing just that.

Blaine saw him as something valuable and precious. And he was ready to fight to let himself believe that. He was willing to give his all to make it real in his own mind the way it was in Blaine's.

He wrapped his arms around the shorter man's neck and glued his body to his. Insecure but determined, he deepened the kiss and gave Blaine all that he could in that moment. He gave him all that he truly possessed in that moment.

Blaine's hands held him tightly and ran over him lovingly and he knew he was still worshiping him. No matter what he believed Blaine thought he deserved it so he was going to let himself be and trust him for a while. Maybe even forever.

Gentle fingers grazed down his back and over the swell of his ass and he arched back into those hands that held him like he was a prize. He was lifted up and placed on the bed with a warm body covering his own protectively, kissing his skin and lips and making him feel wanted and cared for, for the first time in a long time.

He knew what he wanted. He knew now he could ask for it and he knew that he would get it; not because the other person had no other choice than to take him but because he was the only choice the other person would ever make.

"Blaine…"

"Yes angel."

"Touch me…please…please don't say no right now…"

"You never have to beg for that. I'll always give you everything you want…anything you want…all you have to do is ask."-he said as he tugged the small boxers off of his body and wrapped his fingers around hot, hard flesh, stroking him, touching him the way nobody ever got to do before him, and nobody ever would if he had something to say about it. He trained his eyes on him determined not to miss a single moment of Kurt falling apart in his hands.

Blaine watched his body mold into his every touch; so needy, so addictively responsive, so unconsciously beautiful. It drove him crazy to see him like that. Arching into his hands, shifting to seek out his fingertips with his naked skin, gasping quietly as if he was trying to mask the sounds he was making. He was having none of that. He wanted to hear him; he wanted him to abandon every shred of self consciousness and voice what he wanted, scream what he needed from Blaine. And God he would give him everything he asked for. He would be willing to die right then and there if it meant the image of his debauched angel, flushed and writhing and trembling would be the last thing he ever saw; his breathless pleas the last thing that reached his ears.

His hand worked over him faster and harder and all of a sudden Kurt stiffened in his arms, throwing his head back and moaning his name as he came over his hand and his chest.

His eyes were closed and his breathing fast and uneven, but his body relaxed and melted around Blaine's trustingly.

He scooped him up kissing his damp forehead and running his hands over his naked skin, not able to stop now that he was finally allowed to touch.

Tired, hazy blue eyes found his and a sleepy smile crept up on his face as he blushed again. Blaine knew it was still too soon for him to be completely at ease after being so vulnerable in front of someone but he wanted him to know that he was safe. He wanted him to know he would always be safe lying next to him. And just like that he knew that he had to give a part of himself back for how the other man opened up for him.

He knew there was a little piece of information Blaine held that he didn't think he would ever say to anyone.

But there was Kurt now.  
Adorably bashful and sated in his embrace and he knew it was time to say it.

"I'm madly in love with you angel."-he whispered into his ear and Kurt's head snapped up, his eyes wide and surprised.

"Y-you are?"-he asked with the same amount of wonder in his voice that he had whenever Blaine called him pretty.

"Since the first day I saw you. You don't have to say anything back until you know for sure that you feel it too but I'm sure. Have been for a while now. And I just wanted you to know."-he said kissing his lips.

Kurt broke the kiss to look him in the eye.

"I…I do feel it…I just…I never thought I'd say it to anyone. Please don't be mad. I just need some time to pluck up the nerve to actually say it…"

"I understand. And I don't want to push you. Like I said…I just thought you should know."-he smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him again.

Kurt shifted feeling Blaine still hard against him.

"Um…do you…I mean…should I…"-he pointed down shyly and Blaine laughed.

"Tonight was about you. There'll be time for you to pay me back."-he winked and Kurt giggled hiding in the crook of his neck.

Blaine loved him like that. Giggly and cuddly and cute.

"Now…I think you should get your cute tush out of the bed and go get Damian. I have another thing planned for the three of us."

"Really? What?"

"It's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise."-he bounced happily.

"A surprising kind. Now go."-he said as he pushed him out the door.

Half an hour later Kurt walked back in with Damian in tow only to find their living room transferred into a camp site with candles and s'mores and blankets all over the floor.

"What's this?"-Damian asked as he jumped all over the cushions on the floor.

"This is a Kurt appreciation dinner/picnic."-he answered as he gave them cans of soda and sandwiches when they settled down.

"What are you doing Blaine?"-Kurt cocked an eyebrow at him and the older man laughed at the return of Kurt the diva.

" Damian and I will take turns telling you what's awesome about you. Ready D?"-he asked the small boy who beamed at him and nodded eagerly.

"I think Leo I awesome because he always, ALWAYS, makes a homemade cake for my birthday…and it's never just round it's like a Mickey Mouse or a car or anything I want. Other big brothers can't do that."-he said dead seriously and Kurt's eyes stung a bit as he watched his almost family take turns progressively getting more and more ridiculous with the things the thought was awesome about him.

He decided to call it a night when Damian said it's awesome he can fold socks into little balls and Blaine concluded that he likes he never drools in his sleep and when he snores he does it really quietly so he doesn't wake anyone up.

There was only so much appreciation he could take.

* * *

**Review or they forget to clean after their picnic and the s'mores ruin Kurt's carpet. (I'm going easy on you this week ;)  
**


	16. Coins

**Knock knock!**

**Is anyone still here?**

**I have the next chapter for you and it comes with an official "I'm over my writers block" balloon and a huge thank you to every single one of you for your words of support and your patience. I have the best readers in the whole world.**

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE I'LL PUT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

* * *

"Okay Leo…you and I have business to do. And lots of it."-Kurt said in a sing song voice when he waltzed into the living room on a Saturday morning.

Damian frowned from his snuggle place in the huge armchair at his words.

"But it's Lilly's day. Aren't we going?"-the boy asked in a sad voice. Of course he liked going to the little diner when they treated him like royalty there.

"We are but not until lunch. It's way too cold to go to the park so before we go we are starting…are you ready…"-he took a dramatic pause smirking at the huge eyes staring at him in excited anticipation "THE HUMMELS WEEKLY HOUSE CLEANING!".

Damian looked at him like he had lost his mind and slumped back into his snuggie, pouting.

"I don't wanna clean."

"Well it's not my favorite thing to do either but we have to. It's tradition. So get your butt up and pick up your toys."-Kurt said and Damian sighed heavily, getting up and starting to sort through the variety of toys he scattered all over the living room and the kitchen.

Kurt eyed him with a smirk as he started folding Damian's clothes he just took out of the drier. He figured that he should freshen up the winter clothes for the both of them before the real winter bit them on the ass.

As he went through the clothes he frowned gently trying to use his tailor skills to determine if the clothes would even fit Damian this year. Because even though he was still quite small for a five year old he's grown quite a lot n the past year.

Kurt huffed in defeat as he realized Damian would need an entire new wardrobe and he's gonna need it right away.

Slumping his shoulders in defeat he opened up his laptop and entered his online banking account to figure out how to pay for everything.

He took a blank sheet of paper and wrote down the things Damian would need:

_coat  
sweaters  
boots  
pants  
shirts  
socks  
underwear  
pretty much everything_

He sighed in frustration and ran a hand over his face tiredly.

God he hated struggling to give Damian everything he needed.

Pulling out a few web pages of the children's clothes shops he checked the prices and realized that if he emptied his banking account almost completely he could buy him every single item on the list.

Making a quick glance to the annoying math on the table hi closed his laptop and called for Damian.

"Hey D. Can you come in here for a second?"

The sound of an armful of toys being dropped to the floor again crashed through the living room and then Damian crawled into Kurt's lap snuggling into his shoulder.

"What?"-the small boy asked eyeing Kurt's papers on the table curiously.

"How would you feel if we skipped Lilly's today and went shopping instead?"-Kurt asked and then tried to hold in a laugh when Damian scowled at him.

The truth was Kurt just couldn't afford going to the diner and paying for lunch there if they were going to buy all the clothes for Damian.

"Awww why? I don't wanna shop. I wanna go and see Lilly and maybe Jeffy is gonna be there and we can play on the pinball machine and stuff…Let's not go shopping."-he concluded and Kurt turned him around on his lap.

"I know you want to go there but I just realized none of your old clothes fit you anymore and it's getting colder. You need new winter clothes and I think it would be good if we went today, okay?"-Kurt used his stern tone.

He wanted to raise Damian the same way his parents raised him. Everything was opened for negotiation and everyone's opinion counted. But at the end of the day Kurt was the grown up and it was his decision to make.

"But Kuuurt…"-Damian whined "we can go buy the clothes some other day."

"Well we can't go tomorrow because I have work to do and we have agreed to have lunch with Nick and Jeff, and you have school on Monday and you need the clothes to go to school. Unless you want to go naked. That's perfectly fine with me."

Damian's eyes widened and he shook his head violently.

"No…we can go and buy clothes. Can I get Michelangelo and Donatelo today? You said you're gonna buy them for me the next time we go to the mall?"-Damian was quick to forget his initial hatred over the shopping idea.

He was collecting the TMNT action figures and so far he had his favorites but he was missing the rest.  
Kurt saddened at the question knowing full well he just couldn't afford both of the toys.

Hell there was a pretty good chance he couldn't afford one.

Sighing deeply he looked Damian in the eye hugging him closer in his lap.

"Okay D here's the thing. Remember how we talked that sometimes I'm gonna need you to be a big boy and have a serious conversation with me?"-Kurt asked reminding Damian of a time when they were just starting to figure things out and Kurt just needed the boy to understand where he was coming from.

And surprisingly, Damian was absolutely perfect in that area. He was a nice kid with a lot of understanding and compassion and Kurt adored him for that.

"Yes. You said I will have to be good and listen to you and that you will explain some grown up things to me."

"Exactly. Well…we're about to have a conversation like that."-Kurt said with a heavy voice; hating what he had to say.

"Oh…okay."-Damian bounced a bit and trained his eyes on Kurt.

"Okay so here's the thing. What we have to buy today costs a lot of money. And we have to get you all of those things on the list so you can go to school in the cold and still be warm enough not to get sick buddy. So I don't really know if there'll be any money left to buy toys. I can't promise to buy the turtles right now because I don't know if I'm going to have the money."-Kurt said in a soothing but still serious voice, feeling his heart clench at the shadow on Damian's tiny face.

Kids shouldn't have to listen to things like that. Kids shouldn't have to be burdened with the problems the adults had.

But Kurt knew that honesty was the best way to make sure they get out of the crappy things life gave them.

"But…what about the warm clothes for you? You need to be warm and not sick too."-Damian said worriedly and Kurt felt a tear slide down his cheek quietly and he brushed it away before Damian could see.

"I have enough left from last year, don't worry. I'm not getting sick. And tell you what…if we have some money left maybe we can buy one of the turtles today and then maybe we can get the other one some other time. Okay?"-Kurt said, forcing his heart to stop aching and willing the tears away.  
They will get by. They have each other and they will be okay.

"You're the best big brother in the whole world Raph. But can we get both toys some other time and maybe get an ice cream together if we have money?"-the boy wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"We always have money for some ice cream Leo. I like your plan."-Kurt hugged him back tightly, blinking the tears away and missing a pair of hazel eyes failing to stop their own from falling.

* * *

"And lastly we have a new case and this one is pretty serious so it would be great IF MY TWO SONS WOULD STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN FOR FIVE MINUTES!"-Samuel barked and Cooper pulled the piece of paper he was showing Blaine back into his binder.

The two of them were sitting next to each other in a meeting that might as well been a group activity consisting of watching somebody's nails grow…that's how freaking boring it was.

Somewhere in the middle of it all Cooper drew a unicorn throwing up rainbows and cupcakes and lube bottles on their father and the brothers were snickering at it for the past 15 minutes.

Okay so maybe they were acting like five year olds.

Cooper definitely drew like one anyway.

"Sorry, dad…"-they said in unison and giggled again at how stupid they sounded.

Samuel scowled at them but said nothing further as he handed them the files containing information on the new case.

Apparently a local food company was being sued for gender discrimination. It seemed like it was going to be a huge case since they managed to contact at least two dozen women who were passed up for promotion for a man who was obviously less qualified for the job.

Blaine nodded in acceptance, suddenly completely serious and devoted.

The case was right up his and Cooper's alley.

They would make them pay big money as a settlement for their behavior.

He could already picture the looks on those women's faces when they told them about the money and the jobs they would be able to reapply for; this time for real.

He was already warm on the inside and he couldn't wait to get started working on this.

"…aine. Blaine?"-his father yelled again as Cooper jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Sorry. What?"-he snapped himself out of his own thoughts and focused on what his father was saying.

"Like I said, a lot of these women moved from Ohio in search of better jobs. This case will involve a lot of traveling. Cooper will handle the Ohio part of the case. The traveling part will go to you Blaine."-he said and Blaine recognized the look on his face.

The look he wore every single time he plotted against someone and came out too pleased with himself and the plan he came up with.

"How much traveling are we talking about?"-Blaine asked deciding to forget the niggling feeling in his gut that this decision his father made had something to do with Kurt.

"Well starting Wednesday you'll be going to San Francisco first. We have three potential clients there so I think you'd be there for at least a week. Maybe more. After that we'll see."-Samuel declared and Blaine felt his insides turn.

A week away from Kurt and Damian didn't sound so bad on it's own. But the thought of the other trips he would have to make for this case made him sick.

He'll be gone all the time.

He'll be waking without Kurt's warmth next to him.

He'll be eating breakfast without the excited chatter of an adorable five year old.

He'll be going to bed without kissing Kurt and caressing him and holding him.

"Can't somebody else do it? I want to be home and work on the things here."-Blaine said fighting with himself to keep his voice even and calm.

"There are plenty of people who could do it. But I decided you'd be the best choice."-Samuel answered and to anyone else it might have sounded like a compliment.

Like a father having so much faith in his son that he wouldn't even consider someone else for a task this responsible and important.

But Blaine knew better than to allow his heart to swell with pride at his father's words. He knew to wait for the punch line.

Because it was always there somewhere.

"It'll do you good to stay away from…certain aspects of your life for a while Blaine."-his father continued and Blaine finally realized what it was all about.

"You want to keep me away from my family?"-Blaine shouted not even considering the fact that he was giving away his feelings for Kurt and Damian.

They were his family, he felt it and he wanted it to stay that way.

"No Blaine, I don't want to keep you away from your family. I want to keep you away from that girly little twink of yours."-Samuel growled and Cooper stood up to act as a buffer between his father and his brother because knowing them it would get ugly and soon.

"His name is Kurt. And he is my family. Apart from Cooper, nobody I share my last name with deserves a second glance from me. So don't you dare stand there and call yourself my family, father."-he threw the last word and an insult and his father clenched his fists angrily.

"You've known him for a few days Blaine. For all you know he's a little gold digger, putting up with you to make a better living for himself. I bet he's had a perfect little life just like you Blaine. He had everything, he was pampered his entire life, his parents let him do whatever he wanted and he turned into a queer just like you."

"You know nothing about him."-Blaine growled and Cooper grabbed his wrist to stop him from launching himself at his father.

"I know enough to know what he is."-Samuel said confidently and Blaine felt something in him snap.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. But since you started it, let me tell you something about Kurt. He was bullied and beaten up for being who he is his entire life. But unlike you dad, his parents had no money to send him to a safe school. They had no way to save their child from being beaten up and scared and scarred and frightened the entire time he went to school. They were honest, hard working people…but it wasn't enough. And Kurt was brave enough to stay strong and get out from it alive and not bitter. And then his parents died and he was left with a kid brother to raise all by himself. He refused to let the system take him and place him in a new family. He found a job and he's taking care of his little brother all alone. Does that sound familiar dad? Doesn't that sound awfully similar to the heroic story of how Samuel Anderson raised his sister all alone and turned her into a respectful, well educated woman? Well guess what dad? Kurt is doing the same thing. But unlike you he has no trust fund to fall back on, or a bunch of aunts and uncles to babysit and help out when it gets tough. He has himself. And now he has me. And in my eyes dad he's ten times the man you'll ever be. He's a hero. You're just a hateful old man who cares about nothing but himself."-Blaine said and stormed out of the office leaving his father wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Great job, dad. Really. You've outdone yourself again."-Cooper snapped at him heading for the door himself.

Samuel sat there, fingers shaking and heart pounding as Blaine's words echoed in his head.

Was it really the truth?

Everything that Kurt went through sounded like it was too much to be handed to just one person.

Too much pain.

Too much fear.

Too many tears.

Just too much for just one fragile boy.

"I…Cooper I didn't think…."-he started but his older son cut him off.

"I know you didn't…you never do."-he said and slammed to door behind him.

* * *

Blaine drove to Kurt's house desperate to hold him close and bask in the kindness and sincerity that rolled off the other man in waves.

He just needed to be with him.

He needed him to chase away the bitter taste in his mouth left after the talk with his father.

Parking outside the small house already made him feel better.

Knowing Kurt was just there behind the door made his fingers stop shaking and his heart surged with love and happiness instead of anger and nerves.

He used the key Kurt gave him a while back and let himself inside, toeing off his shoes and walking through the hallway towards the soft voices of Kurt and his brother talking.

There was something heavy lingering in the air and he felt somehow that the conversation wasn't exactly a happy one.

Coming closer he could hear Kurt's voice as he talked to Damian.

_"I can't promise to buy the turtles right now because I don't know if I'm going to have the money."_

Blaine could feel his palms sweat and tears gather in his eyes as he listened to the conversation nobody should ever have to have with a small child.

But Damian was amazing as always and Blaine laughed slightly when he suggested they get ice cream instead of a new toy for him.

He decided to stop being creepy and announce that he was there so he made a small noise as he entered the living room.

"Hey guys."-he smiled and Damian jumped from Kurt's lap happily.

"Blaine!"-he bounced over to him and Blaine picked him up, pecking his cheek and hugging him tightly.

God he loved him more than he ever thought possible.

"Hi little man. What're you up to?"-he asked as he locked eyes with Kurt losing himself in their depth like always.

"Kurt said we have to go and buy clothes for me. I'm too big for my old ones."-Damian pouted and Blaine laughed at how cute he was.

"Well it is getting colder. Plus getting new clothes is fun."-Blaine said.

"No it's not. It's boring. It's just clothes."-Damian pouted.

"Well yeah if you don't know how to shop. I always get all the clothes at once and then I put on these crazy outfits and make a fashion show and laughs and it's all kinds of fun."-Blaine nodded seriously and Damian's eyes grew wider.

"Will you come with us? We can make fashion shows together and Kurt can watch."-he pleaded and Blaine glanced at Kurt seeking approval.

"Sure I will."-he said happily when Kurt smiled at him and nodded.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Okay we can go."-he wiggled out of Blaine's arms.

"Go get your jacket and put your shoes on you little monster. We're leaving in 10 minutes."-Kurt called after him when he ran out.

Blaine smiled at him and crossed the room to him in two long steps, scooping him into his arms and kissing him gently.

"Finally. I couldn't wait to see you."-he breathed against his lips and Kurt tightened his hold around his neck.

"You saw me this morning silly."-Kurt smiled teasingly but there was a glint in his eyes that told Blaine he liked the fact that he missed him so soon after they parted.

"Yeah well…I can't get enough of you. So you're stuck with a clingy Blaine."-the older man pouted and Kurt laughed, leaning in and biting his lower lip gently.

"I'm okay with a clingy Blaine. I can live with that."-he winked at him and kissed him again before Damian rushed back in and forced them to go already.

They piled into the car and drove off singing silly songs and laughing like idiots all the way.

As it turned out shopping with Blaine was more of a show then it was an obligation.

They laughed as they walked through the mall; Damian and Blaine picking all the ugliest things to try on and Kurt taking the things Damian would actually need as he shook his head at them with a fond smile.

The fashion show they put on was probably the tackiest, grossest thing in the history of fabric and clothes but Kurt had a good time and so did Damian.

Blaine was like their own personal angel and Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he watched them strut in front of the mirror, posing for the imaginary photographers and signing imaginary autographs.

He loved them both so much it hurt.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

Damian was talking to an elderly lady who was walking around with a tiny white puppy when Blaine found Kurt brushing his fingers along a beautiful green scarf on the shelf.

"It would look amazing on you."-he said gently as he wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist.

"Maybe. I have a similar one back home though."-he said letting the silky fabric slip from his fingers as he turned away from the rack and called Damian so they could get the ice cream.

They sat in the small booth of the ice cream parlor while Damian rushed off to play with a few other kids dripping his ice cream all over his shirt and making Kurt insane.

The lawyer cleared his throat and decided to just admit that he heard what Kurt said to Damian.

"I heard you talking to Damian. About the money problems."-he said and Kurt blushed lowering his head "Kurt…why didn't you just tell me?"

"It's not your problem to deal with Blaine. I didn't want to burden you with it."-he said quietly and Blaine frowned.

"It is my problem Kurt. I want it to be. I don't want you struggling and worrying when I'm here for you and I want to help."-he said taking Kurt's soft hand in his own, stroking his knuckles with his thumb.

"I don't want to owe you anything Blaine. And you're not obligated to spend your money on me or Damian. We're not rich but we get by. We're okay."-he said managing a small smile that Blaine saw right through.

"Kurt…this isn't about being obligated or owing something to someone. I…I think of you and Damian as my family. I know it's hard for you to let go and lean on me when you've done everything on your own for so long but, Kurt, I'm here now. And I'm not leaving until you tell me to. I'm not walking away. I love you. Both of you. And I want to be the person you turn to when things get rough."-Blaine said as he stood up and rounded the table to sit next to Kurt and wrap his arms around him "You never have to be alone again."

Kurt looked up at him with teary eyes and a surprise so genuine as if he saw Blaine for the first time.  
There he was, amazing, kind, smart, gorgeous and telling Kurt he loved him and that he was his family.

The sound of those words _"you never have to be alone again"_ hit him to the core of his being and in that moment he knew Blaine was there to stay.

He could finally share the worry and the fear with someone.

He could lean on someone.

He could count on someone.

He could love that same someone.

He could because that someone wanted him to.

Turning around he cupped Blaine's cheeks and kissed his lips gently.

"I love you."-he whispered shyly and felt the moment when Blaine's jumped in surprise under his fingers.

"Angel…"-he started in awe but Kurt cut him off.

"I do…I do love you. And I want you to be our family. I want you around. And I want to lean on you. I don't want to do it all alone anymore, Blaine. I don't…I don't think I can."-he said as he buried his face in Blaine's neck.

It was his safe-place.

"You don't have to. Not anymore. Not ever again. God, you have no idea how much I love you, Kurt."-he kissed his temple and smiled when he felt Kurt smile against his neck.

"Do you love me too?"-a happy voice came from the other side of the table and they laughed when they found Damian standing there with a hopeful expression on his cute little face.

"More then I love chocolate chip pancakes."-Blaine said and Damian gaped at him understanding the seriousness of that statement.

He crossed the distance between them and planted himself on Blaine's lap wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I love you more than I love Ninja Turtles."-Damian said and this time it was Kurt's time to stare because there was only one thing Damian loved more that Ninja Turtles.

And that one thing was him.

And now Blaine.

He felt the tears prickle his eyes and he realized he was surprisingly okay with sharing the love with Blaine.

"Come on. Let's get home and make some dinner."-Kurt said picking up the bags and stirring them towards the exit.

Damian bounced in front of them happily while Blaine took half of the bags from Kurt's hands, lacing his fingers with Kurt's.

"No more hiding, okay gorgeous?"-he gave his fingers a soft squeeze to get his attention.

"I know. I've got you now."-Kurt smiled shyly.

"You've got me for always."

* * *

**You reading this?**

**Good.**

**Anyway I had a completely different idea for this story. And it turned out that my determination to stick with it caused me to just block and become unable to write.**  
**As soon as I allowed myself to look past it and try a different way it just came out.**

**This chapter may not be as good as some others were but in the end I think it works and I'm happy with it.**

**SHARING TIME**

**The talk that Kurt has**

**with Damian about money is the talk my mom had with me when I was a kid and it was just the two of us and the money was almost non existent. ****Writing that scene was awfully difficult for me and I got pretty emotional so I hope you like it :)**

**Review or Damian doesn't get the rest of the TMNT action figures!**


	17. Instructions

**Here's the next chapter.**

**I just want to say how grateful I am for every bit of attention this story gets. You're all amazing and I adore you.**

**SUGGESTION TIME:**

**I****f you like teacher/student Klaine you should read "Make you feel my love" by Mrs Criss...it's seriously awesome.  
For all of you liking famous Blaine try "No other superstar" by JustBreathe15. I promise you'll like it :)**

* * *

"I…um…"

"What is it angel?"-Blaine lowered the handle of his suitcase and wrapped his arms around Kurt's tiny waist loving the way he felt in his arms.

After their talk and the exchange of „I love you's" Kurt seemed more relaxed around Blaine. He discovered just how sexy Blaine found him. It was as if he was testing his new found attractiveness by swaying his hips just a little bit while he walked, or surprising Blaine at his office with lunch that would always end up getting cold because Kurt would straddle Blaine in his chair and kiss him until neither of them were able to breathe or think or do anything else but hold each other closer and moan brokenly.

Blaine loved those moments before Kurt's mind kicked in when he was relaxed and daring and just Blaine's.

But he knew that despite all the walls the younger man built around himself, and despite all of the reservations he still had and all the moments he chose to shut Blaine out instead of let him in, he knew without a shadow of doubt that Kurt was really his. All the time. In every single way.

Kurt proved it to him time and again asking him to stay with him at night and allowing him to see him bared and vulnerable the way nobody else had.

He allowed Blaine to touch him and to please him while giving the same amount of pleasure back.  
Blaine reveled in his timid touches and soft kisses, swallowing every single word of "maybe I'm bad at this", or "I don't know how to do this" assuring him that everything he did was absolutely perfect, just like he was.

They were perfect together.

Blaine almost lived at Kurt's house, he had officially claimed the right side of the bed as his own, there was a blue tooth brush next to Kurt's green one and an after shave that most definitely wasn't Kurt's.

Almost every spare moment Blaine had was dedicated to the blue eyed man he loved more than anything, which is why it felt so bad saying goodbye to him.

Even if it was just for a couple of days.

"Kurt, gorgeous, what's wrong?"-he asked as he tilted the man's head towards him with soft fingers placed under his chin.

"Nothing's wrong…I'm just…I'm gonna miss you and I'm being stupid about it. You're going away for a few days and I'm acting like a baby."-he huffed and wrapped his own arms around Blaine's neck scooting closer.

"It's not stupid baby. I'm gonna miss you too. And D. But it's like you said. I'll be home in a few days. You won't even notice I'm gone."-Blaine let out a small laugh and Kurt smiled back at him.

"I will though."

"Hm?"

"I will notice. I got used to falling asleep next to you."-he said blushing furiously and Blaine laughed at the cuteness of it all. He had no idea how Kurt could still be so bashful about simple sleeping after everything they did together in his bed that had absolutely nothing to do with sleeping.

Following his train of thoughts Blaine smirked naughtily.

"Oh did you now?"-he winked at Kurt who reddened even stronger and swatted his arm.

"Shut up. You know that's not what I meant."-Kurt squeaked and Blaine dipped him down to kiss him gently.

"I know, I know…but…I'm gonna miss that too."-he said brushing his lips against Kurt's making him shiver.

"Y-you will?"-the younger man asked breathlessly.

"M-hmm. You have no idea how much."-he whispered and smiled at the effect he had on the man in his arms.

But Kurt knew now how much Blaine liked him. And he knew he wasn't the only one in their relationship that had a hard time forming coherent thoughts when they were close. Plucking up the courage to actually say what came to his mind he looked at Blaine and matched his smirk, shaking the nerves out of his body.

Slowly he leaned in until his lips were almost touching Blaine's. When the older man started closing his eyes preparing for the kiss, Kurt tilted his head and brushed his lips across Blaine's cheek, trailing them to his ear.

"Well then…I guess we'll have to find a way to sleep together even if we aren't together. You have my cell phone number. Call me."-he said in a hushed, rough voice that send prickles of want down Blaine's spine and he actually whined when Kurt tore himself away from him.

"Wha…are you seriously suggesting…"-he stumbled over his words but Kurt was already backing away with that sinful smile pulling his lips.

"Have a safe trip Mr. Anderson."-he winked and turned away, exiting the building.

He barely reached his car when the realization of what he just did hit him full force.

He had just suggested his incredibly experienced boyfriend that they try phone sex and he had absolutely no idea how to pull that off.

They way he saw it he had two options. He could be honest with Blaine when they talk on the phone and tell him that his brain malfunctioned for a moment there and ask him to talk about something else.

Knowing Blaine he would respect Kurt's wishes.

But on the other hand…he wanted to be a little bit wild. He wanted to give Blaine something that would prove to him that Kurt was getting there; that he was getting closer to being completely his.

He wanted to be brave and sexy and adventurous for him…at least for a little while.

So he sat in his car thinking of what to do when an idea struck him.

He picked up his phone and stilled his shaking fingers. He dialed the number and prayed to whatever it was that people pray to, that he finds help.

The phone rang a few times and Kurt already braced himself for his plan to fail when a kind voice rang through the phone.

"Hi Kurt!"

"Hi Nick. I…um…I was wondering if you and Jeff had some time to talk? I sort of need your help."

"Sure we do. We're babysitting Gabby today so how about you and D stop by for lunch and they can play while we talk."

"Sounds good. Thank you so much Nick."

"Kurt is it something serious? Should I be worried?"

"No…no it's nothing like that…it's…it's actually sort of personal and I need some time to figure out how to say this so we'll talk later okay?"

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye Nick."

He pocketed his phone again and drove off to pick Damian up from school before they went to see their friends for lunch, wondering how he got himself into this.

* * *

**3 days earlier**

* * *

"Look B. I know you're pretty pissed off at dad right now and you have every right to be. But I did manage to look through some of the files we've got and the truth is…you are the best one for these trips."-Cooper said as he ran his hand over his face tiredly.

It's been two weeks since their father screwed up with Blaine by insulting Kurt and Blaine was determined to stay in Lima and work on the case from there.

They have sent David, a young lawyer with a respectable reputation, to San Francisco to talk to the three women that were living there but the new information they gathered simply showed that they would need someone with far more experience, capability and charisma to handle the rest of their clients.

Blaine sighed and shook his head flipping through pages after pages of case files. It was fairly obvious that his spite and sulking were helping no one. He would have to go and he would have to go as soon as possible.

"I can see that. Shit…I hate it when I have to agree with him."-he said angrily and Cooper laughed.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Who, dad? No and I have absolutely no intentions to. He went too far this time Coop."-Blaine said slamming the file in front of him shut.

"I know he did B. But…"

"But what Cooper? Are you gonna go and defend him now?"-Blaine snapped angrily and Cooper jumped up from his chair.

"No I'm not so stop snapping at me. I just wanted to say that something was different this time. After you stormed out that day…he seemed like he was sorry for what he said."-Cooper said carefully.

"Right. Samuel Anderson sorry for being an ass. Like that's ever gonna happen."-Blaine scoffed and Cooper shrugged.

"I'm just telling you what I saw Blaine. And to stop you from arguing back I'm gonna point out that you have visitors."-Cooper laughed and pointed through the opened door of Blaine's office smirking when his brother perked up and beamed at the small boy who rushed inside the room and launched himself at Blaine.

"Hi little man!"-Blaine said with a huge smile and Cooper felt his heart melt at the sight. Damian adored Blaine and he could tell his brother loved the boy with a force that could move mountains.  
It made him happy to see Blaine talk to his little family like that.

"Hi Blaine!"-Damian yelled and clambered up to sit on Blaine's lap picking the stapler up immediately and looking at Blaine expectantly.

Blaine eyed him in confusion for a second before realizing what he had to do.

"Oh right. I have a bunch of stuff I need you to help me with."-Blaine said in his business voice reaching inside his drawer and pulling out a stack of files that were scattered inside their binders messily.

Ever since the first time Kurt brought Damian to the office Blaine would scoop the boy up, hand him the stapler and then hold the neatly folded papers for him to staple together.

Damian was ecstatic to help Blaine and Blaine was happy because he made Damian happy.

Kurt would just do what he was doing at that very moment.

Roll his eyes at them in fake annoyance while actually adoring every second of the adorable display.

"Do you actually keep your papers all messed up and wait for me to bring him here to help you put them in order?"-Kurt asked Blaine as he put the paper bag with their lunch on the table and sat on the edge of the table facing Blaine.

"Absolutely. Damian is the best stapler in Lima Kurt."-Blaine faked shock at the absurdity of Kurt's question while Damian proceeded to happily staple Blaine's tie to his own shirt.

"Oh my god you two. Come on crazies. I brought lunch. Coop are you staying?"-Kurt turned to Cooper who was just watching them with a soft smile on his face.

"If you brought enough, sure."-he answered and then claimed a chair when Kurt assured him that he had brought more than enough food for all of them.

Blaine sat on the plush sofa pulling Kurt next to him and kissing him on the lips with a wide smile on his face.

Damian smacked his hand against his forehead and scurried to sit with Cooper glaring at the couple kissing gently on the sofa.

"Make them stop Coop."-Damian whined with a small voice, burying his head in Cooper's neck.  
"Why is that buddy?"-Cooper asked the small boy in amusement.

"They keep kissing. All the time. Yuck. Tell them to stop."-Damian said seriously and Cooper chuckled.

"They love each other D. People kiss when they love each other."-Cooper explained quietly, not wanting to disturb Kurt and Blaine who were talking in hushed voices, smiling lovingly at each other.  
They truly were in love beyond words.

„Fine. They can kiss."-Damian sighed and jumped off Cooper's lap to get their sandwiches and they proceeded to laugh together while they talked and joked and just enjoyed each other's company.

Outside of Blaine's office Samuel was gripping the door knob, frozen in place as he peeked through the small, glass window.

His older son was holding a cute looking boy in his arms, laughing at him and helping him clean up after his meal, while his younger son sat on the sofa next to the young man who looked at him with so much trust and adoration he felt his mouth dry.

It was the moment when he realized that there was nothing a parent could want more than for his child to be loved by someone the way Blaine seemed to be loved by the man next to him.

Completely, absolutely and madly.

It was the moment the managed to admit to himself that he was an idiot.

* * *

Kurt was picking up their paper wrappers and bags while talking to Damian when Blaine walked up to Cooper silently.

"Hey Coop. Do you think you could take D out for a few minutes while I talk to Kurt about the traveling?"-Blaine asked and Cooper nodded approaching Kurt and explaining what was going on before escorting the bouncy five year old out of the office with a promise of an ice-cream.

"What's going on?"-Kurt asked with a small frown and Blaine took his hand leading him back to the armchair before kneeling in front of him.

"Remember how we talked about the new case and the traveling I might have to do?"-Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Are you gonna have to do it?"

"Seems that way. It's too much work for just one person and I have the most experience with these sorts of things. I don't want to be away from you angel. But I don't really have a choice."-he said sadly.

"Blaine…you'll be away for a few weeks. And D and I will be right here when you get back. You need to help these people and I'm really proud of you for doing that."-Kurt said as he cupped Blaine's cheeks.

"I love you."-Blaine said with a smile.

"I love you too."-Kurt said before tilting his head down and kissing Blaine on the lips softly.

Before either of them knew it, Blaine was biting Kurt's lower lip and the younger man was moaning against his mouth quietly shifting in the armchair to get closer to him.

"Y'know…I always fantasized about having you here…in this chair…with a little bit less clothing…"-he whispered and Kurt shivered with want.

He trusted Blaine and he loved letting himself go and letting Blaine take care of him…in every way possible.

Sure he was still a bit insecure in front of Blaine but it was getting harder and harder to actually pay attention to that when Blaine was scraping his nails over his stomach and fiddling with the zipper on his jeans.

"B…someone's gonna hear us…or walk in…o-or….. oh god….."-he threw his head back when Blaine unbuttoned hi shirt and latched his lips around his left nipple.

"I locked the door. And I don't really care if they hear us…let them be jealous of the fact that I'm the one who gets to see you like this…is this okay?"-he asked as he kissed his way down Kurt's flat stomach and circled his tongue around his bellybutton knowing how sensitive Kurt was there.

"Mhm.."-Kurt moaned and Blaine smirked against the pale skin as he lowered his head down and ghosted his lips over Kurt's straining erection.

He mouthed at the bulge covered with dark denim and Kurt arched his back off the chair, pushing himself closer to Blaine's warm mouth.

"Blaine…I…please…"-he whispered and Blaine gave in, stripping his jeans and pulling his boots off his feet.

Looking into those glazed blue orbs he grinned almost wickedly as he lifted Kurt's left leg and placed a kiss on his ankle.

Not breaking eye contact for a second he trailed soft kisses up his calf and over the inside of his knee.  
He could feel the tremble of the strong muscles under his fingers and he reveled in the ragged breathing coming from his lover.

Sucking the amazingly soft skin between his lips he left an angry red mark on the inside of Kurt's thigh before burying his face in the juncture between his leg and his hip.

The smell of the man he loved was strong there and in a surge of craziness and want Blaine wished there was a way for him to just drain that smell out of Kurt and bottle it so he could spray all of his clothes and pillows and smell him all the time.

He nipped at the hot skin beneath the hem of Kurt's tight boxers and with the last questioning look stripped them off exposing Kurt's hard cock.

The younger man was breathing heavily and blushing from the roots of his hair to the middle of his pale chest and Blaine smoothed his palms over his skin to soothe him.

"God you're magical."-he said as he kissed the lowest point of Kurt's abdomen before looking into his eyes again and licking a wet stripe from the base to the head of his cock.

"Oh god yes…"-Kurt moaned and Blaine lifted his head from his task, hooking his fingers behind Kurt's knees and draping both of his legs over his shoulders.

For a moment Kurt tensed feeling more exposed than ever, with his legs hanging off Blaine's shoulders, his heels digging into Blaine's back and the lawyer's head so close to the most intimate part of his body that was never so bared and vulnerable before.

He wanted to push his knees together and cover himself up but those sinful fingers were playing with his sack and Blaine's lips were teasing his thighs and he knew then and there that there was nothing to be afraid of in front of Blaine.

He could relax and just let him take him completely.

He was allowed to drape his body over him and leave himself open, knowing it was Blaine who was taking him and nobody else, ever again.

Biting his lip he threaded his fingers through soft curls and tugged softly hoping Blaine would realize it was an invitation.

Kissing the inside of his thigh one last time Blaine splayed his fingers around his waist and sank his lips down his shaft, taking him completely in one go.

Hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue he started bobbing his head and Kurt tightened his grip on his hair desperate for something to hold onto as Blaine's lips almost forced him to leave his body and float away.

The soft moans that were coming from Blaine sent vibrations through his skin and every now and then Blaine would slip his tongue into his slit, gathering beads of precome and shivering at the taste of Kurt.

He could feel the soft tremble of Kurt's pliant body, he could sense the moment when Kurt gave up his protective walls and gave himself to Blaine fully.

Reveling in that feeling he followed Kurt's body as it arched from the chair once again and sucking just a few more times he felt Kurt's thighs tighten around his shoulders desperately.

"Blaine…Blaine I…I'm gonna…I…"-he tried but Blaine just gave his waist an encouraging squeeze and took his cock in one last time before Kurt all but screamed as he came down his throat trashing his head left and right and pulling at the messy curls in ecstasy.

Blaine swallowed all of it hungrily adoring the bitter-sweet taste of him, before releasing him from his mouth and staring at his perfect face; his lips wet, shiny and bitten red, his eyes half closed and unfocused.

He was unreal.

Gathering him in his arms he placed him on his lap and wrapped himself around him as he waited for him to come back from his high.

He half expected him to clam up again and shy away but when the younger man finally came to, his eyes were playful and his lips stretched in a teasing smile.

"Was that my farewell gift? Because if it was…I think I should give you one too."-he said and Blaine's mind blanked stupid as he watched his pale angel slide on his knees in front of him.

* * *

**Present day**

* * *

Blushing furiously at the memory Kurt drove to Nick and Jeff, doing his best to pay attention to what Damian was saying.

He felt like a complete perv for thinking about blowing his boyfriend with his baby brother in the car but his mind kind of went wild on him and he couldn't help himself.

Un-strapping Damian from his car seat he usher the small boy to the door where he proceeded to just barge in as if he lived there.

"D what did I tell you about walking inside other people's houses like you owned them?"-he scolded the boy who frowned at him.

"Jeffy said I can come any time I want to."-he pouted and Kurt winked at Nick who came to the hallway to greet them.

"I know he did but he might be busy and you could be disturbing him. You need to knock first."

"Fine. Can I go and play with Jeff now?"-the boy asked and Nick smiled at him when Kurt nodded.

"He's in the living room."-Nick said and Damian bolted inside happily.

"JEFFY!"-he screamed and both men laughed at the excitable kid.

"Come on in Kurt."-Nick ushered him in and together they sat in the kitchen "Want some coffee?"

"Sure. I'd love some. I didn't really have the chance to have one today."

"Did you take B to the airport?"-Nick asked as he fiddled with the coffee machine.

"Yup. His plane left at noon."

"How long is he staying?"

"A week if everything goes as planned. More if something comes up."-Kurt said accepting the mug from Nick and sipping the strong liquid with a soft moan of appreciation.

"So…what did you want to talk about?"-Nick asked as they settled themselves in.

"Oh um…it's a bit embarrassing actually."

"I love embarrassing. What's embarrassing?"-Jeff strolled into the kitchen and planted himself on Nick's lap smiling at Kurt.

"I didn't know you knew the meaning of the word Jeffy."-Kurt smirked and Nick roared with laughter.

"He's got you there honey."-he teased and Jeff stuck his tongue at him.

"Ha ha. You guys are funny. So…what's embarrassing?"-he asked again and Kurt realized that he did ask them to help so he would have to talk eventually.

"Okay…um…please promise not to laugh."-he said and they frowned and nodded curiously.

"Why would we laugh?"-Nick asked and Jeff, for once, turned silent.

"Because I need your advice on…on phone sex."-he rushed out and then there was a moment of silence before Jeff leapt off Nick's lap and bounced around happily.

"Oh you have come to the expert."-Jeff said excitedly.

"I…I have?"-Kurt blushed and Nick gave him an understanding smile.

"Absolutely. It wasn't only love that kept Nicky from finding someone else while he was away for college. If you know what I mean."-Jeff winked and Kurt gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh…well…that's good to know…I guess."-Kurt twisted his fingers and Jeff smiled.

"I love phone sex."-he sighed and went back to hugging Nick.

"You do?"-Kurt asked and Jeff nodded earnestly.

"Sometimes I make Nicky go to the living room and call me so we can do it. It's hot. And it's fun."-he chirped happily and Kurt laughed feeling a bit more relaxed but the worry was still visible on his face.

"So…Kurt...why do you need our help?"-Nick sensed that the younger man really needed to talk.

"I…I just kind of suggested to Blaine that we could…um…do that…while he was away and I don't…I don't…"

"You're not sure you know what to say?"-Nick said with a knowing smile and Kurt nodded in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Kurt…I was a lot like you before I met this lunatic."

"Hey…"-Jeff scolded but Kurt could tell that he was laughing through his fake offence.

"Anyway…why are you worried about this?"-Nick asked and Kurt blushed.

"It's just…Blaine and I…we haven't…gone all the way yet and I don't…I don't know if I should talk about that even if we've never done it or if I should stick to talking about what I know and what we did do and I don't want to sound silly and make him bored and…"

"Whoa Kurt calm down. First of all…you talk about whatever it is that you're thinking about in that moment. From my own experience it's best if you just close your eyes, picture him next to you and just talk about whatever it is that comes to mind. As for the being silly and boring him…it's impossible. Blaine loves you and he wants you. And when you feel like that about someone whatever they say is good for you. If Nick called me right now and talked about holding my hand for hours I'd listen and I'd be happy. Blaine will be too. As long as you're comfortable with what you're saying it'll be fine."-Jeff said and both Kurt and Nick gapped at him in surprise.

The blonde usually used his wit and charm, rarely opting to be serious.

"Wow honey…that was a really good advice."-Nick said in awe.

"I take offence in that surprised tone shrimpy."-Jeff said with an offended glare and Nick gave him and apology peck on the lips before turning back to Kurt.

"And Kurt…there's nothing wrong with waiting with the sex. You don't have to be embarrassed about wanting to be sure you're ready. I'm sure Blaine would agree with me."-Nick said and Kurt blushed again.

"He does…I just don't want him to get bored with waiting for me."-he said and Jeff huffed a laugh.  
"Honey that guy is so smitten with you he would wait until his dick wilted and fell off."-the blonde concluded and then laughed at Kurt who scrunched his nose in disgust.

"I like his dick the way it is thank you."-he bit back without thinking and then bugged his eyes in shock clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Ohhh so you did something you little minx. Spill!"-Jeff said and just like that their conversation turned into teasing and timid sharing and Kurt felt at ease with everything about his and Blaine's sex life.

A while after lunch he drove back home determined to get ready for the night when he would do his best to make Blaine happy with what he heard from him.

Creating a scenario in his mind and smiling softly at himself as he scooped a sleeping Damian from the back seat he turned towards his house freezing dead in his tracks.

A slick black car was parked right in front of his house and a man stood in front of it with a frown on his face and a determined glow in his eyes.

His black hair was slicked neatly and the color of his eyes was frighteningly familiar when he trained them at Kurt.

Taking a deep breath the man pealed himself away from his car and walked to Kurt who actually flinched away from him, cradling his brother in his arms.

"I'm not here to hurt you or to argue with you Kurt."-he raised his hands in surrender.

Kurt glared at him for a moment before gathering up his courage and looking him dead in the eye.

"Then why are you here Mr. Anderson?"

* * *

**With every new chapter you guys break your own record on the number of reviews I get. And they seriously make me super happy.**

**So review or Kurt's phone will die in the middle of phone sex *evil grin***


	18. Explanations

**Okay my lovelies this, again, turned into something completely different from what I had in mind but I realized I write better when I allow myself to let go of the plans and go with the flow so I hope you like this.**

**You've probably noticed I haven't answered the reviews personally. I tried and I managed to send out a few answers but FF was all weird and it kept blocking and not allowing me to send PMs and whatnot and so I want to thank you all for the beautiful words you left me and I truly hope I'll be able to answer the reviews for this chapter the way I usually do. I love talking to you because you're all super sweet and interesting and I adore you.**

**SUGGESTION TIME: 1. Then came you by anderpson-a tumblr following Klaine ball of fluff** **that I'm really enjoying so far.  
2. ****Once more to get it right by Tintedinrose****-a vampire/soulmate Klaine I'm becoming obsessed with :)**

**A huge thank you to two amazing girls: 1. my beta who has taken to threatening back at me in her reviews when she's not dealing with my spelling (I hope I updated fast enough)**  
**2. Gina who has an amazing amount of patience to ****listen to me prattle about new chapters and offer an honest opinion on every other sentence when I'm being insecure. Thank you :***

**And now If you aren't bored to death from this note, read on :***

* * *

"_I'm not here to hurt you or to argue with you Kurt."-he raised his hands in surrender._

_Kurt glared at him for a moment before gathering up his courage and looking him dead in the eye._

_"Then why are you here Mr. Anderson?"_

Kurt stared at the man waiting for the answer and cradling Damian closer to his chest.

Samuel watched the young man curiously, realizing that his stature was a defense mechanism. It was his way to protect the boy that was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

He saw the way the boy snuggled closer into his big brother and a small smile tugged the corners of his lips as he was remembered of Blaine when he was younger. There was no one in the world he loved more than Cooper.

He would demand to go everywhere with him and Cooper's lap was his favorite place in the world. It was obvious from the start that he felt safe with Cooper and over the years it remained that way.

Whenever something bad happened to Blaine Cooper was the first person he would go to for comfort.  
Cooper was the person Blaine went to when he had a nightmare.  
Cooper was the person Blaine talked to when he was troubled by something.  
Cooper was the person he came out to first and the first person who assured him that there was nothing wrong with him and that liking boys was just as normal as liking girls.  
He was the one that managed to do what his parents were supposed to do; what Kurt was doing so perfectly.  
Love Blaine without restraint and condition.

Samuel sighed as he realized just how much of a failure as a father he was.  
He realized just how much he was hurting his son all these years.  
And he was ashamed that it took Blaine almost physically attacking him to defend his boyfriend to realize how wrong he was to judge and to hate.  
He had missed out on so much in Blaine's life.  
And, god help him, he wouldn't miss a thing more.

Looking back up he saw Kurt's hands shaking slightly and his eyes cloud over with fear and he wanted to step out of his own body just so he could knee himself in the balls for being such an asshole to this man.

"I came here to talk to you."-he said trying to steady his voice and soothe the young man; trying to convince him he meant no harm.

Not anymore.

"Look…I don't know what game you're playing here but if you want to talk fine…we can do it. Just not in my home. I don't want Damian to hear you insulting me."-Kurt said as he side stepped Samuel and started moving towards the door.

Samuel's heart clenched at the words.  
The young man in front of him was so brave and determined to protect.  
And maybe he didn't understand him or his son, he couldn't understand how they could be attracted to each other instead of some nice girl but just because he didn't understand didn't mean they didn't love each other and Damian.  
That much he could see.  
It was the thing that made him see how mistaken he was.  
Raising his hands in surrender he stepped towards Kurt.

"I promise you I didn't come here to be a dick. I know how I acted before and…I'm sorry for that. Kurt…I came here because I don't want to lose my son over my own stupidity."

Kurt stared at him dumbfounded, blinking in surprise and turning the words inside his head to find a catch that would make him regret giving the older man a chance to speak.

But Samuel's eyes seemed honest and pleading.  
And despite his bitchy attitude Kurt had a soft, loving heart and he wanted to believe people could change for the best.

"Oh…well…I guess you could come inside for a minute…if you want."-Kurt said as he balanced Damian in one hand, expertly unlocking the door with the other and stepping inside before turning to Samuel and nodding his head in invitation.

Samuel gave him a small smile, doing his best not to freak him out.

He knew that one word from Kurt's mouth and his son will never talk to him again.  
He stood in the hallway awkwardly until Kurt spoke softly.

"The kitchen is through that door. I'll just put him to bed."-he said and Samuel nodded as he walked inside a cozy looking kitchen/dining room.

It was tastefully decorated, with warm browns and rich dark green.  
It was tidy and welcoming but there were still signs of a kid's presence.  
Toys littered the floor, traces of chocolaty fingerprints stood low on the walls, and clumsy, childlike drawings were perched proudly on the fridge.

Curiosity got the best of him and he approached the fridge smiling when he caught sight of a drawing on top.

A tall stick figure was holding what appeared to be a thick horizontal line with a circle at each end.  
On top of the line there was a small stick figure with a big smile on it's crooked face.

There was a neat handwriting on the bottom of the picture and he leaned in to read it: _Kurt teaching Damian how to ride a bike._

Samuel chuckled loudly at the sign because there was no way in hell he would have guessed what that was without the description.

"The art gene skipped Damian, obviously."-Samuel jumped in surprise when an amused voice drifted from the doorway.

"It reminds me of Cooper. He was horrible at drawing."-Kurt smiled softly and came to stand next to the older man in front of the small exhibition.

Together they spent a few minutes smiling at the drawings until one attracted Samuel's attention.

A man with a wild curly hair was sitting under a box or something similar represented by a square around him holding something it it's hands and a small stick figure was drawn lying down with two lines for eyes.

He had no idea what that represented because this picture had no inscription but it was obvious Damian drew Blaine and himself.

"What is that one?"-he asked curiously and a small, loving smile blossomed on Kurt's face.

"It's Blaine and Damian in a blanket fort. Blaine was supposed to read him a story while I fixed dinner but they both ended up asleep before it was done. They also managed to weasel their way out of washing the dishes."-he said with a chuckle and Samuel stared at him amazed by the simplicity of their life.

For years his vision of his son's life was completely wrong and he felt Blaine was bringing shame to their family.

But what he saw, in just a few, fumbled and food stained child drawings made him realize, for the first time in almost 13 years since his son came out to him, that he was just another person, loving his family.

His son had a family.

Oh god, how stupid was he to miss it all.

"They seemed comfortable together."-he said trying to find a way to start the conversation.

"They are…Blaine is amazing with him and Damian adores him."-Kurt said dazedly and then turned bright red when he realized Samuel was watching him with an indescribable look on his face.

"I saw the four of you in Blaine's office yesterday. It's…it's why I'm here actually…I wanted…"-he started but Kurt held his hand up to stop him.

"I think we should sit down first and I'll make us some coffee. Is that okay with you?"-he asked politely struggling to keep his fear under control.

Since the second he saw the older man in front of his home there was a cold feeling sitting in the pt of his stomach.

He kept waiting for the blow…waiting for Samuel to say something offensive about him or their relationship; hell he half expected to be offered money to break things off with Blaine.

But Samuel seemed genuine and there was a flash of pain underneath his steel blue eyes that made Kurt hopeful he could come around and be the father Blaine deserved to have.

Brewing the coffee was a task that came mechanically to him and he could take those few minutes to calm down and regain composure.

With steady hands he served two cups of coffee and brought out sugar, cream and milk for Samuel to add on his own.

The two of them sat at the kitchen table and sipped for a few moments in silence that lingered thick and sticky and uncomfortable around them.

"Sorry about the mess. I wasn't really expecting company."-Kurt said to break the deafening quietness, gesturing to the toys scattered on the floor.

"Don't worry about it. I've seen far worse when B and Coop were kids. Nuclear bombs had nothing on their ability to destroy everything they saw."-he said with a soft smile Kurt saw on every parent when they thought of their children.

"Yeah. D is pretty much the same. Has to touch everything and usually ends up breaking everything. But I guess most kids are the same."-Kurt agreed and once again the awkwardness blanketed their stiff bodies.

Samuel fought with his own thoughts as he talked to the younger man.

So far there was absolutely nothing different about him than any other person raising a child.  
His house was somewhat messy but still cozy and clean, his walls were filled with photos and drawings, his eyes were filled with pride and love when he talked about his little brother.

The only thing different about him was the fact that he was in love with another man.

Kurt was in love with his son.

And for the love of him, Samuel couldn't find a single thing that was wrong about it anymore.

"I love Blaine and Cooper more than I can even begin to explain."-he started out of the blue and Kurt realized this was why Samuel was here "I remember the first time I saw both of them. My wife wanted a girl after Cooper. She had always wanted a boy and a girl. But as much as I wanted the same I couldn't help but be ecstatic about having another son. Cooper has always been a typical boy. He was into sports, got into all kinds of trouble, loved getting dirty and collecting bugs and all that. Then came Blaine and I guess I expected the same. But he was always more into music and art and Disney princes than anything else. I thought it would change as he got older. And some things did. He's good at sports, he's a good lawyer too. I don't think I tell him that often enough."

"I agree. I don't think you do."-Kurt said bravely because he had noticed how dark with sadness Blaine's eyes would get when he successfully closed another case without a single word of praise from his father.

For a second he thought Samuel will fight back but the man just smiled a bit sadly.

"Cooper was right about you."-he said with an amused chuckle and Kurt frowned at him in confusion until the man spoke again "He said all your shyness goes away when you're defending someone you love."

Kurt blushed furiously and lowered his eyes.

"Kurt…ever since Blaine came out to me I've been a horrible father. I don't understand him, or you for that matter…"-he started but Kurt cut him off again.

"There's not much to understand Mr. Anderson. He loves other men. It's quite simple."-Kurt said defensively.

"To you maybe. And to people who are open minded. I'm afraid I'm not. I was raised to believe men were supposed to be with women. And that everything else was wrong. When Blaine came out to me…I felt like I was being punished for something I did. I thought I failed as a parent, that there was something I could have done to prevent it…or stop it. I reacted poorly. And once you step on the wrong track it's pretty difficult to get back from it. I kept digging the hole beneath my feet deeper with Blaine and before I knew it he was so far away there was no way for me to get to him."

"He just wants to have a father Mr. Anderson. He wants the same treatment you give to Cooper. They are both your sons, they are both amazing lawyers, they are both handsome, sweet, caring, smart, successful, funny…the only difference between the two of them is in what their partners have between their legs."-Kurt said bluntly and Samuel actually laughed at that.

"Sharp tongue kid. I respect that."-he said and Kurt gasped blushing at the compliment.

"Speaking of that, can I ask you a question?"-Kurt looked up.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Somehow I don't think the way you were raised is the only reason you don't accept gay people. I'd like to know what is."-he said and trained his blue eyes on Samuel.

"Perhaps not directly…but it's a big part of it. I was told that gay people were devious. That they are only interested in sleeping around with whomever they pleased and that there was no way they could be married or have kids because they would raise those kids to be just like them. And to be honest, Blaine's behavior did nothing to prove me wrong. I don't know how much you know about him but he wasn't someone I could picture with a family house and a minivan, driving his kids to soccer practice and taking out the trash."-he said and Kurt found himself understanding what he was saying.

He didn't agree with any of it but he could see where the older man was coming from.

"I think I can understand. But surely you knew there were straight people who acted the same way."-Kurt said and Samuel nodded.

"I never said I was thinking logically."-he smiled sadly.

"So…why now? Why are you here now? What changed?"-Kurt asked curiously.

"Blaine…Blaine is my son Kurt. And I love him. I never stopped loving him. These past few months…with you…I've never seen him look happier. He found strength in you. You…you heal every single wound I cause. And since the moment you walked into his life I realized you would be different. Yesterday I saw the four of you in his office. The way he was with you and Damian…my son has a family…and I've managed to push him so far away that I missed all of that. I'm this close to losing him forever. And I don't want that."-he said with tears in his eyes and Kurt felt his own heart clench for the bigoted man in front of him who seemed to be coming around.

"You realize it'll take a lot of time to get him back, don't you?"-he asked softly and Samuel nodded.

"I know. And I don't even think I deserve to be in his life anymore."

"You do…if you're honest about this…if you're truly sorry, you deserve another chance…everybody does."-Kurt said kindly and the older man smiled gratefully.

"I'll do my best to earn it. I don't think I can just flip the switch and say I get it now. I can't say that I'll be walking around wearing a rainbow colored shirt…"-he said and Kurt actually gasped at this muttering a quiet "oh please god don't".

"I am willing to change though…I see how wrong I've been."-he said and then took a breath to say the next thing that was on his mind "Please don't take this the wrong way but coming here today was the last thing that convinced me; that proved me I was completely wrong about everything."

"What do you mean?"-Kurt asked.

"Seeing your home. It looks exactly like mine did when Blaine and Cooper were kids. It makes me realize how wrong everything I thought about gay people was. This is a family home. Nothing more and nothing less."

"That's a very good start."-Kurt said and Samuel smiled.

"I owe you an apology Kurt. You shouldn't let me get away with how I treated you."-Samuel said.

"Yeah well…I might seem all graceful and forgiving but rest assured I'll find a way to get back at you for that."-Kurt said in a teasing tone and the older man smiled through tears pooling in his eyes.

"You're admirable. That much even I can see. I don't deserve kindness like this from you."-Samuel said sadly.

"I'm gonna return the favor right now and be completely honest with you okay?"-he asked and Samuel nodded looking at him.

"I admire the fact that you're willing to change and I want to help you. But for now I want you to know that I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for him. I hate the way you treated Blaine all these years. He looked up to you, he wanted to be like his dad…and in the moment he needed you the most you turned your back on him because you weren't able to look past what you thought was "normal". But family is a funny thing. No matter how much they mess up, somewhere deep down you still love them. Blaine resents you, I'm not gonna lie. But I see the way he gets when I talk about my dad."-Kurt said and Samuel cut in.

"Did he accept you?"-he asked quietly.

"Right away. He said he knew since I was three. I'm afraid I don't do subtle."-he smiled and the older man let out a quiet chuckle "What I'm trying to say is…Blaine still wants his father to love him. He wants to know that he's just as important as Cooper is to you. And you coming here today, apologizing, admitting you were wrong and trying to make it better is a good beginning. I think with time you can fix things and be a family again."

Kurt carefully placed his hand on top of his, fearful for a second, that the older man will flinch away.

But to his surprise Samuel turned his palm up and squeezed back.

"I just want my son to know I love him and that I'm proud of the man he became."-he said and finally he let the tears spill.

Kurt sat there for a moment not really believing what was going on but somewhere deep down he knew that moment was the turning point for them.  
If Samuel was ready to swallow his pride the way he just did and work on himself Kurt was sure somewhere down the line Blaine would be willing to give him another chance.

"I'm sure you still have time to show him that."-Kurt said and together they sat in silence that no longer threatened to consume them; it was just peaceful and promising.

It lasted until a pair of sock clad feet shuffled sleepily into the room and made a beeline to Kurt, climbing up into his lap.

"Morning sleepyhead. Did you have a good nap?"-Kurt asked with a soft smile and Samuel watched in amazement the bond between Kurt and his little brother who nodded off again in his lap.

"He likes to finish his nap on top of someone. He does it every time."-Kurt explained and pulled Damian into a semblance of a lying position to make him more comfortable.

"I don't know if Blaine told you this but I raised my sister by myself after our parents died. I know what you're going through and I just want you to know how brave I think you are for it."-he said in a hushed tone not to wake the sleeping boy up.

"He didn't tell me that. And I don't think I'm brave. He's my brother. There's nowhere else in the world I want him to be than with me. No matter how hard it gets."-he said as the boy stirred awake again and yawned looking around and noticing another man in the room.

"Hi."-he whispered sleepily and Samuel laughed at how cute he was; sleep flushed and curly hair tousled.

He looked like a combination of Kurt and his son and he couldn't help but let his heart melt at the thought of watching the boy grow up next to his son and treating him like a grandson if his son would let him back into his life again.

"Hi there. What's your name?"-he asked trying to start a conversation awkwardly.

"Damian. What's yours?"-the boy peeked at him through Kurt's arms.

"I'm Samuel Anderson."-he said and Damian's eyes widened.

"Blaine is also Anderson. Do you know him?"-he asked and Samuel smiled.

"I'm his dad."

"You are?"-he bugged his eyes at the older man before hopping off Kurt's lap and running to get his coloring book and crayons.

"Can you draw a racing car for me to color like Blaine does?"-he asked sitting next to the man on the chair.

Samuel glanced at Kurt looking for permission and found him smiling and nodding gently.

"I'm not sure how good it's gonna be but I can try."-he offered and the boy nodded enthusiastically pushing his coloring book towards him and clapping happily.

"Yay! We can color until dinner. Kurt said he'll make burritos. I like burritos. Do you like them? 'cause we can have something else if you don't. Blaine says they are messy so we only have them when he's not around. It's our secret. Don't tell him that."-he babbled happily and Samuel started fidgeting nervously realizing that he was probably over staying his welcome.

He looked up at Kurt apologetically but the younger man smiled at him and stood u to make diner.

"Looks like you're having dinner with us."-he said with a soft smile and Samuel once again wanted to kick himself hard for not realizing sooner what an incredible man loved his son.

"Kurt!"-he called out before the young man walked behind the counter.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."-he said and Kurt nodded in acceptance waling into the kitchen while Samuel got pulled back into the amazing world of coloring with Damian Hummel.

* * *

**Review or Samuel will tell Blaine they've been eating burritos when he's not around :P**


	19. Whispers

**Okay so a little something a lot of you has been asking me about :)  
I hope you enjoy this :***

**Please see chapter end notes for some info and your usual threat :)**

* * *

„So you just decided to invite him for dinner after everything he said to you?"-Mercedes huffed angrily as she picked up the cups from the table and went to put them in the dishwasher.

Kurt had called her to come over the second Samuel walked out the door, desperate to talk it over with someone.

He had wanted to ring Blaine right away but Samuel pleaded with him to allow him to make amends with his son in person.

He asked Kurt to keep his visit a secret until Blaine got back and he could talk to him in private and apologize to him without Kurt acting like a mediator.

As much as Kurt understood the need to do it by himself he was torn with the turmoil of emotions cruising through his mind.

On one hand he felt bad about the fact that he had to keep something away from Blaine because their relationship took a new turn towards the serious and Kurt wanted to be completely open and honest about everything.

However there was a deep understanding for Samuel that lingered in the back of his mind that had surprised him at first but he desperately wanted to give him a chance.

He wanted him to take responsibility for what he had done and make it better.

Samuel made the first step by coming to him and offering an honest apology and an honest decision to change for the better.

Kurt felt like he owed him the opportunity to do the same with Blaine.

So he decided to keep it to himself and not mention it to his boyfriend.

But on the other hand he just plain needed to tell someone.

There was a dying urge to just walk down the street and stop random strangers to talk to them about the fact that change was possible; that the world still wasn't lost and that there was still hope for the mankind.

Of course he didn't do it because he was way too classy for that.

But the need to talk it out with someone still lingered and he decided to call his best friend to tell her.

If anyone would share his excitement it would be her.

He called her to stop by and caught her leaving a dinner date with a friend (he made a mental note to grill her about the alleged friend she was going on dinner dates with).

She was at his house about 15 minutes later and it was safe to say she was not really impressed with Samuel's sudden epiphany.

Kurt could see where she was coming from but he really wanted her support. There was just too much he felt at that moment to carry it by himself and he needed his friend to be there for him.

"Yeah I invited him to stay. He was really trying Cedes."-he said as he joined her in the kitchen and leaned against the counter as she rinsed the cups and placed them into the dishwasher.

"I'm not saying he wasn't Boo…I just find it hard to believe he just decided to nominate himself for the Father of the year award after all the crap he put Blaine and you through."-she said grabbing a paper towel and drying her hands with it as she turned towards him.

"I think he deserves a second chance. Everyone does."-he told her defensively and she smiled at him sadly.

"And I agree with you. I just don't want you to get hurt."-she explained as she came closer and took his hands into hers.

"Why would I get hurt?"-he asked her frowning.

"Because you don't know if what he told you was the truth, Kurt. I know you want this for Blaine. I know how much it would mean to him to have his dad accept him and your relationship. I just want you to be careful."-she said and he nodded slightly.

"I am careful. And I get what you're saying. But if there's the slightest possibility of his father accepting him and I can help him get there…then I'll do it. For him. He deserves it."-he said with such a devotion that she finally relented and nodded at him.

"Okay Boo. I trust you know what's best for the both of you."-she said and he beamed at her.

"Thanks Cedes. It means the world to have you on my side in this."-he gave her a light hug as they went to plant themselves in front of the TV to watch a movie with Damian.

The boy was cuddled on the sofa watching one of those martial arts movies having no interest in changing the channel to something Kurt and Mercedes would've liked to watch.

"D buddy, how about we watch something else?"-Kurt asked after the ninja dude on screen kicked the ass of the millionth guy in a row without getting a single scratch himself.

"I don't wanna."-he said simply without dignifying them with a glance.

"We could watch something from the start. So that your aunt Cedes and I can understand what's going on."-Kurt tried again while Mercedes sat on the sofa and snickered like a crazy person at Damian.

"Why don't you understand this movie?"-he asked and frowned in confusion.

"Well we haven't seen the beginning of it so it's a bit confusing so we don't know who those people are and what they want."-Kurt said diplomatically and Damian scrunched his forehead, seemingly deep in thought.

Grown ups were so boring sometimes, Damian sighed.

"The one over there is the good guy. And the others are bad guys. He has to catch them and stop them from doing bad things."-Damian said in a monotone voice as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and continued to watch his movie in silence, clearly satisfied with how he explained things to the two of them.

Kurt caught Mercedes' eye and they burst out laughing maniacally, deciding to continue watching the ridiculous movie now that they actually knew the intricate plot of the cinematic accomplishment.

Damian snuggled next to them in contentment pleased with how quickly they caught up.

Maybe grownups weren't so silly after all.

* * *

The night was lingering almost heavily on the ground when Kurt saw his friend to the door and tucked Damian into the bed singing him to sleep.

Emotionally it was a pretty exhausting day and he was ready to face plant onto the bed and sleep for a week.

He nearly crawled into his bedroom and gathered the things he needed to take a long relaxing bath before bed.

He took a few scented candles and lit them in his small bathroom, dimmed the lights and put his favorite lavender oil into the water to help him relax and unwind after all the drama the day brought to him.

Checking on Damian one last time he clicked the door to his room shut and eased himself into the almost boiling water, placing his cell phone on the small counter behind his back.

He let the water caress his skin and he concentrated on releasing the tension in his body.

Remembering the relaxation process he read about online he closed his eyes and concentrated on the smooth surface of the tub and all the points where it was touching his body.

For a moment his mind traveled from one spot to another imagining the connection he had with the tub and the prickly, soothing feeling the spots left as they connected with each other.

He imagined a small dot of calming, blue energy gathering in his toes and then he instructed it to climb up his calves and curl behind his knees tickling the backs of them.

He felt his muscles relax under the wake of the dot, relaxing and letting go of the stiff posture he held the entire day.

From the back of his knees he dragged the dot up his thighs and around his hips, imagining the warmth the blue energy blew beneath his damp skin.

It made his bones melt and his ligaments stretched and contracted as they worked their way into a state of complete calm.

He pulled the blue dot up across his pale chest in a zig-zag line feeling the path the dot took warm up and become alive and alert before going under and letting the combined warmth of the water and his imagination soothe and relax.

His neck accepted the energy and the warmth and Kurt focused on the tight knots where his shoulders met his slender neck.

He focused on the flashes of heat his mind pushed over his cooled skin and he tried to even out his breathing, calming his heartbeats until they were barely audible.

He dipped his hands into the water and rested them on his belly as he led the dot down to the tips of his fingers, spreading it over his palms and shifting the warmth from his hands onto his lower belly, squirming with pleasure when the last of his muscles tensed for the last time before giving in and loosening under the calming guidance of his imagination.

Just for his enjoyment he altered the intensity of the energy that rolled over his body into a warmer, stronger one, giving it a reddish glow and pushing it like a blanket all over his skin.

The tendrils of the energy brushed over his neck, shoulders, chest, stomach, hips, thighs, and legs, stretching and gluing itself to his body like thick honey.

He threw his head back as the feeling of a warm blanket got replaced by tips of imaginary fingers brushing over his legs and up his entire body, just grazing the skin.

It raised gooseflesh on his back and pushed his blood faster until it rushed into his soft cock and hardened it, making Kurt squirm and arch his back, pressing his shoulder blades into the cold surface of the tub.

The feeling didn't stop there.

Those sinful fingers skimmed over his hips and caressed the crease between his thigh and hip and Kurt let out a soft moan, allowing his own hand to move and follow the path the imaginary hand took only seconds ago.

He didn't need to think about whom the hand belonged to.

His mind supplied him with a string of details that added up to one person and one person alone.

The only man who ever got to see Kurt stripped down and vulnerable and still managed to make him feel safe and wanted.

The man whose arms provided so much pleasure it was enough for Kurt to stop thinking about everything that wasn't him.

The man with fingers so gentle, and arms so strong, and fingers that had guitar calluses that tickled and grazed and left pale red lines across his skin.

The Blaine in his mind was just as careful and gentle with him as the real one.

He played with his body in the most sensual way, not allowing his insecurities to kick in; not even once.

Kurt trailed his fingers up his stomach and flattened his thumb over his left nipple the way Blaine always did to him when they were together.

Picturing a rougher touch than his own, soft hands were able to provide he closed his eyes and whispered Blaine's name into the steaming air that fogged the mirrors and left a white, almost opaque mist above his head.

His hair plastered to his head under the moistness of the room and he could feel his lungs expanding as the air thickened around him.

For a minute he felt himself coming out of the haze and stopping but he was way too relaxed, way too determined and way too turned on to stop.

Reaching behind his back he tapped his fingers onto the counter searching for his cell when it rang and he startled a bit, ruffling the water that came splashing in soft waves against his chest.

Careful not to let it slip he thumbed the little green icon on his screen and lazily brought the phone to his ear.

His hand was still playing with his nipple, occasionally dipping lower to circle his belly button and to touch his cock that was still hard against his lower belly.

He wished Blaine was there with him and he smiled lazily, letting out a soft sigh into the phone before whispering a gentle hello to the other man.

"Hi angel. Did I wake you up?"-Blaine chirped from the other side and Kurt felt his heart warm at the care and the devotion he felt in that smooth, deep voice.

"No…I'm awake."-he whispered again and Blaine paused a bit.

"Why are you so quiet? Are you okay? Did something happen?"-he asked and Kurt let out a soft chuckle.

"M'fine. Just comfy, and warm, and relaxed."-he said lifting his right leg up in the air and running a cool hand over the water heated flesh.

The movement made the water splash again and he could hear Blaine gasp momentarily.

"Baby?"-he whispered with a heavy breath.

"Hmmm?"-Kurt rasped equally as quiet.

"Why do I hear water?"

"I'm in the tub."-he smiled when he realized it excited Blaine to know that.

"Is it a warm bath?"-he asked with a soft moan and Kurt felt empowered by it.

There wasn't a single trace of shame or self-consciousness.

He felt so sexy, and so wanted.

In that moment he knew that he could satisfy Blaine and it made him feel strong and proud.

He had everything that Blaine needed.

He was perfect.

"It's almost scalding."-he purred and this time Blaine actually moaned out loud.

"Are there bubbles?"-he asked and Kurt felt himself smirk.

"There were. But…"-he trailed off teasingly.

"But…"

"They're almost all gone now. You can see through the water. You can see everything."-he groaned and he heard the pull of the zipper from the other side and some shuffling before it all stilled and all he could hear were Blaine's soft moans.

"Blaine…"

"Yes baby?"

"I never realized how big this tub was. It's way too big for one person."

"Hmmm…that can be fixed."

"How?"

"Well…I could slide behind you the next time and cradle you in my arms."

"You could do that."

"Would you like that?"

"Very much."

"What else would you like?"

"I'd like for you to kiss the back of my neck the way you do when we're together."

"Hmm I thought you liked it when I do that. You always make the best noises when my lips touch your neck."

"You…you like the sounds I make?"

"They drive me crazy baby. I just want to make you moan like that for me all the time."

"You can always touch my nipples with your thumb. I like that too. I…I tried to touch myself but it's not good enough."

"Why not angel?"

"Your fingers are rougher. They almost scratch. I love that feeling. I love the marks you leave on my skin with your fingers. They make me feel yours. And I want that. I want to be just yours."-he had no idea where the bravery was coming from but he meant every single word of it.

"God Kurt you'll be the death of me. You are mine. Just mine. What else could I do to you to make you moan like that?"

"I…I like it when you dip your tongue into my bellybutton. It sends shivers through my body and it's like I can't control myself. I love pulling at your curls as your lips go lower and lower down my body."

"I adore the way you arch against my fingers. The way your skin heats up and I can feel your warmth as I hold you. I love the feeling of your fingers in my hair. It's like you're guiding me…showing me what to do to please you the way you deserve to be pleased. Kurt baby…are you…are you touching yourself right now?"-he managed to moan as his own hand circled around his length.

He could hardly believe his angel, so pure and untouched until he came along, was there, saying things that clouded his mind and made him tremble with desire.

"Yes…"-Kurt whispered but it wasn't out of shame. There was no room for that.

The pleasure cursed through him so strongly it was the only thing he could think of.

His fingers trailed up and down his erection before grabbing strongly and pulling, trying desperately to mimic the feeling Blaine's hands created when they were touching him like that.

"I wish…"-he started but his own moan cut him off and Blaine grunted at the sound.

"You wish what gorgeous?"

"I wish it was your hand…your lips…I just…I want it to be you…"-he cried out as he felt his belly tighten and he took a deep breath to postpone it just a little bit more.

It wasn't enough for him.

It was way too soon to let go of the heady feeling and the erotic echo of his moans that sounded in the small, foggy room.

It wasn't enough of Blaine's voice leading him towards release when his fingers couldn't.

"I wish it was me too…I wish I could see you right now…God you're always so beautiful…with your skin flushed and lips bitten red and I know I did it to you…I made you feel like that…Tell me baby…just tell me how I make you feel?"-Blaine moaned as his hand sped up and his mind short circuited at the assault of the images of Kurt, pliant, and warm and wanting, breaking beneath his body.

"You…you make me lose my mind Blaine. I love to feel your hands on me. I love the way you look at me while you're touching me. I…can't…oh god…"

"Just keep talking…"

"Too close…I…wish you were…god… here to guide me through it the way you always do…"  
"Oh Kurt…I'd give anything to see you fall apart right now…"

"Blaine! I'm…I'm gonna…please tell me…"

"Tell you what baby? What do you need?"-he asked still stroking himself in time with Kurt's gasps, eyes rolling back and back arching against his own hand as if his body was looking for that pale skin to feel it against him.

"I want…mnhhh…I want to know…how…ahhh…how I make you feel…just…Please Blaine!"-his moans got louder and he turned his head to the side trying to bite his own arm to keep himself quiet.

"You have no idea beautiful. Your moans make me dizzy…your skin against mine…I wish I could feel it right now…I wish I could hold you and be the one to touch you everywhere…I want to kiss every inch of you, lick every curve and dip of your body and feel you writhe underneath me. Your legs baby…I want them around my waist as I lie on top of you, rocking against your hard cock until you can't remember your own name anymore. I want you to forget everything that's not me baby…I want you to think of me and me alone as I touch you where you like it the most until you beg for me to make you come…"

"Please Blaine…I can't…"-he almost sobbed with the intensity of it all while he listened to his lover's voice intertwined with his own moans and the soft sound of flesh being caressed and touched and teased.

He knew Blaine was on the other side and just as close as he was.

He wanted to bring him pleasure.

He wanted to be the reason he came so hard that he would never want anyone else but him.

He stilled his movements to concentrate on the man he loved and he listened to his breathy groans talking just loud enough to be heard over the sound of his pleasure.

"Blaine…I want to feel you on top of me…I…I want you put your hands on my ass the way you do when you're close and you want to feel me closer to you. Feels so good when you do that…you hold me close and you make me feel you shaking with the need to come but you always make sure I get there first. But I want you to let go right now…I want to know I made you feel good…I want to know you came because I did it to you…I want to do everything with you…"

"Kurt…I…I'm…"

"Blaine…"-he whispered and then clutched the phone to his ear as the amazing sound of Blaine's orgasm washed over him so strongly his own cock twitched before spilling hot, white liquid over his stomach without even being touched.

Just hearing Blaine made him fall apart and he basked in the glorious feeling of making the other man feel as good as he made him feel every single time they were together.

Moaning one last time he dipped his hand into the water to wash away the remains of his own release from his fingers and then settled into the, now almost cold, water listening to Blaine's gasps as he came down from his high.

"Angel?"

"Hmmm?"-he asked lazily, trying to contain the goofy, smug smile that blossomed on his face.

"You're perfect."

"So are you."-he answered feeling proud at the lack of need to ask Blaine to reassure him that what he did was enough.

He knew he made Blaine feel good with his words alone.

And he knew that if his word could do that than his body could do so so much more than he had even dared to dream.

"I can't wait to get home to you. I'm gonna do every single thing you just told me you liked. I'm gonna kiss you until neither of us can breathe. I love you so much."-he said and Kurt smiled contentedly.

"I love you too. And I want you home."

"Speaking of home there's a reason I called you."

"Oh so the phone sex wasn't the reason?"-Kurt teased and Blaine chuckled loving how relaxed he was.

"Nope. That was a bonus. A great "your birthday and Christmas came on the same day" bonus."

"Oh…that good huh?"

"Better."-he said and Kurt couldn't help himself but smile even wider.

"Okay so why did you call?"

"To ask if you could pick me up at the airport?"

"I thought we already agreed on that."-Kurt frowned a bit wondering if Blaine just got so busy he forgot he had already asked Kurt to pick him up.

"We have but I need someone to pick me up two days from now."-he said waiting for his reaction.

"TWO DAYS? Shit, D's asleep. Two days? But I thought you won't be home until next week."-he screamed and then muffled his screams when he remembered Damian was asleep in his room.

But obviously it was too late to keep quiet because soft footsteps tapped across the floor and crept into Kurt's room.

"Raph?"-a sleepy voice came through the door and Kurt smiled saying he'd be right out.

"B, Damian woke up. I have to go and tuck him back in."-he said and Blaine's heart warmed with love and the want to be with them.

"Do you mind if I wait until you settle into bed? I want to wish you a goodnight."-he said and Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"I'd love that."-he said before stepping out of the tub, drying himself off and putting his pajamas on.  
He walked out of the bathroom to find Damian snuggled into his bed, smiling sleepily at him.

"S'that Blaine on the phone?"-he asked from under the covers and Kurt slid in next to him pressing the button and putting Blaine on speakers.

"Yeah it's Blaine. Want to say hi?"-he asked as he pulled the little boy into his arms, loving the way his curls smelled as they tickled his nose.

"Hi Blaine. Kurt's gonna lemme sleep in his bed."-he said happily and Blaine smiled.

"That's amazing buddy. You're one lucky guy."-he said in a teasing voice and Kurt blushed.

"Will you tell us a story?"-Damian asked and Blaine chuckled softly but still said yes and launched into an epic tale of a famous ninja who saved his big brother from a bad man with his swords and amazing karate skills.

By the time he got to the part where Kurt had to be rescued Damian was already sound asleep, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"He's asleep."-Kurt said and Blaine fell silent for a while.

"Do you want to know how the story ends?"-he asked Kurt and he hummed his question, too tired to speak.

"The handsome older brother returned home and found a pretty sexy musician who fell for him like crazy and they live happily ever after."-he said cheekily.

"Hmmm…s'nice…"-he mumbled and Blaine smiled again.

"Sleep dreams angel. I love you. The both of you."

"Love you too B."-Kurt said as his phone slid from his ear and fell under his pillow.

* * *

**Okay I have a few things to say:**

**1. I wanna thank Larisa (TheRainLover) for the amazing cover art she made for this story...you can find it on tumblr and you can all say thank you to her because she's amazing.**

**2. The relaxation thing Kurt is doing is one form of something called Guided imagery and relaxation. I suggest you try it too. Find a place you feel comfortable in and close your eyes. Then breathe deeply and focus on your toes. Imagine a soothing dot of energy start at the tip of your toes and then use your mind to guide the relaxing energy all over your body and let it loosen your muscles. I suggest using some background music. My go to song is Mabon by an amazing band from The Netherlands (but any ambiental music will work). Try it and let me know if it worked :)**

**And last but not least:**

**Review or Blaine's flight gets delayed for a month *evil glare***


	20. Gifts

**I know I've been gone forever and for that I am incredibly sorry.**

**I have no better excuse than life got in the way and my own tendency to shut down when I'm not happy with what I'm writing.**

**That being said I can't tell you enough how grateful I am for your constant PMs of reassurance that you're still here, waiting for me and for this story.**

**It made me feel so grateful and for that reason I hope I did this story justice with this chapter.**

**I know it's not my best writing because I'm still struggling but I hope it's not the worst either and that you'll enjoy it.**

**Thank you so much and I adore every last one of you.**

* * *

Sitting in his hotel room, while waiting for the right time to head to the airport seemed like the longest wait in the history of waiting for something.

His suitcase was packed and his boarding pass was tucked safely inside his custom made, Warbler inspired, navy blazer; blazer made by Kurt.

Smoothing down the lapels he wished it was his blue eyed beauty doing it for him the way he did every morning before deeming Blaine ready to face the world.

Double checking his buttons his hand reached the deep, front pocket and clutched the small bulge in the material, his fingers shaking nervously as he plucked a square shaped, velvet object and placed it on the palm of his hand.

He eyed the dark blue item in his hand and in that same surge of bravery he felt the moment he bought the item, he lifted the lid and squinted his eyes when a silvery glow danced across his face.

He stared at the golden band with such wonder as if someone had slipped it into his pocket without him even knowing.

But he did know.

He did think about it.

And he did want it.

He wanted Kurt to stay.

He wanted Damian to wake him up at seven in the morning on a Saturday to make him pancakes.

He wanted to move all of his things into the little house with peach colored walls and wake up next to the man he loved every morning.

The week he spent without him made it even more clear in his mind.

He missed the sound of his laugh, he missed the silly little faces and noises he made while waking up in the morning, he missed the warmth of his skin naked against his own in the middle of the night.

Blaine never thought it would happen to him.

He never thought there would be someone who would make him feel the way Kurt did.

Overprotective, jealous, giddy, possessive and completely certain.

Completely sure of one thing.

He wanted him, forever.

And so he stopped dead in his tracks in front of a small, hole in the wall, jewelry store on his way back to the hotel.

There was a pull in his stomach and a white noise raging in his head.

And there was a white gold, simple braid decorated and sapphire adorned, male engagement ring calling out to him; the color of the stone matching Kurt's otherworldly eyes perfectly.

He imagined the ring on that delicate, pale ring finger and he pictured the feeling of pride at having Kurt wear the promise of forever with HIM of all the people in the world and he knew, without a shadow of doubt that the ring will be going home with him.

And maybe Kurt won't get it right away, maybe months will pass before he gets the nerve to actually kneel in front of him and ask him to stay forever.

But he had the ring.

And he had the perfect plan.

All he needed now was the perfect time.

Snapping the box shut, he placed it back into his pocket carefully and humming a soft tune of "I think I wanna marry you" he wheeled his suitcase out of the room, feeling more than ready to go back to his family.

* * *

"Blaine is coming home, Blaine is coming home, BLAINE IS COMING HOOOOOMEEEE!"-Damian sang at the top of his lungs and Kurt cringed in horror at the sound.

Seriously how was it possible for the boy to be completely incapable of doing anything artsy coming from a family filled with artists of all profiles.

His grandmother was an opera singer, his mother was a painter, his uncle was a concert pianist, his brother was amazing at both singing and drawing and then there was Damian.

Drawing like he did it with his eyes closed while drunk and singing like he was being electrocuted at the same time.

But he didn't let that stop him from expressing his joy through his original "Blaine is coming home" tune.

It wouldn't hit the charts but Kurt thought it had the best lyrics he had ever heard.

Blaine was coming home.

Home.

His heart skipped a beat at the thought because when he said that he didn't picture Blaine just coming back to Lima.

The vision of Blaine's home was his home.

His house.

His room.

His arms.

And damn him Kurt was tired of being scared.

He was tired of letting Blaine make all the first moves and push him over every threshold they reached.

Kurt was a stronger, better, braver person because of Blaine and he wanted to keep that feeling of safety, care and love he had whenever Blaine was around.

He wanted to make sure he was there every morning.

To hold him in his sleep.

To make love to him under the soft covers they picked together.

To laugh at the noises he made while waking up.

To love him, forever.

He knew what he wanted and he knew he was one step away from getting it.

One simple little question was what stood between him and his dream.

So he decided to ask the question.

That same night.

Clutching the copy of his house key in his pocket he called out to Damian that they were ready to leave and the boy launched himself down the stairs eager to go and see the plane and Blaine.

All the way to the airport he chattered endlessly about all the things Blaine just HAD to know about his week at school.

Because it was known that five year old preschoolers led insanely exciting lives that accomplished lawyers were dying to hear about….or…you know…not really.

10 minutes before the landing Damian was literally jumping out of his own skin and Kurt ad to physically restrain him so he wouldn't run past the security checks to meet Blaine at the door of the plane.

Finally Blaine's flight was announced and about 15 minutes later the curly haired lawyer appeared through the gate.

„BLAAAAAAAAAINE!"-Damian screamed as he raced in between people wheeling their suitcases and greeting their families and friends.

He bolted out of Kurt's arms as soon as he saw the older man peek through the door and head over to them.

With a happy cry he threw himself into his arms hugging him around the neck tightly and talking his ear out as he tried to tell him everything that happened while he was away.

Blaine hugged him tight, kissing his chubby cheek and reveling in the feeling of having him in his life.

"Hi there little man. Sure seems you had an exciting week huh? And I thought you were gonna miss me when I'm gone."-Blaine faked a pout and Damian almost started crying.

"I missed you. Really. Lucas can't really make a blanket fort like you can. And he always looses at video games. He's no fun. He's not gonna be my friend anymore."-Damian rushed out and Blaine chuckled stroking his sandy curls.

"I was kidding D. Of course he's gonna be your friend. And you and I can play together all the time anyway, okay?"-he said with a smile and Damian, satisfied with his answer nodded happily, changing the subject to something far more important than the possibility of losing Blaine's friendship.

"Okay. What did you bring me?"-he asked and Kurt frowned.

"Damian."-Kurt scolded but the amused smile on his face made it completely unconvincing.

Blaine winked at him desperate to hold him closer and kiss him but Damian wrapped himself around his torso like an octopus and refused to let go.

"I'll tell you what I brought you if you let me say hi to Kurt."-Blaine bargained and Damian frowned at him in confusion.

"Well you can say hi. I don't mind."-the boy shrugged but stood still in Blaine's arms looking at him expectantly.

Realizing Damian wasn't going to move and let him kiss his angel he threw a sly smile in Kurt's direction and, receiving an understanding nod in return, leaned in and locked their lips together.

Appalled, Damian squirmed, wide eyed and pouting and yelling to be let down.

Laughing, Blaine detached his lips from Kurt's and turned back to a wiggling Damian.

"Sorry buddy. I missed Kurt too."-Blaine said with a soft chuckle as they exited the airport building and headed towards Kurt's car.

"Blaine?"-Damian started while the man in question was strapping him into his car seat.

"Hm?"-the older man looked up to the small boy currently playing with the wings shaped pin Blain gave him.

"What did you bring me?"-the boy repeated and Blaine barked out a laugh when Kurt blushed and scolded the boy once again.

"Damian, stop that. I told you before people are not obligated to buy you stuff and it's not polite to ask."-he said and Blaine smiled at Damian's pout and his trembling lip.

"M'sorry."-the boy said and Blaine shook his head.

"It's okay. And I did bring you something."-he said earning himself a sunshiny smile from Damian and a scowl from Kurt.

"Great. There goes my life lesson."-he pouted.

"Oh stop frowning. I brought you something as well."-Blaine said and Kurt beamed.

"Really? What did you bring me?"-he asked in a voice that was scarily similar to Damian's and Blaine laughed.

"It's not polite to ask Kurt."-he said and Kurt stuck his tongue out at him.

"Shut up!"-he snapped but the soft smile on his face warmed Blaine's heart and he took Kurt's hand over the center console of the car and laced their fingers together.

"I missed you so much angel."-he said quietly and Kurt's fingers trembled inside his own hand.

"I missed you too."-he whispered and, with their hands clasped firmly together, they drove to Kurt's house, joining their voices to the soft melodies on the radio until they reached Kurt's driveway.

Kurt never thought about the fact that Blaine might have wanted to go to his own apartment after a long trip.  
He just knew he wanted him close and he drove straight to his house without even asking.

He did it like he was already living there and Kurt hoped with all he had that soon, he really will be.

He stopped the car and walked out to fetch Blaine's suitcase when the older man smiled in amusement.

"You know…you didn't even ask me if I was going to your house. You just drove me here."-Blaine said as they grabbed Blaine's suitcase and Kurt paled, turning towards the older man with a blush and a guilty expression on his face.

Was it wrong of him to do it?

Did Blaine not want to come home with him?

And God had he managed to read too much into everything and just assume that they were heading towards being a real family?

His voice faltered and for the first time in a while he felt the need to look away from Blaine and fight his stutter.

"I…I'm so s-sorry. I didn't think…I thought…I c-can take you home…"-he started putting the suitcase back into the trunk, blinking back the tears of embarrassment and Blaine felt his heart clench when he heard that timid stutter that disappeared from Kurt long ago as he got comfortable around Blaine.

And now he messed up and it was there again.

He cursed himself for being so stupid and ruining the confidence Kurt built that started coming so naturally.

"Baby…angel I was kidding."-he said hurriedly as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him into his embrace "I was kidding. There's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you and Damian. Baby you are my home. I'm just happy you think so too and you brought me here without any doubt it's where I belong. I love you for that. Kurt…I love you."

"So…you want to stay here?"-Kurt asked in a small voice and Blaine cursed himself for being an idiot and making him insecure after all that time.

"I always want to stay with you angel. Never doubt that okay?"

"B-but you said…"

"I was kidding. It made me happy that you brought me here so naturally, like this is where I belong and I wanted to make you smile. I'm sorry if I made you think I don't want to be close to you."

"I…I love you."-Kurt whispered shyly and Blaine tightened his grip around his body, offering strength and comfort to the younger man.

"Blaaaine! I wanna see what you brought meee!"-Damian whined from inside the house that he managed to unlock with the keys he stole from Kurt and both men laughed at the impatient child as the hauled the heavy suitcase inside the house.

"Why don't you unpack and take a shower while I finish up dinner."-Kurt offered with a smile and Blaine pecked his lips.

"You don't have to do that. We can just order in."-he said but Kurt shook his head.

"I think your poor body has had enough of take out this week. You're eating a healthy dinner and that's that. Now go."-he said and then laughed at Blaine's mock salute as he strutted up the stairs Damian trailing after him curiously.

"Okay mister Damian Hummel, are you ready for your gift?"-Blaine asked dramatically and the small boy bounced on the bed excitedly, bugging his eyes and making grabby hands at Blaine.

"Yes! I'm ready!"-he screeched in case his body language failed to get the point across.

Laughing Blaine dove into his suitcase and pulled out a black chest with weird looking symbols on it.

"Okay buddy. What I'm about to give you is really important. This is a set of ninja weapons that only the best ninjas in the world get to have so you have to promise me to keep them safe and use them only for good. Deal?"-he asked seriously and Damian nodded.

"Deal."-he said grabbing the chest and opening it up with a gasp at seeing a set of nunchucks, throwing stars, darts, swords and a complete ninja outfit in kids size.

Screaming in delight Damian threw himself in Blaine's arms before rushing off to his room to change and kill some stuffed animals that seemed shady.

Kurt shook his head and continued to make dinner feeling his heart warm at the thought of Blaine and Damian together.

Two of the most important people in his life.

His two men.

Smiling he called them to dinner and reveled in their silly ninja plans and their excited chatter about practicing throwing the darts and wielding a sword.

He loved them so much it hurt.

* * *

Dinner went by quickly and Kurt started feeling jittery again as the moment of his big brave move approached.

He tried putting Damian to bed but the boy was adamant about wanting Blaine to tuck him in and tell him another ninja story so Kurt relented and went to get ready for bed while the two of them bonded over their mutual craziness.

His love had limits after all.

He busied himself in the bathroom, showering and moisturizing before walking into the room and taking the brand new, silver key into his hand.

He looked around the room and his eyes fell onto Blaine's pillow.

Smiling nervously he pulled the covers down and placed the key onto the fluffy surface, scurrying off to his side of the bed and hopping under the covers waiting for Blaine to come and rest next to him.

He had missed him so badly; his bed feeling so big and cold without his strong presence.

A few minutes later Blaine walked in and closed the door carefully so the sound wouldn't wake Damian up.

He rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and skipped back into the room, pulling the covers down and reaching for his pillow to pull it closer to Kurt's as he always did.

His hand grasped the pillowcase and the cold, metal object branded his palm gently.

Frowning he lifted it to his eyes and squinted at it in the half dark room.

The key glistened, new and unused in front of his face and he held it up, eyeing Kurt who was trembling and looking at him timidly.

"Angel…"-he started but Kurt jumped at the sound of his voice and spluttered.

"Willyoumoveinwithus?"

"What?"-Blaine gasped, sure his imagination just tricked him into hearing what he wanted to hear.

"I…I had a speech prepared. B-but I got nervous and I forgot it. I just…I want you here all the time and it hurts when you go back to your apartment. I keep missing you and it's okay if you don't feel the same or if you don't want to move in but I just wanted you to know that I…mmmph!"-he rambled until a soft hand cupped his face and pulled him to meet damp lips curled into a smile so wide in almost hurt.

"Of course I feel the same. Of course I want to stay with you. I dream of coming home to you and D every day after work, of waking up next to you and your funny little waking up routine. I want to live with you Kurt. I really really do."-he said against the pair of trembling lips slowly forming a smile of their own.

A smile that Blaine loved more than life.

"So you're moving in?"-he asked breathless from the kiss.

"I'm moving in."-Blaine whispered before claiming his lips and pulling him down to lie on top of him.

They held each other closely, kissing passionately and tugging the clothes out of the way to get to the heated skin.

Days of separation making the taste even better, the smell stronger and the desire more powerful than ever before.

"God I missed you…every night in that hotel I kept wishing you were next to me so I can kiss you, and touch you, and hear you moan for me. And those phone calls and texts only made me want you more. Beautiful, you're so beautiful."-Blaine sang praises into Kurt's flushed skin, his teeth leaving red marks on pale chest, stomach, hips and thighs.

Kurt arched his back off the bed feeling like his entire being was on fire and somehow nothing Blaine did managed to soothe the heat.

He was trembling and gripping at his curls, trying to make him kiss him harder and thrust his hips faster but he wasn't getting the release he needed.

He needed more…

He needed everything.

"B…"-he tried but another sharp thrust from Blaine made his cock twitch and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"What is it angel?"-Blaine asked breathlessly, trying to still his movements to let Kurt speak.

"I…I want you…"-he said and a blush covered his cheeks and neck.

"You have me. I'm right here and I'm not leaving."-Blaine smiled and kissed his flushed neck, biting the soft skin gently.

"No I…I want you to…will you…will you make love to me?"-he asked and Blaine froze in place, images of Kurt and warm and tight and mine clouding his mind and making his head spin.

His pause obviously lasted too long because Kurt was now squirming in discomfort underneath him and rambling like it was his job.

"I mean…it's okay if you don't want to…I…I know I'm not experienced and maybe I won't know what to do so it's fine if you don't feel like…"

"Kurt baby…"-he cut him off with another kiss before speaking.

"Hmmm?"

"Shut up."

"'kay."

"I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. And this is going to be a first time for me too. You're the only person I've ever loved. And all the talk about me not wanting you because you think you're bad at this couldn't be more wrong."-he said with a conviction and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh…"

"You drive me crazy with every touch, every kiss and every sound you make. And I know you've never done this but believe me when I say I've never had anyone better than you. Because I've never loved anyone I slept with until you. The fact that I'm with you makes it perfect. Not the level of experience."

"I just want it to be good for you because I know you'll make it amazing for me."-Kurt explained with a blush and Blaine pecked the tip of his nose.

"It'll be perfect for me. But…Kurt…are you sure? Because I told you I'll wait for you forever if you need time."

"I'm sure. I…I've been ready for a while but I didn't know how to tell you that I wanted you."-he explained and Blaine groaned tilting his head to kiss him on the lips.

"Okay baby…how do you…"-he started but Kurt knew what he was going to ask.

"I want you inside me…the first time. I want to be yours completely."-he said and with that he lifted his head and claimed Blaine's lips loosing himself in the feeling of warm, callused hands traveling his body followed by damp breath and silky lips.

He tossed his head back when he felt Blaine's mouth around him and the wet heat threatened to destroy him completely before a dull ache reminded him that he was giving himself to Blaine for the first time.

Strong, wide fingers pushed inside and he felt his walls clench as he shied away from the pain.

"Shh baby…relax…I won't hurt you I promise. I love you…so much."-Blaine whispered encouragements into his skin, pushing three fingers inside of him and brushing the small spot that made stars dance behind Kurt's eyelids and his thighs fell open leaving him exposed and vulnerable.

But he had no fear left…not anymore.

Through pleasure misted eyes he saw Blaine looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, like he was a precious gift and he couldn't help but believe that look.

Gasping at another jolt of pleasure he gripped the sweaty curls and yanked the older man up to kiss him as his fingers moved in and out of him making him feel like he would never be whole again without them.

"Blaine…please I'm…I'm ready…just please…"-he cried out and Blaine nodded frantically, detaching himself from the writhing body on the sheets long enough to take the condom and the lube and get himself ready.

Slicked up he guided his cock to Kurt's entrance and positioned himself gently.

Cupping the flushed cheek he leaned forward and brushed Kurt's lips with his own.

"Open your eyes angel. Let me look at you."-he pleaded and Kurt opened his eyes slowly, the light blue darkened with desire and lust.

"I love you baby."-Blaine said and Kurt whispered a soft "I love you back" before he arched back at the dull prod as Blaine pushed inside of him gently.

Their eyes locked together and Blaine gazed into them with love as he rocked forward gently, setting the pace and basking in the moans slipping quietly from Kurt's lips.

Their skin dampened and Kurt's fingers gripped his curls again as he hit his spot over and over again making his writhe.

He wanted to hear him scream and plead and beg to make love to him harder but he knew that with Damian across the hall they couldn't do that.

So he settled for whispering soft words into Kurt's ear as the younger man clung to him in ecstasy.

There were no rushed movements, no wild thrusts or the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Just soft murmurs of love and adoration, gentle whimpers of pleasure and whispers of encouragement and promises of forever.

Feeling Kurt's body shake Blaine held him closer and with a soft whisper of his lover's name Kurt trembled and came between their bodies, clenching around Blaine and shivering all over pulling the older man over the edge with him.

Blaine watched him in awe as he did every time.

The sight of him bared and open and weak but still so trusting and beautiful made his skin crawl with love.

He kissed him over and over again while their bodies tangled together, sliding against each other and wringing the last bits of pleasure out of them both before the fell onto the bed together, sated and tired and blissfully in love.

Blaine held him closer as he came down from his height and stroked his damp bangs away from his forehead, kissing his lips and cheeks and making him squirm and giggle and snuggle closer.

"Thank you."-he whispered and Blaine smiled lightly.

"What for?"-he asked in surprise.

"Making my first time perfect. And for being patient with me until now. For allowing me to get to this place with you on my on terms and my own pace. For loving me. For…just…just thank you…"-he rushed the last part and Blaine hugged him tighter.

"You deserved all of that. And thank you for trusting me with everything you gave me. For allowing me to love someone as amazing as you are. You're my perfection."-Blaine said and Kurt blinked back the happy tears snuggling close and finding his favorite place in the world when he hid his face in Blaine's neck.

The older man stroked his back until his skin cooled off and the sweat almost completely dried.

He felt happier than ever before with the gorgeous man lying in his arms and his pale skin painting art against his own dark one.

He felt him nuzzle his neck and place tiny little kissed there making him shiver.

Kurt shifted and brought a blushing face up to look at Blaine bashfully.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"-the older man looked at him curiously.

"Is it okay if…"-he trailed off as if ashamed of what he wanted to ask.

"Is what okay gorgeous?"

"If…if I want you again?"-he said timidly and Blaine tilted his head up with a finger placed under his chin.

"It's always okay to want me baby. Because I want you all the time."-he said and pulled Kurt on top of him feeling him already hard against his hip and knowing they were in for a night filled with love and lust and everything they felt for each other.

* * *

**Review or Blaine looses his new key and gets locked out of his new home :D**


	21. Explorations

**Okay so here's the thing...this chapter was never meant to exist. But since you guys were all amazing enough to wait for me to get back to writing and a lot of you asked for this I felt the need to indulge you a little bit.**

**Plot wise this chapter is completely not important so for all of you people who dislike reading smut (but then again this is an M rated story and you're all here...perverts XD) feel free to join me for the next one.**

**2 IMPORTANT INFORMATION SO PLEASE READ:**

**1. since I am in the middle of my exams and I'm working and writing this I really don't have the time to answer your reviews personally and it's something I truly regret. But please know that I love you for each and every letter you send my way and every one is read and deeply appreciated. Thank you all so much.**

**2. This story is nearing it's end. There will most likely be two more chapters and a short epilogue to wrap things up. It'll be hard for me to say goodbye but at the same time I feel like it's coming to it's natural end and that ****it would be forced if I kept on** **writing it :)**

**Okay...ridiculously long AN aside...thank you again...I own nothing...enjoy :***

* * *

He looked beautiful in his sleep.

Kurt watched him for almost an hour and every shadow, frown or half smile seemed perfect to him.

From his place on his chest he could see and feel the way his dreams changed from exciting and heart quickening to peaceful and serene and he was perplexed.

How was he his?

How did Kurt Hummel deserve someone like Blaine Anderson?

His gorgeous curls were messy around his face making him look young and impossibly cute.

Unable to resist Kurt lifted his hand and brushed his fingers gently through them; not wanting to wake him up for the risk of losing the chance to just take him in and fall in love with him just a little bit more.

Skimming his fingers down his face he kept them as close as possible without actually touching that sun kissed skin and risk waking him up.

Still he felt the warmth the soft flesh emitted and he reveled in the thought of that warmth wrapping around him at night and keeping him safe and protected.

His fingers brushed the unfairly long eyelashes that had Kurt entranced from the first moment and he smiled at the tickly feeling, knowing full well what those dark fans hid beneath them.

Gold.

Sun.

Honey.

Autumn.

Soul.

There never existed eyes that held such power in them as Blaine's.

Every time that liquid amber met pools of glasz Kurt felt like he was coming home; he knew his home will always be with Blaine.

Scooting a little closer his fingers rested softly on the tiny pout of his lips and he couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what those lips were able to do to him.

Kiss him like he was made of glass.

Kiss him like his skin was lace and porcelain and so very very breakable.

Kiss him like his every emotion is being forced into that one simple touch.

Kiss him like he was perfection.

And then turn around and burn and brand his skin with possessive marks and bruises that left him feeling like the most desirable human that ever lived; like he was a prize, a reward.

Not being able to resist he scooted up a little bit further and placed a barely there kiss to those he loved and then trembled when he felt them kiss back.

He jumped a little and broke the kiss, embarrassed about being caught.

"B-Blaine…you're awake?"-he stammered and Blaine curled his lips into a loving smile as he opened his eyes and looked at him with that "God I love you" look Kurt loved so much.

"Yup. Care to tell me why I was being observed?"-he asked playfully and Kurt's blush deepened so much his skin heated up underneath Blaine's palms.

"I…I just…I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep and…you're beautiful when you sleep you know?"-he rushed out and Blaine lifted his hand from his waist to cup his cheek and bring his face back up so he could meet his eyes.

"Sooo…you were admiring then."-he said with a wink and Kurt bit his lip and nodded, letting out a small giggle when Blaine's face turned smug and proud.

Leaning down he decided to wipe away that smugness with a deep kiss that made Blaine moan and wrap his arms around Kurt, pulling him towards himself and causing the sheet to slide from their naked bodies exposing the rest of Blaine to Kurt's eyes and touch.

Gasping at the sight of that olive skin dusted with soft, dark hair and toned muscles he let his eyes drink in the sight feeling himself getting lightheaded and losing control over his actions.

"How did I get you?"-he whispered, barely audible, barely there but Blaine heard it and cupped is face again.

"Angels deserve to get whatever they want. And by some higher power that seems to like me…you want me. So here I am."-Blaine said and Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

It didn't matter how hard it was for him to understand.

It didn't matter how much better Blaine could do than him.

All that mattered was that Blaine was there, with him, holding him after spending the night making love to him countless times before they both couldn't breathe anymore and they curled up together, dreaming of the same thing…loving each other forever.

And it was like finally, Kurt was realizing that he had Blaine…with whatever it was Blaine saw in him, he had him.

His head spun with amazement at the revelations and he felt desire rush through him…desire to love Blaine the same way he loved him, to hold him and protect him and own him the way he felt he belonged to the older man.

Throwing the last shred of insecurity out the window he balanced himself on his knees and glued his body to Blaine's, lying on top of him.

He brushed their noses together for a moment, admiring the fact that he was the reason Blaine was panting and looking at him with pupils blown wide before connecting their lips and rolling his hips against Blaine's to show him that the night wasn't enough for him.

Returning the kiss eagerly Blaine hugged him tightly, splaying his palms on his shoulder blades and sliding them down the cool skin of his back, resting them in the dip of his waist for a moment before cupping his ass and squeezing strongly, bringing their hips closer together.

"Blaine…"-Kurt moaned out his name and began trailing kisses down Blaine's jaw and neck, daring to bite and suck and lick and try to make Blaine feel as good as he always made him feel.

Sliding down he sucked a red mark into his collarbone admiring his work with a smile before kissing his way down his chest to his right nipple.

He never had the chance to really explore Blaine before; feeling inadequate and inexperienced he had never dared to try.

But now…he had time, he had an idea of what Blaine would like and he had courage to do it to him.

Stilling himself he lifted his eyes and lips from the skin of Blaine's and looked at the other man.

"Blaine…?"-he called out making him open his eyes.

"Yeah baby?"-his answer came out breathy and unfocused and Kurt smiled.

"I want to make you feel good."-he said suddenly not sure how to say what he wanted.

"You make me feel good all the time gorgeous."-Blaine said instantly alert and almost waiting for Kurt to revert back into his fears.

But it never came.

The younger man bit his lip and took a deep breath before explaining.

"Last night…when…when you made love to me…I've never felt more loved, or cherished or protected in my life. And I know that you're confident and strong and maybe not even into that but…even if it's just this once…I want to make you feel like that too…"-he said and Blaine's eyes widened when he realized what Kurt was asking.

"Baby…are you saying, in a very poetic and beautiful way that's making me feel completely ineloquent, that you want to top?"-he asked bluntly and Kurt's breath hitched.

"Y-yes."-he said and Blaine beamed at him.

"God Kurt I want you to…so much…and not just now, not just this once but whenever we feel like it. I am yours. So do what you please with me."-he said ending with a cheeky grin and plopping back onto his back with arms and legs spread out and looking like he was presenting himself for Kurt.

"Will you tell me if I do something you don't like?"-he asked just to be sure but Blaine just smiled that warm, sunshiny smile of his making his nerves go away.

"Nothing you do will be wrong. I love you. So I love every single kiss and touch."-Blaine said cupping his cheek and Kurt nuzzled his palm, turning his head and placing a small kiss on his wrist.

Taking the hand into his and twining their fingers, he looked into his eyes for reassurance once more before lowering his head and kissing him passionately, desperately, fiercely like only a man giving himself completely could kiss.

Their tongues tangled together, exploring and tasting and just knowing where they were heading made Blaine ache to feel his lover inside of him.

Kurt's lips left his and for a moment he wanted to pout in protest but the feeling of them dampening his neck and earlobe made him halt his protests and relax against the pillows allowing himself to just feel loved under Kurt's gentle ministrations.

He got lost inside his own head when a sudden jolt of pleasure brought him back to reality and he glanced down to see Kurt biting his left nipple gently while rolling the other one between his fingers.

With a soft smirk he lifted his head up, replacing his lips and teeth with his other hand and straddling Blaine while pinching the hardened buds.

"Sensitive?"-he asked and pinched harder making Blaine toss his head and moan his confirmation.

"Y-yeah…yes Kurt…god baby…"-he said brokenly and Kurt went back to his task pride swelling in his chest and calming the nervous tremble of his fingers.

He was doing okay…he was pleasing Blaine.

With renewed confidence he kissed down Blaine's body, flicking his tongue around his navel and basking in the noises Blaine was making because of him.

Kissing the V of his hipbones he felt a rush of want curse through him and he latched his lips on the soft skin covered bone marking him once more before moving further down and taking him into his mouth entirely.

Instinctively Blaine's fingers found their way into his hair and he felt his own cock twitch with the need to be one with him.

His head bobbed softly up and down and Blaine's moans got louder and louder before he remembered that there was a little boy inside the house and he bit into his pillow to stop himself from screaming.

The fabric muffled his voice but Kurt could still hear him.

He still heard enough to feed his confidence.

"Fuck baby…so good…your lips feel so good on me…"-he babbled out of control and Kurt sped his movements, one hand reaching behind him to rub at his entrance with fingers lubed up without Blaine even noticing.

Pushing in only a fragment Kurt felt his fear come back for a second and he stilled looking up at Blaine.

"I don't want to hurt you."-he whispered and Blaine forced himself to answer while his body trembled from all the pleasure Kurt gave him.

"You won't baby…I promise you, you won't just…please Kurt…I need you so badly."-he shook his head left and right and clutched the sheets with his fingers.

"Okay…okay…just tell me if it hurts."-he said before looking down and pushing his finger all the way in.

Blaine keened above him and rolled his hips down trying to get Kurt to move, to fuck him, to do anything that would turn the fire in him out.

"God you're so hot…"-Kurt groaned when he saw him writhing and moaning for him and he thrust his finger deeper and faster before adding another one and another one all the while making sure Blaine was enjoying himself.

And it really seemed like he did if his constant moans and whimpers were anything to go by.

Every time Kurt pushed his fingers in he lifted his hips making them slide in deeper and brush against his prostate.

And every time they would brush against his prostate he would arch his back and dig his heels into the bed covering is face with his pillow to hide his screams of pleasure.

He knew he couldn't take anymore.

Kurt's fingers were working him open, his smell was everywhere and his lips kissed the insides of his thighs and occasionally slid down his perineum to circle his entrance hesitantly.

Blaine was dying and he needed him so bad he literally felt pain from the lack of skin to skin contact.

"K-Kurt baby please…please…"

"What is it? What do you need"-he asked once again thinking there was something he didn't do right.

But Blaine just squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his walls around his fingers.

"In me…please baby I need you…"-he groaned and Kurt felt his skin prickle with pride at the sound of Blaine so wrecked.

He rushed to get the condom and lube and in a matter of seconds his lips were brushing against Blaine's while he slowly inched inside him; Blaine's hands grabbing his ass cheeks and pushing him deeper.

"Yes…god yes…you feel so good…"-Blaine couldn't stop himself from praising his lover, feeling him all over him, inside of him, everywhere.

Kurt bottomed out and let out a shaky breath looking at Blaine for a second.

"I love you…god…so much:"-he choked out with the last shred of self control before Blaine kissed him in response and drove his hips towards his cock, making him forget about the world as he thrust into him over and over and over again.

Blaine's legs went around his waist, his arms around his neck, he buried his face into Kurt's neck and sang quiet praises into his skin as he felt himself closer and closer to climax.

"Baby…baby please touch me…so close…"-he arched his back again when Kurt moaned and sneaked a hand between them to grip him in his palm and stroke him in time with his hips.

Just a couple of pulls were enough to break Blaine completely and he bit Kurt's shoulder to muffle his screams as he came hot and trembling between their bodies.

The feeling of his lover trembling, the wetness of his fingers resting around his softening cock, the constant string of his name falling from those reddened lips made Kurt lose himself in his pleasure and for a second he forgot about it being his first time, he forgot about being gentle; with Blaine's hands back on his ass to help him drive deeper in he abandoned self control and thrust into his willing body until darkness exploded before his eyes and he came with a cry of Blaine's name, collapsing into his waiting arms.

Blaine stroked his back and kissed his damp forehead, feeling his heartbeat hammer in his chest and his lungs struggle to breathe.

He felt him breathe on top of him, feeling his eyes mist with how much he loved belonging to him; how much he loved being the one to enjoy him like that.

Naked.

And free.

And uninhibited.

For the first time since they got together Blaine truly felt like Kurt let him in completely.

And he reveled in it.

He listened to his heartbeat slow down to a normal pace as their skin cooled down and the remains of their lovemaking became uncomfortable between them.

And obviously Kurt felt it too if his adorably scrunched face was anything to go by.

"Clean up then cuddle?"-Blaine asked and went to get up but Kurt whined and clutched him tighter.

"In a moment. Just…hold me just a second longer."-he pleaded snuggling back down into his arms with a content sigh.

Blaine smiled and caressed his back the way he knew he loved as he listened to him almost purr with pleasure.

After a few more minutes they managed to broke their embrace long enough to clean up and get dressed before snuggling back down; the day still too far away for them to leave the bed.

"Blaine?"-Kurt called out after a while.

"Hmm?"-Blaine hummed from where his nose was dipped into Kurt's hair.

"Move in here today."-he rushed out and Blaine's hand stopped moving as he chuckled.

"What's the rush angel?"

"I…I just don't want there to be another night where this isn't your home. We could just bring your clothes so I can feel like you really live here. Like you're really staying."-he said shyly and Blaine kissed his lips.

"I feel like I've been living here for a while actually. Since that first night you asked me to stay with you my home didn't feel like home because you weren't there. Damian wasn't there. It felt cold and foreign. This house, you and D…that's where I want to be…that's my home."

"So you'll come?"

"Yeah baby. I'll move in TODAY."

"Yay!"-Kurt giggled happily and Blaine pecked his nose.

"How do you go from sex god to cute little kitten in a second?"-he asked fondly and Kurt blushed.

"'Mnot a sex god!"-he mumbled but Blaine was having none of that.

"Well you sure rocked my world like one so…"-he winked and Kurt hid his face into his chest.

"I did?"-he asked quietly and Blaine lifted his face towards him again.

"The best one I've ever had."-Blaine said cheekily and Kurt stuck his tongue out at him.

"Liar!"-he said but there was no real insecurity there and Blaine felt that thought warm him as he kissed his lips again.

Kurt mock protested but eventually gave in and kissed him back just as Blaine's phone went off obnoxiously loud from the nightstand.

He turned to grab it pulling along Kurt who grabbed his waist and wailed a petulant "noooo" at the thought of Blaine getting up and leaving him alone.

Blaine chuckled at his cuteness and picked up his phone glancing at it as his body stiffened in anger.

Kurt felt the tension under his palms and he looked up to see Blaine staring at the shrieking device with hatred and pain mixed together in his golden eyes.

"B…are you okay?"-he asked carefully not wanting to cause any more stress when the phone stopped ringing.

Blaine let it slip through his fingers as he huffed in frustration and turned to Kurt.

"It was my dad."

* * *

**Review or Blaine gets stuck in his elevator forever and never moves in with Kurt and D :D**


End file.
